


Un espíritu amigable

by WorshipCircle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anakin is a Good Parent, Dark Saber, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, Force Spirit, Good Parent Din Djarin, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Mandalore, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Mandalorian Armor (Star Wars), The Force
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 93,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle
Summary: Anakin estaba teniendo un muy buen momento contemplando a su hijo desbloquear un nuevo nivel en su vida como Jedi. Hasta que cierto Mandaloriano y su hijo, se cruzaron en las vidas de ambos
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 182
Kudos: 67





	1. Ser un espíritu de la Fuerza, viene con sorpresas

**Author's Note:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron tras de su hijo y, en cierto sentido, su pecho se llenó de orgullo. Allí estaba el jovencito que lo había enfrentado tantas veces, haciendo lo que él nunca había podido hacer correctamente: cumplir su deber para con la Orden.

Negó suspirando.

Siempre se había dejado arrastrar por sus emociones, sus miedos, sus inseguridades.

Ver a Luke, entonces, llevando en sus brazos a su primer estudiante, le traía tantas memorias dulces y, a la vez, amargas, porque sabía que la suya seguía con vida. Probablemente, no con los mejores recuerdos de su persona, pero, allende la locura y el desquicio en el que había estado envuelto en sus tiempos como Darth Vader, todos esos años, se había asegurado de que su primer y única padawan no cayera en las manos del Emperador, o de sus secuaces más temibles, aunque ella, hubiese puesto todo el esfuerzo en no evitarlos.

Ahora le tocaba a su muchacho, establecer esa relación maravillosa entre maestro y estudiante, que él sostuviese con Obi Wan.

_¡Mando!

Sintió que gritaban a sus espaldas entre medio de un ruido fuerte de metal y se giró para ver de donde venía la conmoción.

Suspiró con empatía al ver al hombre de rodillas respirando con dificultad. Conocía lo que se pasaba en ese momento. No había nada más horrendo en la vida, que perder un hijo. No había nada más duro que ser un hijo y tener que dejar a tu padre o madre. Por muy maravilloso que se pintara el futuro.Y, aunque el mandaloriano y el pequeño, no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea entre ambos, era evidente que compartían el afecto que se tiene entre padre e hijo. Sin siquiera estar vivo, podía sentir el dolor que el otro tenía atrapado en el cuerpo.

Acomodando su capa, bajó su capucha al acercarse al hombre que, era asistido, por una fornida mujer que frotaba su espalda, evitando mirar su rostro, en tanto trataba verbalmente de hacerlo seguir el ritmo de su respiración.

Tuvo ganas de decirle a la chica que no lo intentará al inclinarse sobre ambos, que no era un ataque de pánico, que no iba a solucionarse de la misma manera. Que no había nada que pudieran hacer por él, más que prestarle apoyo, en esos instantes y, quizá, algún que otro consejo, de padre a padre.

_No puedes encerrar el dolor - le dijo al mandaloriano, aunque sabía que este no podía escucharlo – tienes que dejarlo recorrerte y permitirle salir. Perder un hijo es una tragedia que debe dolerte, sino ese mismo sufrimiento te comerá por dentro y tú le prometiste al pequeño volverlo a ver.

Una de sus manos fantasmagóricas se colocó sobre el hombro del mandaloriano y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lamento no poseer la calidez corporal que venía con la materialidad, para ofrecer el grado de confort que te brindan las manos amigables, cuando el primer sollozo del cuerpo ajeno, quebró toda su resistencia y se dejó sentir en ese cuarto de control como el aullido de una fiera herida.

“Llora” – pensó con tristeza – “Llora como yo no me permití cuando creí que Padme y los niños ya no estaban más a mi lado. Llora hijo de Mandalore, que de todas las oportunidades en las que llorarás en tu vida, está será de las pocas que lo habrá de merecer”

Levantó los ojos y observó a los demás integrantes del sombrío cuarto. Su antiguo secuaz, Moff Gideon, había sido noqueado nuevamente, por la mujer que acompañaba a la chica fornida, quien, trataba de no dirigir su mirada hacia el mandaloriano, por respeto. Las mujeres mandalorianas, hacían lo mismo, aunque sus expresiones indicaban que esta, no era la primera vez, que observaban una situación parecida.

Si lo sabría.

Bo-Katan, era, una vieja conocida. La desesperación y la frustración, la habían llevado al encuentro de Obi-Wan, en el pasado. El miedo por su pueblo. Un temor que se vinculaba con el pánico de una corona que siempre le había quedado demasiado grande y una población que no paraba de padecer de la misma manera que el hombre que sufría en el piso de la nave.

Acarició el cabello del mismo, mientras la mujer fornida contenía las lágrimas al darse cuenta de que, nada de lo que le decía, surtía resultado.

La Fuerza, en la que vivía, le transmitió imágenes de la misma. Una luchadora nata, soldado de choque, nativa de un planeta destruido por sus manos, Alderaan. Bajó los ojos arrepentido. Era, casi una infidencia, vislumbrar su pasado y los dolores de este, que la hacían brindarle el apoyo necesario a su amigo, siendo que sobre el que ella había atravesado, tenía tanta responsabilidad.

_Mi hijo es una buena persona – le dijo al hombre arrodillándose a su lado – Créeme, no lo críe yo, sino mi hermanastro y, a él, podías criticarle muchas cosas, menos, que tenía el corazón en el lugar correcto. Por ende, tu hijo está en buenas manos.

Volvió a suspirar sintiéndose bastante tonto, inclusive, para ser un fantasma. El mandaloriano no podía verlo, ni oírlo, ni siquiera podía transmitirle tranquilidad a través de la Fuerza en la que habitaba, por lo que, sus palabras, no tenían demasiado sentido. Salvo que, necesitaba decirlas, porque no estaba tan seguro como le afirmaba que, seguir los pasos del pasado, era lo correcto. Su propia experiencia con su madre Shmi, era toda la prueba que necesitaba.

Luke. Luke era maravilloso. Era la luz del sol al amanecer entre sus dos hijos. Cálido y amable. Pero no era padre. Nunca lo sería. No era lo mismo. La relación maestro – estudiante, era diferente. Los Jedi lo sabían. Por eso la procuraban. Porque el padre o madre, no tenía límites al amar a un hijo o hija. El maestro sí. El maestro siempre le pertenecía a la Orden. Y, al final del día, si perdía a su estudiante, sus días seguirían, con uno nuevo.

El padre o madre, nunca se recuperaba, nunca podía cambiar a un hijo o hija. Era esa oportunidad o ninguna otra. Por más que viniesen más en un futuro. Cada uno era único e irrepetible.

La garganta se le contrajo al pensar en los años que había perdido junto a sus mellizos. Aún sin estar viva su esposa. Él podría haber hecho tanto de saber que estaban con vida, de haberse podido comunicar con ellos. Habían decidido en su lugar. Y, aunque entendía por qué, no podía menos que preguntarse, cuál hubiese sido su destino si, como padre, hubiese tenido la oportunidad de saber y no una certeza ficticia de que los había perdido.

Como el Mandaloriano ahora. Que vivía casi una muerte, más que una separación.

_Ahora – le dijo al verlo respirar con mayor calma, aunque no había dejado de llorar – Más allá de que, como padre, estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo, ¿por qué lo dejaste llevarse el tuyo sin siquiera preguntarle adónde? - le cuestionó negando con un dejo de su propia frustración en la voz – Yo, de mínima, le hubiese pedido un canal seguro para comunicarme. Nunca lo hubiese entregado, sin ese dato, por lo menos.

El hombre jadeó ante su reto y levantó la cabeza para fijar su vista en la suya.

No.

Seguramente estaba confundido.

Nadie.

Salvo otros seres sensibles a la Fuerza, podían verlo.

Y eso, si él se dejaba ver.

Pero, lo había hecho, ¿no?

Buscando confortar al dolorido padre, movido por la empatía de haber vivido una experiencia similar, se había permitido brillar en la Fuerza, puesto que, la única manera que conocía, de ofrecer algo de ayuda, en semejantes circunstancias, era el manipular, aunque fuera muy poco, ese campo de energía que los afectaba a todos. Y, por lo tanto, se había manifestado para que todo aquel que, pudiendo vislumbrar y sentir la misma, pudiese verlo.

_¿Tú? ¿Tú crees...qué...si se lo pido me lo daría?

Le preguntó el Mandaloriano levantando una de sus manos para atrapar su muñeca, y, esta vez, el que contuvo la respiración, fue él. Bajó los ojos asombrado al punto en el que su presencia etérea se unía a la sólida de su interlocutor, sin creerlo en absoluto. La presión que ejercía el fornido y armado padre, llegaba a doler, inclusive. A él, que el dolor ya no le afectaba, como tampoco lo hacían las condiciones ambientales o sus propias necesidades biológicas.

_Dime, ¿me lo daría? - le volvió a preguntar el otro con mayor insistencia – Es tu hijo, ¡dime!

Parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta saliendo de la inmovilidad en la que se había sumido por la sorpresa.

_Sí. Sí se lo pides, estoy seguro que te lo daría – le contestó con seguridad igualmente – Luke...es igual a su madre. No podría negarle a alguien que está sufriendo como tú, nada.

_¿Mando? - le preguntó la mujer que estaba a su lado - ¿A quién le hablas?

El mandaloriano, ni se molestó en contestarle, se levantó sujetando su yelmo y la lanza que estaba aun costado y salió disparado hacia el ascensor, provocando que el reaccionará de la misma manera, al seguirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, amo tanto a Anakin como a Casper, así que si no les gusta, demándame XDDD!  
> Bromeo. Los quiero.  
> Sean amables también y dejen un comentario. Siempre respondo ; )


	2. ¿Tú también eres un Jedi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin nunca esperó escuchar esa pregunta, ni encontrar en el Mandaloriano un alma gemela en su poco amor por su yerno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar antes de empezar: No se tomen tan a pecho mi visión de Anakin y su relación con Padmé. Es mi perspectiva y me viene como anillo al dedo para este fic. AMO al personaje IGUAL. Si ustedes tienen otra perspectiva, compartanla en los comentarios y lo charlamos, ya que también adoro los debates con altura entre fans.  
> Dicho esto...  
> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el ambiente se volvió algo...extraño.

No sabía que hacer. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que otra persona le hablaba, fuera de su hijo o hija, y, la verdad, más que nada su hijo, porque su hija, mucho no hablaba con él y, hasta había desarrollado la habilidad de presentir su presencia, para bloquearle el acceso a su nieto.

No la culpaba, tenía demasiado equipaje en la espalda. Un niño como Ben, era preferible que no pudiera verlo, ni conocerlo, ni siquiera como espectro.

Y, además entendía que, debían ir de a poco. Si bien el había utilizado esos cinco años para recapacitar profundamente sobre sus años en pareja y como futuro padre, acerca de los errores cometidos y la toxicidad con la que se había manejado. Leia aún sufría por la destrucción de su patria y familia adoptivos a sus manos y las del Imperio. Por lo que, pese a su proceso de auto reflexión y crecimiento, por ahora, bastaba conque le contestará de vez en cuando y que soportará sus reuniones con Luke.

A su lado, el Mandaloriano, se colocó el yelmo, ocultando su rostro. Giró los ojos. Nadie, salvo el niño y Luke lo había visto. Siendo honesto, nunca había entendido esa tradición en ese pueblo, aunque su maestro le otorgará un alto valor romántico a la misma. Lo de la pérdida de la individualidad en aras de un objetivo colectivo, siempre le había sonado a lindo cuento, pero poco más. Aún así, la había respetado en el paso y la respetaba en el presente. Entre guerreros, la crítica, se daba por los resultados, no por las formas.

_Anakin – le dijo extendiéndole la mano, una vez que estuvo cubierto – Anakin Skywalker. Jate'urcye gar.

El otro lo contemplo unos momentos de arriba a abajo y le hizo la pregunta más asombrosa, que alguna vez alguien le hiciera, en una circunstancia tan particular.

_¿También eres Jedi?

No quiso hacerlo. La verdad que no. Allí estaba, con el corazón en una mano, luego de llorarse el alma por largos minutos, haciéndole una pregunta lógica - por muy bizarra que fuera – y, él, no pudo menos que, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y largarse a reír con ganas.

_Per...perdona...Sí, sí, yo también… soy como mi hijo… por la Fuerza… tengo que contárselo a Obi-Wan - comentó entre risas mientras se apoyaba en su hombro -

_Tu hijo no brillaba – señaló el mandaloriano -

_No – le contestó recuperándose mientras en un reflejo inconsciente se llevó sus manos a sus ojos, para limpiar las lágrimas que, de haber estado vivo, seguramente tendría por el estallido de humor – Ni va a brillar en mucho tiempo, sí puedo evitarlo. Luke está perfectamente vivo y pretendo que siga así.

_¿Tú estás…?

_¿Muerto? - le dijo volviendo a tener ganas de reír, el pobre estaba tan aturdido todavía, que recién se daba cuenta – Sí. Soy lo que se conoce como _“espectro de la Fuerza”_. Es algo que podemos experimentar algunos Jedi. Nos unimos a ella al morir y, luego, podemos volver a visitar a otros Jedi, porque, en realidad, es como que nunca nos vamos, sino que nos transformamos, para cumplir otra función.

El hombre giró su yelmo como pensando. Lo entendía. Era un concepto, algo complicado de abarcar, para quien no vivía la vida Jedi.

_¿Cómo es qué te veo, entonces? - preguntó el mandaloriano – Yo no soy un Jedi

_Esa es también mi pregunta desde hace rato. Y, siendo honesto, no tengo la más pálida idea. Pero, si me permites señalar, ningún caballero Jedi, puede hacer esto conmigo. Sólo conozco un par de casos entre personas sensitivas a la Fuerza - le indicó tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas para estrecharla en un saludo – Hacer esto con alguien que no lo es, es alucinante, para mí. Sin contar de que llevo nueve años, sin tocar a nadie, ni siquiera para saludar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el hombre sacó su mano de la suya, para salir del aparato.

_Espera – le dijo – Voy contigo

_No necesitas acompañarme

_No, pero lo voy a hacer igual

El mandaloriano llevó una de sus manos al costado de su yelmo, como si estuviese dudando si sentirse exasperado o acosado y volvió a ahogar una risa. Le recordaba tanto a las sesiones con el Maestro Windu. Prácticamente, podía imaginar la ceja del padre del alumno de Luke, levantada bajo su yelmo, mientras su ojo temblaba, como siempre le había sucedido al viejo Mace, cuando le cuestionara algo o se le ocurriese algún nuevo invento. Usualmente, se reía mucho con la situación, hasta que el bastón del Maestro Yoda, le propinaba una buena en los tobillos.

_Allí está – murmuró el hombre al ubicar el X-Wing de su hijo, preparándose para despegar – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Jedi! ¡Espera!

Exclamó el Mandaloriano, comenzando a correr. Estaba loco. ¿Creía que iba a poder alcanzar a una nave corriéndola detrás?

Giró los ojos.

No estaba pensando. Era obvio.

Era un padre preocupado.

Exhalo negando y se arremango la capa concentrándose. No era difícil comunicarse con Luke. Pero las turbinas de la nave, iban a ejercer una interferencia. Y, aunque estuviese atravesando una etapa novedosa con el papá del alumno de su hijo, no creía que ello se aplicará a la comunicación via Fuerza. Por lo que, respiró hondo y concentró todo lo que pudo de su energía en llamarlo para que se detuviera, en lo que podría denominarse un grito mental.

La nave se detuvo momentos después y, pese a que su propia presencia, medio que flaqueo por el esfuerzo, sólo pudo felicitarse, por haber logrado superar la prueba, y, luego de unos segundos de recuperarse, siguió al hombre que ya estaba al pie de la nave, mientras Luke bajaba de ella, sorprendido.

_¿Papá? - le preguntó su hijo al verlo acercarse - ¿Qué pasa?

_Que te olvidaste de darle a este hombre un medio para comunicarse con su hijo, eso pasa – le recriminó a su vástago con una sonrisa para que no creyera que estaba enojado por un error – Casi colapsa de la pena. No puedes llevarte un niño así como así, Luke. No uno que tiene familia, al menos.

_¿Su...hijo? Yo creí que era algo así como su guardián hasta que encontrará a uno de nosotros para hacerse cargo - preguntó Luke asombrado y le tocó palmearse la frente -

_Luke, no que cuestione tus métodos, aunque, sí, si lo hago, pero, dime, ¿que es lo que este enlatado caballero, que esta mudo viendo al bebe que traes en brazos, te transmite en estos momentos? - le preguntó sin poder evitar ampliar su sonrisa al ver al niño extenderle sus manitos al mandaloriano, quien hacía evidentes esfuerzos por no arrebatarselo -

_Oh – reconoció Luke con cara de asombro al concentrarse y recibir las oleadas de pena y dolor del hombre - ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! - exclamó colocándole al niño en los brazos, quien se aferró a su papá con mucha fuerza, mientras este lo abrazaba correspondiendo – Juro que no me dí cuenta. Creí que te habías encariñado con él y que por eso estabas triste, pero no que tuviesen ese vínculo. Estaba...algo distraído por la emoción de encontrar a Grogu.

_Yo… no… no es tu cupla, Jedi… es algo que se fue dando... - medio explicó el Mandaloriano, mientras acariciaba la espalda del niño, sin sacarle la vista de encima -

Suspiró y se acercó a la pareja dispareja para ver más de cerca al pequeño.

_Eres exactamente igual a uno de nuestros maestros – comentó guiñándole un ojo al verde pequeñin, mientras le palmeaba la espalda a su padre – Ahora, por favor, promete que sacarás más del carácter de tu papá que del viejo Yoda, porque, no creo que el universo soporte otro como él.

_Grogu es muy pequeño para entender lo que le dices, Skywalker – le señaló el mandaloriano con exasperación quitándole su mano del hombro -

_No se, le mencioné a Yoda y medio que se largó a reír – comentó riendo – Te apuesto lo que quieras a que conoció al viejo.

_Tu padre es un atrevido, Jedi – le dijo a su hijo el papá de Grogu -

_Mi papá está muerto – comentó Luke con asombro -

_Me dijo – le respondió el Mandaloriano encogiéndose de hombros -

_Mi papá está muerto y es un espectro de la Fuerza – añadió Luke con los ojos como platos -

_Sí, también me dijo eso – reconoció el hombre sin entender -

_No te gastes, hijo. No comprende la magnitud de lo que le está pasando. - admitió negando, frente a lo cual Luke se giró para verlo -

_¡Padre! ¡Debemos explicarselo!

_Chico, ni yo lo entiendo. Él dice que no es sensible a la Fuerza y le creo. Aparte, pasa esto – explicó tomando una de sus manos para volverla a colocar sobre su muñeca demostrándole que podía sujetarlo – Ni tú, que, literalmente, eres el más fuerte, de entre los sobrevivientes de la Orden, puede hacerlo. Recuerdo casos contados de la misma situación, pero, nunca imagine vivirlo -comentó devolviendo su mano al hombre - Increíblemente, creo que nos hemos topado, con un enigma, envuelto en un misterio.

_Tiene que venir con nosotros – le dijo Luke luego de unos segundos de pensar lo que le había explicado -

_¿Perdona? - le preguntó el Mandaloriano asombrado - ¿Tú quieres que vaya… con ustedes? ¿Contigo y Grogu?

_Sí. Es evidente que has desarrollado habilidades que, no sólo no sabemos de donde vienen, ni comprendes, sino que, pueden resultar muy peligrosas, de no estar bajo control y contención – comentó este volviéndose a su droide - ¡R2! ¡Vamos a dejar la X-Wing! ¡Necesitamos una nave más grande!

_No entiendo – observó el otro viéndolo subirse a bajar el droide para partir a buscar una nueva nave – Creí que mi...vínculo con Grogu, no era bueno, que, era mejor que no estuviese conmigo. Yo, me conformaba con…hablar con él. Visitarlo alguna que otra vez.

_La idea de los vínculos es y no es cierta – le explicó cruzándose de brazos y gesticulando para entretener al pequeño – Mientras a algunos nos hace muy mal, porque no tuvimos el suficiente autocontrol, a otros, como a Luke, los hace más fuertes. Si me preguntas, creo que ese es el caso de tu hijo. Él parece animarse a tu lado. Si la relación que tienen se nutre y se mantiene, volviéndose una no tóxica, el pequeño Grogu, puede convertirse en un ser mucho más fuerte, al tenerte como padre. Como mi hijo, por tener a su hermana y sobrino y, aunque deteste admitirlo, al tarambana ex contrabandista de yerno que mi hija eligió como marido y la bolsa de pelos que lo acompaña, de amigos.

_¿Ex contrabandista? ¿Cómo se llama? - le preguntó el hombre -

_Han Solo

_¿Han Solo? ¿El caradura del Halcón Milenario? ¿El qué tiene de copiloto a un Wookie? - le cuestionó con asombro el Mandaloriano - ¿Qué le dijeron a tu hija? ¿Qué el mundo se acababa al otro día?

_¡Lo sé! – admitió derrotado -Ni me lo recuerdes. Sigo preguntándome algo similar, todas las veces que lo veo con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din y Luke siguen siendo un amor y un par de perdidos XD!  
> Anakin y Han. Juro que los imagino y me rio a morir XDDDDDDD!!  
> Comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!
> 
> Palabras en Mando'a de acuerdo a la internet  
> Jate'urcye gar: similar a "un placer conocerte"


	3. La voluntad de la Fuerza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Fuerza hace una muy interesante elección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Al momento de terminar de intercambiar floridas opiniones sobre su no muy querido yerno en el ambiente de los cazarecompensas, los alcanzaron en el hangar, la chica fornida y Bo-Katan.  
_¡Mando! - exclamó está al verlo sostener al niño - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te arrepentiste de dejárselo al Jedi?  
_No – le dijo el otro – Me voy con ellos. El Jedi me pidió que los acompañará.  
La mujer suspiró y sonrío, para luego golpear su hombrera metálica.  
_Bien por ti. Ningún niño debe crecer sin su padre.  
_Me gusta esta chica, ¿es tu novia o qué? - le preguntó divertido al saber que no era escuchado por las mujeres, pero el otro no encontró entretenida su intervención y le pegó un pisotón que lo hizo ver las estrellas - ¡Oye! ¡Eso es agresión! ¡Y no era necesaria!  
_Sí, sí lo era – siseo el otro – Callate   
_¿Con quién hablas Mando? - le preguntó la mujer -  
_Con el padre del Jedi. Es un… ¿cómo me dijo? - relató el mandaloriano - Un espectro de la Fuerza.  
_¿Un qué?  
_Un fantasma – le aclaró una pálida Bo-Katan, porque, obviamente ella debía saber la respuesta – Es Ana… Darth Vader...  
_¡¡¿QUÉ?!! - preguntaron Cara y el Mandaloriano, la primera a la cara de la mujer, el segundo a la suya -  
_Muchas gracias Bo-Katan – expresó con sarcasmo - No me mató el Emperador, luego de décadas de pasarla horrible a su lado, porque me negué a que asesinará a mi hijo, saliendo de una depresión e insanía bastante profundas, para que, una vez después de muerto, habiendo pagado mis culpas, vengas y pongas esa cara y asustes a la gente. Te recuerdo que, entre nosotros dos, no hay uno solo que pueda levantar la primera piedra por no haber cometido pecado, mujer. Y – le dijo al hombre volviendose a verlo, mientras se señalaba con un dedo – mi nombre es Anakin, no...eso. Nunca más eso.  
El otro asintió y se giró hacia Bo-Katan.  
_El padre del Jedi dice que pagó sus culpas con su muerte y que su nombre es Anakin. Y, parece conocerte, mi Lady.  
_Fue el Maestro de Ahsoka. Un excelente guerrero. Loco como una cabra y peligrosisimo – comentó esta siseando – Y, no importa lo que diga, sus pecados, nunca van a tener perdón.  
Largó una carcajada. ¿Hablaba en serio?  
_¿Cómo los tuyos Bo? - le preguntó – Porque, de mínima, yo no empecé la guerra civil que acabo con mi propia cultura antes de perder la cordura. Lo mío fue un proceso. Lo tuyo fue soberbia. ¿Sabías por qué perdió el sable oscuro y el derecho de reinar? - le preguntó al Mandaloriano con hiel en la voz – Porque nunca pudo blandirlo realmente. El arma la rechazaba. Y por ello la perdió. La última vez que la vi, la tenía, precisamente, el amable hijo de puta que tienen en el puente, Moff Gideon. Ah...mierda. ¿Eso es lo que estabas haciendo aquí? ¿Tratando de recuperarlo? ¡Ya tuviste dos veces esa oportunidad Bo! ¿En serio crees que los clanes van a seguirte?- preguntó al caer en la cuenta, levantando los brazos exasperado – Dime que, ninguno de ustedes, le regaló esa cosa de nuevo, la Nueva República ya tiene bastante como para soportar los delirios de una Bo-Katan Kryze, nuevamente al frente de Mandalore.  
_No lo tiene ella – le respondió el hombre sacando el arma de su cintura – Tuvimos un enfrentamiento con Moff Gideon, se lo quité al vencerlo, él dice que ella no puede recibirlo…  
_Lo ganaste limpiamente en combate – comentó con un dejo de asombro – No como Sabine, ni como muchos otros que, básicamente, lo obtuvieron de formas distintas. Se lo arrebataste en combate a muerte a su poseedor y por eso ella no puede recibirlo.  
¿Qué le había dicho Obi Wan de esas circunstancias cuando recorrieran la historia de Mandalore en esas noches de guerra?  
Que el arma herencia de Tarre Vizsla, era, a la vez, un regalo y una condena.  
Un regalo, porque los cristales kyber, de los que estaba hecho, tenían casi una conciencia sentiente. Parecían elegir a su portador. Cambiando de manos, de acuerdo a los beneficios que el nuevo dueño de este, podía otorgar al pueblo mandaloriano.  
Una condena, porque el puesto de Manda’lor, era uno difícil y plagado de obstáculos, en el que, perder el sable, usualmente iba ligado, a que te separarán la cabeza del cuello.  
_Necesitamos hablar seriamente y sin testigos molestos – le dijo entonces sujetándolo del brazo para medio arrastrarlo al otro lado de la X-Wing, lejos de las mujeres, que se quedaron viéndolos con cara de asombro -  
Una vez en privado, levantó la vista y recorrió al mandaloriano de pies a cabeza, realmente, por primera vez. El hombre que podía verlo, cuando nadie más que los sensibles a la Fuerza podían, era, verdaderamente, un ser diferente a los demás. La tela de su capa, rajada en varios sitios y percudida por el uso, contrastaba con su pristina y cuidada armadura. Signo de que, quien usaba esos atuendos, no era alguien que había tenido una vida fácil y acomodada, o que se preocupará por procurarse una. Era obvio que sus prioridades estaban en el bienestar de otros. Sus manos que sujetaban, tanto al sable, como a su hijo, daban cuenta perfectamente de que valoraba mucho más la presencia del segundo que del primero, porque el pequeño era sostenido como un tesoro, mientras que el sable parecía quemarle. El dolor, dicho sea de paso, que había demostrado, por uno que no era de su línea de sangre, era señal de un alma adolorida, curtida por la pérdida y lo suficientemente amable y resiliente, para poder albergar cariño, por el niño de alguien más. Quizá, porque él también había sido el niño de alguien más.  
Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló, cruzando sus brazos, para volver su cabeza a su lugar.  
Si los miembros del Consejo Jedi que había conocido estuviesen en ese momento a su lado, se le reirían en la cara, los muy desgraciados.  
_Ella quiere recuperarlo - le preguntó y el otro asintió levemente- ¿Sabes por qué quiere hacerlo?  
_Gideon dice que, si no lo gana en combate, no puede reinar – le contestó el mandaloriano -  
_Puede, pero no le va a ir bien – le explicó – Ya lo tuvo una vez sin ganarlo y no le funcionó. Si llegará a obtenerlo porque quien lo ganó en combate se lo da, no sería un buen comienzo para la cantidad de gente que no la cree capaz de rectificar los errores de su pasado. Moff Gideon lo sabe muy bien. Su reinado, con esa información, sería corto y violento. Perfecto para que, nuevamente, el Imperio meta la cola en los asuntos de Mandalore. Lo sé, créeme, el Emperador nos enseñó a hacerlo.  
_No me interesa el trono.  
_Se nota.  
_No quiero reinar. Quiero...vivir tranquilo con mi hijo...y de ser posible, saber que le pasó a mis compañeros y compañeras de enclave.  
_También se nota - comentó con un dejo de humor y advertencia en la voz – pero, a veces, la vida, no nos deja elegir. Si quieres vivir con Grogu, puedes hacerlo, pero no puedes evitar que te rete por el sable oscuro, ni tampoco puedes permitirle ganar. Si no quiere tomar el sable porque se lo das, buscará recuperarlo en un duelo y, al final del mismo, si ella resulta vencedora, Grogu, no tendrá un padre mandaloriano, porque a esa mujer, no le conviene dejar vivo a un contendiente por el trono. Lamento decirte que, si quieres que tu niño crezca contigo cerca, el trono, no es algo a lo que puedas renunciar.  
_Eso...no lo sabía – respondió el otro viendo el arma con mayor atención -   
_¿Conoces algo de los sables de luz? ¿Cómo se construyen? ¿Cómo se usan? ¿Qué diferencia tienen con otras armas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo? - le preguntó y no le hizo falta que le respondiese, era increíble, pero el hombre podía transmitir sus emociones a través de esa armadura que tenía puesta a la perfección – Voy a tomar eso como un no.  
_La primera vez que vi una de estas cosas fue con Ahsoka. La segunda con Gideon – le explicó – La tercera con tu hijo. Y no, pese a haberlos visto tres veces, no se nada sobre ellos. Siguen pareciéndome armas de cuentos para niños.  
Se llevó una mano y sujetó el puente de su nariz exasperado.   
¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?  
Ni Ahsoka, en su primer misión, había sido tan atrevida.  
_Hazme un favor – le pidió – No digas nunca más algo así. O la próxima vez que hablemos de tu armadura, voy a decir que, tiene la misma utilidad que una lata de conservas.  
_Mi armadura está confeccionada de Beskar – afirmó el mandaloriano – Qué es el metal más fuerte que existe.  
_Novato – le señaló, golpeando su cabeza con su mano – El Beskar no es el metal más fuerte. Es el único que puede resistir los golpes del filo de los sables de luz. Por eso lo elegieron tus ancestros. Porque fueron a la guerra con los caballeros Jedi y este, además de abundante, en tu planeta, tenía esa característica particular. ¿Es qué acaso nadie te enseño historia en tu enclave?  
_Estabamos más preocupados por sobrevivir Jedi, no teníamos tiempo para tantas leyendas – le aclaró el otro sobandose el yelmo, lo que le provocó una risa -  
_Tenía razón. Eres un huérfano acogido por los mandalorianos, fuera de Mandalore – observó – Eres...demasiado joven para haber vivido allí lo suficiente, tus recuerdos de escasez y la forma en la que te has podido vincular con este chiquito, hablan por sí solos de tu origen.  
_Felicitaciones – le reconoció el otro con sarcasmo – Eres un genio deduciendo.  
_Más bien somos… aves del mismo corral, Mandaloriano – afirmó sonriendo con suficiencia – Nunca tuve padre. Mi madre y yo fuimos esclavos, y, a ella, la perdí en cuanto me sume al templo Jedi como padawan.  
_Lo siento - le dijo el otro -  
_Gracias, también siento la muerte de los tuyos – le respondió correspondiendo la amabilidad ajena -  
_Entonces, no tengo opción. O peleo con ella o peleo con ella – razonó el de la armadura girando el sable entre sus manos -  
_Parece que sí, porque, aunque lograses destruirlo para evitar el duelo, ella igual buscaría vencerte, para reclamar el derecho, el objeto en sí, no es tan importante como parece, sino, el que lo hayas adquirido en combate – le explicó -  
_Mando – le dijo Cara llegando a su lado apresurada – Mejor vienes, las cosas se están saliendo de control.  
Siguieron a la mujer hasta el frente de la nave y se encontraron con Bo-Katan y Luke intercambiando una serie de expresiones ásperas.  
_Que ganas de ganarse problemas – comentó para sí – Mira que hacer enojar a Luke.  
_El Jedi no va a pelear con ella – le señaló el Mandaloriano – Parece muy amable para eso.  
_No lo se, Mando. Esa chica, es bastante boca floja – masculló la mujer y tuvo que ahogar una risa, era la mejor descripción que había escuchado en su vida -  
_Disculpe, pero ya le dije que no. No puedo decirle dónde vamos a estar, ni puedo dejar a su compatriota aquí. No importa cuan importante, eso le parezca – explicó su hijo con desagrado en la voz -  
_Por supuesto, sólo interesa lo que ustedes piensen y lo que ustedes necesiten ¿Crees que haber logrado que te acepte le añadirá a tus conquistas?– le recriminó la mujer – Todos los Skywalker son iguales. Ven la oportunidad y la toman sin importarles nada. Por eso les va como les va.  
_¡Hey! - exclamó aunque sabía que la misma no lo oía - ¡No te pases Bo!  
_Es suficiente, Lady Bo-Katan – le dijo seriamente el Mandaloriano – Puede que usted haya conocido a su padre, pero, esta pasando un límite que no quiere pasar. Yo me voy con él, por decisión propia y no ganará, como usted cree, nada por ello. Él no tiene ninguna responsabilidad por los asuntos internos nuestros. En todo caso, la única responsable aquí, de este fiasco, es usted.  
_¿Yo?  
_Sí. Usted – le señaló el hombre pasandole el niño para que lo sostuviera para enfrentarla cruzado de brazos – Si me hubiese explicado que era lo que precisaba y no se hubiera guardado el secreto de esto – le dijo señalando el sable oscuro – Nunca se lo hubiese quitado a Moff Gideon. Lo hubiese herido y neutralizado sin vencerlo, de manera que alguien más lo pudiera vencer después. Pero no, se calló lo que verdaderamente quería conseguir y terminamos metidos todos en este problema.  
_¡No trates de defenderlo cambiando de tema! ¡Además yo te dije que tenía que enfrentarme a él!  
_¡Yo no defiendo a nadie! ¡Esta usted confundida! ¡Y en lo que me dijo no figuraba el que estaba en posesión de esta cosa! ¡Ni que necesitabas vencerlo sí o sí para poder recuperarla!  
_¿Es qué acaso en el grupo de fanáticos de los “Niños de la Guardia”, con toda su obsesión por el pasado y el camino, nadie, les contó nada de nuestra historia?  
_Cuando uno está más preocupado por comer al siguiente día y por sobrevivir a quiénes te persiguen, tiene poco tiempo para armas de cuentos, señora. Nuestros guías se preocuparon más por enseñarnos lo que nos hacía falta, no lo que le importaba a los nobles que nos habían abandonado.  
“Auch” – pensó – “Eso debió doler”  
El niño en sus brazos emitió una serie de sonidos enojado y le tocó asentir.  
_Tienes razón. Es una mujer desagradable.   
Afirmó viendo al pequeño al que había interpretado a través de la Fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sosteniendo al hijo del Mandaloriano, cuando, no hacía demasiado, no podía ni siquiera tocar al propio, sin atravesarlo.   
Había sido tan común la acción. Tan de todos los días entre los vivos. Pasarle a otro algo para que lo sostenga, que, no le había provocado ninguna duda, ni le había arrancado una exclamación para indicarle que no iba a poder soportar al pequeño entre sus brazos porque era un espectro.  
_Papá… - susurró su hijo con asombro también, interrumpiendo la álgida discusión, sin ocuparse de la pareja que discutía, sino de él, sosteniendo a Grogu - ¿Qué está pasando?  
Frunció los labios pensando. Tenía que estar relacionado con esos dos. No le pasaba con Luke. No le pasaba con Leia. No le pasaba con Ben. Ni con ninguna otra persona. Los únicos que, parecía que, podían tocarlo y otorgarle algo de materialidad, a través de la Fuerza, eran el Mandaloriano y su hijo adoptivo.   
¿Por qué? Era la pregunta del momento y trató de recorrer en su cabeza todo lo que conocía de ellos.   
Tanto el padre como el hijo, eran huérfanos. El pequeño era Jedi. El Mandaloriano, no. Ambos necesitaban entrenamiento. El pequeño, en los poderes que la Fuerza le otorgaba, mientras que el Mandaloriano, en el uso del sable oscuro, que había adquirido por casualidad. El hijo del Mandaloriano, había contactado a su hijo y este lo había aceptado como padawan, mientras que el Mandaloriano…  
_Mierda – razonó con ganas de golpearse la cabeza con una pared – Es obvio.  
Ambos pertenecían al mismo núcleo familiar y, por ello, no podían tener el mismo maestro. El resto de los Jedi que quedaban vivos en la Galaxia, no aceptarían a un estudiante de la edad del Mandaloriano. Ni para enseñarle esgrima. Leia, había decidido no entrenar ni a su propio hijo. Por lo que, sólo quedaban dos posibilidades para maestros poco convencionales. Y la misma Fuerza que le daba la posibilidad de seguir existiendo en este plano, pese a haber fallecido y tener la forma de espectro, había decidido por ambos, padawan y maestro.  
Negó, aún algo contrariado por la situación y se acercó a Luke, entregándole el chiquito, para que lo sostuviese en su lugar, no sin antes tirarle cariñosamente de una de las orejitas. Era un enano adorable. Para luego acercarse al Mandaloriano y cruzarse de brazos a su lado.  
_Quiero que le repitas a esta cabeza dura, palabra por palabra, lo que voy a decirte – le explicó y el otro asintió sin dudar – En un año, podrás retarme por el sable oscuro. Me llevaré tu información de contacto y, antes de que termine ese tiempo, te avisaré dónde encontrarnos, no antes. Es lo que, también, presumo, te llevará juntar los recursos necesarios para poder volver a Mandalore. En ese tiempo, entrenaré, para usar el sable oscuro adecuamente, para que, si vences, tu victoria no sea vista como un abuso.  
El Mandaloriano repitió sus palabras y la mujer asintió.  
_Es aceptable. ¿Tu Jedi Riduur te entrenará? - le preguntó al hombre señalando con la barbilla a Luke - ¿O utilizará a su hermana para que todos sepan de ti y así librarse del combate?  
_La Princesa Leia, no participará de lo que suceda entre nosotros – contestó por él, aunque lo vio con intención para que siguiera repitiendo – Y dile que te va a entrenar su padre.  
La mujer contuvo el aliento al escuchar lo que le comunicó el Mandaloriano, pero, sabiamente, se guardó sus palabras.  
_Antes de irte – afirmó dándoles la espalda – Tendrás lo que necesitas en la nave que hayan elegido. Esperaré tu mensaje con las coordenadas antes de que termine el año.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, lo tenía que hacer.  
> ¿Saben lo que va a ser la Galaxia con este duo de Maestro y Alumno? 🤣  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a de acuerdo a la internet  
> Riduur: esposo/a


	4. La diferencia entre estar vivo o no, para Din Djarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí, probablemente, cierta Princesa, vaya a matar a su padre y a su nuevo estudiante, en un futuro muy, pero muy cercano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Tu hijo está enojado - le dijo el Mandaloriano mientas abordaban una versión modificada de la clase guardián de las naves imperiales -

_Se le va a pasar – le contestó sentándose a su lado -

_No me parece que vaya a ser así

Volvió a resaltarle el hombre indicando con su yelmo, como Luke, parecía golpear las teclas del transporte y le tocó suspirar. Sabía que se le iba a pasar, pero, iba a ser durarle un poco el enojo. Después de todo, era también hijo de Padme Amidala.

“ __¿Es qué acaso has vuelto a perder la razón? - le preguntó Luke mientras el Mandaloriano y la soldado de choque, de la que había descubierto que se llamaba Cara, se despedían -_

__Ehh, no – le respondió -_

__Padre, no puedes enseñarle a nadie siendo un espectro – le explicó el joven llevando una mano a su frente mientras negaba -_

__No es una decisión mía y de él, hijo – aclaró – Como diría un sabio maestro mío: es la voluntad de la Fuerza, que él sea mi estudiante._

__¿Estas seguro de qué solo es la voluntad de la Fuerza?_

_Levantó una ceja ante la pregunta. ¿Por quién lo tomaba?_

__Siento mucho bajarte de la nube, Luke, pero ese muchacho, no es precisamente mi tipo – le dijo con seriedad – Oscuro, sombrío, de pocas palabras, no va con mi personalidad, precisamente._

__Con un… ¡Papá! ¡No me estaba refiriendo a eso! - le explicó su hijo muy sonrojado y casi largo una carcajada -_

__Pues, entonces, explícate, porque no te sigo_

_Luke inspiró profundamente y se mordió los labios antes de abrir la boca dos veces, para volver a cerrarla, reformulando lo que quería poner en palabras._

__Quiero...que estés seguro que esto… - señaló al Mandaloriano y después a él – no es producto de una cierta nostalgia…_

__¿Por estar vivo? ¿Por ser el protagonista de lo que sucede en esta realidad? - le preguntó negando – No, cariño, créeme que estoy muy, pero muy conforme, haciendo absolutamente nada, más que verlos a ustedes vivir felices, tranquilito dónde estoy. El protagonismo agota y, lamentablemente, yo lo aprendí de la peor manera._

__Pues no parecías estar muy agotado recién – señaló el muchacho cruzándose de brazos -_

__La Dama Bo-Katan tiene conmigo, como medio universo, lo acepto, mucha historia. Soy un espectro, pero aún me pueden sacar de quicio – le explicó -_

__Uhmmm, no estoy aún muy convencido, pero ya es tarde. Asumiste un compromiso con el padre de mi estudiante – comentó Luke adelantándose para subir a la nave, al ver que el Mandaloriano había terminado sus despedidas -”_

_Se le va a pasar – volvió a repetirle al Mandaloriano levantando los hombros resignado – Su madre era igual. Se enojaba, te ponía en tu lugar, se iba a calmarse un rato lejos tuyo y luego te perdonaba. Luke, se le parece demasiado. Aunque no creciera a su lado.

El hombre volteó su yelmo para verlo y le tocó suspirar antes de responder el palpable interrogante.

_Mi esposa murió al dar a luz

_Dank Farrick. No quise…

_No te preocupes. Como te dije. Tiempo pasado.

El Mandaloriano acomodó a su propio hijo en sus brazos mientras despegaban y el pequeño murmuró entre sueños mientras se acurrucaba entre los pliegues de tela y el beskar.

_¿Es por mí que está enojado? - preguntó este viendo al niño – No quiero arriesgar su entrenamiento por mis problemas. Yo no soy especial como Grogu. Y los Jedi sólo entrenan personas especiales como él.

_No. No es por ti. Es por mí. Mi hijo teme que, todavía, tenga ganas de seguir destacando en el mundo de los vivos y que, por eso, me haya construido la idea de que debo enseñarte – ante la obvia pregunta escrita casi en la frente del beskar con luces de anuncio comercial, río un poco – No. En serio. Como le dije a él, estoy perfecto siendo un espectro de la Fuerza. Mi vida fue demasiado agitada. Prefiero estar tranquilo, así, viendo como crecen mis hijos y mi nieto.

_Entonces, ¿por qué vas a enseñarme? - le preguntó el Mandaloriano – Si evidentemente te trae problemas.

_Porque la Fuerza no pide el permiso de Luke para decidir – le explicó rascándose la cabeza mientras decidía como explicarlo sin que pareciera un delirio – Lo que Grogu, tu hijo y, Luke, el mio, tienen y que todo el mundo llama “poderes”, que los vuelve “especiales”, es en realidad, la presencia de una enorme cantidad de midiclorianos. Son como pequeños organismos que tenemos todos, pero, que, cuando más están presentes en un cuerpo, más permiten que ese cuerpo, pueda estar en sintonía, con la energía que nos da a todos la vida y que, los Jedi, le llamamos Fuerza. Esa sintonía, nos permite manipularla y moldearla a nuestro placer, más no siempre la Fuerza actúa como nosotros deseamos. Muchas veces toma decisiones por sí sola y no sobre las existencias de personas sensibles a ella, sino sobre la de todos.

_¿La Fuerza tiene opinión?

_Podría decirse. La Fuerza es como cada uno de nosotros. No sólo está presente en cada uno de nosotros y en cada cosa que existe – continúo explicando – Y, a veces, como nos pasa en este momento, cruza el camino de las personas que cree que necesitan ayudarse mutuamente. Cuando yo era chico, me cruzó con un gran maestro y su joven aprendiz, y, cuando Luke fue joven, lo cruzó con ese mismo aprendiz, mucho más mayor.

_¿Cuándo fue joven? - preguntó con asombro en la voz el Mandaloriano -

_Aunque no lo parezca, muchacho, mi hijo tiene veintiocho años y nueve intensos años de experiencia en la lucha rebelde

_No los aparenta

_Por supuesto que no. Ese rasgo, lo heredó de mí. Siempre parecí más joven de lo que era.

_En tus sueños Skywalker. No hay ni punto de comparación. Tu cara da miedo, mientras que...

Largó una carcajada al sentirlo detenerse en plena defensa de la apostura de Luke. Este Mandaloriano llevaba su corazón en la manga.

_Oh, no puedo creerlo, ¡tú sí tienes un tipo! - comentó entre risas mientras evitaba el par de intentos de golpearle la cabeza del otro -

_Cállate. No es eso.

_Oye, no te culpo. Luke es bonito. No soy un padre tan obtuso como para no reconocer que mis dos hijos, hacen que los demás volteen a verlos.

_Que no se trata de eso.

_¿Entonces? - le preguntó siguiendo la línea de la broma, el hombre era muy divertido y su hijo estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlos - ¿Eres muy viejo o qué?

_Tengo 38, no soy viejo.

_Tampoco es mucha la distancia. Diez años. Es hasta aceptable.

_No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto.

_Piensa que tengo de yerno a Han Solo. Si puedo encontrar uno mejor para el que me queda soltero, no voy a perder la oportunidad – continuó riendo -

_Me estás tomando el pelo.

_Un poco sí, pero, no tanto – aclaró recostándose en el asiento – No te ves, ni te sientes como un mal tipo, no serías mal partido para él.

_Soy un caza recompensas

_He visto peores profesiones – le dijo – He ejercido peores profesiones. Fui ejecutor del Imperio, no lo olvides.

_No tengo un centavo a mi nombre.

_Luke es medio un ermitaño – comentó girando los ojos – El dinero no es algo que le importe.

_Tengo un hijo.

_Que va a ser su estudiante y por el cual cruzó media galaxia – suspiró colocando sus manos en señal de exasperación – Sigues diciéndome cosas que no te convertirían en alguien rechazable.

_Esta el asunto del sable oscuro.

_¿Por el título, dices? - le preguntó, más divertido que antes – Mandaloriano, mi hija, su hermana, es una Princesa, su madre, fue una Reina. Luke es un Príncipe por derecho de nacimiento. Los títulos, no son un problema, en la familia.

_Eres imposible

_Tú eres el imposible – afirmó negando – Prácticamente te estoy dando permiso para cortejar a mi hijo y tú quejándote. ¿Qué? ¿Tú fe no te permite relacionarte fuera de… cómo dijo Bo, los “Niños de la Guardia”? ¿Tiene que haber un matrimonio arreglado para que puedan hacerlo o qué?

El Mandaloriano ahogó un jadeo y se volvió a ver a su hijo, como si estuviera aterrado de que hubiese escuchado.

“ _Aquí me estoy perdiendo algo”_ – pensó al sentir tamaña incomodidad ajena - _“¿Está...asustado?_ _¿Por qué estaría asustado? ¡Estaba bromeando!”_

Entrecerró los ojos, concentrando su propio ser en leer la energía de su nuevo padawan y percibió una serie de sentimientos muy fuertes: asombro, miedo, esperanza, incertidumbre, calamidad. Todas ellas enfocadas en Luke.

_Tienes, exactamente, treinta segundos para explicarme que está pasando - le dijo con seriedad y en un tono más elevado de voz, lo que provocó que el otro se extendiera y le tapará la boca -

_¡No tan alto! - exclamó lo más medido que pudo el Mandaloriano – No...no es su culpa, es la mía, es un tema que tengo que resolver….

Levantó una ceja viéndolo detenidamente. ¿De qué tema hablaba?

_Riduur – le dijo el otro – Tú...pareces entender Mando’a. ¿Sabes que significa?

Bo-Katan había usado esa palabra, cuando le preguntará quién iba a enseñarle.

Literalmente le había dicho: _“¿Tu Jedi Riduur te entrenará?”_.

Abrió los ojos como platos instantes después. No era cierto.

_Él vio mi rostro Jedi – le explicó el otro en un susurro – Y él está vivo, tú no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que, la última escena, me tuvo riendo a carcajadas, de solo imaginar la cara de Anakin.  
> No quiero estar en las botas de Din, en estos momentos XDDDD!!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	5. Oh, diablos. Soy abuelo de vuelta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué más puedo agregar al título?  
> ¿Qué los Skywalker tienen una reina del drama más grande que Luke?  
> No se puede ser fan de Star Wars, sin saber eso XDDDDDDD!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Luke iba a matarlo.

Más bien, los iba a matar a los dos.

O peor, los iba a entregar a Leia, para que ella los matará.

Se dijo mientras iba y venía en el pequeño espacio dónde usualmente reposaría la tropa detrás de la cabina.

Su estudiante lo observaba cruzado de brazos.

Porque lo había agarrado del cuello de la capa, luego de dejar que apoyará al niño sobre el asiento de enfrente, y lo había arrastrado adonde pudiesen hablar tranquilos.

_Deja que intente comprender a ver si no estoy confundido – expresó levantando sus manos – Tú, estás diciendo que, porque mi hijo te vio la cara y es una persona que esta viva, básicamente… ¿es como si se hubiera casado contigo?

El Mandaloriano asintió compungido y le tocó levantarse la mándibula del piso.

_Citando a Luke en esto: ¿Es qué acaso estás demente muchacho? ¿Qué regla delirante es esa?

_Es mi fe. Somos tradicionalistas – comentó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros -

_O fanáticos religiosos – le espetó -

_Lady Bo-Katan no sabe de lo que habla. No somos un grupo extremista. No hemos atacado a nadie por nuestras creencias. Vivimos aislados y tranquilos. En todo caso, nos han perseguido por ellas – debatió el otro con ardor -

_¿Y? ¿Qué pensabas hacer? - le preguntó - ¿Esperar a que llegáramos al planeta en el que está instalando su Academia y en un par de días largarle la noticia?

_No. No pensaba decirle nada – contestó el Mandaloriano suspirando – Es mi problema, no el suyo.

_No. Si sigues portando el sable oscuro, es su problema hijo de Mandalore. Bo-Katan lo llamó esposo e hizo una serie de aseveraciones que, ahora con contexto, puedo comprender mejor. Aparte, deja de creer que puedes guardar el secreto. El gato está fuera de la bolsa. Los tuyos van a saberlo en lo que canta un gallo, porque esa mujer no se lo va a callar, Leia se va a enterar porque ella va a encargarse de que lo sepa el Senado y mi hija se lo va a contar a Luke y… oh, diablos. Soy abuelo de vuelta

Cayó en la cuenta hiperventilando.

¿Era posible para un espectro de la Fuerza desmayarse?

No lo sabía, pero, a todas vistas, parecía que sí. El mundo le daba vueltas y, de repente, tenía a su hijo palmeandole la espalda preocupado.

_¿Papá? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Papá! - exclamó Luke a su lado sosteniéndolo en sus brazos - ¿Qué le pasó?

_Se enteró de una...novedad sorpresiva – explicó ante el interrogante carraspeando el Mandaloriano -

_¿Qué novedad? - le preguntó Luke viéndolo con sospecha -

_No es nada importante. Tu padre es un exagerado, Jedi – le contestó el otro y le hirvió la sangre, lo que lo hizo levantarse y golpearle el pecho con el dedo índice-

_¡No soy un exagerado! ¡Es importante!

_¡No para él, Anakin! ¡Qué se sepa, mientras no actué por ello, no le afecta!

_¡Sí lo hace, testarudo!

_¡¿Alguno de ustedes dos puede explicarme qué pasa?! - exclamó Luke metiéndose entre ambos -

_¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? - le preguntó al Mandaloriano – Porque no pienso dejar que se enteré por un tercero. Ya bastante va a tener

El hombre se golpeó el yelmo con una mano y exhaló derrotado.

_Está bien. Se lo digo yo. Pero que conste que no pensaba decir o hacer nada.

_¿De qué hablan? - preguntó su hijo aún viéndolos a ambos confundido -

_Mejor te sientas Luke

Le recomendó, sentándose a su vez. El mundo, todavía, no recuperaba su estabilidad.

El Mandaloriano los imitó y, una vez sentado, se quitó el yelmo, dejándolo a un costado de sus piernas.

_Esto que...acabo de hacer, no es normal entre los míos – explicó -

_Lo suponía – interrumpió Luke – No parece como que ninguno de ustedes se quite esas armaduras por mucho.

_Depende del clan...o de la fe religiosa que uno siga, dentro de la cultura mandaloriana – continuó el hombre – quitarse o que te quiten el yelmo, dejando que otros vean tu rostro, sin existir una razón atenuante, es un problema. En mi caso, desde que tengo seis años, sólo he mostrado dos veces mi rostro a otras personas.

_¿En serio? - preguntó su hijo con asombro -

_Luke – lo amonestó – No lo interrumpas

_Sí, solo dos veces – siguió el Mandaloriano al ver que su hijo no volvía a meter la cuchara – Una, en una base imperial en Morak, porque necesitabamos entrar a una de sus terminales y tuve que dejar que me escaneara el rostro y...digamos que las cosas se complicaron. Pero, al estar atado a la misión de salvar a mi ad’ika, no entró en conflicto con los preceptos de mi fe. No había perdido en combate, era parte del mismo, no lo había hecho sin razón fundada. Era, una laguna legal en el precepto, podría decirse. La otra…

_Fue en el puente de la nave. Cuando me llevé a Grogu – susurró comprendiendo Luke mientras llevaba una mano a su boca – Todos evitaron verte la cara cuando se la mostraste a él. Menos yo. Dank Farrik, te metí en problemas, ¿verdad?

_Podría decirse – no pudo evitar comentar tratando de no reír, mientras se ganaba una mirada asesina del Mandaloriano -

_De acuerdo a mi fe, debería abandonar la armadura y dejar la identidad de mi pueblo. Y, con honestidad, pensaba hacerlo, pero, Lady Bo-Katan, no entendió eso y...decidió por mí.

_No sigo – les dijo Luke - ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer en esto?

_Muéstrale el sable – le ordenó al Mandaloriano, que sacó el arma y la dejó frente de su hijo – Ese, Luke, es el legendario sable oscuro de Tarre Vizsla, Manda’lor del planeta de mi nuevo estudiante y padre del tuyo. Desde que ese caballero Jedi ejerciera el cargo de Rey de los suyos, es el arma que designa a quién ejercer el puesto de Rey, puesto que, entre los Mandalorianos, se debe ganar en combate justo, para ser considerado legítimo su portador.

Como era obvio, su hijo, conectó los puntos con rapidez.

_Tú le ganaste el sable a Moff Gideon, por eso esa mujer estaba tan enojada. Porque lo quería para ella y tu le quitaste la oportunidad sin querer.

_Estaba amenazando a mi ad’ika. No tuve otra opción.

_Bo-Katan Kryze es heredera del clan Kryze. Los últimos dirigentes de Mandalore – le explicó a su hijo – Ella ya ha blandido el sable antes. Pero nunca le ha durado mucho. Eso no le ha ganado amigos. Por ello, necesita obtenerlo de la manera tradicional. Por sobre los huesos de su anterior dueño.

_Por eso te comprometiste a enseñarle – suspiró aliviado su hijo – Podrías habermelo dicho. Hubiese estado de acuerdo inmediatamente. No es justo que Grogu se quede sin su padre por esto.

Río bajo y le revolvió el pelo. Allí estaba el enorme corazón de su pequeño.

_Mi padre es el mejor de entre los nuestros en el uso del sable de luz – le dijo al Mandaloriano -

_Casi tan bueno como el mejor de los nuestros – le corrigió riendo, puesto que su hijo lo había superado ampliamente – Pero, Luke, el tema no termina conque él aprenda a usar el sable y venza a Bo-Katan.

_¿Por el título? - preguntó su muchacho rascando su cabeza – Si se lo pido a Leia, ella puede ayudarlo. Yo...prefiero no meterme en eso de ser Príncipe, pero ella es una Princesa y Senadora y, en materia política, todos dicen que supera a nuestra madre, y ella era una Reina.

Se giró para ver al Mandaloriano con una expresión que decía: “te lo dije, abunda en la familia”

_No es a lo que Anakin se refiere Jedi…

_Luke

_¿Perdón?

_Mi nombre, es Luke. No Jedi.

El hombre lo vio descolocado por unos instantes antes de responderle.

_El mío es Din. Din Djarin.

Su hijo le sonrió al recién nombrado Din y este le correspondió sonrojándose. Si, la magia Skywalker entraba en acción. Cada vez que Luke o Leia le sonreían a alguien, esa persona se ponía colorada. No fallaba jamás.

_Lo que Din quiere decir Luke – le dijo a su hijo recuperando su atención – Es que Bo-Katan, al ver que él te enseñaba el rostro y después decidía marcharse contigo llevándose el sable que ella no le quiso aceptar, no entendió que él renunciaba a ser Mandaloriano de ahora en más. Asumió que otra cosa pasaba y, lo que asumió, va a traer problemas, porque esa mujer, va a desperdigarlo por todos lados y el primer lugar al que va a llegar, va a ser al Senado, dónde trabaja tu hermana, poniéndola en una posición muy delicada.

_¿Y qué asumió ella? - preguntó Luke con preocupación -

_Qué...había tomado la segunda opción para no abandonar mi identidad – explicó el Mandaloriano – En nuestra cultura, las ceremonias son muy sencillas. Consisten en una frase o dos, dichas en privado o público, y, la mayoría de las veces sin oficiantes. Cuando le mostré mi rostro a Grogu, no me encontraba en el mejor de los lugares. Lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias. Porque, por dudar, no lo había hecho antes. Y creí que te lo llevarías para siempre y no los volvería a ver más, entonces, sólo tenía esa oportunidad de hacerlo mientras fuera menor de edad. Pronuncie en un susurro las líneas de nuestro ritual de adopción, el Gai bal manda. Grogu, será anotado como mi hijo en los registros de mi enclave y heredará todo lo que pueda dejarle el día de mañana. Mi armadura entre ello. Él puede decidir guardarla como una reliquia familiar o reforjarla para adaptarla a su cuerpo.

_Grogu se vería muy genial con armadura – reconoció su hijo con una risa leve – Es muy generoso de tu parte, pensar en él de esa manera.

_Gracias. Es mi ad’ika. Ese es el camino – terció Din volviendo a sonrojarse un poco – Como imaginarás, a ti, al ser mayor de edad y ver mi rostro, no podía adoptarte.

_Imagino que no – expresó riendo esta vez Luke -

_Por lo que, presumo que Lady Bo-Katan creyó que, en esos momentos que habíamos estado sin los demás que estaban en el puente y que habían evitado verme, tú y yo, habíamos llegado a un arreglo, porque te llamo Riduur, que, en mi lengua, literalmente, significa esposo.

“ _Ok, mejor nos corremos un poco, antes de que el volcán explote”_

Se dijo viendo como su hijo había quedado mudo, para luego palidecer, mientras la temperatura del cuarto se elevaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos en la madrugada de mi país y es mi cumpleaños. Traducir este capítulo me ha hecho reír tanto como escribirlo. Así que, no teniendo sueño, y teniendo lectores geniales, me dije: subámoslo y que disfruten.  
> Anakin es... lo mejor que hay XDDDDDDDD!!!!  
> Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos, ya lo saben!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la internet  
> Riduur: esposo/esposa  
> Ad'ika: hij/hija/niño/niña  
> (los habitantes de Mandalore, no tienen género, se define por contexto, son defensores del les, aviso XD)


	6. El que se apura demasiado, pierde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, es bueno analizando pros y contras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_¡Tengo 28 años! ¡Soy un caballero Jedi! ¡No puedo estar casado! ¡Menos convertirme en padre de mi propio estudiante! ¡No conozco al hombre! ¡Es una locura! ¡Leia va a matarme a mí y, la Fuerza sabe que va encontrar la forma de volver a matarte a ti!

Se cruzó de brazos viéndolo recorrer el cuarto de la misma manera que lo había hecho él, hacía un rato y tuvo que reír un poco. Eso no tenía nada de su esposa. Eso era berrinche Skywalker de pies a cabeza.

_¡No sé que le encuentras de gracioso!

_Vamos Luke, admite que algo gracioso es, que sólo tú, de entre todos los caballeros Jedi, puede partir a buscar un estudiante y terminar volviendo con un marido y un hijo.

Su vástago se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se sentó frente suyo negando.

_¿Qué voy a hacer papá? - le preguntó momentos después con angustia-

_Por lo pronto, no enojarte con Din. En serio no es su culpa. Tuvo un momento de desequilibrio y ya ha tenido que soportar que los dos le gritemos y que, por añadidura, lo hayas echado de este lugar – le explicó provocando un gemido de vergüenza en su hijo – Le creo cuando nos dice que no planeaba decirte nada y soportar la carga de la situación él solo, Luke. Para un Mandaloriano, es una situación compleja. El perder la identidad, para tipos tan comprometidos con la tradición, es como, quitarte un órgano esencial. Digo, el hombre no ha mostrado su rostro a otro ser vivo, desde que tenía seis años, por miedo a abandonar el camino y quedarse fuera de su enclave.

_Pero yo no comparto su fe, tengo otra – terció su hijo bajando sus manos -

_A los fines, es lo mismo. Los Mandalorianos empezaron peleando con nosotros y terminamos aliados contra el Imperio. Para los suyos sería algo llamativo, pero no particularmente excluyente el que ustedes decidieran estar juntos. Es más, probablemente, lo encuentren hasta romántico.

_¿Cómo?

_Dos personas pertenecientes a dos tradiciones casi extinguidas por el Imperio. Casándose a bordo de un crucero imperial, luego de derrotar a uno de sus dirigentes vivos más destacados, obteniendo un arma de leyenda y todo para proteger a un niño de una muerte segura a manos de gente a quien todo el mundo odia. Un niño muy pequeñito, al que todo ese mismo mundo pensaría indefenso – le resaltó sonriendo – Cariño, ambos tomaron esa nave por asalto, con una furia propia de animales protegiendo a una cría. La gente común, ama esas cosas. Y, si le mezclamos los títulos entre medio, es medio una novela. Tú príncipe, él Rey.

_Tenemos que deshacerlo… tienes razón, todos van a creer eso – comentó su hijo con deshaucio -

Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y, aunque no pudiera tocarlo de la misma forma que lo hacía con Grogu o con Din, le bastó para llamarle la atención y que no se hundiera en la desesperación.

_Luke. No seas precipitado. Piensa bien las cosas. No sólo por él, de quién conoces tan poco su cultura y puedes provocarle mucho daño. Sino por ti - le dijo con seriedad – Debes pensar lo que vas a hacer y sopesar los pros y los contra de esta situación.

_¿A qué te refieres con pros y con contras? - preguntó Luke - ¡Yo no veo beneficios para mí en esto!

_¿Estas seguro? - le preguntó – Porque yo veo varios.

_Explícate.

_Primero, no despreciaría la importancia que tiene Mandalore, aunque su gente se encuentre desperdigada por la Galaxia y el planeta deshabitado. Con el correcto liderazo y, aunque no lo creas, considero que Din puede ser ese líder, los mandalorianos pueden volver a ser de temer. Instalar tu Academia en ese planeta y no en un pozo en medio del borde exterior, sin custodia alguna, puede plantear una amplia ventaja para tus estudiantes y para ti. Segundo, es un buen tipo. Se nota de lejos. No es egocéntrico, no te va a pedir que el mundo gire alrededor suyo, no te va a negar que seas un caballero Jedi o que te dediques a entrenar padawans. Tercero, tiene coraje. Es buen guerrero y, cumplimentado su entrenamiento, puede llegar a ser un fantástico compañero de pelea tuyo. Cuarto, es buen padre. Y tú, hijo, disculpa que lo diga, pero, no vas a tratar a tus estudiantes como aprendices. Te conozco demasiado bien. Vas a ser un padre para ellos y, seguramente, hasta adoptarás a quiénes no tengan padres presentes. Que tengas a alguien a tu lado que pueda entenderte y aceptar compartir esa empresa, es positivo. Quinto, él no se va a ir. Los Mandalorianos se casan una vez en la vida. Efectivamente, si ahora lo rechazas, el tipo, va a seguir solo de aquí en más. Si lo aceptas, en cambio, va a permanecer a tu lado y a ponerle todo el empeño para que las cosas funcionen. Y, eso, no es poco. Tomalo como de quién no pudo hacer eso por tu madre. Sexto, no es nada feo y a ti te gusta.

_¿De dónde sacaste eso?

_ “Mi nombre es Luke. No Jedi” – lo imitó - ¿Seguido de una sonrisa bajándole los ojitos? ¿Olvidas que, alguna vez, fui joven hijo y qué también coquetee con otras personas?

_Voy a despertarme y esto va a ser un sueño – susurro su muchacho cerrando los ojos – Y no voy a estar escuchando a mi papá decirme esto.

_Séptimo – finalizó sin hacerle caso a su drama – A él, aunque no te conoce, le gustas también.

_¿Qué?

_Es obvio, Luke – comentó girando los ojos – Estaba muy preocupado de hacerte enojar, te defendió frente a una de los suyos, se sonroja y duda al hablar contigo, te dijo su nombre, y todo esto sin olvidar que, si te permites leer sus reacciones en la Fuerza, prácticamente está gritando su atracción por ti en ella.

_Papá, eso es invadir la privacidad de Din.

_No es mi culpa. Es imposible no escucharlo. Y créeme que quisiera hacerlo. Soy tu padre. No necesito saber lo que otros...sienten, acerca de uno de mis hijos.

_Eres un desvergonzado – expresó Luke negando un poco más tranquilo -

_Pero pragmático – reconoció divertido -

_Y tienes...varios puntos razonables. Aunque, es increíble que lo diga

_¿Qué te dije? No debes apresurarte, cariño. En este tipo de situaciones, el que se apura, pierde.

Su hijo se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a una de las ventanillas de la nave, observando el exterior, del que, en realidad, mucho no podía verse, ya que estaban viajando en el hiperespacio.

Guardó silencio, mirando el techo, mientras el otro pensaba. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, expresar su opinión y ser lo más razonable posible. Ahora le tocaba a él recorrer su cabeza y desenredar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

_Nada de lo que digamos… - comentó varios minutos después – va a detener el rumor, ¿verdad?

_Quisiera decirte que sí, pero no lo creo – admitió – Una vez que una serie de hechos creíbles, aunque falsos, sale de la boca, de la persona correcta, termina siendo una verdad a voces.

Luke se giró y apoyó su espalda en la pared de la nave.

_Estoy cansado de estar solo – murmuró viéndolo a los ojos – No he querido decirlo en voz alta, porque siempre les provoca culpa a ti o a Leia y, hasta, a Han. Pero, la verdad, la vida me resulta pesada en soledad. He vivido demasiado tiempo en ella. Y he terminado cayendo ahí, por, acostumbramiento, pero, preferiría compartir mis días con alguien.

_Por eso estabas tan entusiasmado de venir a buscar un estudiante.

_Sí, pero, ¿es lo mismo no? Es otro tipo de soledad.

_En cierto modo – reconoció – Enseñar, es una forma de compartir la vida, pero es muy diferente a lo que sucede cuando se vive en pareja. Ese es un desafío que, si sale bien, puede hacerte sentir acompañado el resto de tu existencia y, si sale mal, puede hacerte sentir aún más en soledad.

_Pero tú crees que podemos, él y yo, hacer las cosas bien

_Veo el potencial, cariño, su compatibilidad está presente en la Fuerza.

Su hijo suspiró y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, masajeando la misma.

_Dile que venga.

Negó divertido y se levanto para entrar en la cabina y ser recibido por la imagen más patente de depresión que podía encontrarse. El Mandaloriano estaba sentado al lado de su hijo que había despertado, suspirando con tristeza, con la cabeza baja y rodando el yelmo entre sus manos.

Se merecían.

Eran dos reinas del drama.

_Din – le dijo acercándose – Por el amor de… Levántate y cambia esa cara.

_¿Eh?

_La Fuerza me perdone por lo que voy a decir, pero, hasta el tarado de Solo, dudo menos que tú – reconoció dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza – Mi hijo quiere hablar contigo. En privado. Trata de no meter la pata, porque me costó bastante convencerlo de que te diera una oportunidad.

El otro se levantó con cara de sorpresa y miró a la puerta, para luego mirar al niño.

Giró los ojos. Era increíble. Niñera. Lo que le faltaba.

_Vé, yo lo cuido. Después de todo, soy su ba'buir, ¿no? - le dijo sonriendole al pequeño que levanto su rostro para verlo con interés – Y Din – pronunció sin volverse a verlo al sentirlo llegar a la puerta – si le haces daño, recuerda quien fui y ten por seguro que, espectro o no, te encontraré en cualquier lugar que te escondas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dije que amo a Anakin?  
> Porque amo a Anakin XDDD!!!!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la internet  
> Ba'buir: abuelo/abuela


	7. ¿Qué es lo que sabes tu de amar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din y Luke, no empiezan con el pie derecho su conversación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Inspiró y exhaló antes de cruzar la puerta. Del otro lado lo esperaba el maestro de su hijo. A quién había metido en un lío alucinante.

Maldita fuera la hora en la que Lady Bo-Katan había estado presente en ese puente. Como decía el padre del Jedi, no iba a guardar jamás el secreto y, para colmo de males, se ve que tenía algo en contra de la familia Skywalker, como para querer, especialmente, hacer uso de esa información y provocarles algún daño.

_Siéntate

Le pidió el Jedi señalando el piso delante suyo, dónde se ubicó, como lo había hecho antes de que lo echará del lugar.

_¿Es cierto que los Mandalorianos sólo se casan una vez? - le preguntó este -

_Es...común entre nosotros, aunque no es una regla total, pero...sí – contestó medio asombrado de que eso fuese lo primero de lo que quería hablar -

_Entonces, tú podrías volver a casarte si así quisieras, no estarías obligado a estar con alguien por quién no sientes nada

“Ah… ahora entiendo”, pensó tragando saliva al escucharlo. El Jedi sentía culpa. Creía que si no le daba una oportunidad, como le había dicho Anakin, iba a hacerle daño. Negó suspirando. No quería mentirle, pero, tampoco quería obligarlo a hacer nada.

_No – confesó momentos después – Yo no lo haría.

_¿No volverías a casarte o no estarías con alguien por quién no sientes nada?

_Ninguna de las dos cosas. No me volvería a casar. Ni tampoco estaría al lado de quién no me generará, al menos, respeto – le explicó -

_No entiendo. Tú dices que no es una regla total.

_Para algunos, para mí, el camino, no es opcional. Yo juré seguirlo.

_Me parece extremo.

_No sería la primera vez que me lo dicen.

Admitió encogiéndose de hombros resignado.

Aunque, nunca dejaba de doler, que la gente juzgará sus creencias con tanta liviandad. Atravesar su entrenamiento sin adherir al Resol’nare y las creencias que el camino profesaba, era un imposible. Había sobrevivido gracias a ellas. Seguía haciendolo a cada paso de su vida. Quiénes no habían pasado por tribulaciones similares, no podían entenderlo y saltaban a conclusiones tan rápido que, siempre, terminaban ofendiendo.

_¿Es todo lo que piensas decir? - le pregunto el más joven de los Skywalker -

_No se que más quieres escuchar – le contestó y se mordió la lengua, él no iba a ofender a nadie resaltando cuestiones que, tampoco le parecían, de las creencias ajenas -

_Eres un hombre joven Din. No puedes decirme que, así como así, sólo por una equivocación, vas a renunciar a tener a alguien que verdaderamente ames en tu vida.

_No podría aseverarlo. A nadie le he importado así - le dijo – Se puede vivir sin lo que se conoce

Reflexionó viendo las diferencias entre su vestimenta y la suya.

El Jedi se veía pulcro y ordenado. De pies a cabeza sus ropas gritaban status. No era el tipo de prenda que encontrabas en un mercado o que armabas tú, como las suyas y las de su hijo. Era de las que te hacía alguien a medida. Sus botas no estaban gastadas, ni su capa tenía parches.

Usualmente, su aspecto, era algo que, no le provocaba ninguna reacción. Ahora, delante del Jedi con el cabello peinado, la capa impecable, la ropa ajustada y sus largas botas, se sentía desaliñado. Como le dijera. Había podido vivir todos esos años sin preocuparse por la opinión de nadie. No conocía en el borde exterior y menos en el lugar en el que estaba ubicado el enclave, gente que se viera como él. Entonces, si tenía un poco de barba, su armadura estaba sin lustrar, su capa con parches y sus botas gastadas, como le pasaba, luego de largos días de sufrir porque su hijo estaba prisionero de Moff Gideon, no le dedicaba, ni medio segundo, a menos que, como había pasado al verlo, se había un poco avergonzado al compararse.

_No se puede vivir sin amor, Din.

_Mi hijo me ama. Es suficiente.

_No es lo mismo.

_Tendrá que serlo.

_No puedes hablar en serio.

Río con algo de sorna. ¿Qué sabía él de hablar en serio… o de amor? ¿Las promesas románticas solamente eran para él hablar en serio?

Ad’ika. Buir. Eran palabras en serio. Que se pronunciaban con reverencia. Que le había costado horrores decir. Y no porque faltara amor. Sino porque no tenían vuelta y él no sabía como hacer para comprobar que estaba tomando la decisión correcta por un niño. Porque no era el maldito Jedi que él necesitaba.

Hasta que lo vio con el sable oscuro al cuello. Mostrandole las manitos, como diciendo, “Buir, mirá lo que me ha hecho. Ayúdame. Duele”. Disipando toda y cada una de las dudas que tenía.

¿Cómo no le iba a alcanzar para vivir el cariño de su hijo?

Abrió la boca para contestarle dos veces, pero, las cerró las dos veces.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Y se lo estaba haciendo perder a él.

Se colocó el yelmo y se levantó del piso.

_¿Adónde vas? - le preguntó el Jedi asombrado -

_Con mi hijo. Hace varios semanas que...no lo veo. Me lo quitaron en Tython cuando te contactó y… apenas he podido dormir sabiendo que estaba en manos de ese hombre. Y, luego, creí que no lo iba a ver más y...estoy cansado. Quiero ver que está bien y volver a respirar tranquilo - le explicó girándose para encarar a la puerta -

_Creí que… íbamos a hablar de…

_Me parece que es mejor que, lo dejemos ahí Jedi. Lady Bo-Katan dirá lo que quiera. Tú y yo guardaremos silencio y, con el tiempo, si no se ha olvidado, mientras yo no busque abiertamente a nadie para reemplazar a mi “esposo”, no te cuestionarán nada y, ya te dije, que eso no va a pasar.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrever a un Anakin que charlaba animadamente con su hijo, pero, cuando iba a atravesarla, la misma se cerró súbitamente.

_¿Y yo qué? - le cuestionó el Jedi acercándose amenazadoramente - ¿Yo también debo conformarme con un “tendrá que ser suficiente”?

Giró los ojos dentro del yelmo.

_Nadie te pediría que fueras fiel o que siguieras conmigo. La pareja de un Mandaloriano, si no es mandaloriana también, puede divorciarse y seguir su vida sin problemas.

_O sea que, para ti, es fundamental seguir tu fe, que dice que no debes ser infiel y que una pareja es para toda la vida, pero, está bien que yo lo sea, tanto si me divorcio como si no – reflexionó negando el otro, muy cerca suyo – Din, ¿tú estarías de acuerdo conque te engañe? ¿Realmente podrías aceptarlo?

_No – admitió – Pero no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Si tu no deseas estar a mi lado, no puedo obligarte.

_¿Y qué el resto lo sepa no te importa?

_Cuando uno vive en un enclave, después de un tiempo, deja de preocuparte lo que digan los demás – murmuró – Siempre van a encontrar una razón para reírse o burlarse de ti, porque, no tenemos las mismas ventajas. No… sería la primera vez que… he pasado por ello… y sobreviví. No sería tampoco… una sorpresa… para nadie.

El Jedi entornó los ojos y lo observó con furia.

_Yo no soy un cualquiera Din y no me conoces como para decir que no sería una sorpresa para nadie que te engañará.

_Pero eres un Príncipe.

_¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! - exclamó el otro -

_Que la gente entendería que… busques… algo… mejor

Trató de explicarse señalándose y el Jedi abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿Quieren explicarme que demonios están haciendo? - preguntó Anakin entrando con Grogu a la sala – El niño está muy inquieto y es por todo este ambiente miserable que se transmite desde aquí. Se suponía que iban a charlarlo.

_Papá, no te metas – le dijo Luke gruñendo con frustración -

_Cuando tengas nietos, veremos si no lo haces – le contestó el espectro abrazando a su hijo -

_Grogu no es tu nieto Anakin – observó acercándose -

_¿Cómo? - preguntó este viéndolos a ambos con asombro, para luego gruñir igual que Luke – No, si son dos… - comentó para concentrarse en el Jedi – Luke ¿Le dijiste que te gusta?

_¡PAPÁ! - le gritó el maestro de su hijo sonrojandose con fuerza -

_¿Y tú Din? ¿Le explicaste que sientes lo mismo? - le preguntó con intención el espectro y fue su turno de ponerse colorado -

_No – admitió sorprendido -

_Pues, comiencen de nuevo, desde ahí – les dijo riendo bajo Anakin, mientras salía del cuarto – Si, pequeño, mi trabajo, ya está hecho. Vamos a ver si conseguimos hablarle a tu tía y algo para que comas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten. En serio.   
> Y, sí, quiero abrazar a Din.   
> Como siempre XDD!  
> Comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la internet  
> Buir: padre/madre  
> Ad'ika: hijo/hija, niño/niña


	8. Literalmente, te bajo la luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque, no podemos dejar que la labor de Anakin se desperdicie, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Si quieres matarlo – comentó el Jedi siseando al verlo irse – Te doy mi autorización.

Se llevó las manos al yelmo y suspiró negando.

_Tu padre, es…

_Un metido que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca – afirmó el otro todavía colorado de la vuerguenza – Lamento mucho, mucho, que se haya entrometido así.

_Iba a decir impulsivo – terció cruzándose de brazos – pero, se nota que tiene el corazón en el lugar correcto...aunque, no logró explicarme, porque… insiste tanto

El muchacho se acomodó los cabellos y se quedó un momento pensando.

_Él tiene… toda una serie de teorías al respecto – explicó este – Las enumeró, inclusive.

_Confieso – admitió sin poder evitar la risa – que me gustaría saberlas. A mí sólo me dijo, que, era mejor partido que tu cuñado.

El Jedi volvió a gruñir, mascullando algo como: “después se pregunta porque Leia lo esquiva” y no pudo evitar señalarle.

_No conozco a tu hermana, pero, sin ofender, si está con Han Solo, como le dije a tu papá, le dijeron que era el último hombre en la Galaxia

_Han es un buen hombre

_Sí, como un Jawa frente a una nave estrellada

_No lo conoces

_Sé suficiente y, si tu hermana es una Princesa y es tan inteligente como dices, sigo sin explicarmelo.

_No voy a darte la razón jamás – afirmó el otro rascándose la nuca -, pero...es cierto que Leia, vio su atractivo primero y luego sus otras cualidades

_Solo no es atractivo. Es descarado, que no es lo mismo y, eso, suele ser confundido con apostura.

_Bromeas – observó el otro - ¿En serio no encuentras a Han atractivo?

_No

_¿Ni un poco?

_Que no – volvió a confirmarle girando los ojos – No se porque te sorprende tanto que no lo haga

_A todo el mundo le resulta atractivo Han

_A todo el mundo le parece similar al spotchka el truiber, hasta que prueban ese destapacañerías y se dan cuenta que es horrible, aunque se vea igual – explicó -

_No puedo creerlo. Eres la primer persona que me dice algo así.

_Evidentemente, no te has juntado con personas muy brillantes… o con medio centímetro de auto preservación

El Jedi se largo a reír a carcajadas apoyándose en uno de sus brazos. Río con él, aunque con menor intensidad. Cuando pasará todo ese viaje, si alguna vez llegaba a ver al contrabandista, le iba a pagar un trago, sólo por haberle permitido bromear con él y bajar la tensión que, Anakin tenía razón en señalar, los había puesto en un lugar miserable.

_Volvamos a sentarnos – le sugirió – y cuéntame las teorías de Anakin

_¿En serio estás interesado? - le preguntó este -

_¿En serio te gusto? - le contestó -

_Como yo a ti, aparentemente – rápidamente terció el Jedi, saliendo del paso -

_Así parece – comentó sin dar el brazo a torcer -

_Por lo menos más que Han – observó el otro entretenido -

_Definitivamente más que él

_Yo...no tengo su seguridad...o experiencia - explicó el Jedi sentándose -

_Dime que no doy la impresión de que...me guste ese tipo de seguridad o… experiencia

Dijo, sintiendo un leve escalofrío, sentándose también. No, realmente esperaba, no dar esa idea al Jedi.

_No lo tomes a mal, pero, te pareces algo a mi hermana en el carácter, por lo que, sería fácil arribar a la conclusión de que sí

_No se si sentirme halagado u ofendido

_Halagado – dijo el Jedi ahogando una risa – Puedo asegurarte que halagado

_Igual, no me atrae tu cuñado

_Quedó clarisimo, no te preocupes

Dudo un momento si volverse a sacar el yelmo al sentarse. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a la gente a la cara sin él y a controlar sus propias expresiones al hacerlo. Nunca había necesitado hacerlo. Estando tan acostumbrado como estaba a usarlo. Pero, el más joven de los Skywalker estaba frente suyo, sin ninguna protección en el rostro y, de repente, se sintió un aprovechado por cubrirse. Si el Jedi podía soportar hablar con él, sin nada encima y, por lo que veía, sin esconder sus expresiones, como seguramente lo había hecho cuando se conocieran en la nave de Moff Gideon, dónde no se le había movido un músculo, mientras que ahí reía bajo, aún sonrojado, él bien podía hacerlo.

Por lo que volvió a desajustar su máscara y a dejarla a un costado suyo.

_Dime entonces, cuál es la opinión de tu padre

El otro inspiro profundo y se acomodó cruzando las piernas.

_Él dice que no debería despreciar la idea de instalarme en Mandalore, con alguien que pueda protegerme. Verás, los templos Jedi del pasado, no solían estar establecidos en la periferia del núcleo. Aunque había algunos no abandonados que si lo estaban, la mayoría, se ubicaba en zonas ampliamente protegidas y, para poder penetrarlos y destruirlos, tuvo que suceder un ataque masivo, con intervención desde dentro – explico el Jedi – Lo que yo quiero hacer ahora, con Grogu y otros niños como él, es, cuando menos, novedoso. Instalarme en algún lugar alejado, confiando más en la soledad, que en la presencia de apoyo militar cercano. Es, de mínima, una apuesta fuerte.

_Y una estupidez, Jedi.

_Leia me dijo lo mismo.

_Tu hermana es inteligente.

_Te lo dije.

_No eres invencible.

_Lo se.

_Te pueden matar.

_También lo se.

_Pueden usar a tus propios estudiantes para matarte.

_Diablos, Din. Ya te dije que lo se. ¿Crees qué no lo he pensado?

_No – admitió – Creo que estabas solo, con esos poderes tuyos y que te pareces mucho a Anakin y te tiraste a un río sin saber nadar.

_¿Nunca te han dicho que eres...un poquito demasiado directo?

_No. Si. No me ha importado demasiado, la verdad. Ahorra tiempo y evita confusiones.

_Papá dice que eres un buen tipo.

_Si, me dijo algo similar. Aunque le recordé que era un caza recompensas. Según él, ha ejercido profesiones peores.

_Fue ejecutor del Imperio, ¿sabías?

_Me lo informó en la misma oración.

_Su nombre Sith fue Darth Vader.

_Lady Bo-Katan lo dejo deslizar antes de que tú llegarás.

_¿Y no tienes nada para decir?

Inspiró, mientras cruzaba también sus piernas, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, para explicarse adecuadamente.

_Cui ogir'olar – le dijo – Lo que haya sido antes, no importa. Lo que importa es lo que es ahora. Y porque lo es.

_¿Te dijo porque murió?

_Digamos que, hubo un par de ladridos entre la Lady y Anakin. Algo acerca de que el Emperador quiso matarte y él se negó a dejarlo.

El Jedi asintió bajando la mirada.

Debía ser duro, cargar con ese pasado. Y no que él no tuviese su propio pasado que cargar, pero, por lo menos, sus problemas, no eran materia de debate de toda la Galaxia o la materia prima que usaban todas las viejas matronas para asustar a los niños para que comieran los alimentos que no les gustaban.

_Hay...una frase en mi lengua – le dijo adelantándose y apoyándole una mano en el hombro - “Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la”. A nadie le importa quien fue tu padre, sino el padre que tú serás, Jedi.

El rubio guerrero levantó la mirada y la fijo en la suya.

_Realmente, eres un buen tipo.

Se encogió de hombros retirando su mano.

_No es un pensamiento que nació de mí. Forma parte de las creencias de Mandalore.

_Realmente te ofendí hace rato, cuando te dije que eran extremas, ¿no?

_No sería…

_La primera vez que te lo dicen – completó el otro con un gruñido – Soy un tarado. Seguramente todo el mundo vive criticándolas y yo vengo y meto el dedo en la llaga.

_Estoy acostumbrado.

_Nadie puede acostumbrarse a que lo maltraten, Din.

_Si el precio a pagar para que los tuyos sobrevivan es que hablen de lo que tú crees sin entenderlo, puedes. Uno se acostumbra a esas cosas, cuando no tiene otra alternativa.

Contestó sin poder contenerse y el otro lo vio sorprendido, provocando que se le subieran los colores a la cara. No tenía porque saber de ello. Debía dejar de hablar sin pensar.

_No está bien igual – comentó el Jedi tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas -

_Nunca dije que lo estuviera – le contestó – Solamente, que no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

_Si tuvieran un hogar, sería distinto.

_Como le dije a la dama Bo-Katan, ese planeta esta maldito. El Imperio se encargo de que nadie pudiera estar en él, al no poder conquistarlo.

_Mandalore, no es el único mundo que existe, Din – le explicó el Jedi apretando su mano – Podrían elegir uno nuevo y… fundar allí un hogar para todos ustedes. Uno en el que no tengan que soportar la mezquindad ajena. Hay varios así. Es más, la luna a la que vamos, está deshabitada. Fue anteriormente una base de la Rebelion, pero ya no queda nada de ella allí. Sólo un templo, que es donde pienso instalar mi Academia, pero el resto del planeta es extremadamente fértil y está poblado por una fauna generosa y no tan agresiva como la de otros lugares. Tranquilamente podrían mudarse ustedes allí y vivir tranquilos, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. O...no tanto, por lo menos, mientras que le reporten a Leia, creo que no habría problemas.

A medida que el muchacho fue describiendo esa luna en la que decía que vivía, la garganta se le contrajo. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

_¿Tú nos estas ofreciendo un planeta, Jedi? - le preguntó con la voz áspera -

_Como dije, hay que preguntarle a mi hermana primero, porque, en realidad, fue el Senado, quien me lo cedió, pero, no creo que haya problemas. La luna es enorme. Seguramente no tan grande como Mandalore, pero lo suficientemente extensa para que pueda instalarse una cantidad relevante de personas y…

Su cuerpo actuó sin pensar ante las palabras ajenas y sujetó su rostro con una mano para acercarlo al suyo, juntando sus frentes, mientras cerraba los ojos.

No tenía idea de lo importante que era, lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Un hogar.

Un verdadero hogar para su gente.

Sin pedir nada a cambio.

No era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Desde que habían salido de Mandalore, todos los miembros de los enclaves, repartidos por la Galaxia, así como los individuos que habían quedado solos, ya sea porque sus hermanos y hermanas de clan habían sido asesinados en la guerra, o porque, habían terminado demasiado destruidos emocionalmente, como para poder vivir en grupo de nuevo; habían tenido, siempre, que dar algo, para recibir algo. Y, usualmente, eso que tenían que dar, se medía en la cantidad de sangre que precisaba que derramaran, quien les hacía el favor.

Y este muchacho de veintiocho años, que había salvado a toda la Galaxia y que era, prácticamente, una celebridad, porque no era tan estupido e ignorante como para no juntar los cabos entre los nombres Leia y Luke y la Rebelión, sin que siquiera se le moviera un cabello, los estaba invitando a vivir con él, porque, no era justo lo que les pasaba.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que fueran arrojados de su planeta y su forma de vida.

En todos esos años, nadie, se había preocupado, por extenderles una mano y ayudarlos a reconstruir.

Ni siquiera tras la caída del Imperio. La Nueva República había hecho oídos sordos a las peticiones de los suyos y, en realidad, para ellos, las tribulaciones, inclusive, se habían agravado, puesto que, al menos, durante el Imperio, el orden marcial imperante, garantizaba el funcionamiento adecuado de los gremios y a nadie se le ocurría cuestionar las tarifas, obligándolos a tomar trabajos mal pagos o con muy pocas seguridades.

Y ahora venía él y le decía que podían reconstruir en su casa. Así, como así. Que la fauna no era tan hostil, que la tierra era fértil y que la luna sólo estaba habitada por su Academia que recién comenzaba.

_Aún si tu hermana no da su consentimiento – le dijo abriendo los ojos - Vor entye, Jedi. Lo que ofreces es… muy importante para los míos y aceptó, en nombre de nuestra tribu, tu oferta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV de Din.  
> Lectores, si quieren el de Luke hoy, pidanlo XDDDD!!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la internet  
> Cui ogir'olar: Es irrelevante  
> Vor entye: Gracias/Te lo agradezco


	9. Dank Farrik. Realmente era su tipo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke se da cuenta de algo obvio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

¿La verdad?

De cerca, era aún más atractivo y agradable.

Pensó sintiendo la calidez de su frente en la suya y sus ojos marrones que no dejaban de ver a los propios.

Había entendido todo mal, desde un principio. Ahora podía verlo.

El Mandaloriano. Din. No estaba menospreciándolo, ni sentía que no estaba a la altura. Ni siquiera había callado lo que había sucedido porque sabía que su padre había sido quien era.

Simplemente, estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no, a que le exigieran en lugar de ofrecerle, a que lo obligaran en lugar de pedirle. Era él quien no se sentía a la altura y, había interpretado, que su opinión era la misma que la de los demás, simplemente, porque nunca había encontrado una que difiriera de estas.

Con toda honestidad, la luna era gigantesca. Ni aunque viviera mil años, podría llenarla de Jedi. Nacían demasiados pocos por generación. Con suerte, esperaba juntar, en todos los años de su vida, una docena, exagerando, una docena y media.

El esfuerzo que había hecho el Imperio, por controlar las poblaciones, en las que, había resultado más común que nacieran seres con presencia de midiclorianos, había llevado a el exterminio de las líneas genealógicas que tenían antecedentes de algún ascendente que hubiese sido entrenado para ser Jedi. Por lo que, menos aún, esperaba nuevos nacimientos de niños sensibles a la Fuerza, en el futuro. Y, tomando en cuenta que, los Jedi adultos que quedaban, seguían sosteniendo que, no debía haber vínculos emocionales entre ellos y otras personas, tampoco podía albergar la esperanza de que estos procrearan, transmitiendo su carga genética a nuevas generaciones, ya que, no había, por el momento, forma artificial de reproducir, con seguridad, seres con midiclorianos artificialmente.

Por lo que, le sobraba espacio.

Podía optar por dejarlo vacío o no.

Y optaba por llenarlo de personas que la habían pasado muy mal y que precisaban un lugar donde refugiarse. Sus estudiantes, se nutrirían seguramente de ellos y, lamentaba decirlo, estarían agradecidos de no estar tan solos, como se sentía él, cada vez que observaba la inmensidad boscosa, casi selvática del lugar.

_¿Quieres que te diga algo? - comentó con humor en la voz luego de su sentida aceptación – Apenas Leia sepa que se lo estoy pidiendo para mi esposo, seguro dice que sí.

El Mandaloriano abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se puso colorado en dos instantes.

“ _Papá tenía razón”_ – pensó con ganas de largar una carcajada – _“No tiene una pizca de maldad o interés egoísta en el cuerpo”_

_Puedo aseverar – siguió separándose un poco – que seguro te va a adorar. Hace mucho que viene insistiendo en que siente cabeza y me busque a alguien que me haga sentir como Han la hace sentir a ella.

_Creí que los Jedi, no tenían ese tipo de...relaciones – comentó Din -

_Primer Jedi fuera de la Orden. Piloto rebelde. Constante buscador de problemas. Príncipe deambulante. Maestro en proyecto. – explicó riendo – Digamos que, nadie se sorprendería, si rompiera otra regla y me apareciera con un esposo y un hijo, en la Capital.

_Aún si esa persona…

_¿Eres tú? - completó negando al entrever lo que el hombre quería decir – Din, no eres un mal partido.

_Anakin dijo eso, pero creí que me estaba tomando el pelo.

_Mi padre… dice que no eres su tipo, pero que ciertamente, eres el mío, y tiene razón – aceptó aclarándose la garganta un poco – Eres atractivo y sincero. No te importa todo eso de ser Príncipe y, ni siquiera te has inmutado, cuando dije que mi Academia iba a estar lo más llena de niños posible.

_No me molestan los niños. En los enclaves, todos participamos del cuidado de los huérfanos y de los hijos.

_Pues ustedes son especiales. No todas las personas reaccionan de esa manera, ni están dispuestas a aceptar a una pareja que, de la noche a la mañana, te puede aparecer con un adolescente o con un bebe en brazos.

El otro se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: _“la edad es irrelevante, son niños”_.

_Además – confesó suspirando – Estoy cansado de estar solo. Ciertamente, no es como esperaba conocer a… alguien. O casarme con ese alguien. Pero, no voy a mentirte, siendo quien soy, era evidente que, las cosas no iban a pasar, muy normalmente entre cualquier persona y yo. Es más, estoy casi seguro de que, cuando se lo cuente a mi hermana, si mi papá ya no se lo contó, lo más probable es que le parezca, lo más normal del mundo.

El Mandaloriano frunció los labios pensando, mientras movía sus dedos entre los suyos, ya que nunca había dejado de sostener su mano, ni él había retirado la propia. No se permitió pispear en los cambios de humor de la Fuerza a su alrededor. Aunque está, ciertamente, ponía empeño en que lo hiciera. Como había dicho. Era un tema privado y era, por añadidura, hacer trampa.

Una cosa era leer el ambiente y las personas, en una batalla o negociación o intercambio, y otra muy diferente, hacerlo con tu familia o pareja. Tenías que aprender a reaccionar en base a lo que conocías al otro o a tus impresiones, como cualquier persona normal en la Galaxia.

_Cuando Ahsoka…

_¿Tano?

_Sí, ¿la conoces?

_Fue padawan… digo, estudiante, de papá – explicó – No están en buenos términos.

_Probablemente ella solo recuerde que…

_Fue Darth Vader hasta antes de morir, si – aceptó – No he ido a verla, por eso. Siento rechazo cuando trato de conectarla. El apellido Skywalker, no es una buena carta de presentación.

_Es una pena – comentó Din – Ustedes dos, en una pelea, sería de ver.

_¿Es buena?

_Bastante

_¿Mejor que yo?

_¿Estas pidiendo que te haga un cumplido por la técnica, Jedi?

_No. No es eso. Es que… no es común para mí que me observe alguien que haya visto a otro Jedi en combate – le dijo suspirando – Los que me ven pelear, usualmente, no pueden seguirme y después, si les pregunto, porque uno necesita observaciones para mejorar, pareciera que sienten que estoy buscando atemorizarlos y no pedirles una honesta opinión.

_Das miedo Jedi. No los culpo – le dijo – Quizá si... le bajaras un poco a todo eso de la capa oscura, el traje oscuro y no dejar ver tu cara, les saldría el criticarte constructivamente.

Largó una carcajada al escucharlo.

_¡Pero esa es precisamente una de las herramientas de combate que me sirven más!

_¿El drama?

_¡Sí! - le contestó negando divertido – Soy una sola persona. Si quiero enfrentarme a varias, de mínimo, tengo que causar cierta impresión.

_Pero en el crucero eran androides, no personas, y lo hiciste igual

_Cuando llegue al crucero, no sabía que iba a encontrarme con esos androides. Creí que había más gente y, aparte, quería… dar una imagen correcta a mi futuro estudiante. Cuando me tocó a mi ser estudiante, mi maestro, me causó una impresión fuerte la primera vez que lo vi pelear y eso… me convenció de que debía seguir el camino para ser un Jedi.

_No se a Grogu, pero al resto de nosotros, si nos impactaste – confeso el Mandaloriano – Una de esas cosas. Solo una. Me dejó la cabeza como uno de esos juguetes que hacen ruido y usan los bebes y eso que estaba usando mi yelmo y que está construido de beskar.

_¿Te golpeó la cabeza?

_Repetidas veces, contra una pared – admitió riendo y simulando el movimiento de los golpes -

_¡Din! - le pregunto soltando su mano para sujetar su cabeza y recorrerla con sus dedos - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Te has revisado a ver si estas lastimado?

_Estoy bien – le aseguró colocando sus manos sobre las suyas - No te preocupes. Me han golpeado peor. Y no me ha pasado nada.

_No es algo que me deje tranquilo – observó – Recuerda que todavía tienes adrenalina en el cuerpo, de todo lo que ha acontecido, cuando pase…

_Si siento que me duele la cabeza, prometo decírtelo

Sonrió acomodándole el cabello. Era un demente. Se había expuesto a que lo maltrataran horrendamente por su hijo. No podía imaginar cuan preocupado había estado.

_¿Le habían hecho mucho daño a Grogu cuando lo encontraste? - le pregunto recorriendo su rostro con sus dedos -

_No sé – contestó suspirando sin detenerlo – Pero, no dudo que lo maltrataron. Cuando lo encontré, estaba muy débil y tenía grilletes en las manos, que parecían servir para detener que usará sus poderes. Me los mostró inclusive. Levantó sus manitos así y…

_Esperó que lo encierren por mil años – siseó compartiendo el dolor del padre al visualizar la imagen en su mente– Es una persona horrible.

_Debería haberlo ejecutado en ese momento. Pero, le había prometido a Bo-Katan que sería suyo y, mientras mi ad’ika estuviese conmigo, lo que le pasara no me importaba.

_Pensaste que ella lo iba a eliminar.

_Sí, lo pensé. Fue un error esperar que ella hiciera lo necesario. Y ahora, Grogu, sigue en peligro, porque ese tipo de criminales, siempre logra escabullirse.

_Din – le dijo levantando su rostro con sus manos para verlo a los ojos – Nadie, realmente nadie, te diría que no hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Tomaste un crucero imperial, plagado de tropas y droides muy poderosos, con un grupo reducido de personas, en total desventaja y te enfrentaste a un alto oficial del Imperio, logrando desarmarlo, siendo que usaba un sable de luz, cuando tú no tienes poderes Jedi. Cualquiera diría que fuiste más allá de lo que el deber te indicaba – negó riendo al verlo empezar a hablar y lo interrumpió – Y no digas que no, porque es así. Tal vez para ustedes, los Mandalorianos, es normal, pero, para el resto de los mortales, no. Inclusive yo estoy impresionado.

El otro pensó unos momentos y sólo atino a contestar con un asentimiento.

Dank Farrik.

Realmente era su tipo.

_Din. No quiero que lo tomes a mal – le advirtió por respeto a su particular cultura, antes de actuar como siempre actuaba, impulsivamente – pero, voy a besarte, así que, no te muevas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA!!!! *risa malvada*  
> Nah, ténganme paciencia.  
> Ustedes saben que no soy así de mala XDDD!!!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	10. Bab'uir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, siendo, lo que nunca pudo ser antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_¿Qué dices? ¿Esos dos se habrán arreglado?

Le preguntó al pequeño, un rato después de que salieran de la sala, mientras veía como jugaba con unas piezas de metal que había encontrado en una caja, en la cabina. El niño levantó sus ojos para verlo y emitió una serie de sonidos alegres.

_Mal no deben estar, porque estas contento

Concluyó riendo, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita y, literalmente, se derretía por dentro.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ser papá. Se había perdido cada momento con sus pequeños. No había podido hacerlos dormir, darles de comer, vestirlos, hacerlos dar sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras.

Por lo que, cuando había quedado a solas con el hijo del Mandaloriano, había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba y, al menos, vivenciar, aunque sólo fuera por un rato, lo que significaba ser abuelo.

“ __¿Grogu?_

_Le había preguntado al pequeño, luego de que su padre hubiese salido de la cabina y este, que estaba sentadito en el asiento, moviendo sus piernitas, había levantado la vista para verlo._

__Hola adiik, mi nombre es Anakin – le explicó señalándose – Soy tu Bab’uir_

_El pequeño giró sus ojos para ver la puerta y luego los retornó para observarlo, dejando salir un sonido que se parecía a un brr._

__Sí – afirmó sonriendo – Buir, papá – se señaló – Ba’buir, abuelo._

_Momentos después, su cuerpo se sintió envuelto por la presencia del pequeño en la Fuerza y se inclinó para levantarlo en sus brazos y verlo al rostro._

__Tu y yo, vamos a ser muy buenos amigos”_

_Debería buscar algo para que comieras

Razonó girando entre sus dedos una de las piezas de metal que el niño había insistido en que sostuviera en sus manos, mientras él, ordenaba y desordenaba las que estaban en la caja.

Las naves guardian, inclusive las modificadas, trasladaron siempre stormtroopers, por lo que, debería haber algo para comer en ellas.

_Brrr! - exclamó el pequeño y se dio cuenta que le reclamaba que colocará la pieza en lo que él había organizado -

_Ba’buir – le explicó con paciencia – Sé que puedes decirlo. El Maestro Yoda podía hablar, a su manera, y a propósito para después regañarte por reírte, seguro, pero podía y tu, adiik, puedes también. No voy a charlar contigo a través de la Fuerza. Eso es indulgirte.

Su nuevo nieto bajó sus orejas y miró al piso, y, por unos instantes, estuvo tentado de darle lo que quería y ceder. Pero, aguantó la tentación, hasta que el niño abrió la boca.

_Ba...brrr

_Cerca – comentó riendo al verle la cara de concentración – ¡Para un primer intento está muy bien, adiik!

“ _Todo había ido sobre ruedas, hasta que, de repente, el chiquito empezó a retorcerse para bajar de sus brazos y emitiendo sonidos de incomodidad y miedo._

__¿Qué pasa adiik? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?_

_Le preguntó dejándolo bajar y el niño salió disparado hacia la puerta._

“ _Luke, demonios”_

_Pensó entendiendo, al verlo golpear con sus manitos el metal._

__Esta cerrado por dentro, Grogu, te vas a hacer daño_

_Le dijo tratando de calmarlo, pero el pequeño se sujetó de su pierna y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, proyectó en su mente una larga serie de recuerdos que tenían de protagonista al Mandaloriano._

_Vio el reflejo de su yelmo con asombro y supo que estaba viendo, el primer recuerdo de Grogu de su padre. ¿Ese era un droide apuntando a su nieto? Menos mal, el mandaloriano, le disparó._

_¿Qué planeta es ese? Árido. Desértico. ¿Esos son Jawas? ¡Por la fuerza! ¡Un mudhorn!_

_No. No. No. No lo dejes con Pryer. No es un cliente. Es un director científico brutal. Utiliza a la gente de la peor manera posible. ¡Grogu!_

_Son, son demasiados. El Mandaloriano está loco. No van a salir vivos con semejante cantidad rodéandolos. Pero Grogu está contento. No va a morir en una mesa de operaciones. Pequeño. No deberías pensar en morir. Tienes gente que se preocupa por ti. Ah, llegó la caballería._

_¿Hiciste amigos en ese lugar? Eso es bueno. Y, por lo visto, tienes un gusto adquirido por los anfibios._

_Kuiil. Pobre ugnaught. Toda una vida buscando la libertad y esos dos idiotas con menos cerebro que un mosquito, se cobraron su vida. Aunque, debo reconocer, que te construyó una muy buena niñera droide. Bastante peligrosa también. Si esto de la materialidad sigue funcionando con tu papá y contigo, voy a pedirle a Luke que me consiga un modelo IG y lo modificare para que tengas otra vez un amigo._

_¡¡¿EL INCONSCIENTE SE DEJO TRAGAR POR UN DRAGON KRAYTH?!!_

_Grogu, no te deberías haber comido esos huevos._

_Ahsoka. Snips. Estas muy crecida. Podrías haber sido una gran maestra para Grogu. Siento tanto que mi recuerdo te haya hecho dudar._

_Ajajajjajajja!!!! Es...demasiado tonto y adorable tu padre. Pero hay que reconocer que le puso empeño. No es común no asustarse porque tu hijo mueve cosas con su mente, mucho menos festejar que puede hacerlo._

_¡¡¡¿ESOS HIJOS DE P*** HICIERON DROIDES NEGROS IGUALES A COMO ME VEÍA?!!!_

_Moff Gideon es hombre muerto. Leia se va a encargar de él. Le voy a mostrar como te hizo usar la Fuerza hasta hacerte perder la conciencia y como te engrilletó y te amenazó con el sable oscuro. No va a descansar hasta hacerlo pasar los peores momentos de su vida. Y yo me voy a asegurar de estar presente._

_Salió del trance con un jadeo y levantó al niño entre sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza._

__Nunca. Nadie. Va a volver a lastimarte. Ni a ti, ni a tu buir. Nunca. ¿Me escuchas?_

_Le dijo empujando con su voluntad, el cerrojo que le había puesto su hijo a la puerta, entrando hecho una furia a la sala”_

_¡Aja! ¡Aquí están! ¡Lo sabía!

Exclamó con alegría mostrandole varios packs de raciones deshidratados y unas cucharas, que estaba seguro que debían estar en la nave y no se había equivocado.

_Ahora tenemos que apretar aquí – le explicó usando una de las piezas de metal de su juego – y eso liberará agua y calor… y, cuando menos te lo esperes, comida caliente

Comentó enviando las piezas de metal con la Fuerza a la caja, lo que le provocó al pequeño una larga diatriba porque le había desarmado el juego. Río en medio de su alegato y le colocó una cuchara en la mano, lo que hizo que este se callará inmediatamente.

_Alguien tiene hambre, me parece.

Le dijo sentándolo en su falda, al tiempo que abría el pack. El chiquito metió la cuchara en el mismo y la levantó para meterse a la boca una porción de comida considerable emitiendo sonidos de casi placer ante el alimento. Lo que le provocó una risa baja. No había nada más divertido en el mundo que ver a un niño comer con ganas.

Y Grogu era un devorador en potencia. En tres o cuatro bocados se había acabado el pack.

_¿Quieres más?

Le preguntó señalandole los otros packs que estaban frente suyo y el chiquito bajo los ojos y aferró con fuerza la cuchara.

_Brrr

Le dijo negando.

_Adiik. Un pack más no va a quitarle comida a tu Buir. Hay bastantes. Te prometo que no va a pasar hambre.

El niño levantó su vista y le sonrió agitando su cuchara.

_Un pack más, entonces.

Aseveró inclinándose para agarrar otro y seguir el mismo procedimiento, entregándoselo al niño apenas estuvo listo. Su ahora nieto volvió a atacar la comida con un entusiasmo que le hizo recordar mucho las veces que, cuando niño, devoraba lo que encontraba tirado, porque Watto había decidido castigarlo y no quería meter en problemas a su madre.

Un esclavo, comía hasta enfermarse cuando tenía acceso a ese sustento, porque no sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que lograría hacerlo.

Un prisionero aprendía a comer lo que le ponían enfrente, sin cuestionar sabor u origen.

Y, en ambos casos, si había alguien que, considerabas importante, cuando eras esclavo o prisionero, aunque lo necesitarás, separabas comida para esa persona y comías de menos, a veces.

Acaricio su cabeza, pensando en lo mucho que él y Grogu se parecían.

Y, en las ventajas que, sin embargo, el pequeño tenía comparado con él.

Tenía un papá abnegado. Iba a tener otro igual, porque no dudaba que el Mandaloriano lograría conquistar a su hijo, luego de lo que había visto. Tenía muchas otras personas que, siendo amigas de su padre, se interesaban por su seguridad y habían estado dispuestas a ponerse a disposición de este, para rescatarlo.

Lo tenía a él, que espectro o no, iba a asegurarse de estar siempre a su lado.

Sonrió al sentirlo recostarse sobre su estómago, con los ojos semi cerrados. Evidentemente, las tensiones del día, más la panza llena, habían hecho estragos en el niño. Por lo que, muy delicadamente le quitó la cuchara y lo acomodó en sus brazos acunándolo.

_Tu abuela – le susurró acomodándole las orejas para que no terminarán aplastadas – cuando iban a nacer nuestros hijos, me enseñó una canción de Naboo, para que pudiera cantarla y hacerlos dormir, porque, yo no recordaba ninguna de mi mamá. Vamos a ver si me la acuerdo.

Aseveró, para pronunciar luego, tal y como recordaba que Padmé le había enseñado, una suave canción de cuna, mientras lo mecía en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, se que les debo segunda parte, del capítulo anterior, pero, díganme que no amaron este ;)  
> Porque yo sí XDDD!!!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a internet  
> Adiik: niño/niña  
> Buir: padre/madre  
> Bab'uir: abuelo/abuela


	11. No es un partido, pero...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué equipo alientan lectores?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Probablemente, debería haberle pedido al Jedi… a Luke, que esperara. Que no era precisamente lo más correcto de hacer en sus circunstancias. Que, sin los adecuados votos, era como precipitarse. Más, ni se le cruzó por la cabeza ninguno de estos pensamientos, antes de asentir y darle el espacio para que, arrodillado frente suyo, inclinará su rostro y lo besara en la boca, sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

Por el contrario, sus propias manos fueron al cuello ajeno, en una imitación de lo que antes había hecho al tocar sus frentes, pero, esta vez, para acercarlo más, mientras sus brazos pasaban a abrazar su cuello.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado como se sentiría ese momento?

Demasiadas.

Parecía una locura. Y, lo más seguro, es que lo fuera.

Aunque la vida en los enclaves fuese, relativamente normal, para quienes vivían en el borde exterior, realmente, había muy pocas posibilidades para personas como ellos, de poder establecer relaciones a largo plazo, cuando, las condiciones de vida, eran tan adversas. Allende de contar con población, las dudas eran siempre mayores a las certezas. Y, muchos de ellos, preferían, no llegar al matrimonio, con el fin de no exponer a una pareja, a una posterior existencia en soledad, en caso de, como sucedía con bastante frecuencia, no lograr sobrevivir a las exigencias de las profesiones que podían ejercer.

Ergo, sus cercanías con otros, eran esporádicas, fuera del enclave y de quiénes compartían su fe y entendían la magnitud de sus promesas, más que nada relacionadas con el exotismo y el fetiche que generaba su leyenda como colectivo. Alguna quizá duraba más que otra, pero nunca pasaban de la descarga biológica y algún que otro tiempo compartido, bajo las limitaciones que establecía el credo. No había en esos encuentros, realmente, ningún espacio de intimidad.

De esos que contaban las canciones de su gente.

A las que, lejos de lo que les había asegurado anteriormente, él, aunque hubiese que sobrevivir primero, les había prestado toda la atención posible. Relatos de camaradería y tiempo juntos, de miradas compartidas, de viajes y combates, de descendencia y legado. En las cuevas y alcantarillas en las que se habían escondido, todo eso, era sólo una promesa y un delirio, al que se había aferradp para no perder la cabeza, pero que, allí, en esa nave que viajaba a una luna distante, se sentía tan cerca como su aliento, cada vez que escapaba de sus labios para poder respirar un momento.

_Gar cuyir mesh'la – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y el joven Jedi negó divertido -

_Exageras

_¿Sabes que acabo de decirte? - le preguntó sorprendido -

_No, no conozco una sola palabra en tu idioma – confeso este – Pero no hace falta, la inflexión de tu voz lo dice todo

_¿Y qué te dice la inflexión de mi voz?

_¿Quién está ahora buscando halagos por su técnica? - le preguntó riendo -

_Gar cuyir sa mir'sheb sa gar buir

Afirmó riendo a su vez y desde la cabina se sintió que les gritaban.

_¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con lo que hablas de mí o vas a pagarla en el entrenamiento!

Giró los ojos y le contestó con un grito también.

_¡Metete en tus asuntos Anakin!

_¡Más te vale que no te estés aprovechando Din!

_¡¿No qué querías un mejor yerno?!

_¡Hasta que no sienta la variación en la Fuerza que me indique que han dicho los votos no eres mi yerno lata de sardinas!

_Oh, por la Fuerza, Leia te va a amar

Comentó el Jedi largándose a reír sin tapujos, mientras él se contenía de hacer lo mismo.

_Lo siento por ella, pero, no es la Skywalker que me interesa – le aclaró, ganándose una cachetada amistosa en el hombro y más risas -

_Puedo verlo, mandaloriano atrevido

_Igual, tiene razón – comentó cuando dejaron de reír -

_¿Quién?

_Anakin

_¿En qué?

_En que… aún no es oficial – explicó señalando el espacio entre ambos -

_Ahhh… - dijo al comprender el Jedi – Tendrás que guiarme, yo no se como… sucede esto en tu cultura, ¿hay que llamar a alguien?

_No. El riduurok o acuerdo matrimonial, es… privado. Puede ser público. Especialmente entre los nobles, pero…

Inspiró viéndolo a los ojos. Él era un príncipe. Existía la posibilidad de que quisiera hacer una ceremonia importante y, francamente, odiaba ese tipo de reuniones. No era una persona educada para esos ámbitos. No desencajaba tanto como otros de su enclave, seguro, pero se aburría tremendamente y sentía que aburría especialmente a los que allí estaban invitados, porque su conversación y don de gentes, no era el mejor.

_Si no te molesta – le dijo el Jedi – Prefiero que sea un asunto privado. Muy privado. No que no quiera que haya ninguno de los tuyos presentes – se apresuró a explicar – pero me pongo muy nervioso en las reuniones de muchas personas que tienen ese carácter social y suelo cometer errores diplomáticos tremendos. Por eso mi hermana desistió de llevarme a ellas y me ayudó con lo de la luna, porque no tenía esa capacidad que ella y Han tienen de… encantar a la gente con una sonrisa y un par de palabras bien pronunciadas. Soy… como un Bantha en un bazar en esos casos.

_Al menos tú puedes hablar en reuniones como esa – le dijo negando – Yo… me quedó callado o digo frases cortas, porque no confió en quiénes están en esos lugares y, puedo asegurarte, quedo peor.

El Jedi sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos.

_¿Cómo puede ser posible que nos hayamos encontrado de esta manera, siendo tan parecidos en estas cosas?

_Anakin dice – contestó unos momentos después – que esta Fuerza en la que ustedes creen, tiene voluntad propia y que, a veces, decide por la gente.

_La voluntad de la Fuerza – suspiró – No voy a mentirte, siempre me pareció una forma condescendiente de aceptar lo que no tenía explicación – comentó – Hasta…

_¿Nosotros?

Asintió el muchacho frunciendo los labios y levantándose para darle la mano y ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.

_Bueno, si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer en privado, pero, con quien corresponde, Din

\- le dijo, mientras él se levantaba con su asistencia – Ponte el yelmo, ¿si?

Levantó una ceja, como preguntándole, pero se guardó sus palabras. El Jedi quería llevar las riendas de la promesa, él dejaría que lo hiciera. No iba a imponerse sobre una persona que, desinteresadamente, iba a asumir ese tipo de compromiso.

_¿Cuál es el contenido de lo que debemos decir para llevar a cabo el matrimonio mandaloriano? - le preguntó una vez parados -

_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - pronunció despacio para que él pudiese seguir la inflexión de las palabras -

_¿Qué significa lo que acabas de decir? - le preguntó -

_Somos uno cuando estamos juntos, somos uno cuando estamos separados, lo compartiremos todo y, juntos, criaremos guerreros - tradujo los votos lo más aproximadamente posible -

_¿Y el ritual de adopción? ¿El qué mencionaste antes?

_¿El Gai bal manda?

_Ese

_Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad. Esa es la fórmula.

_¿No tienes que decir nada más?

_El nombre de la persona que vas a adoptar, porque literalmente significa: conozco tu nombre como mi hijo, ya que para nosotros el nombre encierra el alma de la persona, entonces…

_Pronunciarlo es como unir tu alma a la de quien adoptas, de la misma manera que en el matrimonio, uno cuando estamos juntos, uno cuando estamos separados, simbolizan la vida y la muerte.

_Sí – dijo exhalando, el chico había dado en el clavo -

_No olvides quien soy – le señaló sonriendo – Nuestras tradiciones serán distintas, pero, entre nosotros hay… situaciones similares. Por eso mi padre dijo que, hasta que no sintiera las fluctuaciones en la Fuerza, no serías su yerno.

Cerró los ojos, negando.

Debería haberlo supuesto.

Iba a tener una familia de hechiceros alrededor, adivinando todo lo que sucedía.

Volvió a abrir los ojos riendo un poco.

_Mientras él y Grogu, no “sientan” todo el tiempo y en todas las situaciones las “fluctuaciones de la Fuerza”, estaré conforme.

_¿Eh? - le preguntó el otro confundido, mientras lo veía ponerse el yelmo -

_Jedi – le dijo esta vez filtrando su voz a través del modulador – Creo que aún no comprendes hasta que punto, para alguien que pertenece a una cultura guerrera, puedes llegar a gustarle. No necesito que mi suegro y mi hijo, se enteren de lo que hacemos, cuando ambos decidamos dar ese paso.

Sí, podía palmearse la espalda.

No había perdido el toque.

Si tomaba como referencia la forma en la que Luke se había quedado mudo y tragando saliva.

Equipo Mandalore 1 – Equipo Jedi 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda. Me caigo del sueño, pero va este fic y estoy comenzando uno nuevo.  
> Sí, estoy demente, lo se, pero aprovechen, que mientras pueda ponerme frente a la pc y el trabajo no me secuestre, les traigo caps XDDD!!!!  
> Comentarios y sugerencias, como siempre, son bien recibidos XDDD!!!!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a internet
> 
> Gar cuyir mesh'la: Eres hermoso.  
> Gar cuyir sa mir'sheb sa gar buir: Eres tan sabelotodo como tu padre.  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde: Somos uno cuando estamos juntos, somos uno cuando estamos separados, lo compartiremos todo y, juntos, criaremos guerreros.  
> Ridurook: contrato matrimonial/ceremonia  
> Gai bal Manda: ritual de adopción (Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad: conozco tu nombre como mi hijo)


	12. Una boda por zoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había que hacerlo formal, gente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Sus neuronas se desconectaron por un momento al escucharlo hablarle con la voz grave a través de ese maldito y sensual yelmo.

No era justo.

En serio.

Ahora iba a estar pensando en el post, por mucho tiempo.

Y, lo más seguro es que, hasta que hubiese tiempo para dicho post, iba a pasar bastante.

Tenían que llegar, asentarse, ordenar las cosas para más gente en el templo, comer, descansar, comenzar a entrenar.

Podían pasar días o hasta semanas.

Maldito Mandaloriano.

Iba a ser un desafío.

Negó tratando de disimular que, en realidad, estaba aclarando sus pensamientos y pudo inclusive girar los ojos.

Nadie iba a ganarle en el terreno de la actuación. Menos después de decirle que le bajara a la misma. Nadie.

_Primer Jedi casado y no celibe, en una cultura celibe y que no se casa– le dijo con una sonrisa maligna – El que no estaría comprendiendo realmente el alcance de las cosas, me parece que no soy yo.

El otro se cruzó de brazos y tuvo la audacia de reírse abiertamente, lo que provocó sus risas también.

Algo era seguro de esto en lo que iban a meterse. Por lo menos, no se iban a aburrir nunca juntos.

_Vamos Jedi – le dijo el Mandaloriano extendiéndole la mano – Se que quieres pronunciar los votos delante de Anakin.

_Y de mi hermana – afirmó sujetando la mano que le ofrecía – está a una llamada de distancia

_Me parece bien. Es aliit – comentó Din - Familia

Asintió y juntos atravesaron la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen más genial que jamás hubiesen visto. Grogu en el piso riendo, mientras su padre flotaba sobre él, envuelto en una nube de pedacitos de metal.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y el espíritu les hizo señas de que no dijeran nada. Evidentemente, estaba haciendo que el pequeño creyese que lo estaba levitando también.

_Lo va a malcriar, ¿no? - preguntó Din suspirando -

_Totalmente

Reconoció sonriendo. Su padre no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer de abuelo con Ben. Su hermana no estaba cómoda dejándolo con el niño o permitiéndole visitarlo. Leia, aún no podía separar a Darth Vader de Anakin. No comprendía que, con el sacrificio de su vida, el espíritu de su padre, había retornado hasta el momento previo de su caída y, aunque retenía los recuerdos de su vida como Lord Sith, para él, eran como un mal sueño, algo que había pasado, pero de lo que se sentía profundamente avergonzado y de lo que aún dudaba haber protagonizado.

Con Grogu las cosas, estaban siendo muy distintas, desde el principio. Su padre se lo había confiado a los brazos apenas de conocerlo, sabiendo quien había sido, pero tomando como verdadera sin dudar su elección de nombre y su explicación del porque no era lo que había sido antes de morir eligiendo otro camino.

Recordó lo que le había dicho antes: “Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la. A nadie le importa quien fue tu padre, sino el padre que tú serás, Jedi” y su pecho se llenó de un sentimiento que no era tan común en sus días: felicidad. Ese hombre de pensamiento tan simple y lineal, de creencias tan firmes y seguras, con un gesto de generosidad, le había abierto a ambos una enorme chance, que antes no tuvieran y que, creía, iba a cambiarles la vida para mejor.

_Din – le dijo llamando su atención para sujetar su yelmo con una mano y juntar sus frentes – Gracias

El Mandaloriano no contestó y, apenas pudo discernir su reacción, en los sonidos de su respiración a través del yelmo.

_Llamemos a mi hermana

Expresó unos segundos después y su futuro esposo asintió, separándose para ir a recoger al pequeño, mientras él se dirigía a los controles y sacaba la nave del hiperespacio. Aún no llegaban a destino, pero, no sentía problemas en la Fuerza y prefería establecer una comunicación sin interferencias con la Capital.

_¿Luke? - sintió muy poco después de que introdujera la frecuencia y pedido de comunicación, mientras se formaba la imagen de su hermana - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lograste encontrar a tu estudiante?

_¡Sí! – le dijo sonriendo – Es un pequeño muy activo de nombre Grogu

_Tienes que mostrarmelo y luego traerlo para que lo conozcamos – afirmó sonriendo su hermana, para luego girarse y gritar - ¡Ben! ¡Han! ¡Vengan a ver al nuevo estudiante de Luke!

Riendo se dio vuelta y le extendió los brazos a Din, quien le pasó al pequeño, justo a tiempo para mostrarlo al resto de su familia.

_Awww, es muy pequeño – le dijo su hermana agitando su mano saludando – ¡Hola Grogu! Saluda al estudiante de tu tío, Ben

El niño, como todo pequeño de tres, estaba escondido tras la falda de su madre y la pierna de su padre y, apenas se separó de ambos, para agitar su manito y volverse a no dejarse ver.

_No que quiera ser malvado, ni nada… pero… ¿eso qué es?

_¡Han!

_Vamos Leia, no me digas que no te lo preguntaste tampoco, o sea, puede ser chiquito y parecer bonito ahora, pero he visto monstruos verdes chiquitos crecer y ser una amenaza. ¿Estas seguro que eso tiene poderes como los de ustedes y que lo puedes entrenar, Luke?

_El único que creció, para ser una amenaza, eres tú, Solo – comentó Din apareciendo su cabeza por sobre su hombro -

_¿Mando? - preguntó Han abriendo los ojos como platos y tuvo que morderse los labios para no largarse a reír, la cara de Han, era increíblemente graciosa - ¡¿Qué carajo haces con mi cuñado?!

_Lo mismo podría decir respecto de lo que haces tu con una Princesa – le respondió este – Alteza, no se que le dijo para convencerla, pero en serio, la Galaxia no está en peligro de acabarse.

Su hermana se sujetó el estómago y se largó a reír a carcajadas, mientras su marido enrojecía del enojo.

_Oye tú, pedazo de lata parlanchina… ¡Dime ya, donde están Luke!

Giró los ojos y negó. Como si fuera a hacerle caso.

_Leia, te presentó al padre de mi estudiante.

_Un... un placer – expresó su hermana aún riéndose de la situación – Necesitamos conocernos usted y yo.

_Lo mismo digo. Su hermano y su padre afirman que es usted la más inteligente de la familia y siempre he disfrutado hablar con personas inteligentes.

_¿Ves? - le dijo Leia a su marido – El caballero es una persona encantadora y con buen gusto.

_¿Ese procesador parlante? ¡Que va a tener buen gusto y ser una persona encantadora! - exclamó el otro – ¡Gracias a él terminé con Jabba!

_El Hutt había puesto una recompensa a tu nombre.

_Y tú no tuviste ningún problema en entregarme a él.

_Ni tú en convencerlo de que te dejará ir.

_Hiciste mucho dinero entregándome.

_Era mi trabajo. Y, no te creas, eras un encargo promedio. Jabba siempre tuvo debilidad contigo, pero no tanto como para pagar mi tarifa más alta.

_¡Eso no es…! ¡Fui una de las recompensas más importantes del momento!

_Deberías estar agradecido de que, por lo que me pagaban, no te puse en carbonita y, puedo asegurarles – les comentó a su hermana y a él –, que estuve a punto de hacerlo, no menos de treinta veces en el viaje.

_Puedo entenderlo – reconoció Leia, palmeando el brazo de su esposo para que se calmará antes de volver a hablar – En cualquier caso, son otros tiempos y Jabba ya no existe.

_No, señora. Y déjeme decirle, estuve muy tentado, en su momento, de aceptar el puk de quien lo eliminó. Mi enclave podría haber vivido sin preocupaciones por varios años con la recompensa que se ofrecía.

_¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - le preguntó girándose a verlo -

_Un guerrero, no captura a otro guerrero en ciertas condiciones. Especialmente cuando asesina con sus manos limpias y con tanta desventaja. La Princesa – afirmó indicándola con su yelmo -, es algo así como una celebridad, entre nuestras mujeres.

Negó divertido. Solamente Leia podía hacerlo.

_En fin – comentó pasándole a Grogu a su padre, quien aguantaba la risa y negaba, disfrutando enormemente el momento – No sólo los llamé para presentarlos, sino para algo más. Necesito que sean testigos de lo que va a pasar.

Los protagonistas de la imagen los observaron con curiosidad, mientras él se paraba frente a Din y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, inspirando y exhalando con profundidad, antes de dejar salir de sus labios, las palabras que él le había referido en la sala contigua.

_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde

Din soltó una de sus manos y repitió su acción de un poco antes, juntando sus frentes, antes de corresponder.

_ Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde

No necesitaba que alguien le mostrará un espejo para saber que estaba sonriendo como un lunático. Y no le importaba. Como alguna vez le dijera el mismo Han, tenía derecho a ser feliz.

_Caballeros, si no les importa, creo que hay alguien que quiere unirseles

Les dijo su padre extendiéndoles a Grogu.

_No nos hemos olvidado de ti, ad’ika – afirmó su esposo sujetando al pequeño, mientras él le acariciaba las orejas -

_Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad Grogu – le dijo al pequeño con firmeza – Bienvenido a la familia.

_No entiendo nada – comentó Han cuando se voltearon a verlos-

_Luke...felicitaciones – expresó su hermana para luego dirigirse a Din – Kandosii Vod! - provocando que su esposo se riera abiertamente -

_Vor entye, Alteza. Vor entye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subida completa por el día, disfruten, sonrían, que se nos vienen tiempos divertidos en este fic.  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, como figuran en internet  
> Kandosii Vod!: Bien hecho, hermano!  
> Vor entye: gracias


	13. Una línea en la arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke toma una decisión respecto de cuanto va a compartir a su Mandaloriano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Naturalmente, Leia, había querido hablar con ambos por separado. Pero, hizo valer su derecho de no compartir a su esposo en esos primeros días y, a cambio, le ofreció a su hermana su padre, garantizándole a este, que no saltarían al hiperespacio, complicándole el retorno a través de la Fuerza.

Por lo que, en ese momento, se encontraba tranquilamente en la sala, a la que habían acondicionado un poco, para no estar sentados en un piso demasiado duro, mientras el pequeño, seguía jugando con sus metales, llevándolos y trayendolos a la caja, en tanto su nuevo esposo cambiaba su vestimenta a instancias de su padre antes de irse.

Aparentemente, Anakin Skywalker consideraba que, el uso de la armadura propia de los hijos de Mandalore, no era necesaria en las primeras etapas del entrenamiento.

“ __Anakin, no es normal para mi…_

__Dejar tu armadura, lo se, pero, no es una elección la que tienes, aceptaste ser mi padawan, harás lo que te pida, ¿o acaso en los cuerpos de combate pudiste elegir como entrenar?_

__No - admitió Din, cruzando sus brazos – uno no discutía en el entrenamiento._

__Pues en el mío, tampoco. Estas seguro. Aquí no va a pasarte nada, ni hay nadie que pueda ver tu rostro que no sea parte de tu familia. Además, están muy cerca de la luna y, cualquier cosa que pase, Luke puede hacerse cargo – explico su padre subiendo la capucha de la capa de su fantasmagórica figura – Cuando vuelva, te quiero ver sin armadura. ¿Estamos?”_

Por supuesto, ello había resultado en un reto de proporciones considerables, puesto que, Din, no había pensado en traer consigo ningún tipo de ropas, fuera de su traje inferior. El que usara bajo la armadura.

“ __Mi nave fue destruida por Moff Gideon y...desde ese momento, no he podido quitarme la armadura o el subtraje, salvo para someterlos por un rato a limpieza, mientras tomaba un baño – confesó -_

__¿Ustedes se quedaron sin nada? - le preguntó asombrado y el Mandaloriano asintió -_

__No es como, que teníamos demasiado, tampoco, pero eran nuestras cosas – explicó este acercándose a su hijo para levantar una pieza redondeada de metal – Esto es todo lo que quedo de la Razor Crest._

__Din, ¿Cómo pudiste asaltar un crucero imperial, si no tenías una nave o medios?_

__Tenían a mi ad’ika. Me las arregle con un poco de ayuda._

_Le contestó levantando los hombros, y recordó las palabras de su primera conversación. El hombre pertenecía a un pueblo castigado. Lleno de necesidades y asolado por injusticias. El dinero no era un tema entre ellos, cuando de familia se trataba. Se hacía lo que debía hacerse._

__R2, sacó de mi ex X-Wing, el recambio de ropas que llevo conmigo. No creo que nada pueda irte, salvo la capa extra, pero, considero que será suficiente, hasta que lleguemos a Yavin. Allí tengo tela que pensaba usar con mis estudiantes y un droide_ _que está programado para diversas funciones, entre ellas,_ _confeccionar prendas._

__No deberías gastar esas telas en mi – señaló su esposo -_

__Din, Leia no se va a aguantar, venir a visitarnos. Créeme. Más tela va a venir con ella. Y, por unas semanas o meses, no pienso salir a buscar más estudiantes. Grogu y yo debemos establecer una rutina y, nunca he visto a papá enseñando, pero si su estilo de pelea es indicativo de algo, es de que, es muy físico. Cuando lo conocí como Darth Vader, utilizaba una mezcla de estilos, más, las pocas veces que lo he visto hacer uso de la técnica, como espectro de la Fuerza, emplea la forma V: Shien & Djem So. Es bastante brutal y requiere…_

__Un cuerpo muy preparado físicamente para hacerle frente – terminó su esposo – por eso quiere que no use la armadura por un tiempo, porque necesito fortalecer lo que va abajo antes._

__Al menos para resistir al principio – aseveró, puesto que había llegado a la misma conclusión – El cuerpo es un arma para los Jedi._

__Para los Mandalorianos también._

__Pero ustedes utilizan elementos para protegerse que nosotros no._

__Porque no podemos…sentir al oponente como ustedes. Lo nuestro se basa en la reacción a la agresión y la preparación para imbuir fuerza en la respuesta._

_Entornó los ojos unos momentos y sin pensarlo demasiado, uso la Fuerza para empujar a su esposo, sin embargo, como este había explicado, ante la agresión, su cuerpo cubierto por la armadura, estableció la reacción correcta al breve golpe, tirarse al piso, usando sus brazos, para girar su torso y en rápido movimiento, golpear sus piernas, haciéndole perder balance y concentración para tenerlo encima en segundos._

__Mi sable – expresó divertido – Sería totalmente inútil a esta distancia, con todo este metal que traes encima_

__Te gusta jugar con fuego, Jedi – afirmó Din a través del modulador de voz de su yelmo y se largó a reír -_

__Admítelo. Fue interesante – le dijo – No veo la hora que papá te enseñé lo necesario y poder enfrentarte como se debe._

__No voy a pelear contigo, Luke_

__No dije que fueras a pelear conmigo, como te imaginas_

__¿Entonces?_

__Entrenar juntos. Para… en un futuro… de ser posible…_

_Trato de explicarle sonrojado, pero el otro comprendió sin necesidad de decirlo._

__Combatir en conjunto, como deben hacer las familias_

_Asintió sonriendo, mientras sentían pasitos corriendo hasta ellos._

__Tranquilo ad’ika. No pasa nada._

__Grogu, tu buir y yo, sólo estabamos jugando, no te preocupes”_

_No le digas a Anakin, pero, sacarme tantos kilos de encima, después de llevarlos tanto tiempo, es un poco, un alivio

Comento el Mandaloriano y se quedó helado al verlo entrar con la capa sin colocar sobre el hombro, con el subtraje aún puesto.

El hombre no era atractivo solamente.

Era, literalmente, un regalo para los ojos.

Y no que no conociera o hubiese visto, personas atractivas y con ropa ajustada antes. Tanto en sus tiempos de piloto rebelde, como en los momentos posteriores al triunfo final, habían sido normales, encuentros suyos, con personas que buscaban anotarse una noche en la cama de la figura del momento.

Pero Din Djarin pertenecía a un universo totalmente diferente al de todas esas personas.

El oscuro subtraje, gastado y parchado en varias partes, lo abrazaba dejando muy poco a la imaginación, lo que, en su caso, era mucho decir, ya que tenía una imaginación muy activa.

_¿Luke?

Le preguntó y sacándolo de su trance.

_¿Eh?

_¿Te pasa algo?

¿Qué si le pasaba algo?

_No vas a dormir con papá – le soltó sin pensar -

_¿Perdona?

_Que no vas a dormir con papá o solo con Grogu, no importa que seas un padawan en entrenamiento.

_¿Está...bien? - medio razonó el otro sin comprender -

_Y vas a usar una capa, cuando Leia y Han vengan de visita – afirmó sin dudas -

_Yo… Luke, no estaría comprendiendo…

_No, Din. Voy a trazar mi línea en la arena, por así decirlo. Ni mi hermana, ni mi cuñado, dos de las personas más atractivas y conquistadoras que conozco, van a tener la oportunidad de...verte así, nunca – explicó algo apresurado -

_¿Lo dices porque esto está parchado? - le preguntó el hombre viéndose el subtraje – Creí que cuando llegáramos a la luna, tu droide…

_Lo digo por tus piernas, Din, no por el traje – le explicó negando al no poder creer que no entendiese hasta que punto era positivamente perturbadora su imagen -

_¿Qué le pasa a mis piernas?

_Dime que estas bromeando. ¿En serio nunca…? No puede ser que no te hayan hecho ningún cumplido por ellas.

El Mandaloriano se sonrojó agachándose para recibir uno de los juguetes de su hijo.

_No...usualmente no hubo demasiados momentos de...charla...cuando – explicó – Mis parejas del momento...estaban más interesados… en…

_¿Tachar el haber conquistado a un Mandaloriano de su lista? - le preguntó y el hombre asintió - ¿Alguna vez te has mostrado así a alguien, Din?

_No, es muy peligroso quitarse totalmente la armadura.

_¿Y en tu enclave? ¿No has estado con nadie con quién te sintieras seguro?

_También es… peligroso – comentó – No vivimos tanto como antes… sería injusto dejar a alguien solo por siempre, por… dejarse llevar.

Gruño llevando una mano a su frente.

¿Cómo le había dicho su padre? ¿Un misterio envuelto en un enigma?

Con razón la Fuerza lo había elegido.

Realmente era un lienzo en blanco sobre el cual escribir. En todos los sentidos. El guerrero consumado. El padre abnegado. El Rey desinteresado. El partido perfecto.

_Pues – carraspeó antes de acercarse, cruzando sus brazos – tienes unas piernas fantásticas y me niego rotundamente a compartirlas con nadie, que no esté dentro de lo que va a ser nuestro núcleo familiar más íntimo.

_Y eso no incluye a tu hermana y a Solo.

_No, no los incluye – aseveró – Amo a mi hermana, adoro a Han, pero no soportaría ni una broma al respecto y Grogu coincide conmigo.

_¿Eh? - le preguntó el otro medio riendo -

_Grogu – le dijo al niño agachándose y llamando su atención - ¿Estas de acuerdo con que a tu papá sólo lo podamos ver nosotros?

El pequeño lo observó detenidamente y luego levanto su carita para ver a su padre por unos momentos, para después salir disparado a la velocidad que le daban sus piernitas hacia la cabina.

_Ad’ika, ¿adónde…? - preguntó su pareja asombrado y se volteo a verlo - ¿Adónde fue?

Se mordió los labios entretenido, cuando le señaló con la barbilla al niño que volvía levitando el yelmo del Mandaloriano.

_Te lo dije – afirmó pasando a su lado, no sin antes, darle una palmada furtiva a una de esas piernas, para levantar el yelmo entre sus manos, guiñándole con complicidad un ojo al niño -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas por demorar en la subida.   
> Fin de semana complicado -_-  
> Y, debo confesar, un poco de bloqueo sobre como continuar, que ya está superado XDDD!!!  
> Los dejo con nuestro par de adorables idiotas XDDDDD!!!  
> No olviden que, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	14. El padre y el maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin y sus múltiples desafíos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Uhmmmm

Expresó girando alrededor de su estudiante, con los brazos cruzados.

El Mandaloriano, sin armadura era un tema a analizar, desde un punto de vista de entrenamiento.

El hombre no era desproporcionado, sus músculos estaban adecuadamente formados, su posición indicaba que, el centro de su cuerpo, era algo que conocía y que no perdía usualmente.

Aunque, debía admitirlo, su rostro había sido una sorpresa.

Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que, debajo de todo ese armatoste de beskar, existiese una persona con una cara tan abierta y sin dobleces. Lo que, ciertamente explicaba la cara de su propio hijo cuando retornó de ver a su hermana.

“ __¿Cómo está Leia?_

_ Le preguntó Luke, con algo de nerviosismo, lo que naturalmente se traducía en: ¿Está enojada? ¿Qué dice de lo qué sucedió? ¿Voy a traerle problemas? _

_ _Bien, contenta, lo primero que me pregunto era, si eras feliz con lo que acababa de pasar – le contestó divertido – y creo haber contestado adecuadamente, si juzgamos por tu sonrisa y ojos de embobado. _

_ Su hijo le golpeó el brazo, siseando para que se callará y tuvo que contener una risa. _

_ Era demasiado obvio. _

_ ¿Él habría sido igual de obvio con su esposa? _

_ Probablemente. Le hubiese gustado tener un amigo o un padre en aquellos momentos. Alguien que se alegrará de la pequeña felicidad que le había arrebatado a tiempos horrendos. _

_ _¿Está… de acuerdo, entonces?” _

“ __Dime que, al menos, está satisfecho con lo que le ha pasado._

_ Le dijo su hija apenas se materializará en la sala de estar de su casa y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa. Directa y al grano. Nunca ibas a perder tiempo con Leia Organa. _

_ _Luke es feliz, cariño. _

_ _Padre, se acaba de casar con alguien que apenas conoce, ¿Cómo se puede ser feliz tan rápido en una situación como esa? _

_ Exhaló y se acercó indicándole que se sentará. _

_ _Cierra los ojos – le dijo arrodillándose a su lado – quiero que sigas el ritmo de respiración que voy a indicarte y que borres todo de tu mente, para concentrarte, exclusivamente en Luke, a través de la Fuerza. _

_ La mujer negó brevemente, pero hizo lo que se le pedía. _

_ Leia sentía un rechazo profundo por las cuestiones Jedi. Lo que demostraba, hasta que punto, adoraba a su hermano, como para permitirse entregarse a los brazos de la presencia de la Fuerza, que en su cuerpo, solía cantar mejor que en el de todos ellos. _

_ A medida que marcaba el ritmo que pretendía que llevase, se pregunto que hubiese sido de los hermanos y, especialmente de ella, si hubieran crecido junto a Padmé y él, si la Orden no hubiese caído y el Imperio nunca se hubiese alzado. _

_ ¿Hubiese sido una política? Seguramente. Padmé jamás hubiese permitido que alguien con la capacidad intelectual y discursiva de Leia, terminase relegada a un segundo o tercer lugar de protagonismo. ¿Hubiese incursionado en las tradiciones Jedi? No. También estaba seguro de eso. Su hija no hubiese coincidido con los Maestros Jedi. Hubiese asistido, por darle el gusto y para no perder control de sus poderes, pero hubiese escuchado a los viejos y, sin siquiera contestarles, les hubiese dado vuelta la cara y hubiese vuelto a su casa, para ocuparse de otras cosas. _

_ **Ahí está, cariño.** _

_ Le dijo siguiendo el camino de su conciencia, cuando pudo alcanzar la luz brillante y cálida que simbolizaba la presencia de Luke en la Fuerza y que era uno de los pocos ejercicios que había accedido a que le enseñará en esos cinco años, ya que con él, podía encontrar con facilidad a su hijo y a su hermano. _

_ Luke estaba feliz. _

_ No era estar contento simplemente el sentimiento que les invadió el pecho al respirar. _

_ La marca energética de Luke se expandía y los rodeaba, dándoles ganas de reír y una inmensa tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. _

_ Y, alrededor de esa presencia, había una brisa suave pero constante que la envolvía. _

_ Din. _

_ Cumpliendo la labor que estaba destinado a cumplir. _

_ Desde un primer momento. _

_ Abrieron los ojos y su hija llevó sus manos a los suyos, limpiándolos” _

_No voy a darte una clase teórica, acerca del porque, esto – le indicó levantando el sable oscuro hasta ponerlo frente a sus ojos -, no puede convertirse en la única cuestión que te permita ganar un combate.

El Mandaloriano asintió.

Ningún arma debía convertirte en un dependiente.

Los combates se ganaban, como diría Obi Wan, por múltiples condiciones, desarrolladas y entrenadas por el guerrero para hacer frente a las condiciones únicas que se le exponían en un determinado momento y en un determinado lugar.

_Verd ori'shya beskar'gam

Le dijo el Mandaloriano y fue su turno de asentir.

Nada. 

Ninguna cosa.

Podía ser más importante que tu cuerpo en un combate.

_Los Jedi, utilizamos, para entrenar a los padawan, en los templos, eso que está usando Luke con tu hijo 

Le indicó haciendo que viera, como a la distancia, Luke tenía a Grogu, en sus primeras sesiones de meditación, lo que le arrancó una breve sonrisa. Su nieto, evidentemente, había perdido la costumbre de meditar y le costaba mantener la posición.

_Contigo – le explicó volviendo a verlo – eso, no tiene ningún sentido. No vas a conectarte con la Fuerza, jamás así. Eres demasiado grande y exceptico.

_No es mi culpa que sus creencias, sean tan esotéricas e inalcanzables, Anakin.

_Como si el Resol’nare, no fuera complicado de seguir, Din.

El Mandaloriano giró los ojos.

Casi, casi, podía escucharlo decir: pero no andamos haciendo volar cosas por el aire.

Negó divertido e hizo que el sable oscuro flotará hasta reposar en una piedra en el claro, tras suyo.

_Es por eso que, tu primer lección, en esta mañana, va a venir con, tratar de quitarme el sable.

El Mandaloriano vio como se arremangaba sus vestimentas y levantó una ceja.

_¿Limites? - le preguntó -

_Ninguno, ojos brillantes, pero ten en cuenta que, si no te levantas cada vez que caes, vas a sufrir más daño, porque, el que seas esposo de mi hijo no me va a contener.

Le contestó  tomando la posición que, tantas veces en el pasado, asumiera para hacer frente a una batalla.

“ _La historia de como se habían encontrado en la situación que se encontraban había tenido a Leia al borde de las risas o de las lágrimas, durante largo rato. Era un cuento espectacular. No lo negaba. Y que sólo podía pasarle a su hijo._

_ _Luke, ¿no va a cambiar más, verdad? _

_ _No, cariño, tu hermano va a seguir siendo un impulsivo busca problemas, toda su vida. _

_ _Por lo menos estos problemas son atractivos – comentó Leia haciendo que girara sus ojos - _

_ _No es mi tipo. _

_ _Vamos, papá, no me digas que no encuentras al hombre un… poquito interesante, con toda esa aura misteriosa e historia triste y romántica. _

_ _¿Me creerías si te digo que no? Y no es que no crea que tiene, apostura física, pero, es como que somos demasiado parecidos. _

_ Su hija se cruzó de brazos y meditó un segundo lo que le decía. _

_ _Son los rescatadores de los cuentos, ¿no? _

_ _Podría decirse – admitió – Pero, más que nada, somos del tipo de personas a las que es...complicado llegar. No se cómo decirlo. Precisamos de alguien que pueda ver más allá de nuestras actitudes y… que persevere pese a la multitud de puertas o que, como le pasó a Din con Luke, encuentres esa puerta que te permita entrar derecho. _

_ _Ahh...se llama Din _

_ Se llevó una palma al rostro. Era un chismoso tarado y su hija lo manipulaba como su esposa, sin problemas. Lo que provocó una risa abierta a esta” _

“ __¿Qué estás haciendo Luke?_

_ _Preparando el cuarto, Grogu no puede dormir en el piso. _

_ Le explicó su hijo mientras acomodaba una caja de suplementos, a la que había rellenado con una almohada y un par de mantas. _

_ _Este es tu cuarto. _

_ _Sí. _

_ _Y tú pretendes que, desde el día uno, ellos duerman aquí. _

_ _Papá, no empieces. _

_ Le levantó una ceja y su hijo le correspondió con una propia. _

_ No que no estuviese de acuerdo en que tuviesen una vida marital normal en ese aspecto. Simplemente, se negaba a imaginarla. Pero, a los ojos de cualquiera, ese movimiento, parecía demasiado apresurado. _

_ _No. No voy a dejar que me revientes la burbuja. _

_ _Luke, sabes que no es así. _

_ _Sí, si es así No soy normal, ¿sí? Nada de lo que pase en mi vida, va a ser normal. ¡Así que tú y Leia deberían dejar de esperar que me comporte normalmente cuando no lo soy y dejarme disfrutar un poco cuando algo bueno pasa! _

_ Exclamó girándose para buscar la última manta y colocarla en la improvisada cuna. _

_ _Anakin – sintió que le decían a un costado – Lleva a Grogu a tomar un poco de aire. _

_ Exhalo recibiendo al niño de las manos de su padre, para salir del cuarto, alcanzando a ver al retirarse, como el Mandaloriano abrazaba a su hijo con una naturalidad que parecía nacida de años y no de horas de estar a su lado” _

Era, demasiado fácil.

Y divertido.

No lo iba a negar.

Tener materialidad de vuelta, era un viaje.

Era volver a los tiempos de su juventud en lo que lo único que importaba, era vencer al oponente, sin el miedo de matarlo. Por diversión. Por mejorar. Para que su Maestro lo viera y le dijera que estaba bien hecho. Y para que su compañero o compañera de combate le palmeará el hombro al final entre risas.

El Mandaloriano no reía.

Concedido.

Pero se notaba que también la estaba pasando bien, aunque estaba enormemente frustrado.

Su entrenamiento en los cuerpos de combate, debería permitirle, vencer la resistencia de alguien que no era igual de fornido y que, más que golpearlo, estaba concentrado en molestarlo y hacerle perder la paciencia.

Porque eso era lo que había hecho desde que empezarán.

Deslizarsele por entre las manos, atacando el equilibrio de su centro, en todo momento.

Una rodilla sin proteger. Al piso.

Un intento de llave. Un salto y un golpe fingido al rostro.

Un puñetazo. Tirarse al piso y trabar sus piernas.

Din era un guerrero excelente.

Buscaba el cuerpo a cuerpo con una facilidad asombrosa.

Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que, simplemente, se dedicará a pelear por algo que no implicará una amenaza a su seguridad. Había perdido la alegría detrás de los movimientos. Y eso hacía que su sintonía con la Fuerza, fuese mucho menor que la de él.

Aunque, la compatibilidad estaba allí.

Como le había dicho a Luke.

El hombre tenía un dialogo con la Fuerza, sin ser totalmente sensitivo a ella. El campo energético lo trataba de manera diferente.

Sólo tenía que permitirse escucharlo y sentirlo.

Y para eso, tenía que estar tan cansado, que no pudiese pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Din XDDDD!!!  
> Anakin la está pasando bien a costa suya XDDDDD!!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la internet  
> Verd ori'shya beskar'gam: Un guerrero es más que (su) armadura


	15. El peor momento para aterrizar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si hasta este momento dudábamos en si Din mataba a Han cuando lo viera, no tenemos más dudas XD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Tu padre, quiere matarme Jedi

Le dijo a su esposo al séptimo día de entrenamiento con su progenitor, al salir del baño, luego de quitarse la suciedad del entrenamiento. Ese día el espectro había decidido que usaran un pantano cercano para  practicar . Como consecuencia, la ropa que no pertenecía al traje térmico de su armadura, había quedado inservible.

Naturalmente, Luke, que estaba de espaldas removiendo su capa y guantes después de su propio y mucho más tranquilo entrenamiento, sólo se había reído ante su expresión y le había contestado.

_Papá no te quiere matar, Din. Es estricto nada más.

_Se ríe a carcajadas cada vez que fallo.

_Sólo está tratando de hacerte perder la paciencia, yo no me lo tomaría tan a pecho.

_Prueba decir eso, cuando lo veas picarme con un dedo, luego de reírse, los moretones que sabe que tengo.

Comentó tirándose en la cama con placer, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Aún le costaba creer que podía dormir en un lugar mullido cada noche, luego de una semana de haber estado habitando la luna. Y no que no extrañara su nave, porque la extrañaba muchísimo, pero, era tan surrealista el poder cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que Grogu estaba alimentado, medio roncando a unos pasos en su propia cuna, mientras ellos se arrebujaban en las mantas dejando ir sin miedos, las luces del día.

_¿Cuáles moretones?

Sonrió sin verlo.

Su esposo era… algo intenso con respecto a que no quería ver daños producto del entrenamiento. Su padre había sufrido una larga discusión, cuando, el primer día, el rubio Jedi, había tenido que aplicar aerosol de bacta a un costado de su frente, porque Anakin lo había hecho perder el equilibrio y se había golpeado con mucha fuerza contra un árbol.

Le esperaba otra esa noche, suponía, porque su pecho y sus piernas, eran un testimonio viviente de que el espectro, se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

_No pasa nada Luke, se irán en un par de días 

Murmuró, dejando que la suavidad de las mantas y el calor que generaban lo relajará un poco, pero no se permitió medio dormirse. Si dejaba que Luke se enojará por su cuerpo lastimado, no iba a ser agradable para nadie.

Por lo que abrió los ojos y apoyó sus codos en la cama, semi incorporándose.

_En serio. No es grave. He vivido cosas peores en el entrenamiento en…

Comenzó a decir cuando vio la expresión de su esposo delante suyo.

El Jedi estaba parado a sus pies, observandolo con atención mientras tragaba saliva.

¿Qué le pasaba?

“ _Ah, sí. Es obvio”_

Se dijo con ganas de reír y golpearse él mismo la cabeza por la estúpida pregunta.

El muchacho no era de piedra.

Sí estuviese en su lugar, probablemente estaría en la misma situación.

Tu esposo, en tu cuarto, sin niño cerca porque estaba al cuidado de otro adulto, recién salido de bañar, con solo una toalla en la cintura, semi acostado en tu cama. No importa la forma que tuviese tu pareja. Era una visión incitadora.

La pregunta, entonces, era: ¿estaba dispuesto a dejar que esto fuera más allá de la presencia tranquilizadora y amable de su esposo en las noches? 

Porque, realmente, quería que las cosas funcionarán entre ambos. Esos días le había puesto verdadero empeño, pese a lo cansado que lo dejará la jornada. Siempre se había hecho tiempo para charlar con él, para prepararle algo para esos momentos del día en que podía percibir que la rutina lo superaba un poco, mientras le preguntaba por su propio entrenamiento con su hijo, permitiéndole que lo abrazará al dormir como si fuera un juguete cuando le costaba aún ese tipo de cercanía.

Le gustaba ese día a día.

Desde el primer momento, cuando se lo había propuesto.

Anakin tenía razón cuando pasaba murmurando al verlos juntos, eran dos románticos incurables con muy  cerebro.

Pero del dicho al hecho, podría decirse, no había pasado demasiado.

Unos besos, una caminata bajo la luna, mucho de historias compartidas y abrazos. En eso había consistido todo su contacto físico esa primer semana, borrando toda la charla atrevida que habían tenido en la nave.

Y no que Luke no le despertará ningún pensamiento… interesante.

Tenerlo cerca, le había hecho apreciar las diferencias y atractivos del cuerpo ajeno, sin problemas. Más de una vez, mientras se besarán antes de dormir, se había preguntado como sería cuando pudiera tocar su piel directamente, sin interferencia de la ropa. Pero, como todo pensamiento que podía poner en riesgo su situación  actual , lo había archivado en lo profundo de su mente, para poder revisitarlo en soledad.

Lo que lo ponía en una situación decisiva.

¿Trataba de salir del paso y evitar que las cosas pasaran a mayores? o ¿Mandaba todas las dudas a volar y veía adónde lo llevaban las circunstancias?

Un micro segundo lo llevó decidirse. Y no creía que nadie pudiese culparlo por ello. 

El brillo en los ojos de Luke era uno que quería ver siempre cuando lo observará.

_los cuerpos de combate que – le dijo abriendo la toalla para dejarlo ver su cuerpo - estos moretones.

_Din… - le advirtió Luke con la voz ronca -

_No pienses Jedi. Soy tu esposo – le recordó – Mi cuerpo es tuyo y lo sabes.

En defensa del muchacho, no necesitó mayor incentivo. Simplemente se situó a su lado en la cama y dejó que su mano no metálica recorriese su cuello y su pecho suavemente. 

¿Algún problema con los sensores en la otra? ¿O es que, no quería  causarle una impresión negativa ?

Se preguntó cerrando los ojos ante las sensaciones. No había mentido cuando decía que había pasado tiempo. Su cuerpo ansiaba la cercanía y el deseo, pero, su desnudez multiplicaba por mil el placer del simple roce.

Luke buscó su rostro con el suyo y besó sus labios, dejando que su mano, siguiera presionando, acariciando y explorando, esta vez su espalda, dibujando su columna, mientras su boca jadeaba entre respiraciones.

Sus propias manos fueron a la figura ajena levantando sus prendas, para recorrer la piel por debajo de ellas. El Jedi era demasiado delgado. Muy diferente a sus parejas masculinas previas, que, aunque no tenía un tipo definido, habían resultado ser, hombres de mayor contextura que la propia. Suponía que era natural. En su ambiente, el prejuicio y la vida complicada que llevaban, producía algo así como un filtro que dejaba poco para elegir. Y, aunque no tuviera pruritos respecto de las relaciones interespecies, quienes no fueran humanoides, de entre los que había tenido oportunidad de llevarse a la cama, habían sido exclusivamente mujeres. Los varones de otras especies, no le habían prestado demasiada atención. 

Entonces, la cintura delgada y compacta del chico, que se abría a una espalda proporcionada y casi dibujada para caber entre sus manos, era todo un proceso de descubrimiento, del que no pensaba desperdiciar un instante.

_Din…

Gimió su esposo al dejarse colocar debajo suyo entregándole su cuello para besar y morder, y fue su turno de corresponder con un gemido propio. Quería  poseerlo , haciendo esto mismo, pero tomando cada espacio de su cuerpo, sin esa maldita vestimenta que le quedaba perfectamente ajustada y que lo hacía perder concentración cuando entrenará.

Las manos ajenas, fueron de su espalda a sus nalgas y gruño. 

“ _Sí, dejate llevar”_

Le pidió en silencio, mientras llevaba una de sus propias manos a las manos ajenas para mantenerla en su lugar. No era un tipo con miedos de ese estilo. Le había dicho, su cuerpo era suyo, de la manera en que quisiera tenerlo.

“ _Din”_

“ _Anakin, maldita sea, este no es el momento”_

“ _Lo se, puedo sentir que no lo es… y no es que lo este pasando bien por ello”_

“ _No me importa. Hoy te toca niñera. Si me llegas a interrumpir ahora, te juro que…”_

“ _El Halcón está aterrizando”_

“ _¿Qué… qué está aterrizando?”_

“ _¿El Halcón Milenario? ¿La nave de Solo?”_

“ _¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Manda el idiota a dormir, dale de comer, no sé, algo, mañana hablamos con él”_

“ _Din, no viene solo”_

“ _Por mí, el Wookie puede dormir en la misma cama suya, Anakin. Por el amor de...Luke está…”_

“ _¡Din! ¡Viene Leia con él y apenas aterrice va a poder sentir que es lo que están haciendo!”_

_¡Maldita sea!

Exclamó separándose de su pareja para llevarse las manos a la cara.

_¿Din?

Le preguntó el rubio Jedi y suspiró, bajando sus manos para acariciarle el rostro.

_Por todos los cielos… no sabes… lo hermoso que te ves

Su esposo le sonrió sonrojándose y beso la palma de su mano.

_Tu también te ves hermoso – afirmó – Pero, entonces, ¿por qué...?

_¿Nos detenemos de que no te deje dormir en toda la noche? - le preguntó riendo bajo ante su expresión confundida y avergonzada – Tu hermana y el tarado de Solo y supongo que tu sobrino y el Wookie, están aterrizando. Anakin dice que ella puede sentir esto que estamos haciendo en la Fuerza.

_No. Sí. Tiene razón. Mierda – comentó su esposo dejándose caer a su lado y ambos rieron -

_Voy a molestar mucho a tu cuñado por esto.

_Estás totalmente autorizado. Si Leia no podía ubicarse, él sí. No es tan complicado. Llevamos una semana de casados. ¿Qué hubiese hecho él si yo me le instalaba en la casa a una semana de su matrimonio? Cosa que no hice. Me tome unas hermosas vacaciones bien lejos – le dijo su esposo, provocando una nueva ronda de risas -

_Voy a tener que ponerme la armadura – le recordó -

_Sabes lo que opino de que puedan verte descubierto Din – comentó Luke acariciando su pecho – 

_Soy tu esposo

_Lo sé, pero para ti es natural creer en esto que crees y en las actitudes que ustedes tienen, pero, para mí…

_Es nuevo.

_Exacto.

Se levantó negando y lo ayudo a incorporarse, para abrazarlo juntando sus frentes.

_Así es como los míos se besan en presencia de otros – le explicó – Puedes hacerlo, todas las veces 

que quieras. Es más, hazlo todas las veces que puedas, porque, yo quiero que lo hagas.

_¿Y tú? ¿Vas a hacerlo también?

_Siempre Luke. No importa delante de quien.

La sonrisa que le regaló su esposo le llenó de calor el alma. El Jedi nunca iba a entender lo que transmitía cada vez que dejaba que la viera.

Besarlo, entonces, fue inevitable.

Entusiasmarse, también.

Hasta que, su marido se separó viéndolo a los ojos asombrado.

_¡Din! Cuando recién dijiste que hablaste con papá… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

_No se, lo sentí en mi cabeza. Es bastante perturbador que pueda hacer eso.

El otro abrió aún más los ojos.

_No es perturbador… es imposible. Din, sólo quienes son  verdaderamente  sensitivos a la Fuerza, pueden comunicarse así –  afirmó negando- Y ahora entiendo porque papá te ha estado llevándote al límite físico y anímico, para que la Fuerza pueda modificarte para hacer ciertas cosas.

_Voy a matar a Anakin. No soy su experimento personal.

_No se puede, ya está muerto.

_Voy a ingeniármelas.

_Mejor bésame Din.

Le contestó el Jedi girando sus ojos y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a capturar sus labios, puesto que, la verdad, era un mejor plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No maten a la autora XDDD!!!  
> Les di un pequeño preview XDDDDDD!!!!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	16. Peor que la peste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué el Halcón Milenario aterrizó tan pronto en Yavin IV?  
> Descúbranlo conmigo, lectores ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La conversación entre Din y Leia, era demasiado larga para mandar la traducción al fondo, por lo que está dentro de los parentesís.  
> Dicho esto: Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Juraría ante cualquiera que no largó una carcajada, un rato más tarde, mientras su hermana lo abrazaba, al ver a su esposo pegarle un puñetazo no tan fuerte a Han en el estómago, mientras le murmuraba: _Eres peor que la peste, Solo_ ; pero sería mentir.

Han, naturalmente le devolvió la amabilidad con un disparo de blaster a los pies, que… rebotó en el beskar, mientras Chewie le gritaba que había niños y le daba un manotón en la cabeza.

_Hombres – suspiró Leía al separarse -

_No somos tan malos – le comentó riendo bajo -

_No si no digo que lo sean

Le respondió su hermana en tono de broma, volteando a ver a su marido entornarle los ojos a su esposo, quien, simplemente, le giró el yelmo en la cara, en una de las actitudes de holo novela más drámaticas que había tenido el gusto de presenciar. Y después el Mandaloriano le reclamaba que le bajará a su drama.

_Alteza – le dijo al llegar junto a ella, inclinando el yelmo en señal de respeto – Es un placer

_Majestad – le contestó su hermana correspondiendo el saludo acercándose a su vez, dejándolo unos cuantos metros atrás – El placer es mío.

Cruzó sus brazos observando la escena delante suyo. Los protagonistas estaban en silencio viéndose muy atentamente, como si todos los demás hubiesen desaparecido. Se estaban midiendo. Como buenos peleadores que eran. Aunque tuviesen distintos campos de ejercicio. Din estaba leyendo la peligrosidad de Leia y, su hermana, hacía lo mismo.

_Olarom, vaabir gar wan at olaror o'r? (Bienvenida, quiere pasar?) - le dijo finalmente su esposo y esta asintió antes de contestarle-

_Vor entye ner Vod, ner aliit cuyir haryc (Muchas Gracias Hermano, mi familia está cansada)

_Jaon'yc at mar'eyir shol'shya adat tion'ad talks ner joha (Es importante encontrar a alguien que puede hablar mi lengua)

_Solus be ner buir verd was teh Manda'yaim. Ni hibirar te resol'nare bal mando'a teh kaysh. Ni kaysh ad. Kaysh ru'ash'amur (Uno de los soldados de mi padre, provenía de Mandalore. Aprendí el Resolna’re y Mando’a de él. Me consideraba su hija. Murió.)

_Ni'm ni ceta par te kyr'am (Lamento su muerte/pérdida)

_Vor entye (Muchas Gracias)

Negó exhalando. Su melliza siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

Fuera conocimiento, fuera actitud.

De los Skywalker, Leia, tenía el encanto, pero el cerebro organizado de los Organa y, la evidente habilidad heredada, de la Reina Padmé.

A veces sentía que, quedaba a enormes distancias de ella, cuando se trataba de las acciones en el ámbito de la política, en la que ambos estaban involucrados en distintas maneras. Pero luego recordaba que, precisamente, por ello, la Fuerza los había preferido en dos cuerpos distintos. Anakin y Padmé no podían tener un solo niño que hubiese canalizado la energía por sí solo. Sabiamente la Fuerza, había decidido que sus dotes, estuviesen dividas en dos.

_¿Luke? ¿De qué carajo están hablando? - preguntó Han, acercándose con Ben en brazos -

_Dile al tarado que Leia le está contando a Din dónde aprendió su idioma y de quien.

Le indicó su padre.

_Leia, dice que te diga papá, le está contando de dónde sabe su lenguaje y quién le enseño.

_¿Y no podrían hacerlo, adentro?

_Yo no tiraría mucho de la soga, Han. Din no está muy contento contigo.

_Pude verlo, lo que no me explico es porque. Aunque, esa lata de sardinas, no precisa muchas razones, la verdad.

Su padre ahogó una risa y lo señaló con un dedo.

_No te atrevas a decir nada, papá.

_Yo no iba a decir nada.

_Tu viejo está al lado tuyo, ¿no?

_Sí, riéndose a expensas mías, el muy aprovechado – le respondió mientras su padre largaba una carcajada -

_¿Por?

_Una semana de casados, Han – le susurró dándole una mirada asesina – Una semana.

_Mierda, chico. Sabes que si hubiese estado en mis manos, ni me aparezco. ¿Interrumpimos?

Giró los ojos.

No hablaba en serio.

_De la misma manera que yo hubiese interrumpido si me aparecía a la semana que tú y Leia lo hicieran.

Le contestó.

_Din va a hacerle la vida una miseria, mientras esté aquí – comentó su padre divertido -

_Le dije que estaba autorizado a molestarlo tanto como quisiera – afirmó volteándose a ver al espectro -

_Oye, Luke, el primero en ser tu amigo aquí soy yo – intervino Han señalándose -

_No, ya no. Desde hace veinte minutos, rescindo de tu amistad

Le dijo con seriedad.

El piloto del Halcón Milenario no había interrumpido. Había, catastróficamente retrasado su noche de bodas, por bastante tiempo, si tomaba como indicación el entusiasmo con el que su hermana seguía dialogando en Mando’a con su esposo.

Finalmente lograba tener a Din en sus manos, que le correspondiera con entusiasmo y había tenido que conformarse con un más adelante.

_¿Y Leia? Ella fue la de la idea de venir – le preguntó su cuñado -

_La Princesa – comentó su esposo al escucharlo, aproximándose con su hermana – no es el piloto de la nave, que decidió llegar a destino… al caer la noche.

A su cuñado se le dibujo una sonrisa maligna en la cara y su esposa se golpeó la frente.

Lo había hecho a propósito.

Le juraría a cualquiera que le preguntara que no sabía, que, cuando su esposo pusiera a Grogu en sus manos, Han estaba condenado, pero estaría mintiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA!!!  
> Amo a estos dos XDDD!!!  
> En serio.  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	17. Perfectos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din, siendo Din. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Papá dice que es en parte resultado del entrenamiento

Le explicó, luego de haber dejado a los viajeros ya en sus habitaciones, descansando. Han tenía un ojo morado, pero, reconocía que había sido un precio pequeño por admitir que había viajado a propósito para molestar a Din.

_O sea que, cuanto más entrene, más voy a sentir las mismas cosas que ustedes.

_No creo. Aunque si considero que vas a estar más abierto a la Fuerza, que es lo que te permite ahora comunicarte. La levitación y demás cuestiones que nosotros hacemos, no me parece que van a formar parte de tu repertorio, aunque, podría estar equivocado, eres el primer padawan de tu edad que conozco y no se como influya la posesión del sable oscuro.

_Entiendo – contestó su pareja – No me tranquiliza, pero entiendo

Sonrió al verlo dudar de esa manera y se acercó para abrazarlo.

_Velo de esta manera – le susurró – Tiene sus ventajas.

El otro levantó una ceja como preguntándose cuales, excepto que su padre le hablará, cuando le señaló con la cabeza al pequeño Grogu en la cuna.

_¿Tú...crees?

Le preguntó Din con expresión de asombro al comprender lo que le sugería.

_No pierdes nada con intentar

Afirmó separándose para que su marido se acercará al pequeño y lo levantará en brazos.

_Grogu – le dijo al niño llamando su atención - ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros esta noche?

_¿Buir querer? - le contestó el pequeño y su esposo ahogó una expresión de asombro -

_¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu Buir tú mismo?

El niño lo miró extrañado, como diciendo: _Buir no me entiende, ¿de qué hablas?_

Observó a su marido sonriendo y le dijo.

_Trata de hacer lo mismo que hiciste para contestarle a mi padre, sólo que, enfocate en Grogu.

El otro asintió y llevó al pequeño en sus brazos a la cama, dónde se sentó para colocarselo sobre las piernas, mientras se aclaraba la garganta e inspiraba antes de intentar.

_Grogu – le dijo finalmente proyectando sus palabras en la Fuerza -

El niño abrió los ojos y se volteó a verlo, lo que le provocó una risa.

_¡Grogu! ¡Tu Buir te está hablando! ¡Respondele! - le susurró agachándose a su lado y el pequeñito volvió a ver la cara de Din -

_¿Buir? ¿Buir escucha Grogu? - preguntó en su pequeña voz con emoción -

_Sí, ad’ika. Buir te escucha – contestó su pareja acariciando las orejitas del niño – No sabes lo linda que suena tu voz.

El pequeño sonrió y abrazó a su esposo largando una catarata de palabras, que se notaba que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo.

_Grogu también gusta voz. Grogu siempre escucha Buir. Buir bueno. Grogu quiere Buir. Grogu siente problemas. Siempre trae problemas a Buir. Grogu entrena para ayudar. ¿Buir contento con Grogu?

Din, acarició la espalda de su hijo, suspirando.

_Buir ama a Grogu – le dijo con suavidad – Grogu no me trae problemas. Los problemas no son su culpa.

_Pero Imperio persigue Buir. Por Grogu. Por poderes de Grogu.

Afirmó el niñito separándose apenas para verlo a los ojos.

_El Imperio no tiene… ¿Cómo decirlo? - se preguntó su pareja exhalando – Tus poderes, son tuyos, ad’ika, no son ni buenos, ni malos. Y no deberían ser la causa de que nadie te persiga por ellos. No es tu culpa. Cualquier persona, en mi lugar, que entienda esto, te hubiese ayudado a escapar también.

_Pero nadie ayudar. Solo Buir. Grogu solo. Grogu no suficiente. Si Grogu grande. No problemas. No años. No solo. No hambre. No frio. No miedo.

Reflexionó el niño ante sus palabras, sentándose en las piernas de su pareja y le tocó negar.

Décadas.

Décadas de soledad hacían que un niño, seguramente muy alegre en su día a día, pensará estas cosas.

Imaginaba a Grogu en el templo antes de todo su calvario. Seguramente era un enano muy activo, que le corría a los pies a Yoda y le provocaba dolores de cabeza. Que tendría interminables charlas con los maestros más grandes para satisfacer su curiosidad nata. Y que participaría en todas las travesuras de sus compañeros padawan, como una bolita de audacia, color verde.

_Grogu no necesita ser grande – le dijo Din seriamente al niño – Grogu necesita ser Grogu. Tus Maestros eran, estoy seguro, buenas persona, pero jamás debieron llevarte tan pequeño, ad’ika. Tú tenías derecho a crecer con los tuyos. Como ahora lo vas a hacer con nosotros – afirmó señalándolos a ambos – Luke va a entrenarte, pero él no es sólo tu maestro. Luke es tu otro Buir. Su hermana, la señora de las trenzas, es tu ba'vodu, tu tía, como el otro señor grande, es tu tío y su hijo, es tu primo. Mientras que Anakin es tu Ba’buir. Tu abuelo. Todos nosotros, somos tu aliit, tu familia. Grogu no va a estar nunca más solo. Si uno no está, los otros estarán con Grogu. Y, mientras vayas fortaleciéndote en el entrenamiento, todos nosotros, queremos que tu seas tú, no que intentes crecer más rápido de lo que debes. ¿Entiendes?

_Grogu bien… ¿así? - preguntó el niño y le arranco a ambos una risa -

_Grogu está perfecto así – le contestó su marido abrazándolo para luego llevar una de sus manos a su rostro – Como tu otro Buir, que es perfecto por donde se lo mire.

Cerró los ojos y colocó su mano por sobre la que lo acariciaba.

Nunca lo había dicho.

Pero se había preguntado, aún conociendo de la atracción que sentía, si estaba satisfecho, más que con lo que les pasaba, con su persona.

Nunca antes, había podido medirse, de esa manera con alguien más. Din hacía cosas que no lo hacían sentir como un ser de otro mundo.

Él despertaba a la mañana y se aseguraba de darle los buenos días con un beso, y si había despertado mucho antes, de traerle algo para beber a la cama. De pasear con él cuando acababan los entrenamientos. De escucharlo por horas contarle de su vida en la granja. De dejarlo abrazarlo sin criticarle nada por las noches. De regañarlo, lo más suavemente posible, cuando perdía la paciencia con su padre.

Din lo trataba como una persona, no como un ser especial, por sus habilidades. De hecho, enfocaba su día a día en actividades en las que no tuviera que usarlas. No porque no le gustarán, sino porque, las trataba como lo que eran: habilidades de combate. No le pedía que las usará para la cotidianeidad, ni las consideraba un espectáculo.

Din separaba a Luke, del Jedi.

Y prefería a Luke.

Aunque el Jedi siempre fuera una parte suya.

Aunque compartiese parte de sus poderes.

Din elegía al esposo primero.

Y eso lo aliviaba enormemente.

Por lo que, cuando abrió los ojos, tratando de recordar lo que R2 le había ayudado a investigar en esos días en las bases de datos, le dijo con una sonrisa.

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Din (Te amo, Din)

Su pareja no le contestó, pero giró sus dedos y tomó su mano con la suya para llevarla a sus labios y besarla trasmitiendo al movimiento, todos los sentimientos que este albergaba.

Como siempre, el Mandaloriano, lograba expresar con sus gestos un universo de palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, dos capítulos breves, prometo que el próximo será un poco más largo.  
> Pero quería concentrarme en las escenas y divertirme con esto.  
> Si, seguro van a decir que Grogu, se parece mucho entre mis fics. Lo reconozco. Siempre lo pensé así y no pienso cambiar de opinión. El enano es ADORABLE y va a seguir siendolo.   
> Más con ese padre.  
> Hoy tuve una larga charla acerca de Din...y la verdad, que volví a sentir unas enormes ganas de abrazar al tipo, por todo lo que le ha pasado en la temporada 2 XDDD!!!!!  
> Por otro lado: he vuelto al trabajo, así que, mil perdones si me demoro un poco en las subidas. Me están succionando la energía como dementor XDDD!  
> ¡Muchas gracias por su cariño lectores!  
> ¡Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> ¡Los Leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la internet:  
> Ba'vodu: tío/tía  
> Ba'buir: abuelo/abuela  
> Buir: padre/madre  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Din: Te amo, Din.


	18. El verdadero Rey de los Regalos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia forma parte de un nuevo equipo, Anakin tiene que convertirse en mediador y Han descubre que su relación con el arte de regalar, no es la mejor de la familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Crujió sus dedos, mientras se acomodaba para empezar la práctica.

_Al tener que usar la armadura, no vamos a enfocarnos de la misma manera que los días previos – le dijo al Mandaloriano que asintió – Por lo que, vamos a probar algo distinto.

Su hija se apareció por detrás de Din y le tocó el hombro.

_¿Alteza? - le preguntó este a la Princesa extrañado -

_Majestad, me parece que hoy, vamos a hacer equipo.

_¿Cómo?

Largó una carcajada y le arrojó el sable oscuro a Din, que lo atrapó en el aire, mientras Leia sacaba el propio.

_¿Usted también es Jedi?

_No, soy sensible a la Fuerza y poco más. Luke insistió, por varios años, hasta que me convenció de trabajar con el sable, se lo suficiente como para defenderme y a mi familia, pero no soy Jedi. Decidí no serlo.

_Por eso Leia, va a ser tu compañera de entrenamiento, en estos días – le explicó – Las formas primarias, requieren de un compañero que pueda hacerte disminuir la intensidad y concentrarte en la técnica. Luke y yo, lamentablemente, seríamos una tentación muy grande a dejarte llevar.

El Mandaloriano inspiró profundamente y se separó de su hija los pasos necesarios, mientras Leia sacaba de entre su túnica su propio sable. Irónicamente, el mismo que, durante muchos años, usará Luke y que, por muchos años, creyera perdido.

Cuando comenzaron el proceso de convencer a Leia de aprender algunas cuestiones básicas del entrenamiento Jedi, fue su misión el conectarla lo más posible con la fuerza y la de Luke que practicase formas básicas y construyese o encontrase un sable adecuado. Haciendo esto, rompían varias reglas, pero la seguridad de Leia y Ben, era más importante

Los hermanos, entonces, pusieron manos a la obra, luego de muchas discusiones y la búsqueda los llevó cerca de Bespin, dónde el menor había perdido el arma.

_“_Creo que, en ese momento, el sable decidió que ya no debía estar a mi lado y se separó de mí._

__Y eligió esperar a Leia – comentó al escuchar a su hijo contar la anécdota – No es la primera vez que escucho algo así._

__Lo divertido de todo esto, fue que lo encontró, casi como si hubiese estado tirado a un costado del camino. Fuimos allí, atraídos por la Fuerza y nos hallamos con el sable, así de simple. Sin batallas, sin encuentros desagradables, sin peleas entre nosotros – suspiró Luke – Aunque, Leia está asustada, no está acostumbrada a… estas cuestiones a las que nosotros sí”_

El sable azul brilló en medio del ambiente selvático, mientras su hija asumía la postura básica de defensa.

_Tu turno

Le dijo a Din, quien dejo brillar la hoja del sable oscuro.

_Vamos a empezar por establecer reglas y límites – les aclaró a ambos – No estamos buscando daño, es para beneficiarse mutuamente, quien quiera que falte a esta regla principal va a terminar golpeado por mí, no por su oponente, sea quien sea, ¿quedó claro?

Ambos asintieron y sonrió negando.

Ninguno lo iba a obedecer.

¿Por qué?

Porque eran dos malditos testarudos con mal carácter.

Y, ambos, estaban frustrados.

Din, con la sucesiva interrupción de su romance con Luke.

Leia, por la continua lucha con el Senado.

Y, los dos, por la pelea infantil que se estaba dando con su primer yerno.

_“_¿Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando?_

_Preguntó al ingresar a la cocina, atraído por los gritos de sus yernos._

__Papá está peleando con el tío por quién hace el desayuno_

_Explicó Ben, que tenía a Grogu al lado, el que, como era de imaginarse, reía y alentaba a su padre._

_No va a tardar mucho en usar una armadura, será de la especie de Yoda y tendrá poderes Jedi, pero ese carácter de busca pleitos, es mandaloriano de acá a Coruscant._

__Grogu – le dijo inclinándose para ver al pequeño - ¿Me ayudas a que estos dos paren antes de que no nos quede cocina?_

_El niño asintió y se subió a sus hombros, ya que, necesitaba del contacto con el hijo o el padre para poder materializarse a quiénes no eran sensitivos a la Fuerza. Léase: al tarado de su primer yerno._

__¡Hey! – les gritó a ambos poniéndose en medio - ¡Basta!_

__Anakin…_

__¡Anakin nada! – le espetó a Din con las manos en jarra – Se que es frustrante, se que colma la paciencia, pero Din, ¿es necesario que los niños sean testigos?_

__¿Y este quién es? – preguntó Han viéndolo extrañado –_

__¿En serio no sabes? – le cuestionó el Mandaloriano –_

__Leia… no me llama Anakin, Din – le aclaró, mientras Ben se acercaba a su padre, para tirarle de la ropa y hacer que se agachara y susurrarle en el oído –_

__¡¿QUÉ ES QUIÉN?!_

_Se llevó una mano a los ojos y negó frustrado, mientras el Mandaloriano estallaba en carcajadas”_

Los primeros acercamientos entre los contrincantes habían sido muy medidos.

Din era consciente que Leia no tenía puesta una coraza de Beskar, mientras que Leia era consciente que Din, era tocado por la Fuerza, no que podía manejarla como lo haría un Jedi o el descendiente de uno.

Entonces, se habían rodeado mutuamente, apenas cruzando los sables entre ellos.

Luke había hecho un buen trabajo, reconocía.

Los pies de su hija, estaban bien ubicados.

Aunque, su postura, requería ajustes. Era lógico, su hijo, jamás había entrenado a una padawan femenina. Ergo, no sabía que las caderas de las mismas, en casi todas las especies, otorgaban un punto diferente de equilibrio, que el de sus contrapartes masculinas.

Din, por su lado, manejaba el sable… como una espada común, que era a lo que había tenido acceso, y, naturalmente, eso no se adaptaba al manejo de un arma de esas características.

_Listo. Momento.

Los interrumpió acercándose a ambos.

_Leia, baja el centro de tus caderas. No eres Luke. Úsalo a tu favor. El centro está más abajo. Din, este es un sable de luz, no una espada. Su construcción está pensada de manera distinta. No puedes manejarlo como una espada simple. El sable de luz, no es un arma, es una parte del guerrero que lo manipula, como un brazo o una pierna. No deberías perderlo y, cuando lo haces, realmente, pierdes una parte tuya – explicó inhalando – En mi vida posterior a como me ves ahora, cada vez que perdí una de mis hojas, que fueron dos de tres, tanto como Jedi, como en lo que me convertí luego, una cantidad de mis conductos a la Fuerza, los midiclorianos, se fueron con ellas. A ti no sabemos si te afectará de la misma manera, por lo que tenlo muy en cuenta.

El mandaloriano asintió volviendo a mirar el sable que sostenía en sus manos.

Sonrió, iba cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba poseer un sable

_Por otro lado… Leia, defensa – le indicó a su hija, mientras tomaba el sable de las manos de Din para activarlo- Los de nosotros, los Jedi, suelen tener empuñaduras, pomos y guardas clásicas redondeadas que permiten transferir el arma rápidamente, en medio del movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, al atacar o defender, porque el objetivo de todo buen Jedi, no es matar, es desarmar o incapacitar – comentó tirando tres golpes suaves a los costados y frente de su hija, que la obligaron a modificar el agarre del sable, siempre pudiendo esquivar el avance – Tú no eres Jedi. Los tuyos no forjaron un sable para pelear como uno – le indicó señalando la empuñadura alargada y rectangular con guarda y pomo distintos – El objetivo de esta arma no es la defensa, no es el desarmar, ni el incapacitar. Es el de conquistar. Las guardias van a ser distintas, y, por ende, los ataques, también.

Indicó avanzando sobre su hija nuevamente, pero sin darle la ventaja previa, colocando el cuerpo en un ataque mucho más cercano de lo que la lógica de la primera forma establecía.

Ir por la garganta ajena, había sido un movimiento patentado por él mismo.

Claro que, siempre, había sabido cuando detenerse, como lo hacía en ese momento, retirándose al haber marcado su punto, con una Leia sorprendida, pero entretenida a la vez. El mandaloriano, no necesitaría hacerlo.

Sus luchas, siempre serían hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Y, si no lo entendía a la primera, la iba a pagar muy caro.

_Comprendido

Respondió Din, cuando le entregó nuevamente el sable.

_Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. Partaylir bic ad.

Le recordó, golpeando amistosamente el pecho cubierto de beskar con sus puños y el hombre inspiró antes de contestarle, mientras los contrincantes asumían una vez más su postura de combate.

_Gar serim.

_“_Creo que, no hemos sido presentados, Han Solo_

_Le dijo el tarado extendiendo su mano, cuando, pasada la primera conmoción, logró entrarle en la cabeza, que no estaba frente a una alucinación, sino ante el padre de su esposa._

__Anakin Skywalker – le contestó estrechándosela de vuelta, mientras Grogu, jugaba con su cabello –_

__Puedo preguntar por qué…_

__¿Nunca me habías visto?_

__Sí._

__Es porque no eres sensible a la Fuerza. Solo los Jedi y sus descendientes pueden ver a los espíritus de la Fuerza._

__Pero la lata de sardinas…_

__La lata de sardinas tiene nombre, Solo._

__No van a empezar de vuelta – les recordó señalándolos en la mesa en la que estaban sentados los cinco, aunque Grogu estuviese en su hombro y Ben en las piernas de su padre –_

__Esta bien, Mando, ¿te gusta así?_

__Nada de lo que tú hagas puede gustarme, pero, pongamos que sí._

_Giró los ojos._

_Eran dos niños._

_Realmente._

__Din puede verme, porque es mi padawan y la Fuerza lo eligió como portador del sable oscuro. Y tú – le aclaró antes que preguntará – puedes ver y escuchar ahora y no antes, porque este pequeño travieso nieto mío – señaló a Grogu – me permite materializarme, como su padre, al estar en contacto._

__¿Grogu es tu nieto también? – preguntó Ben sorprendido –_

__Es el hijo de Din y tu tío lo adoptó, así que sí – le respondió sonriendo –_

__¡Papá! ¡Tengo un primo! – exclamó el pequeño arrancándole risas a los adultos - ¿Y él puede hacer… lo que hace el tío Luke?_

__Ad’ika – le pidió su padre al pequeño – muéstrale a tu primo tu juguete preferido._

_El pequeñin se sentó en su hombro y expandió su presencia en la Fuerza, buscando y atrayendo el objeto que mencionará su yerno, para, momentos después tenerlo en su mano._

__¡Genial!_

_Mencionó el niño y extendió su mano, pidiéndole el juguete al otro, quien se deslizó por su brazo y agarrando su dedo pulgar con una de sus manitos, camino hasta donde estaba Ben para entregarle una pelotita redonda de metal._

__Regalo de Buir. Primero._

_Le dijo claramente en la Fuerza al pequeño._

__¿Qué es Buir?_

_Preguntó Ben y Grogu se dio vuelta para señalar a Din._

__Buir_

__Ahhhh, tu papá – comprendió el niño devolviéndole la pelota – El primer regalo de mi papá, dice mamá, que fue un peluche con la forma del tío Chewie._

_Han se largó a reír a carcajadas ante el recuerdo del niño, probablemente, por su propia memoria de como había reaccionado el Wookie._

__¿Cuánto lo tuviste llorando por eso? – le preguntó Din con humor en la voz –_

__Una semana entera y la siguiente, más o menos._

__¿Y el tío Luke no te ha regalado nada?_

_Le cuestionó Ben a su nuevo primo, haciendo señas para que su padre se callará, lo que puso a pensar seriamente al chiquito verde._

__Ba’buir, Ba'vodu… – contestó este señalándolo a él y luego a Han y a Leia que venía entrando con Luke a su lado, dudando al señalar a Ben –_

__La palabra que buscas – le indicó Din a su hijo – es Ba'vod'ika, primo._

__No entiendo – dijo Ben - ¿El tío nos regaló a Grogu?_

__Grogu solo – le dijo el pequeño viéndolos a todos con las orejitas bajas – Grogu no papá. Grogu no mamá. Años. Grogu no familia. Buir primer familia. Buir Jedi completar. Allit. Grogu no más solo._

_Suspiró y atrajo al niño para abrazarlo con fuerza. Grogu tenía esa simpleza de espíritu que hacía que sus palabras calaran muy hondo. Y, en su caso, se sentía demasiado identificado con el enano que se parecía tanto al viejo Maestro._

_Lamentaba que nadie se hubiese percatado de que esa joven alma no podía crecer sin una familia que le diera amor. Y, agradecía, profundamente, que los destinos enrevesados de la Fuerza, que los unía a todos, los hubiese guiado a Din y a Grogu, a su familia, que, quebrada y llena de sus propias pérdidas, los había recibido con felicidad._

__Retiro lo que dije – exhalo su primer yerno, viendo a Luke a los ojos – Es un niño adorable._

_Su hijo sonrió y se acercó a su pareja para inclinarse y tocar con su frente la frente del yelmo de Din, mientras se sentaba en su falda._

__Ambos lo son._

__¡Mira mamá! ¡Grogu me mostró el primer regalo de su papá! – le dijo Ben levantando la pelotita para que su hija pudiese sostenerla y luego devolvérsela al pequeño_

_– Es muy bonita, Grogu._

__Tenemos que comprarle un regalo mejor a este chico, Leia. Eso es un pedazo de nave._

__Para Grogu debe tener un significado importante Han – le dijo su hija sentándose mientras negaba – Y no, no voy a autorizarte a que vayas de rally de compras a una juguetería, como haces con Ben, cada vez que puedes._

__Soy el rey de los regalos en esta familia, que se le va a hacer – le contestó este con un guiño de ojos a la mesa –_

_El Mandaloriano giró su rostro para ver a su otro yerno, mientras sujetaba la cintura de Luke._

__No lo eres._

__Si, si lo soy._

__No._

__¿Y cómo puedes afirmar eso si nunca me has visto regalar nada? – le preguntó el contrabandista cruzándose de brazos –_

__¿Has regalado alguna vez un planeta? – le preguntó Din provocando una serie de risitas de parte de Luke –_

__No, ¿qué? ¿cómo que un planeta? – cuestionó Han perdido mientras su hija se llevaba las manos al rostro medio gruñendo el nombre de su hermano –_

__El día que te regalen una luna, Solo, hablamos de títulos._

_Le contestó el Mandaloriano con una complacencia tan notoria en la voz que tuvo que largarse a reír, eran dos idiotas”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo a Din.  
> ¿Dije que amo a Din?  
> Porque amo a Din XDDD!!!  
> En serio, estoy medio como en síndrome de abstinencia por falta de contenido XDDDDDD!!!!!  
> Por lo que les fue un capítulo más largo y muy entretenido.  
> ¡Comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos, lectores!  
> ¡Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a de acuerdo a la internet  
> Buir: padre/madre  
> Ba'buir: abuelo/abuela  
> Ba'vodu: tío/tía  
> Ba'vod'ika: primo/prima  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. Partaylir bic ad: Hoy es un buen día para que alguien más muera. Recuérdalo, hijo.   
> Gar serim: Sí, tienes razón


	19. Un plan ha nacido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia y Han, unen cabezas para resolver todos nuestros problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_¡Luke! ¿Qué? – exclamó Leia, mientras su hermano la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a los empujones a uno de los salones del templo que estaban en desuso –

_Quiero explicaciones – le dijo este cruzándose de brazos, mientras golpeaba nerviosamente el piso con la punta de uno de sus pies –

_Papá me lo pidió y…

_Ahora es papá

_¡Tú fuiste el que más me insistió para que lo aceptará y lo perdonará!

_¡Pues estoy empezando a arrepentirme!

Se miraron a los ojos, luego de gritarse como energúmenos y se largaron a reír sin control.

No podían ser más parecidos.

_Din está totalmente perdido por ti, Luke

_Lo sé, pero… tú eres tú y yo soy yo, Leia

Giró los ojos.

Nunca entendería porque su hermano era tan inseguro respecto de ciertas cosas.

_Creo que es, precisamente, porque tú eres tú que a él le gustas.

_¿Eh?

_Es muy parecido a mí. Gente como él y como yo, ¿cómo ponerlo? – se acomodó el desordenado cabello – Necesitamos a alguien a quien conquistar y proteger, Luke. Gente de nuestro mismo carácter nos aburre.

_Pero Han y yo somos muy diferentes.

_Oh, ese hombre en pareja es muy parecido a ti, créeme – le explicó a su hermano, sentándose en un medio escalón del lugar – Es muy hablador, pero luego, en privado, es totalmente lo opuesto. Aunque bromee un montón, yo sé que lo hace para mantener la calma, porque si no saldría corriendo del susto.

_Tú eres una Princesa Leia, pondría nervioso a cualquiera estar a tu lado.

_No, Luke, eso lo piensas tú, porque eres bueno y adorable, más, la mayoría de los varones, utilizaría su posición a mi lado, para abrirse camino y les refregaría a todos por el rostro que está conmigo, para luego criticarme porque le robo protagonismo – comentó – En cambio Han, no tiene problema con que esté en el centro de la luz, en tanto él pueda estar conmigo y vivir la vida que le gusta vivir.

Su hermano suspiró y abrazó sus piernas.

_La primera vez que Din y yo hablamos de… lo que nos había pasado en la nave, él me dijo que, nadie se sorprendería si lo dejaba para buscar alguien mejor.

_¡¿Qué?! – le preguntó sorprendida -

_¿Ves? ¡Yo tuve la misma reacción! – expresó su hermano – Pero él no se ve como lo veo yo o lo ves tú o, la Fuerza nos ayude, el mismo Han. Él creció como Mandaloriano exiliado y, por lo que pude entrever, nunca la pasaron muy bien en el borde exterior.

_Tiene lindas piernas – le dijo guiñándole un ojo –

_Te odio – le contestó su hermano y se largó a reír –

_“La lucha que vino después de que su padre le hubiese recomendado que no se contuviera tanto y que fuera por el knock out en cada round, había hecho que el Mandaloriano, tomará el combate muy en serio._

_Pero ella no era una novicia con el sable de luz._

_Llevaba varios años entrenando con Luke en él y con Anakin en la Fuerza._

_Y lo que no sabía su padre, es que, su hermano, le había indicado algo muy similar a lo que le había indicado él a su propio estudiante._

**_Usa tu hambre, Leia. Usa tu ambición. La misma que le pones a cada sesión del Senado. Tú no tienes que respetar las reglas del combate común. Si llegas a combatir, lo harás porque estás en peligro o está en peligro tu familia, y, en ese momento, no debes medirte._ **

_Por lo que, habiéndose acercado como le indicarán, en lugar de hacer uso del sable, como normalmente debería hacerse, lo dejó caer para hacerle perder la concentración y utilizó la Fuerza para expulsarlo lejos._

_Su padre, se golpeó la frente y gruño._

__¡Din! ¡Deja de esperar una señal para que paré el combate!_

_Río bajo y se colocó el sable oscuro a la cintura, volviendo a empuñar el propio para cargar sin avisar sobre el Mandaloriano, quien, asombrado, solo alcanzaba a rechazar los embates de su hoja, con sus brazaletes._

__¿Sabes…lo que…imaginó…cuándo hago…esto? – le preguntó asestando un golpe por cada pausa - ¡Qué… estás… intentando… matar a… mi esposo…o mi hijo!_

__¡Leia! ¡Pará! – le gritó su padre, acercándose –_

__No te metas en esto_

_Le reclamó apuntándole con su sable, para voltearse a ver al Mandaloriano._

__¿Así vas a actuar cuando Bo-Katan Kryze te ataque? – preguntó quitándose el sable oscuro de la cintura para mostrárselo y arrojárselo directamente a la cara – Avísame, porque, de ser así, prefiero convertir a mi hermano en viudo yo misma._

_El Mandaloriano recogió el arma y se levantó con aplomo, para hacer brillar y chisporrotear el filo del sable._

__Princesa, ese fue un error._

_Le dijo colocando la hoja hacia su espalda, mientras ella asumía una guardia superior._

__Eso, vamos a verlo”_

_No es tan complicado, Luke

_Para ti no es complicado. Tú tuviste pretendientes desde que tenías… ¿cuánto? ¿11?

_Eso no me convertiría en una experta.

_Pero si en alguien que ha vivenciado, de mínima, estas situaciones – le explicó el rubio levantándose – Yo crecí en una granja super aislada. Muy poco contacto humano. No te niego que hubo gente antes y después de que nos cruzáramos contigo y Han, pero… no como él, no…

_No que te despierte la necesidad de querer hacerlo sentir especial, ¿verdad?

_Exacto.

_Encima ya estamos casados, no es como que puedo recurrir a una propuesta sorpresa o algo así de contudente.

_Es tu culpa – le recordó – En las primeras horas te casaste, adoptaste a su hijo y te lo llevaste a dormir, énfasis en dormir, a tu cuarto.

_¡Lo sé! – exclamó el otro elevando sus brazos – Ya papá me regañó bastante por ello.

_Me dijo que lo echaste del cuarto, pidiéndole que no te <<reventará la burbuja>>

_No lo va a olvidar nunca, ¿verdad?

_No, no lo creo. Anakin es super especial en que le reclamemos esas cosas. No se de dónde lo sacó, pero te trabaja la culpa, de una manera.

_¿Lo dices por lo de Grogu y Ben?

_Ajá

Asintió suspirando.

Había cometido un grave error.

Trasladando sus problemas con su padre, a la relación que este quería tener con su hijo.

Lo había alejado, llegando, incluso, a bloquearlo para que no sintiera al niño.

No había sido justa.

La persona que habían recuperado, luego de la muerte y sacrificio de Darth Vader, no era el mismo ser en sí. Era una versión previa a este. Una que no había vivido realmente la caída del Sith y, a la que, aún, le costaba creer que eso, le hubiese pasado.

Entonces, le había dolido el doble o el triple lo que le había hecho.

Y se había arrepentido de ello, un montón, la mañana anterior.

_“_¿Mamá? – le preguntó su hijo bajando de la falda de su padre para acercarse a la suya y señalar tímidamente a Anakin - ¿Puedo ir con… él?_

_Levantó la vista y alcanzó a ver un chispazo de alegría en los ojos de su padre, que se apagó inmediatamente, mientras tragaba saliva._

__Tu mamá, no está de acuerdo Ben – le dijo amablemente a su hijo – y tienes que hacerle caso._

__Pero… - comenzó el pequeño y se mordió los labios –_

__Leia, amor – exhaló su esposo negando – No es justo. O sea, sé que es lo que pasa y todo, pero, ponte en el lugar del niño, su primo está en los brazos de su abuelo y él no tiene otro y no…_

__Solo, no te metas en esto – siseo su padre – Si mi hija no quiere, no quiere y punto._

__Han – le reclamó Luke – Papá no se siente cómodo de discutir de estas cuestiones en la mesa del desayuno._

__Menos delante de los niños – explicó su padre -_

_Su esposo levantó las manos derrotado y se llamó a silencio, mientras que el Mandaloriano la observaba atentamente, para luego pasar a ver a Anakin._

_No necesitaba verle los ojos al hombre, para comprender que mirada ponía, luego de emitir un suspiro que, a través del modulador del yelmo, le anudó su propia garganta. Era un guerrero y un cazador, entendía perfectamente porque habían heridas que no cerraban y cosas que no podían perdonarse, y el costo que ello traía a las personas._

__¿Ba'vodu? – sintió que le preguntaba el hijo del Mandaloriano –_

__¿Elek, Vod'ika? – le contestó sonriendo al verlo avanzar sobre la mesa, sin soltar el pulgar de su padre, puesto que el pequeño sabía que, de hacerlo, Han dejaría de verlo y de escuchar –_

__Ba’buir duele. También duele a ti, ¿Ba’vodu perdonar? – le dijo el niño extendiéndole la bolita que su propio hijo le dijera que era el primer regalo de su padre – Grogu regala si perdona._

__Pero Grogu – le dijo sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas al recibir el objeto, mientras el pequeñito volvía a acomodarse en el hombro de su padre – este es un regalo importante para ti._

__Buir querer Ba’buir. Buir querer Grogu. Buir perdonar, si Grogu hacer por Ba’buir – contestó el niño como diciendo: **hay cosas por las que vale la pena hacer sacrificios** –_

__Mi ad’ika tiene cincuenta años, Alteza – deslizó el padre del pequeño, aprovechando para palmear la cabecita verde - Yo le haría caso._

_Dejo de observar el objeto metálico y volvió a cruzar miradas con su padre._

_Viéndolo, por primera vez, como el Caballero Jedi, que había logrado arrebatar el corazón de una Reina, proveniendo del trasfondo más humilde y conflictivo posible, en un mundo tan desigual y tan marcado por el prejuicio y la crueldad._

_Con sus ojos claros y su cabello ni corto ni largo, se veía casi como un niño aún. Solo su mirada profunda, plagada de recuerdos y penas, como su postura decidida en las ropas Jedi, le daban a cualquiera que lo viese, la idea de qué edad había tenido el espíritu en esos momentos._

_Que locura. Casarse tan joven, convertirse en padre tan joven. Había quemado tantas etapas, antes de caer._

_Se imaginó en ese momento, en unos breves segundos, cómo hubiese sido su vida y la de Luke, de haber crecido a su lado._

_Hubiese tenido que dejar la Orden Jedi. Probablemente para volver a Tatooine. A la granja de su medio hermano. Bajo los dos soles, en medio del desierto planeta. Seguramente hubiesen sido muy felices. Nunca lo había admitido, pero, la facilidad de reír de su padre biológico, competía con la de su padre adoptivo. Y su rapidez intelectual se parecía tanto a la suya, que, a veces, la asustaba que ambos podían saltar con la misma conclusión casi en eco, de alguna situación._

_Se llevó una mano a la frente y la deslizó por sus cabellos, exhalando, mientras tomaba una decisión que, sabía, sería una de las más importantes de su vida._

_Tenía que dejar de castigar a su padre._

_Su padre._

_No el engendro del Emperador._

_El hombre que había elegido Padmé, no se merecía su desprecio, ni su constante recordatorio de cuestiones, que él no había, realmente, vivido, puesto que quien se hallaba con ellos, no había llegado a caer._

_Como dijera Han, no era justo, ni para él, ni para ella, ni para su hijo._

_Por lo que se levantó de la silla, alzando en brazos al niño, para caminar alrededor hasta estar delante de Anakin, quien, extrañado, se levantó también._

__Él es Ben y es tu nieto – le dijo con voz temblorosa – Quiero que sepas que puedes visitarlo cuando lo desees y opinar de su vida y ser lo cariñoso que quieras, como lo eres con Grogu._

__Yo… ¿sí? ¿en serio? ¿estas segura? – le preguntó su padre asombrado y notoriamente restringiendo la necesidad que tenía de alzar al pequeño, puesto que era evidente que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando –_

__Ay, papá – se lamentó estallando en llanto antes de arrojarse con su hijo a los brazos de su padre, quien abrazó a ambos con toda la fuerza posible-”_

Su hermano se inclinó y apretó su hombro.

_Tomaste la decisión correcta.

_Lo sé – reconoció sonriendo – Somos aliit, como diría tu esposo, ¿no?

_Así… claro… eso es…

Dijo su hermano abriendo los ojos.

_¿Qué?

_Aliit. Familia. Clan. Din es mandaloriano.

_Como que…con el yelmo te das cuenta, Luke – bromeó ganándose que este le girara los ojos –

_Si, si, muy graciosa – se burló el Jedi – A mi marido, su armadura, le queda…

_¿Lo suficientemente apretada como para que uno pueda adivinar su figura? – le comentó riendo al ver la cara que le ponía – Ya, ya, no bromeo más con eso. O no. Esta bueno, Luke, no te puedes enojar porque lo diga.

_¿Quién está bueno y por qué no sigue un <<no tanto como Han>>? – preguntó su esposo asomando la cabeza por la puerta –

_No, lo que faltaba – exclamó su hermano derrotado volviendo a sentarse –

_A ver, explíquenme porque, están desaparecidos desde hace rato y quien es la persona a la cual están admirando – les dijo este sentándose también con ambos –

_Su esposo

_¿La lata de sardinas?

_Han – le advirtió Luke –

_Combatí con la lata de sardinas hoy

_¡Leia! ¡No lo incites!

_Como si hiciera falta. Le digo lata de sardinas desde que lo conozco. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal es?

_Es bueno. Muy bueno. No al nivel de Luke o de Anakin, pero…increíblemente cerca. Si entrena adecuadamente, puede ser una amenaza para cualquiera.

_Mierda. Igual, deberíamos haberlo esperado. Es uno de los mejores en lo suyo – comentó Han – Pero ahora pasemos a lo que importa, ¿cómo sabes que está bueno?

_Me quiero morir

_No seas tan dramático, chico, que no es como que le estamos haciendo nada.

Largó la carcajada al ver a su esposo reclamarle a su hermano que no hiciese escándalo porque iban a hablar de la apostura de su marido frente suyo.

Amaba a ese hombre de una manera espectacular.

Era el perfecto cómplice de sus ideas.

Un desafío y una sorpresa constantes.

Por lo que, antes de satisfacer su curiosidad, lo sujetó de la camisa y le dio un largo beso.

_Te amo – le dijo al separarse – Tiene buenas piernas

_Lo sé – le respondió su pareja guiñándole un ojo, como siempre lo hiciera - Te creo, caminar con todo ese beskar encima, tiene que tener sus beneficios.

_Es una lastima que no se le pueda ver nada – aseveró frustrada –

_Pero si tu hermanito aquí presente nos puede describir como se ve – afirmó su marido - ¿Olvidas por qué me tengo que poner carne roja en el ojo todavía?

Ambos se voltearon a ver a Luke, quién se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

_Ustedes están locos.

_Vamos Luke, no seas así. Solo queremos un par de detalles jugosos.

_Como si no supiera que vas a usarlos en su contra.

_Como si Mando no fuera a utilizar que estuvo toda la mañana peleando con mi mujer, para tomarme el pelo.

_Él no es así.

_Luke, ¿en serio crees que Han no podría sacar a tu esposo de sus casillas? – le preguntó divertida – Aparte, si nos cuentas, él se nos unirá en el plan “romance con Din”.

_Exacto. ¿Qué? ¿Qué plan? ¿Quién es Din? – preguntó Han y, antes de que pudiese meter la pata, le tapó la boca –

_Está bien – aceptó su hermano mirando al suelo más rojo de lo que había estado hacía unos momentos – Tiene ojos marrones, muy calidos y una cara marcada con bigote. Y…la mejor espalda que puedan imaginar es… y sus piernas son… tan firmes y agradables a la vista…y no me pidan más porque no pude hacer nada, porque llegaron ustedes, par de aprovechados.

Su esposo giró apenas su rostro para verla a los ojos, riendo bajo tras su mano que aún tapaba su boca.

Su hermano estaba tan perdido por el Mandaloriano, como el mismo Mandaloriano por Luke.

_Te ayudaremos – le dijo liberando a Han – Ese hombre no se te puede escapar. Especialmente si va a tener que gobernar a los suyos.

_¿Eh?

_Piensa, chico. Nuevo Rey. Cultura exótica. Buen físico y actitud intrigante. Con un hijo capaz de hacer caer a sus pies de ternura a cualquiera. Va a tener más pretendientes que tu hermana.

_Pero él está casado conmigo.

_Pero eso no impide que tú le pongas esfuerzo – explicó Han negando – Porque, por lo que veo, de ustedes dos, él es el que más atento está.

_Lo sé – suspiró Luke – De eso estábamos hablando con Leia, antes de que se desviará el tema.

_Luke tuvo una revelación – le dijo a su pareja – Porque nuestro cuñado, aparentemente, no cae rendido al romance promedio.

_Y tu hermano ya como que se arruinó todas las posibilidades de encuentros decisivos: noviazgo, boda, adopción.

_Aliit – dijo Luke interrumpiéndolos – Familia o Clan. Él es muy estricto en su código de conducta y valora, casi por sobre todo, su herencia y tradición.

_Ahhh – expresó Han – Ahora entiendo. No es mala idea, muchacho, no es mala idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí empezó el crack que me ha tenido riendo toda la tarde, porque, a medida que la cosa avanza, se pone peor...o mejor...depende como se mire.   
> Pero les anunció desde ya, que se viene un comité, con tareas distribuidas por sector, la mejor secretaria Wookie y un Presidente que se las trae XDDDD!!!  
> Diviértanse lectores. Disfruten.  
> Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la Internet:
> 
> Ad'ika: hijo/hija  
> Buir: padre/madre  
> Ba'buir: abuelo/abuela  
> Ba'vodu: tío/tía  
> Elek, Vod'ika?: ¿Sí, sobrino/a?


	20. El Plan de Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos semanas en la ejecución de un plan maestro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Despertó sintiendo como Luke acariciaba su cintura por debajo de la ropa y se sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Su esposo era una persona muy táctil y estaba fascinado con su constante necesidad de tocarlo.

Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo sin que nadie pudiese acceder a su piel, el hecho de que su pareja pareciese no tener suficiente de la misma a cada momento del día, lo alucinaba.

_Se que estás despierto, Din – le susurró Luke al oído –

_Uhum – medio le contestó abriendo uno de sus ojos para verlo –

_Jate vaar'tur– lo saludo su marido sonriendo –

_Jate vaar'tur – correspondió su saludo acariciando su mejilla - ¿Cómo has amanecido cyar'ika?

_Pensando en que quiero que desayunemos juntos.

_Desayunamos juntos todos los días.

_No, no realmente. Tú estás presente en el desayuno, pero, no desayunamos juntos.

_Debo usar la armadura – le explicó suspirando – No puedo comer delante de…

Luke se apoderó de sus labios mientras trataba de justificarse sobre no compartir su comida y los giró para dejarlo debajo suyo. No quería frustrar a su pareja, pero realmente no podía. Leia y su familia eran aliit, pero, su rostro, no iba a pertenecerles jamás, eso era un regalo para él y su hijo y Anakin, pero porque el espectro no podía respirar y era su maestro.

_Lo sé – le dijo su pareja recostándose sobre su pecho – Por eso hablé con mi hermana y, de ahora en más, nuestros desayunos serán en familia.

_Luke, no, Leia, Ben, Han y hasta el Wookie, son tu familia también – le dijo acariciando el cabello de su pareja – No voy a quitarte estos momentos con ellos.

_Din, no entiendes – suspiró su esposo – Es al revés

_¿Cómo?

_Yo… - aclaró el otro sonrojándose – siento que si seguimos haciendo lo mismo, es como que, ellos, me los quitan a mí, no se si me explicó… tú… kriff… ¿estarías dispuesto a intentar algo con la Fuerza, para poder comprender a lo que me refiero?

Asintió viéndolo extrañado.

No era como que disfrutaba una enormidad de todo eso que ellos hacían.

Todavía seguía pegándose los sustos del año cuando Anakin lo llamaba a clases, porque se había distraído o con Luke o con Grogu.

Pero nunca iba a negarse a algo que formaba parte tan intrínseca de su pareja. Especialmente cuando él, demostraba tener un respeto muy profundo por lo que él consideraba importante.

_“_Grogu, ad’ika – le dijo a su hijo al verlo venir caminando con una nueva ropa - ¿Y eso?_

__¡Buir! ¡Buir coser! – le contestó el pequeño girando para que viera su túnica y pantalones nuevos del mismo color de los que usaba su esposo - ¿Gusta?_

__Es muy bonito – afirmó riendo bajo al ver el entusiasmo del pequeño - ¿El droide de Luke te hizo esto?_

__No, Buir – le contestó el niño negando – Él coser mientras practicar._

_Se sorprendió al escuchar a su hijo y se agacho para tocar la vestimenta. Era una prenda simple, pero, la tela era de buena calidad y se notaba que Luke, le había puesto esfuerzo._

_Durante muchos años había confeccionado y parchado su propia ropa y reconocía cuando alguien se tomaba el trabajo de poner la misma distancia entre puntada y puntada, y de, verdaderamente medir, para que el conjunto quedase bien proporcionado y correcto al cuerpo._

__Buir – le señaló Grogu mostrando su manga derecha donde estaba pegado el símbolo de su casa: el mudhorn – Clan_

__Si, ad’ika. Aliit._

_Afirmó recorriendo con sus dedos el símbolo pegado a la ropita tan cuidadosamente armada._

_Luke no comprendía lo mucho que significaba para él que Grogu portara ese signo de su relación filial. Cualquiera, en cualquier parte de la Galaxia, viendo el pendiente y el símbolo, sabría que estaba frente al descendiente de un clan de la tribu. Si sus hermanos y hermanas lo vieran, saludarían al niño con respeto y hablarían en su lengua sin tapujos, invitándolo a su casa y tratándolo como hermano._

_Aliit. Clan. Familia._

_Uno de los seis pasos del Resol’nare._

_Uno de los más importantes._

_Encima, confeccionar la ropa de su hijo, sumaba enormemente._

_En su cultura, que los hijos usaran cosas que sus padres hicieron para ellos, representaba el amor y compromiso de los mismos, el reconocimiento del otro como tu descendiente, la importancia de la tradición en tiempos en los que, era, verdaderamente una pérdida de tiempo, hacer algo que, en dos pasos podía hacer una máquina._

_Más si se le sumaban símbolos de los suyos, de su historia, de su fe._

__Así que tu Buir te cosió también tu nombre – comentó al notar mientras recorría la manga, que mucho más pequeño y en puntadas más simples, estaba escrito el apelativo del pequeño en perfecto Mando’a –_

__Ba'vodu, dibujar. Buir, coser – reconoció el niño – Buir dice que Grogu cuidar y no ensuciar._

__Y tu Buir tiene razón – le explicó levantando al pequeño – Esta es tu ropa de entrenamiento. Cuando termines de entrenar, te la sacas, te pones la otra que tienes y puedes ir a jugar”_

_“_Luke, ¿has visto dónde está Anakin? No me contesta y no puedo ubicarlo._

__Debe estar distraído. Papá iba a estar con los niños, mientras Leia y yo estamos ocupados_

_Le contestó su esposo levantando la vista de la mesa, dónde estaba apoyado, leyendo atentamente de un dispositivo, mientras a su alrededor había una serie de hojas, cuyo contenido le resultó conocido._

__Eso es…_

_Comenzó a decir cuando su cuñada lo palmeó en la espalda._

__¡Din! ¿Vienes a ayudarnos?_

_Su esposo río bajo al sentir su desconcierto._

__Mi esposo, no sabe lo que estamos haciendo Leia._

__Ah. Mando’a – le aclaró su hermana levantando una de las hojas – Mientras esté aquí Luke me ha pedido que lo ayude a organizarse para aprender._

__No soy muy bueno en idiomas, pero papá y Leia lo hablan y Leia lo lee y escribe, además. Si ellos me ayudan, puedo armarme un esquema de lecciones para aprender._

__Recuerda que el Mando’a, requiere que practiques fonética. Es un idioma muy basado en lo que se habla, Luke – le explicó Leia corriendo una silla para invitarlo a sentarse – Por lo que, papá y Din, tienen que conversar contigo._

_Lo reconocía. Lo había dejado sin palabras el hecho de los hermanos estuvieran planificando lecciones de Mando’a a largo plazo._

__¿Por qué… por qué quieres aprender?_

_Le preguntó cuando pudo recuperar la palabra y sentarse._

__Porque es tú idioma._

__Pero no necesitas hacerlo._

__En la vida no he necesitado aprender un montón de cosas y lo he hecho igual. O porque me interesaban o porque me parecían importantes. En este caso es ambas cosas. Me interesa y me parece importante – le explicó su marido tomando una de sus manos en una de las suyas – Es parte de tu identidad, cyar’ika – se giró para ver a su hermana - ¿Esta bien pronunciado así?_

__Con un poquito más de aire en cya, recuerda que suena como sh. Cyar’ika se pronuncia Shyarrika._

_Luke frunció los labios y se volvió nuevamente a verlo, para decir despacio y con cuidado, la palabra que le acababan de enseñar, directamente a su cara._

__Leia, ¿puedes dejarnos solos unos minutos?_

_Le preguntó a su cuñada, quien se levantó riendo muy suavemente, puesto que de tonta no tenía un pelo._

__Vuelvo en diez minutos, Din – le advirtió divertida, pero dejando bien claro que su tiempo no era uno que podía perderse –_

__¿Din? – le preguntó su marido cuando se fuese su hermana - ¿Pasa algo? ¿No quieres que aprenda?_

_Inspiró y exhaló, negando, mientras se quitaba el yelmo. Su Jedi era impredescible y adorable._

__No, Luke, no es eso._

__¿Entonces?_

__No puedes… - comenzó, pero se detuvo para pensar como ponerlo en palabras – Cada término en Mando’a, cada expresión, tiene su tiempo y su lugar. La que usaste recién, entre quienes verdaderamente sienten lo que transmite… debería ser dicha, viendo a los ojos de la persona. Al menos la primera vez._

_Su marido sonrió y acarició sus mejillas con ternura._

__Disculpa, cyar’ika. ¿Nos robe el momento?_

__No, Luke. Todo lo contrario – afirmó sonriendo a su vez-”_

Su pareja llevó sus manos a su pecho e inspiró profundamente, antes de presionar el campo de energía que ellos denominaban Fuerza, para que él pudiese sentirlo. La mejor manera que podía describirlo, era como que Luke había ampliado la burbuja en la que se encontraba en esa Fuerza, para meterlo a él dentro.

Ahogó un jadeo al recibir las sensaciones que, iba comprendiendo, eran los sentimientos de su pareja, que, al principio, percibió como un conjunto muy desordenado, pero que, poco a poco, fueron tomando forma. Su marido, evidentemente, los estaba organizando, para seleccionar, los que quería que comprendiese y que, estaban centrados, en su persona.

Levantó una ceja cuando notó que el primero era muy potente y que no era de los más positivos: celos. Luke proyectaba que, día a día, sentía celos por compartirlo tanto con los demás. Celos de su entrenamiento. Celos del tiempo que perdían en las comidas. Celos de no poder estar, verdaderamente a su lado, hasta caer la noche. Celos hasta de las discusiones que tenía con Solo.

El segundo, obviamente, fue vergüenza. No estaba bien. Ni con su padre, ni con su hermana, ni con su cuñado, que eran buenas personas, que tuviera celos de ellos. Ni para un Jedi. Su esposo sentía que le estaba fallando a su fe teniendo esos pensamientos.

A la vergüenza seguía la inseguridad.

¿De qué hablaba?

Si era perfecto.

Pero, aparentemente, no lo comprendía así.

Su esposo sentía un abismo de incertidumbre, respecto de su capacidad para poder corresponderle. Porque no tenía un esquema tan firme como el suyo y sentía temor de cometer un error fuerte con su cultura y su fe, perdiéndolo para siempre.

Y, finalmente, pánico. Porque eso no era temor. Pánico de perderlo cuando tuviese que hacerse cargo de la posición de Manda’lor. Cuando llegase su gente.

No que se arrepentía de haberlos invitado. Sino que estaba aterrado de que un hermano o hermana suyos, con mayor conocimiento de su cultura, con mayor afinidad, pudiese hacerlo dudar de sus convicciones.

Luke le proyectó su enorme cantidad de pérdidas y faltas en el tiempo. Madre, padre, padres adoptivos, maestros, amigos. Sumarle un esposo, sería demasiado para él.

Inspiró y le acarició la espalda.

_Suficiente, cyar’ika.

Le dijo para que dejará de proyectar. Su esposo exhaló muy suavemente y luego se permitió retornar el campo de energía a la normalidad.

_No está bien, Luke – comenzó, pero su marido lo interrumpió –

_Lo sé, lo sé, es por eso que…

_No – lo detuvo – No está bien que permitas que estos sentimientos te dañen tanto tiempo. Debes decirme cuando pienses estas cosas. Si hubiésemos hablado, no te sentirías así.

_Pero…

_Luke, mi tiempo, mi cuerpo y mi alma, están ligados a los tuyos, desde que nos prometimos en la nave. No está mal que quieras parte de mi día para ti. No es egoísta. No es cruel – le explicó – Está bien que quieras que haya momentos para ti. Grogu me pide lo mismo de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué no lo podrías hacer tú?

_Grogu es un niño, Din.

_Grogu es mi ad’ika y tú eres mi riduur. Ambos tienen el derecho y la obligación de decirme que no estoy contemplando sus necesidades. Mi clan, son ustedes. Mi tiempo y mi persona, son de ustedes, primero que de nadie. Pero yo no puedo adivinar y, en el día a día, se puede perder perspectiva de que uno no está cumpliendo como debe y, hasta como precisa, porque yo también necesito pasar tiempo a solas con ustedes y, por ahí, ni siquiera me lo planteo, por lo mismo. Porque me detiene el creer que estoy pidiendo demasiado – afirmó con seriedad – Por otro lado, ninguno de los demás, se sentiría ofendido porque tú quieres un rato mío para ti. De hecho, creo que estarían contentos de que lo hicieras.

_¿En serio?

_¡Luke! ¡Anakin y Leia fueron y son esposos de otras personas! ¡Saben de estas cosas! – le contestó riendo – No te las dicen porque tienen miedo de ponerte mal.

_Deberían decírmelas, me pone peor el que no me las digan.

_Se los recomendaré.

_Gracias.

_Ahora – le señaló acomodando sus cabellos - ¿Podemos hablar del hecho de qué vivo diciéndote que eres perfecto, para que tú pienses que no me atraes como loco y que podría llegarte a cambiar por alguien?

Su esposo hizo un puchero, lo que le provocó una risa profunda.

_No me va a interesar nadie más en la vida, Luke. Tienes que entenderlo y aceptarlo.

_No sabes, Din. Lo he visto con Leia y… hasta me pasó a mí. Cuando la gente se empieza a acercar por el título, es como que pasas por un período de cuasi locura. Se te nubla la vista y no logras…

_No. Voy a detenerte ahí – le dijo – No va a ser lo mismo conmigo. Tu hermana y tú no son iguales a mí, ni provienen de la misma cultura.

_Por eso mismo, los tuyos te conocen y…

_¡Yo no estoy enamorado de esa gente! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! – exclamó frustrado - ¡No me va a importar ni que sean bonitos, ni que sepan de mi cultura, ni que me adulen, ni que traten de ganarme con cosas, si lo único que necesito para ser feliz es que tú me sonrías!

Su esposo se quedó callado de repente y a él le tocó suspirar.

_Luke, dime que no he sido tan idiota como para no demostrarte que estoy enamorado de ti.

_Yo… no… tu no lo has dicho… - murmuró su esposo bajando los ojos –

_Es cierto – admitió – Perdona. Te estoy pidiendo que hablemos cuando haya dudas y yo me limito a poner en acciones, lo que debería poner en palabras. Luke – le dijo abrazándolo con cariño – para mí, el sol, sale cuando tu abres los ojos y me miras. Desde que decidiste aceptarme en tu vida, has cambiado totalmente el diseño y forma de la mía. Yo…Luke, nadie, nadie ha hecho lo que tú hiciste. Nadie me ha cuidado así, me ha puesto por delante, me ha dado tantas atenciones, sin pedir nada a cambio. Siempre he sido un objeto de conveniencia para los demás. Contigo solo necesito ser Din y para ti está bien.

_Porque está bien. Eres adorable.

_¿Ves? – río bajo – Nadie me ha dicho adorable en la vida.

_Problema de los demás – afirmó su esposo encogiéndose de hombros –

_Ny kar’tayli gar darasuum – le dijo y a su pareja se le iluminó el rostro – Mi cuñada hizo bien su trabajo, entonces.

_No, fue papá. Él me dio toda una lección de frases, según él, más útiles que los buenos días.

Se largó a reír. Anakin no tenía límites.

_Espero que… algunas cosas… las haya dejado para que yo te las enseñe.

_Me dijo que sí, porque ya estaba casado con mamá cuando estuvo con los tuyos y…

_Luke, prefiero no imaginarme a Anakin así, por favor.

_Papá no es feo.

_El tarado de Solo, según los demás, tampoco y ni de uno, ni de otro, quiero tener esas imágenes mentales, gracias.

Rieron ambos al final de esa frase, cuando sintieron una vocecita a los pies de la cama.

_¿Buir?

_Ven ad’ika – lo llamó, mientras Grogu trepaba hasta subirse a la cama y avanzaba corriendo hasta ambos para abrazarlos – Buenos Días, Grogu.

_Auch – exclamó Luke y ambos se volvieron a verlo sobarse el brazo –

_¿Cyar’ika? – le preguntó - ¿Te golpeaste entrenando?

_Ehhh…no – dijo Luke sonrojado acariciando la carita de su hijo – Le pedí a Chewie que me diera una mano con algo que quería hacer y lleva su tiempo que cicatricé y… todavía está sensible la piel y… no es tu culpa Grogu, cariño, buenos días

_¿Qué te hizo esa bola de pelos?

_Din, no seas así

_Muéstrame, Luke

Le pidió con preocupación, el Wookie estaba muerto si le había hecho daño.

Su marido se quito la parte superior de su ropa y retiro lentamente un vendaje que cubria la zona cercana al hombro, para dejarles ver un tatuaje que nunca había estado antes allí.

_¡Mudhorn! – exclamó su hijo acercándose para verlo –

_Luke – susurró también inclinándose para ver el símbolo dibujado sobre la piel enrojecida de su pareja –

_No va a durar mucho así, Chewie me aseguró que, en cuanto cicatrice se va a ver mejor y me recomendó que ponerme y que evite el sol y que…

_Grogu quiere – le dijo su hijo señalando el brazo de Luke –

_Tú eres muy pequeño para eso – le aclaró – Cuando tengas la edad de tu Buir hablamos.

_Din, tiene cincuenta. Hace rato me paso.

_Luke, en mi medida, cincuenta, son cinco – comentó riendo, mientras acercaba su frente a la suya – Gracias. Es…muy importante para mí, lo que hiciste.

_Por eso lo hice

Reconoció su marido y le volvió a robar el aliento su tranquilidad al asumir con tanta naturalidad algo tan complejo y tan público.

_Vamos a desayunar, cyar’ika. Hoy nos vamos a quedar toda la mañana los tres juntos.

_Din.

_No. Hoy Anakin prescindirá del entrenamiento. Te quiero para mí toda la mañana y Grogu también. ¿O no ad’ika? – le preguntó al niño que sonrió de oreja a oreja –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como para endulzar el fin de semana lectores!  
> Díganme que les parece el plan de nuestro Jedi favorito ;)  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la Internet  
> Jate vaar'tur: Buen Día  
> Cyar'ika: Cariño/Amado/a  
> Aliit: familia/clan  
> Ad'ika: hijo/a  
> Buir: padre/madre  
> Ba'vodu: tío/tía  
> Mando’a: Idioma Mandaloriano  
> Riduur: esposo/esposa  
> Ny kar’tayli gar darasuum: Te amaré por siempre


	21. El Comité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se encuentra usted citado a la primera reunión ordinaria de El Comité, en la sala común a las 3 pm. Se sugiere discreción, ya que el objetivo del mismo es secreto y se recuerda que la asistencia es obligatoria. Firmado: Han Solo – Presidente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Entonces, estamos reunidos en esta primera instancia del comité.

Comenzó Han y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Era la tarde de un tranquilo día, apenas dos semanas, desde aquel momento en que su hermana y su cuñado, habían decidido tomar parte en lo que se había pensado como un plan para ganarse definitivamente el corazón de su esposo.

Y, debía reconocer, sus recomendaciones, habían funcionado a la perfección.

Din, desde que el día anterior decidiese cuasi secuestrarlo por la mañana, estaba extremadamente cariñoso con él y, la verdad, se había sentido en los aires con sus atenciones y sus palabras. Apenas podía creer que había pasado casi un mes desde su encuentro y posterior matrimonio.

Lo único que creía que, efectivamente, les faltaba a ambos, era un cierto espacio para tener intimidad, que, esperaba conseguir, apenas su hermana debiese retornar al Senado, lo que, iba a pasar en dos o tres días más.

En unas cuantas horas más, había pensado la noche anterior al retirarse a dormir, entre sus brazos, Din, Grogu y él, podrían vivir, verdaderamente, como una familia, en su propia burbuja de felicidad, al menos, por unos meses.

Pero, como todo el universo parecía estar en su contra, a la hora de encontrarse con su marido de esa manera, apenas pasada su mañana de cariño, había recibido una nota que lo citaba a una reunión urgente de la peor idea que podría habérsele ocurrido a esos dos.

**“Se encuentra usted citado a la primera reunión ordinaria de El Comité, en la sala común a las 3 pm. Se sugiere discreción, ya que el objetivo del mismo es secreto y se recuerda que la asistencia es obligatoria. Firmado: Han Solo – Presidente”**

_Alguien que me recuerde, porqué estamos haciendo esto

Preguntó desahuciado, mientras su hermana le palmeaba la espalda.

_Déjalo hablar, Luke, que está re entusiasmado con esto de la Presidencia de un comité

Le respondió su hermana, evidentemente divertida a costa de su miseria, porque nadie, pero nadie, iba a sacarle de la cabeza que, la responsable de todo esto, era Leia.

_Para opinar hay que pedir la palabra, habíamos quedado en pedirla

Los criticó Han moviéndoles en la cara, la hoja que contenía las reglas de conducta de El Comite, mientras Chewie entraba a la sala con una bandeja con bebidas.

**“Reglas de El Comité**

**1) No se habla con nadie de la existencia de El Cómite.**

**2) Especialmente con ningún Mandaloriano.**

**3) El Cómite funciona bajo una Presidencia y una Secretaria Adjunta a la que se añadirán encargados especiales por sector.**

**4) Se designa como Presidente de El Cómite al General Han Solo.**

**5) Se designa como Secretaría Adjunta de El Cómite a la Princesa/Senadora Leia Organa.**

**6) Se designa como Encargado de sesiones y refrigerios al Piloto Wookie Chewbacca.**

**7) Reglas de funcionamiento de El Cómite:**

  1. **a) Las reuniones de El Cómite, se realizarán de acuerdo a las necesidades de ejecución de su proyecto prioritario.**
  2. **b) En estas reuniones cada miembro tiene vos y voto, recayendo la coordinación en el Presidente.**
  3. **c) La Secretaria Adjunta tomará notas y llevará la minuta y acuerdo de cada reunión.**
  4. **d) Los acuerdos serán alcanzados por mayoría de votos de los presentes.**



**8) Prohibiciones y restricciones durante las reuniones:**

  1. **a) Los espíritus de la Fuerza, no tienen permitido aparecerse en los sitios de reunión, sin previo aviso o sin utilizar formas que los seres vivos usan (El Presidente enfatiza que será severamente penado quien no use una maldita puerta como corresponde)**
  2. **b) Se prohíbe terminantemente todo uso de los trucos y habilidades Jedi durante estas, así como la amenaza o uso de los sables de luz para amedrentar (y si, lo estamos poniendo por ti, Luke).**
  3. **c) Se prohíbe la presencia de cualquier Mandaloriano, que no se llame Grogu.**
  4. **d) Se prohíbe la presencia en las reuniones del Maestro/Espíritu Yoda a petición del miembro Anakin Skywalker, quien afirma que el hombre pasaría más tiempo tomándole el pelo, que dando una mano.**
  5. **e) Se prohíbe hablar sin levantar la mano y haber sido cedido el uso de la palabra”**



_Gracias, necesitaba esto

Le dijo su cuñado tomando una de las tazas, para beber con gusto, volviendo a acomodar la lista que tenía entre manos, debajo de otros papeles escritos, en tanto su padre entraba al lugar, con Grogu en el hombro, arrastrando a Obi-Wan.

_Anakin, no, déjame, no quiero tomar parte en este asunto.

_Si yo tengo que fumarme al tarado de Solo de Presidente, tú vas a ayudar, Maestro. Yoda no puede.

_El Maestro Yoda no dijo que no, dijo que ya estaba Grogu, te hizo media broma acerca de que eres su abuelo y tú le prohibiste la entrada.

_Porque me dio vuelta la cara, como el rey del drama que es, pero, es por Luke, entonces, que tú y yo, vamos a participar.

Explicó el Caballero Jedi, sentando a su reluctante Maestro a la mesa.

Bajo las manos de su rostro y negó divertido ante la cara de desconcierto de Obi-Wan. El pobre hombre, en toda su existencia, jamás había podido imaginar, que terminará, más allá del final de u vida, involucrado en la dinámica bizarra y siempre caótica de los Skywalker.

En su caso, aún le costaba ver esas facciones. Y no porque tuviese algo en contra del Jedi. Ya lo había perdonado por su mentira respecto de la muerte de su padre. Lo había entendido en su momento, seguía entendiéndolo en el hoy.

Obi-Wan había estado aterrado de que su nuevo estudiante se sintiese atraído por Vader y terminase cayendo como cayó él, en el lado oscuro. Era comprensible que hubiese decidido mentirle en ese entonces.

No. Le costaba porque lo que había afectado al estudiante, había afectado al Maestro.

Obi-Wan y Anakin estaban unidos por una relación muy similar a la de Din y Grogu. Luego de la muerte del Maestro Qui Gon, al pasar de los años y haberse hecho cargo de su padre como Padawan, Anakin se había convertido, no en el hijo, pero sí en el hermano menor de Obi-Wan y, al retornar a la Fuerza, como un espíritu mucho más joven, este había decrecido en edad igualmente, y hoy, Obi-Wan, se veía como en su mejor época durante la Guerra de los Clones.

_Vanidad, perdición ser

Había sentenciado entornando los ojos el Maestro Yoda al verlo, mientras a sus espaldas, el Maestro Qui Gon, no paraba de carcajearse, a costa de su estudiante y su expresión asombrada.

A él, confesaba, le costaba un poco relacionar a ese caballero de pelo marrón y piel tersa, con el anciano amable que le enseñará por tan poco tiempo. Aunque tuviesen las mismas respuestas y las mismas reflexiones.

Igualmente le susurró un ‘perdón Maestro, están locos’, lo que provocó una sonrisa de este y una negación amable, como diciéndole ‘no es tú culpa y, de todos modos, Anakin iba a convencerme de participar’.

Sonrió. Había esperado, luego de su casamiento con Din, que su anterior Maestro le diera un sermón extenso y había terminado comprendiendo, en su lugar, hasta qué punto el viejo Jedi, podía mantener viejas cuentas a saldar.

_“_A ver, a ver – extendió sus brazos para detenerlo Obi-Wan – Déjame ver si entendí bien. Tú me estás diciendo que te casaste._

__Sí, Maestro._

__Con el padre de tu primer estudiante._

__Sí – admitió sonrojándose profundamente, era una locura, lo sabía, pero, no iba a arrepentirse de Din, porque también estaba seguro que había hecho lo correcto –_

__Que resulta ser… - mencionó Obi-Wan girándose para ver a su padre - ¿Qué resulta ser qué, Anakin?_

__No, no voy a decirlo – advirtió su padre cruzándose de brazos, mientras su Maestro se acercaba a él, apenas aguantando la risa –_

__Oh, vamos Anakin, tú puedes – le explicó guiñándole un ojo con las manos en la espalda- un Man…_

__No es gracioso._

__dalo…_

__Te odio…_

__...riano._

__¿Has estado esperando todos estos años, verdad?_

__Digamos que sí._

_Su padre había girado los ojos ante la mirada divertida de su Maestro y se había dado vuelta para marcharse en un revoleo de capa, que, la verdad, también le había arrancado una risa. Evidentemente, había una historia detrás del tiempo en que ellos habían pasado en Mandalore._

__Tan incivilizado como siempre – comentó Obi-Wan sin parar de reírse-”_

_Concentrémonos gente, que no tenemos demasiado tiempo. La lata de sardinas…

_Deja de decirle a mi marido así, Han.

_Está bien, señor Jedi, Mando.

_Mejor, gracias.

_De nada, entonces, Mando, alias: la lata de sardinas…

_¡Leia no te rías!

_... está distraído haciendo de niñera de Ben – siguió su cuñado sin hacerle caso – Pero eso no va a durar. Grogu y Ben comen como niños y mi hijo va a querer media tarde pronto. Por lo que, tenemos que dejar determinado que va a hacer cada uno, durante el tiempo que sigue, ya que no estaremos todos en el mismo lugar ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – preguntó Han y ante el asentimiento de la mesa, continuó – Le cedo la palabra a mi esposa Leia.

La mujer en cuestión río un poco más al ver a su marido medio recostarse en su silla, chocando su taza con la del Wookie que, en su particular lengua, le decía que lo había hecho bien.

_Como dice nuestro presidente, el plan “Romance con Din”, se ha expandido y se ha renombrado como “Plan Manda’lor”

_Alguien que me mate – medio gimió avergonzado al ver a su hermana, con toda seriedad, decir semejante cosa delante de Obi-Wan, al tiempo que sacaba su anotador electrónico –

_Ya, ya – le dijo su padre, palmeando su mano, más entretenido que Leia con la cuestión, el muy traidor.

_Como iba diciendo, el “Plan Manda’lor”, es el resultado de una expansión. Lo que empezó siendo una empresa para mantener unida a una pareja, hoy se extiende al desarrollo de una estrategia y logística adecuada, para instalar en la superficie de Yavin IV, una colonia mandaloriana, de tamaño reducido, primero, que pueda actuar como punto de atracción para la diáspora de la misma cultura y que, al mismo tiempo, permita proyectar la imagen del esposo de mi hermano como un líder confiable y seguro, adelantándose a las intenciones de Bo-Katan Kryze y de los clanes considerados “nobles” en esta sociedad, sin hacer colapsar al futuro Manda’lor.

_Si me permiten preguntar – intervino Obi Wan - ¿El hombre desea hacerse cargo de la posición?

_No – reconoció suspirando – Si fuera por él, arroja ese sable al más profundo de los pozos, pero, lo ganó en combate limpio y esta mujer…

_Conozco a Bo-Katan, Luke – le dijo su maestro, mientras su padre tosía sospechosamente a su lado – Esta bien. Fue hermana de quien pudiera haber sido mi pareja si – señaló a Anakin con un dedo – lo hubiésemos decidido así, pero no lo hicimos.

_Es muy desagradable, la tal Bo-Katan.

_Es…una persona compleja, pero no es en sí desagradable. Aunque entiendo porque tu esposo no puede negarse. Ella necesita del sable y necesita obtenerlo de determinada manera, teniendo en cuenta, como acabo Mandalore. Tu esposo, por ende, no tiene opción – Obi-Wan se giró para ver a Leia – Anótame para clases de política mandaloriana. De los presentes, soy el único que estuvo en medio de sus conflictos comprendiéndolos en su complejidad, creo poder ayudarlo adecuadamente, con la ayuda de Anakin, ya que, no es seguro que pueda verme, como tu esposo, que sólo puede oírme, gracias al pequeño Grogu.

Su hermana asintió y anotó en su dispositivo el nombre del espectro.

_Yo seguiré como su Maestro y como consejero en el armado del asentamiento con la ayuda de los droides y suplementos que trajeron en el Halcón. Es algo simple y que podemos organizar, inclusive, como parte del entrenamiento – indicó su padre, por lo que fue añadido a la lista –

_Luke, Chewie y yo – le dijo a su esposa, Han – Somos el cuerpo de rescate, traslado y búsqueda de personas y suplementos. Según la inteligencia que le llegó a Leia, los Mandalorianos que la lata de sardinas, más interesado está en encontrar, se hallan en un sistema en graves problemas en estos momentos.

_Pero yo no puedo irme, estoy entrenando a Grogu.

_¿Maestro? – le preguntó su padre a su propio Maestro –

_Puedo reemplazarte Luke. No te preocupes. Seré amable con el pequeño – contestó Obi-Wan -

_Más te vale, eres su otro Ba’buir – afirmó su padre sonriéndole al pequeño que los miraba a todos sin entender demasiado -

_No soy su tío abuelo, Anakin.

_Tarde viejo, cuando ese enano verde te adopta, te adopta. Bienvenido al club de los familiares apropidos por Grogu – le dijo Han levantando su taza y ahogo una risita, su pequeño hijo verde, había decidido que su reluctante tío se integrará a las actividades familiares, por mucho que discutiese con su padre, así que, era normal verlo, tirando de alguna de las prendas de Han, en complicidad de Ben, para hacerlo cambiar de opinión o para darle el primer empujón a alguna travesura –

_Yo me encargaré de la búsqueda de más información y de…suavizar las cosas en el Senado – explicó Leia, cerrando el dispositivo electrónico – Porque las cosas se van a poner complicadas una vez que se sepa que, alguien, le cedió una luna a toda una cultura.

Cerró los ojos suspirando.

Aunque no le gustará, Leia, tenía razón.

Había dado un paso del que debía hacerse cargo, cuando le dijese a Din que podía habitar Yavin IV, con los suyos, y no le quedaba otra que asumir la responsabilidad de hacerlo realidad.

Aunque su vida amorosa tuviera que sufrir un traspie por ello.

_Presidente – le cuestiono a Han levantando su brazo –

_¿Sí?

_¿A que hora partimos para este rescate?

_Con Chewie tendremos todo listo para irnos cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

Asintió y se giró a ver a su padre.

_“Ni lo digas, cuido a Grogu esta tarde y esta noche”_

_“Iré a despedirme antes de partir”_

_“Luke, no creo necesario decirte…”_

_“Voy a volver papá, no te preocupes. Tengo demasiado que perder esta vez”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado por está imagen de leafall15 en Tumblr: https://worshipcircle01.tumblr.com/post/642972514220490752/internet-gets-a-friendly-ghost  
> (Por cierto, muy invitados a seguirme ^^)  
> Lo que me reí recordando este fic, hizo que pensará en escribir este momento.  
> Leia y Han, mis hacedores de problemas, los amo <3  
> Y llegó quien faltaba: Obi-Wan (si, no pude resistir a Ewan, demándenme XD!)  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	22. Advertencia

Estimados lectores, esta advertencia, es para que puedan decidir con anticipación si leer el próximo capítulo o esperar hasta el miércoles para volver a revisar "Un fantasma amigable".

El capítulo del martes, contendrá contenido adulto. Como siempre, no será necesario leerlo para seguir el hilo de la historia, pero, se que hay personas que no se sienten cómodas haciéndolo y respeto su decisión de no leer este tipo de escritura.

Para quiénes sí lo disfrutan, les dejó la noche de bodas más retrasada de la historia de los fanfic XD!

Estaba pensada para estar aparte, por eso van a ver que está dividida en tres (porque quería hacerlo en tres capítulos), más, muchos de los lectores de "En las arenas de Tatooine", me dijeron que no les había resultado nada cómodo tener esos capítulos en otro lugar, así que, con la debida advertencia, los tienen a continuación.

¡Disfruten y dejenme saber sus ideas al respecto!


	23. Una noche de bodas retrasada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Necesito explicarlo XD?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_¿Luke? ¿Qué pasa?

Le preguntó Din, cuando al entrar en la sala disuelta la reunión le quitase a Ben de los brazos, para sujetar una de las manos de su pareja y llevárselo al otro lado del tempo en el que se estaban quedando.

_Han se va mañana.

_Si, sabía.

_Han se va mañana y yo debo ir con él.

_¡¿Qué?!

_Es un tema de la Orden.

_Voy contigo.

_No – le dijo sonriendo – No puedes. Es un tema Jedi y, aunque has probado ser sensible a la Fuerza, aún no hemos entrenado juntos, amor.

_Igual podría ser de ayuda.

_Voy a volver Din.

Le aseguró sabiendo que lo que él transmitía con sus palabras, era esa preocupación. El Mandaloriano unió sus dedos con los suyos pensando. No necesitaba de la Fuerza para saber que presentía que algo no estaba bien. Su esposo era así de perceptivo. Y la experiencia, además, le decía que, ningún viaje y separación, estaba exento de peligros.

_¿Qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó finalmente –

_Cuidar a Grogu y a mi padre. Aprender con él y Obi-Wan. Cuidarte tú. No preocuparte innecesariamente. No dejar de sonreír.

Le dijo llevando sus manos al yelmo para quitárselo con suavidad, descubriendo su rostro, que, precisamente, esbozaba una sonrisa.

_Voy a extrañarte.

_Yo también.

_No te rías, pero, estaba esperando que tu hermana volviera a su Senado, para estar finalmente contigo solo – admitió su esposo negando – Y ahora…vamos a tener que seguir esperando.

Río bajo ante su voz frustrada y le señaló con su cabeza la puerta frente a la que estaban.

_No necesariamente.

Su pareja levantó una ceja, viéndolo a él, para luego voltear a ver el lugar.

_¿No estamos muy cerca de tu hermana aquí?

_Sí y no. Este cuarto, es un lugar de meditación muy potente. Está rodeado de una composición mineral que ayuda a aislarte de otras conciencias…

_Leia no puede leer lo que pasa ahí – comprendió su esposo –

_O papá o Grogu y sé que es apresurado y que no tenemos mucho tiempo y que, te juro, quería que fuera más espontáneo y especial, pero Han dice que tenemos que irnos a las cuatro y también quiero despedirme de nuestro hijo, pero lo tenía pensado para cuando se fuera Leia y, bueno, medio arme algo para nosotros, pero, ahora…

Antes de que su boca lo traicionará peor por sus nervios, su esposo lo besó con fuerza levantándolo del piso.

Nunca había agradecido más en la vida que su pareja, lo superará en unos cuantos centímetros y que su cuerpo fuese un poco más compacto que el suyo. Poder deslizar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él los llevaba dentro entre besos, era uno de esos sueños que, realmente, no te planteaste tener, hasta que los vives.

Din lo apoyó en la puerta, usando el peso, para cerrarla y medio se río mientras sus labios pasaban a morder y besar su cuello.

_No…sabes…lo que…

_Sí…lo sé…Din…

Jadeó bajando su mirada para fijarla en esos orbes marrones que brillaban bajo la luz que las pequeñas rendijas dejaban entrar. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiese entrar en la vida de otro de esa manera, con esa fuerza y delicadeza? Se preguntó tragando saliva, mientras sus dedos acomodaban sus cabellos y se dejaban deslizar por sus mejillas y por ese adorno que llevaba en su cara y que jamás se hubiese imaginado de encontrar en el rostro escondido bajo el yelmo.

Su esposo negó riendo bajo y volvió a besarlo, está vez con mayor paciencia, dibujando su boca con sus labios, mientras sus dedos, desataban su capa, dejándola caer a sus pies. Era tan simple y, a la vez, tan sorprendente que, sus dedos se entrelazarán con los suyos y pudiese sentir, a través de su mano mecánica, las pulsaciones ajenas, el deseo y la calidez.

Casi como oyéndolo, Din, se separó lo suficiente para ver ese miembro mecánico, cubierto por el guante que llevase a todas horas puesto y con mucha delicadeza lo descubrió dejándolo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, expuesto a las miradas.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en su hombro.

Detestaba esa parte suya.

Que le recordaba no una decisión sabia. No un triunfo. Como muchos creían. Sino la pérdida de su inocencia. La muerte de ese primer Luke que había emprendido la empresa de rescatar una Princesa, creyendo que el mundo era simple y que el bien siempre derrotaba al mal, y que todos los cuentos terminaban en un fueron felices para siempre.

Había llorado largas noches sujetando su muñeca y viendo con repulsión las extremidades que le habían colocado.

_Aunque tengamos poco tiempo – le susurró Din al oído mientras llevaba su mano descubierta a su rostro – quiero tener todo de ti, esta noche, Luke.

Asintió flexionando sus dedos mecánicos para tocar la piel ajena.

Abrió los ojos y observo los ajenos cerrarse, dándole el espacio que necesitaba para acostumbrarse. Din, reflexionó, era tan distinto. Din, que ahora aprovechaba que sus dedos pasaban por sus labios, besaba suavemente el metal y no le importaba. No lo observaba con pena o conmiseración. Lo aceptaba como parte suya.

_Quiero tu piel – le dijo y el otro abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en la suya – Quiero que me des lo que guardaste para mí, todos estos años.

Su marido asintió separándose para llevar sus dedos a sus hombreras de metal, quitándolas delicadamente para apoyarlas en el suelo, cerca de donde su casco había quedado al entrar al cuarto. Siguieron su pechera anterior y posterior, que, como el resto de la armadura, se separó de su cuerpo, gracias a que las ordenes de sus brazaletes, les permitían a los sellos de fijación separarse antes de quitarlas.

Cuando la última parte fue apoyada sobre el resto, comprendió el porque insistía tanto en estar cubierto para los demás. Nunca, jamás, hubiese imaginado, lo estimulante que era, verlo quitarse pieza a pieza de ese armatoste que llevaba encima. Cada trozo de piel que podía vislumbrar allí donde el subtraje, iba desprendiéndose, era un regalo a la vista.

Sus ojos debieron traicionarlo entonces, porque, cuando su esposo pudo volver a verlos le sonrió como diciendo.

“Tu turno Jedi”

\--------------------------------------

No era tan tonto como para creer que el rubio Principe no tenía experiencia en la cama, pero, luego de ese momento de revelaciones, que, había sido mucho más intenso que el que sucediera en su cuarto esa noche antes, sabía que, esto, en cierta forma era una primera vez para ambos.

Para él, entregándose de esa manera.

Descubriendo su armadura ex profeso.

Para Luke, no escondiendo ninguna parte suya.

Ni siquiera esos poderes que le otorgaba la bendita Fuerza de la que siempre hablaban y a la que, aún, le costaba horrores comprender.

El Jedi inspiró bajo cerrando sus ojos y sus ropas comenzaron a quitarse solas de su cuerpo, como si una fuerza invisible las fuese moviendo.

Se mordió los ojos ante el espectáculo. Era una demostración impresionante, el poder manipular ese campo energético con tanta suavidad y casi sin esfuerzo. Lo admitía, Luke, como guerrero, como Jedi, como practicante de esa fe tan extraña, era un personaje excitante.

Más cuando se sumaba lo atractivo que se iba revelando a medida que la ropa se iba perdiendo de su cuerpo. Y no que no fuese relativamente fácil imaginar que lo era. Pese a toda la tela que entre ambos había siempre, sus manos en las mañanas o en las noches, así como sus ojos durante los entrenamientos, habían podido dibujar en su imaginación, las formas de su esposo, sin demasiados problemas.

Lo que sucedía, era que la realidad, era mucho más tentadora que lo que su mente acalorada pudiese entregarle. El Jedi, era, positivamente, una de las personas delgadas más definidas que conociera. Sus brazos y sus muslos mostraban que era una persona que se ejercitaba diario, mientras que su piel se amoldaba a su propia contextura, con una palidez que iba a tomarse el trabajo de recorrer con mucho detalle cuando tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Negó suspirando.

Iba a colocar a Anakin como niñera, casi todas las noches cuando volviese de esa misión.

El Jedi tenía pecas en la cintura.

Era insano y, a la vez, criminal ser tan poderoso y encantadoramente bello.

_Eres perfecto – le dijo acercándose para acariciar ese cinturón de pequeñas marcas –

_Lo has mencionado – reconoció el otro riendo bajo – pero, me cuesta creerlo, yo… tú… eres… deberías verte Din… yo no siento que tenga punto de comparación…

_Porque no hace falta, Luke. No tienes que compararte conmigo – le recordó atrayéndolo hacia si para que pudiese sentir lo mucho que había disfrutado verlo desnudarse – Tienes que excitarme… cyar’ika.

Su pareja se relamió los labios dejando que una de las manos que estaban en su pecho, se deslizará por entre ambos hasta aprisionar la prueba de esa misma excitación que le había dicho que sentía. Jadearon ambos al producirse el encuentro. Había pasado demasiado entre ambos, en dónde nunca, esa parte de su relación había desaparecido totalmente de sus mentes y ahora, que podían concretarla, parecía casi como un sueño irreal.

_Quiero… - le dijo dudando su esposo con la voz ronca -

_Lo que quieras…Luke…no preguntes…hazlo – gimió en respuesta - Ni cuy' gar riduur… (Soy tú esposo)

Los ojos del rubio chispearon en la semi oscuridad, antes de volver a besarlo con fuerza, mientras su mano metálica sujetaba su nuca.

_Tion'tuur gar jorhaa'ir guuror ibac gar gotal'ur ni dini'la (Cuando hablas así, me vuelves loco)

Susurro sobre sus labios y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

_Ibac cuyir tion'jor gar copad at hibirar (por eso querías aprender) - comentó y mordió uno de sus labios antes de ordenarle -Bat gar lovik, Jetii (de rodillas, Jedi).

El muchacho siguió lo que se le había pedido, sin dejar de tocar su piel en ningún momento.

Era una visión lasciva el tenerlo en ese lugar, para él, a su merced, totalmente dispuesto. Como, estaba seguro, no había estado con nadie.

Acarició sus cabellos y levantó su barbilla. Luke simplemente ardía en la tarde noche de Yavin, totalmente sonrojado frente a su erección, llevó una de sus manos a su cintura y abrió sus labios para recibirlo en su boca, provocándole un gemido profundo.

Mantuvo una de sus manos en la cabeza ajena, sin presionar, acompañando el movimiento que seguía sin inhibiciones. Su joven esposo, se tomó su tiempo, pese a lo que escaseaba, para saborear la experiencia y, en nada, lo tuvo gruñendo de placer por largos minutos, apenas pudiendo contenerse de adentrarse en esa boca, con mayor fuerza y profundidad.

Sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando de las sensaciones cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de su miembro, haciéndolo ver por unos breves instantes, todo el mundo en luces blancas.

_Luke…para – le pidió entonces – No así…no esta vez

Afirmó sonriendo al volver a verlo y encontrarse, no con un rubio guerrero, sino con un chico que asemejaba a un gato muy satisfecho a sus pies.

Negó divertido y casi sin aliento.

Como le había dicho al Jedi antes, ahora, le tocaba a él.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Din lo había levantado en brazos, luego de que pasarán esos momentos en que había podido probarlo.

¿Cuánto había soñado poder hacer eso con él?

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero, cada vez que lo había visto con su padre. Flexionando sus músculos bajo alguna de las tareas ridículas y, a la vez, titánicas, que le pedía este.

Un día de esos, en especial, casi había mandado todo al demonio, enviado al espíritu de paseo, arrinconándolo contra uno de los muchos árboles que le había mandado a tirar para despejar una zona, para practicarle el sexo oral de su vida, así como estaba, sudado, contra uno de los troncos caídos.

Pero, admitía que, a su entender, era mucho mejor esta primera vez entre ambos.

Con su esposo tratándolo con audacia, pero con delicadeza.

Din había sido todo un caballero en esos momentos, conteniéndose de apoderarse de sus labios, como luego al depositarlo con una sonrisa en la cama casera que había armado en el lugar.

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Luke?

Le preguntó besando sus labios.

_Ufff… Más o menos…tres años, tres años y medio.

Reconoció sonrojándose. Desde poco tiempo después que naciera Ben. Cuando sus encuentros carnales pasaron a convertirse en cuestiones vacías, faltas de sentido.

_Vamos a relajarte bien, entonces

Afirmó su marido, acariciando su pecho, para volver a ocuparse de su boca. Sus brazos fueron a su cuello y lo rodearon atrayéndolo cerca suyo.

Quería tenerlo así siempre. Para él. Con él. Sonriendo. Gimiendo. Flexionando esos músculos morenos para dominar su cuerpo.

_Háblame – gimió entre besos – Vuélveme loco, Din.

Su esposo lo colocó debajo suyo y llevó sus labios a su oído.

_¿Necesitó hacerlo, Jedi? ¿Necesitó volverte loco? – le preguntó jadeando – Si me has estado comiendo con la mirada desde aquel día.

Gimió sujetándose de su espalda.

_Anakin me molesta todo el tiempo, Luke. Porque pierdo el tiempo pensando en cómo me estas mirando. Dime tú ahora… ¿haces algo luego de verme? ¿vienes aquí a tocarte porque no puedes tenerme?

_No…no siempre

Admitió y su marido buscó sus ojos asombrado. Era un tarado. Sólo había estado construyendo una oración para excitarlo y él venía y, no, siempre pasaba vergüenza.

_Muéstrame cómo – le pidió Din semi levantándose y el turno del asombro fue suyo – Muéstrame como te tocas en esas ocasiones

Tragó saliva y se arrodillo sobre las mantas, mientras que le pidió con una de sus manos que le pasará el pequeño tubo que estaba a un costado de ambos. Era su forma preferida de lubricación. Ampollas. Fáciles de romper y transportar. Podían pasar por cualquier cosa, no necesariamente por lo que eran y, venían con un añadido maravilloso, calor instantáneo al quebrarse.

Abrió sus piernas y le mostro dos de las perlas entre sus dedos, antes de deslizarlas dentro, con un profundo gemido.

_Luke… - gimió su esposo en retorno acariciando su rostro - ¿Cuántas… cuántas veces?

_No…no se…ahhh…han pasado…tres, casi cuatro semanas…no se… ¿diez? ¿quince? – reflexionó deslizando sus dedos con facilidad gracias al líquido – No…no podría funcionar sino hago algo… tú… ¿no haces lo mismo?

_En el baño – admitió Din con un jadeo – Se que…tu hermana…no me ¿recibe?, entonces, por todos los cielos, dime que estás…

Asintió quitando sus dedos para besarlo con lujuria, mientras su pareja volvía a recostarlos, acomodando sus piernas, no sin antes comprobar su trabajo.

_Estoy bien, amor, cyar’ika – le dijo gimiendo al sentir sus dedos en su entrada – No vas a hacerme daño

Otro día, lo dejaría prepararlo y hacerlo gritar sólo con sus dedos.

Ahora necesitaba…

Su cuerpo se arqueó ante la invasión ajena y tuvo que regular su respiración a propósito. Diablos, en serio había pasado mucho tiempo. Quemaba, de la mejor manera, pero, aún así iba a sentirlo al día siguiente bastante.

Din besó su rostro con suavidad al terminar de entrar, dándole unos minutos y correspondió con besos propios. Él que siempre le decía que era perfecto, no entendía hasta que punto, lo era a su vez.

“Muevete”

Le susurró en la Fuerza, provocando que su esposo comenzará una unión que ambos habían esperado demasiado. Con cada embestida, con cada contracción de placer, con cada gota de sudor de sus músculos, una de las teorías que había obtenido de uno de los holocrones en su investigación, empezó a tomar sentido.

Cuando su cuerpo estaba tan dentro suyo que no importaba lo que presionará su cintura pidiéndole más, el universo comenzó a tomar una forma armónica y potente, concentrando su energía en el placer de ambos, en sus gemidos, en su propio canal de comunicación, hasta que, en un grito primigenio, volvió a cobrar silencio, en una Galaxia que, por unos instantes, fue poblada del más absoluto amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así, lectores, espero haber satisfecho sus pedidos.  
> Como siempre, nuestra pareja de idiotas, me deja con una sonrisa y espero que les haya sucedido lo mismo.  
> No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias!


	24. El temblor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke y Din vuelven a meterse en problemas, mientras Grogu deja sin palabras a Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Ni se te ocurra – le dijo a Han al subir a la nave y verle la cara –

_Te diste cuenta que anoche hiciste temblar, ¿no? – le contestó el otro ordenando los comandos para que la nave despegará –

_¡Han! ¡Te dije que no lo voy a hablar!

_Después del susto quedamos todos medio como drogados, chico – siguió el otro divertido mientras salían de la órbita y entraban al hiperespacio - ¿Todas las veces va a ser así? Digo… ¿siempre que ustedes bailen horizontalmente, vamos a quedar todos hiper felices, mientras las masas planetarias se convulsan?

_Por la Fuerza, basta

Medio gimió de vergüenza al escucharlo.

No era su culpa.

No podía saber que, esta cuestión de ser uno de los últimos Jedi y el hijo de Anakin, luego de vencer al Emperador, pasando los límites al casarse, podía tener esas consecuencias.

Han no mentía. Literalmente, había temblado en Yavin mientras ellos terminaban de disfrutarse. Claro que, no se había enterado. Lo había atribuido al placer mutuo, a una noción complaciente y algo infantil de una noche de entrega.

Hasta que habían vuelto a su cuarto para cambiarse y se habían encontrado con todo el mundo afuera, cuestionándoles que cómo estaban y que había pasado y si no habían sentido el temblor.

_“_No, no sentimos nada._

__Sí, si lo sentimos – aclaró Din levantando a Grogu – Él no se dio cuenta nada más._

__Ni que fueras tan bueno horizontalmente, lata de sardinas._

__¡Solo! ¡Hay niños!_

__Leia, tu marido se está ganando una._

__¡Basta! ¡Anakin! ¡Solo! ¡Djarin! ¡Silencio! – les ordenó Obi-Wan deteniendo a los tres – ¿Tú dices que sentiste el fenómeno, hijo de Mandalore?_

_Su esposo se encogió de hombros, acariciando la cabecita de Grogu._

__Es parte de lo que Luke es._

__Yo… ¿tú estás diciendo que provoqué un terremoto Din? – le preguntó asombrado –_

__Sí. Es como que, mientras estábamos en lo nuestro, podía sentir a la tierra vibrar. Casi nos detuve, pero me di cuenta que eras tú – explicó su marido – No sé cómo… es esto que ustedes le llaman Fuerza, como cuando me mostraste lo que sentías, que era como una burbuja a tu alrededor a la que me dejaste entrar, ¿recuerdas?_

__Era una burbuja. La Fuerza no tiene forma. Yo se la doy para hacerla más fácil y comprensible._

__Bueno, en este caso, fue al revés. Tu no ampliaste la burbuja. Tú la hiciste explotar, expandiendo lo que sentías a todo lo que nos rodeaba._

_Todas las miradas se voltearon a verlo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente._

_¿Él había provocado un temblor planetario?_

_¿Era posible?_

_¿Cómo?_

__Ahora entiendo porque – comentó Obi-Wan riendo bajo – estuvimos medio mareados por unos minutos. Estábamos todos participando de la felicidad post orgásmica de Luke._

__¡¿Qué?!_

__Viejo, no es necesario que sepamos esas cosas. Ahora voy a tener que pegarme una ducha para sacarme la impresión._

__Te deberías dar una ducha, pero porque apestas, Solo”_

_La Fuerza nos libre, vamos a tenerlo igual que el tarado cuando mi hija le dice algo agradable, toda la mañana.

_¿Uhm? – preguntó al escuchar a Anakin quejarse –

_Vuelve Din. Obi-Wan te estaba preguntando algo importante.

_Ah, sí, perdone usted

Le contesto al Maestro de su Maestro, suspirando.

Honestamente, no quería estar en clase, pero, no tenía otra opción. Anakin había insistido en que sus entrenamientos tenían que tener lugar, de la misma manera que siempre y, allí estaba, sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos, mientras el droide de Luke dirigía a otros droides menores en la construcción de cuatro módulos en el sitio que hubiese limpiado de árboles, en tanto el mencionado Obi-Wan le hablaba de la estructura de los clanes de Mandalore.

_No, no te preocupes, jovencito – contestó riendo el otro – Entiendo perfectamente en el lugar en el que estás.

_Maestro, no lo excuses.

_Te excusé a ti, cuando estabas en el proceso de engendrar a Luke y Leia, no voy a excusar a su esposo, Anakin.

El padre de su pareja se quedó mudo ante lo que dijera el otro espectro y fue su turno de sonreír.

_¿Anakin era muy obvio?

Obi-wan empujó la bolita de Grogu en la mesa negando divertido.

_Demasiado. Más de una vez, con su propia padawan, tuvimos que cubrirle las huellas, de los otros Maestros.

_Tú… ¿tú sabías?

_Nunca definitivamente – confesó el Jedi mayor – Creo que prefería mantener esa información fuera de… mi conciencia, de modo de no tener que cumplir el deber de explicarlo al Concejo. Pero…lo presumía y no sentí que fuera tan…extrema la cosa, hasta que pasó lo que pasó y me arrepentí por muchos años de no ser tu confidente. Quizá si hubieses hablado conmigo o con Ahsoka libremente, hubiésemos podido…

_No – le dijo Anakin a su Maestro sujetando su brazo – No fue la culpa de nadie. Fue mía y de los tiempos. Yo elegí. Ya era una persona mayor.

El espíritu asintió volviendo a sonreír para volverse a verlo.

_Tienes mucha suerte, hijo de Mandalore.

_Lo sé.

_Luke es el mejor de nosotros.

_Conozco a su familia – comentó con humor – Estoy convencido que lo es.

_Luke también es… el más peligroso de nosotros.

Frunció los labios por debajo del yelmo y, luego de unos instantes de duda, se lo quitó. Los presentes eran un par de espíritus y su hijo, por lo que, su promesa no corría peligro y, por otro lado, no quería ser malinterpretado.

_Una vez le dije a Grogu que sus poderes eran suyos, ni buenos, ni malos, por lo que, creo que, el epíteto peligroso no es aplicable a lo que Luke es – reflexionó viendo a ambos a los ojos – Luke es el más poderoso de entre ustedes y…probablemente, de entre todos los guerreros de la galaxia, pero el poder, no necesariamente implica peligro, también puede significar otras cosas. Mi ad’ika puede ahorcar con sus poderes, pero, también curar.

Los Jedi se miraron mutuamente y luego bajaron sus ojos para ver a Grogu con atención.

_¿Él puede curar? – preguntó Obi-Wan-

_Siempre ha podido. Lo he visto hacerlo varias veces.

_Adiik, ven – le pidió Anakin a su hijo, quien se levantó algo intimidado, pero fue corriendo con sus piernitas directo adónde se encontraba su abuelo quien le extendió la mano – Quiero que me muestres, como curarías a alguien.

Grogu cerró los ojos y colocó su manito sobre la del hombre, concentrando su energía en transmitir el deseo de curar. Momentos después, parte de la mano de Anakin, tenía una consistencia casi humana, arrancándole a los espíritus una expresión de asombro.

_¿Ba’buir? – preguntó el niño preocupado - ¿Hacer mal?

_No…no, mi niño, hiciste muy, muy bien – le respondió Anakin sonriéndole – Eres un pequeño muy talentoso.

El Maestro de su Maestro levantó los ojos para verlo.

_Solo conozco una persona que, cuando joven, pudo hacer, lo que acaba de hacer tu hijo.

No tenía que decirlo.

Sabía quién era.

_Anakin – contestó – Luke y yo, ya hemos discutido a Grogu y sus poderes.

_Entonces, ¿eres plenamente consciente de qué…?

_¿De qué mi ad’ika es un niño y que va a crecer como tal? – lo interrumpió con una nota de seriedad en la voz que era casi una advertencia – Sí, lo estoy. De la misma manera que soy consciente de que mi esposo puede albergar en su cuerpo la energía del universo y aun así tartamudear como niño en su primer noviazgo, cada vez que le llevo una flor como regalo. Las personas son como son Kenobi. Uno debe aceptarlas, sin cuestionarse por qué están a tu lado, ni demandarles explicaciones sobre ciertas cuestiones a las que no pueden explicar - exhaló con resignación – No lo tomen a mal, pero, aunque esté entrenando para mejorar en el uso del arma, en esto que ustedes manejan tan bien, no significa que coincida con sus creencias. No me asustan las mismas cosas, no me cuestionó las mismas dudas. No le tengo miedo a lo que podría traerme el destino al lado de Grogu y Luke. Soy Mandaloriano. Le temo más a no poder estar al lado de mi clan que a manejar lo que con ellos viene. La tribu nos ayudará. Encontraremos el camino para sobrevivir juntos.

_La Orden ya no existe Obi-Wan – le recordó Anakin a su Maestro mientras abrazaba a su hijo – Y mira dónde nos dejaron sus precauciones. Tal vez, deberíamos optar por otra perspectiva, ¿no te parece?

El de los cabellos marrones cerró los ojos unos instantes y se acomodó el cabello, también exhalando con resignación. Lo entendía. Era duro que te movieran el piso así. Pero no iba a permitir que su ad’ika y su riduur fuesen cuestionados sólo por ser quiénes eran. Ni que su relación con ambos fuese tachada como inconveniente. Valían demasiado. Y estaba seguro de poder manejar lo que con ellos viniese.

_Si no puedes con ellos, entonces… - comentó con algo de humor Obi-Wan volviendo su figura hacia Anakin, que tenía refugiado en su pecho a Grogu – Pequeño padawan, ¿sabes quién soy?

El niño sacó su rostro de entre las ropas de su abuelo y le dijo con seguridad.

_Maestro Kenobi. Templo. Maestro Yoda respetar.

_No – le dijo este negando – Yo ya no soy más un Maestro del templo.

El pequeño se bajó a la mesa y caminó unos pasitos para verlo bien.

_¿Tú también lejos? ¿Maestros no más? ¿Solo?

Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla en sus manos. Allí iba otra vez el encanto de su hijo. A robarse otro corazón Jedi.

_“Se le está pegando el que tienen Luke y Leia”_

Sintió que le decía Anakin a través de la Fuerza y su sonrisa se amplió.

No lo negaba. Su esposo sonreía y el sol se ocultaba avergonzado. Y sabía que su hermana era igual. Solo se quedaba mudo cada vez que Leia le sonreía.

_Podría decirse – aceptó Obi-Wan –

_Aliit – le dijo su hijo al hombre para luego voltearse a verlo – Si Maestros no más. ¿Clan?

_Si, Grogu – contestó divertido ante la simplicidad y amplitud de corazón de ese pequeño - ¿Por qué no? Ya tenemos varios Jedi en la familia. Y, aparte, tu Buir y tu Ba’buir, lo aprecian.

El niño se acercó más al hombre y le señaló su manga, donde estaba cosido el símbolo de su clan, por las manos de Luke.

_Aliit. No solo. Siempre cuidar. ¿Aceptar?

Anakin no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de asombro de su Maestro.

_Sí. Es así. Siempre – le aseguró negando –

_Yo…estaría honrado, pequeño – terminó contestando el hombre al salir de su estupefacción – Si tu jefe de clan acepta.

_Bien, ad’ika – le dijo a su hijo guiñándole un ojo – Me parece que acabas de conseguirte otro Ba’buir.

_No. Ba’buir uno solo.

_Coincido Grogu. Me veo demasiado bien para ser nombrado abuelo.

_¡Maestro! ¡Me llevas como veinte años de diferencia!

_Semántica, siempre me conservé mejor.

_De entre los dos, tú eras el más cercano a Yoda.

_Yoda tenía casi novecientos años, Anakin, no empieces.

Largó una carcajada al ver a los espíritus discutir como niños chicos, mientras recuperaba a su hijo para sentarlo en su falda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo dejar de mirar posteos en Tumblr que me tiran ideas para este fin, en serio XDDDD!!!  
> Bueno, queridos lectores, en los próximos capítulos, iremos introduciendo a nuestros Mandalorianos favoritos, por lo que, comentarios, sugerencias e ideas, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	25. El Rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro enclave de Mandalorianos favoritos está en problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Las cenizas se esparcían a todos lados en las laderas rocosas de Fathou.

Uno de los planetas más calientes del sector. Casi abandonado por ello. Con muy pocos poblados en su superficie, todos conectados por las planicies de lava y sus senderos.

Lo habían elegido porque era muy similar a su anterior hogar: Nevarro.

Una serie de puertos comerciales, con mala reputación, abundancia de trabajo para mercenarios, guardias y caza recompensas, en dónde no se preguntaba por los orígenes de nadie, ni nadie se asombraba por la presencia de los miembros de su tribu.

Allí habían ido arribando, luego de su huida. Los líderes de clan, se encargaron de recuperar huérfanos y miembros de su familia, hubiesen o no, removido sus yelmos y armadura en la huida. Incluso, habían podido recuperar a su alta sacerdotisa, quien había podido huir de Nevarro con las herramientas de su arte religioso intactas y el beskar de sus anteriores armaduras compactado y listo para forjar nuevas.

Por un tiempo, entonces, todo había marchado sobre ruedas.

Hasta que, el poblado principal, empezó a llenarse de visitantes indeseados.

_“_Han llegado stormtroopers a la ciudad._

_Dijo, al retornar de la superficie Frenoh, luego de saludar a su esposo Karo._

__¿Y eso en qué nos afecta?_

_Le preguntó con sorna sin levantar la mirada del arma que estaba terminando de ensamblar._

_No que no le cayera bien el tipo._

_Simplemente lo frustraba que, por su tamaño y potencia en armamento, fuera el seleccionado para permanecer más tiempo bajo tierra, protegiendo el enclave, a menos que algo excepcional pasara, mientras que el otro, cubría el lugar que había ocupado previamente Djarin._

__Escuche una conversación a escondidas. Estaban usando el nombre del oficial que ordenó capturar a nuestro hermano y su huérfano: Moff Gideon._

_Al escuchar el nombre, alzó su yelmo, con la atención puesta en el recién llegado._

__¿Algo más?_

__Sí. Bastante más._

__Necesitamos llamar a los clanes presentes a la armería. Estas noticias deben discutirse como tribu._

_Explicó cerrando el seguro para levantarse._

_La armera no iba a estar para nada contenta”_

_“La armería se encontraba llena al expandirse la noticia de que, precisamente, había noticias._

_El estar detenidos en aquel lugar, nuevamente pasando necesidades, los ponía en un estado de no descanso, de intranquilidad, que, no era bueno._

_El arribo de novedades, entonces, era visto como un escape ante la ausencia de prácticas o maniobras._

_Como soldado de infantería, sabía que las tropas debían tener actividades, estirar las piernas, dispararle a un blanco, aunque mal no fuera para no perder la cabeza._

_En Nevarro lograban hacerlo. No tan seguido como quisiera, pero, lograban hacerlo._

_La adrenalina del escape y relocalización, ya se les había acabado._

_Hasta la alegría y la tristeza de quiénes habían vuelto a aceptar y quiénes habían rechazado, los yelmos reforjados, había pasado._

__Los soldados decían que – exclamó Frenoh por sobre el murmullo general – un Mandaloriano había puesto en las manos de la Nueva República, un prisionero importante, y que su nombre era Moff Gideon. El mismo que, descubrimos luego de huir, era el responsable por la recompensa puesta en el niño que recuperará nuestro hermano._

_Varios golpes de pie, hicieron ruido sobre el piso del lugar, a modo de festejo._

_No había dudas._

_Si ese Moff, había caído en manos de la justicia nueva de la Galaxia, era porque había seguido tratando de capturar al bebe con el que huyese Djarin. Y este, se lo había hecho pagar en consecuencia._

__¿Algo más? – preguntó la armera que, durante las novedades, había seguido dedicada a su tarea-_

__Los soldados que están empezando a pulular por el pueblo, responden a un nuevo líder. Una capitana del tal Gideon. La misma tiene un precio muy alto sobre su cabeza, puesto por el senador que se hizo cargo de la prisión del Moff: Leia Organa._

_Las mujeres del enclave contuvieron el aliento todas a la vez, provocando que un sonido similar a un largo silbido se expandiese por la armería._

_La infame Princesa. La asesina de Jabba. La heroína de la Rebelión. La guardiana de Alderaan. La perdición del Imperio._

__Interesante – comentó la armera limpiándose las manos - ¿Y cuán grande es el interés de la Senadora Organa en esta mujer?_

__Enorme. La cifra es…muy alta. Los soldados presumen que su nueva jefa es alguien a quien la Princesa teme, pero no concuerdo, los términos de la recompensa puesta a su nombre, hablan de algo personal. La Senadora tiene un interés particular en esta mujer y en el equipo científico que la acompaña._

__¿Al niño? – preguntó alzando la voz - ¿No le estaban haciendo experimentos cuando lo rescató Djarin?_

_La armera se sentó en los escalones de la forja, llevando sus manos a la barbilla del yelmo._

__El… pequeño que nuestro hermano tomó como parte de su clan, el clan mudhorn, es… Jedi. Los hechiceros de la Vieja República, portan su magia en su sangre. Lo llaman midiclorianos._

__¡La Princesa es Jedi! – exclamó parándose Lyrs, una de sus mujeres especialistas en ataque a distancia - ¡Su padre era Jedi! ¡Su hermano es Jedi!_

_La armera asintió negando._

__Y ella ahora es madre. Seguramente, de un niño Jedi._

_Un escalofrío corrió por las espaldas de todos._

_La Senadora estaba persiguiendo a un grupo de enfermos que estaban haciendo experimentos con personas que tenían sangre Jedi. Porque su hijo y su hermano, así como el niño de su propio hermano de enclave, tenían esa misma sangre._

_No hubo dudas en el momento en el que todos los miembros de este, se levantó al unísono._

_Aliit._

_Familia._

_Clan._

_Aunque Leia Organa no los conociera a ninguno._

_Aunque su rebelión triunfante les había traído más dolores de cabeza que beneficios._

_No se atacaba niños._

_No se ponía en alerta de tal manera a una madre._

_No se perseguía a nadie de sus clanes sin tener consecuencias._

_Ellos se iban a encargar de entregarle los prisioneros que está precisaba, o sus cuerpos”_

_¿Cómo estamos de agua?

Le preguntó a Noshka.

_Nada bien. Desde que emprendimos la huida, hemos podido atravesar la mitad del recorrido, pero, no sé si lograremos llegar con los suficientes implementos.

_Ordena que los adultos reduzcan su ración a la mitad de la mitad.

Su hermano asintió negando.

Era una decisión acertada, pero, difícil.

Llegarían a la siguiente ciudad, si llegaban, en las peores condiciones posibles. Con hambre, sed y delirantes del calor de las planicies.

Y, probablemente, cayendo en los brazos de sus enemigos imperiales, de los que venían huyendo desde hacía cinco días, desde aquel momento en que el enclave había decidido actuar como un cuerpo en contra de los asquerosos secuaces del Imperio.

_“_¿El enclave está removido?_

_Preguntó a través del comunicador de su brazalete al jefe de sección aérea._

__La armera y los niños ya se encuentran en las planicies. La armería está dividida en partes con ellos. No queda nada en el subterráneo._

_Asintió a la distancia al leer el mensaje._

_Bien._

_No podían correr ningún riesgo._

_Esta vez, debían estar preparados._

_Ya que, como fuese que salieran las cosas, tenían que escapar por las planicies de lava. Los angostos caminos que llevaban al siguiente pueblo, era la forma más segura de huir. Muy pocas naves podían volar por sobre ellos y, prácticamente, ningún droide, debido a la interferencia magnética, que era mucho mayor a la que existía en Nevarro._

_Un silbido muy suave recuperó su atención. La vanguardia había avanzado. Sus guerreras, se habían hecho cargo de los guardias con armas blancas._

_El camino estaba abierto. Una sonrisa maligna se le dibujo en el rostro. Todas eran hermanas de clan. Los Vizsla empezaban a tomar venganza de los cómplices de los traidores._

_Al segundo silbido, avanzaron con rapidez, cruzando las puertas._

_Según el esquema robado por Frenoh, la mujer se encontraba al centro de la estructura, junto a una bodega que era, profusamente custodiada. Aunque no le faltaban stormtroopers. Apenas penetrado el edificio, una cantidad masiva de custodias, se había abalanzado sobre ellos._

__¡Busquen a la líder! ¡No necesitamos a nadie más! – exclamó Lyrs señalando a la susodicha que se hallaba en el medio del patio protegida por sus soldados, mientras arrojaba discos explosivos a los pies de las tropas enemigas –_

_Ni siquiera asintió, cargo con todas sus fuerzas sobre sus enemigos, abriendo paso a sus hermanas y hermanos más jóvenes. Para ese tipo de trabajo, hacía falta destreza y agilidad._

__¡No capturaremos… a los científicos! ¡No nos dan los números! ¡No se dispersen! – gritó por su intercomunicador a todos, mientras las y los jóvenes asestaban el golpe mortal a la mujer, retirando de su pecho las insignias y su designación, ya que no podrían trasladar su cuerpo –_

__¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Paz! ¡¿Estás viendo esto?! -gritó Karo a sus espaldas cuando unas figuras negras se dibujaron sobre la estructura y se desató el infierno-”_

Tuvieron que replegarse y escapar aprovechando la explosión de una de las alas de la estructura, dónde, suponían, se había alojado el centro procesador de los droides negros, lo que los dejó incapacitados para la persecución el tiempo suficiente.

De allí a buscar a los niños y cargar con sus pertenencias a través de las planicies de lava, había pasado muy poco tiempo. Tenían que aprovechar el secreto de esos caminos casi inexpugnables. El calor y la interferencia atmosférica los volvían un peligro para cualquier máquina.

Pero no se confiaba.

Tenían que seguir avanzando.

Esos tipos no tardarían en reprogramar a esas cosas.

Y no podían vencerlas.

_¡Busquen refugio! ¡Allí vienen!

Sintió que uno de los guardias de la retaguardia exclamaba y maldijo por dentro, les había llevado menos tiempo del que esperaban. No estaban, ni siquiera, en un lugar ideal. Las rocas hervían, el único sitio que podían tocar sin quemarse eran los caminos de las planicies y estos eran angostos.

_¡Rodeen a los niños! ¡No dejen a nadie sin armadura fuera del círculo!

Ordenó activando su arma, mientras sus hermanos se ponían hombro con hombro en la posición que había indicado.

_Me parece que, hasta aquí llegamos – le dijo Frenoh riendo bajo –

_Me parece que, el casado de los dos, debería tener más esperanza

Le reclamó entre dientes, viendo cómo se empezaban a dibujar los droides en el horizonte.

_Basta. Nosotros somos la tribu. Nosotros seguimos el camino – les reclamó la armera poniéndose delante de ellos, con sus herramientas en posición de combate – ¡Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!

_¡Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!

Le contestaron en una sola voz apuntando.

Hoy no iban a morir.

Apretaron los dientes y levantaron sus armas, para ver que los droides, descender sobre el camino y…¿empezar a explotar?

_¿Qué mierd…?

Susurró uno de sus compañeros a sus espaldas cuando vieron como estos, dejaron de prestarles atención para girarse sobre sí mismos y cargar sobre una figura que avanzaba cortándolos con lo que parecía ser una espada de luz.

_Jetii

Murmuró la armera.

Jedi.

Un Jedi los estaba ayudando.

_¿Y? ¿Qué esperan? – les reclamó a los suyos comenzando a disparar - ¿Una invitación a la fiesta?

Los miembros de su tribu cargaron sin dudar al escucharlo. Los droides eran duros, pero, con la ayuda del Jedi, el entusiasmo Mandaloriano surtió el efecto deseado. Esas porquerías volaban por todas partes, cayendo sus pedazos a los costados de los caminos de las planicies, dónde la lava se hacía cargo de sus restos.

Un grito de alegría coronó la eliminación del último aparato y le correspondieron todas las voces.

_No es la Princesa – lo codeó Lyrs al terminar de celebrar – pero no me estaría quejando.

_Debe ser el hermano – admitió Karo –

_Tampoco me estaría quejando

Comentó Frenoh, lo que le provocó una risa profunda.

_Yo dejaría de contemplar lo que no puedo tener

Les dijo colocando su arma en su espalda, mientras observaba como el Jedi saludaba a la armera.

No negaba que el joven era una beldad. De cabellera rubia y sonrisa amplia, con su fisonomía agradable y su habilidad en el combate, cualquiera de los presentes podía sentirse verdaderamente interesado.

Y, de hecho, lo estaban. Parte de sus hermanas lo veía fijamente, al igual que parte de sus hermanos.

A él le parecía muy joven y demasiado dramático, pero, no le criticaba los gustos a nadie.

Aunque, evidentemente, a los admiradores del joven Jedi, se les había pasado por alto algo más allá de los músculos o su habilidad o sus ojos celestes.

_No seas aguafiestas Paz – le reclamó Lyrs cruzándose de brazos –

_No lo soy. Simplemente estoy apuntando una verdad – les aclaró disfrutando de antemano la sorpresa que iban a llevarse - El Príncipe ya está comprometido.

_¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

_Irud – les dijo aguantando la risa y tocando su hombro dónde se encontraba la marca de su clan para señalar al Jedi– Aliit

Los demás se volvieron a ver al muchacho, captando el dibujo del mudhorn tatuado a la distancia y un gruñido general pudo escucharse entre sus hermanos y hermanas, lo que, finalmente, le arrancó una carcajada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo a decir: culpo a Tumblr por lo que se va a venir después de esto XDDD!!!  
> En serio.  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la internet:  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur: Hoy es un buen día para que alguien más muera.  
> Irud: brazo  
> Aliit: familia/clan


	26. Grogu Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y así fue como el enclave Mandaloriano, conoció al tercer integrante de nuestro clan favorito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Estuvo tentado de preguntar porque tenía a sus pies a un niño acompañado de un pequeño verde viéndolo con los ojos entornados, pero el símbolo del clan del orejoncito en una de las mangas del conjunto demasiado similar al del Jedi de Djarin, le dijo que mejor, se detenía dónde estaba y trataba de mediar, en vez de ignorarlos.

_Mi primo dice que no.

_¿Perdona?

_Mi Ba'vod'ika – volvió a mencionar el jovencito pronunciando con cuidado el Mando’a mientras señalaba al enano verde – dice que no.

Levantó una ceja observando al pequeñito adelantarse y pronunciar una serie de sonidos muy agudos y que denotaban que no estaba para nada contento.

_“La nave del Jedi los había refugiado apenas salidos de las planicies de lava, dónde no se había podido detener, debido a la interferencia en los equipos de la superficie. Pero, se enteraron que, previamente entre el Jedi y el piloto de la misma, se habían encargado de la base y los científicos estaban en custodia. De allí que demoraran tanto en encontrarlos._

_No le importaba la demora, o que habían caminado bastante más y estaban algo apretados, puesto que se encontraban a salvo. Por primera vez, en muchas horas, se permitió cerrar los ojos y descansar apoyado en una de las paredes del sitio._

_Lejos quedaron las palabras que intercambiaban el piloto de la nave, un tal Solo, al que, los que de entre ellos solían salir a la superficie, conocían, y las del Jedi con la armera. Tampoco precisaba demasiadas especificaciones. El Jedi había salvado al niño de Djarin y ahora era su riduur. Como correspondía a su compromiso, con su hermana había buscado al resto de los miembros del enclave de su esposo, para ofrecerles un lugar en la luna en la que tenía su academia._

_Un planeta fértil y deshabitado, que podían usar._

_No necesitó más que eso, para soltar una exhalación de alivio._

_No correr por un tiempo, era lo que necesitaban._

_La armera, sabiamente, había aceptado la oferta y luego de que el piloto volviese a su asiento al frente de la nave, su copiloto Wookie y el Jedi, habían ofrecido packs de agua y alimento procesado a los miembros del enclave rescatados y, prudentemente, se habían retirado a la cabina, para permitirles beber y comer en soledad, ya que los juramentados no podían mostrar su rostro._

__Paz – le dijo la sacerdotisa de su fe inclinándose sobre su figura - ¿escuchaste la última parte de lo que hablamos con el Jedi?_

__No – le contestó sin abrir los ojos –_

__Nuestro hermano ha ganado un arma muy importante para nuestra sociedad en combate justo, heredando un puesto igual de importante._

_Abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en la suya comprendiendo de que hablaba._

__El muy estúpido, siempre metiéndose en problemas._

_La mujer río bajo al escucharlo renegar._

__Es tu hermano, no deberías hablar así._

__Es mi hermano, por eso voy a hablar así. La última vez que nos vimos, nos fuimos a las manos, ¿recuerdas?_

__Por eso lo digo. Porque son temperamentales. Y quiénes no pertenecen a nuestro enclave o nuestra cultura, no van a entender._

_Se levantó suspirando._

_Demasiado tiempo de descanso, parecía._

__Vizsla – exclamó llamando a la atención a los miembros de su clan, que, inmediatamente se aproximaron a su persona – Síganme._

_Los armados mandalorianos que respondían al símbolo del jai'galaar (halcón), siguiendo la tradición de su casa, ni siquiera murmuraron un pedido de explicación. Desde la más joven, al mayor, todos siguieron sus pasos, hasta llegar a los asientos de la cabina, dónde se detuvo carraspeando para llamar la atención de los pilotos y el Jedi._

**_‘Buenos reflejos, Solo. No te servirían de nada, pero son buenos’_ **

_Pensó al ver al ex contrabandista llevar disimuladamente una mano a su blaster mientras les sonreía._

__Damas, caballeros, ¿podemos ayudarlos? ¿necesitan algo?_

__Jorhaa'ir at te jetiise (Hablar con el Jedi) – les dijo, ante lo cual, el joven rubio se levantó para pararse delante suyo –_

__Be meg? (¿De qué?)_

_Preguntó este y tuvo que ahogar una risa._

_Tenía las mismas reacciones que su marido. Era un perro pequeño frente a una jauría de lobos. Pero mostraba igual los dientes._

__Nosotros somos los representantes del Clan Vizsla en nuestro enclave – le explicó golpeando la hombrera en la que estaba ubicada su símbolo – Tu esposo, es…algo así como un hermano pequeño para nosotros, ya que fue rescatado por uno de los nuestros._

__¿Ah? ¿En serio?_

_Una risa general siguió a la cara de asombro y desconcierto del Jedi._

_Por lo que aprovecho para sujetarle el brazo y empujarlo al medio de todos los de su clan._

__Aliit, denle la bienvenida a la familia._

_Les dijo entretenido, mientras el resto de ellos, saludaba, palmeaba y hasta golpeaba amistosamente al Jedi, en tanto no paraban de mencionarle nombres y una que otra anécdota de su marido que le sería útil en un futuro”_

_“Apenas habían bajado en la luna, los había recibido el muy tarado. Con un grupo de personas detrás y con expresión de asombro._

_Se palmeó el visor al verlo acercarse al Jedi para inspeccionar que no estuviese herido, antes de siquiera pensar en saludarlos._

__Está perdido por el muchacho, parece – murmuró Frenoh codeándolo –_

__Besviin, metete en tus asuntos – le recomendó negando – Aparte, tú no eres mejor._

__En eso tiene razón – reconoció Karo apoyándose en su esposo –_

__Deberíamos golpearlo por hacernos preocupar._

_Sugirió Lyrs con malicia y los tres le correspondieron con un asentimiento, adelantándose hasta encontrarse frente a la pareja._

__Djarin – le dijo acomodando los nudillos de sus manos –_

__Paz – le contestó este colocando a su esposo tras suyo –_

__Tú sabes lo que les pasa a quiénes preocupan a su familia, ¿no?_

__¿Din? – preguntó el Jedi abriendo los ojos al verlo superar ampliamente de estatura a su esposo-_

__Eh… no. No fue a propósito – contestó su hermano viendo como a los costados se le aparecían los otros tres –_

__Meses sin una señal – comentó Lyrs, mientras jugaba con su cable extensor –_

__Meses huyendo sin un mensaje de que estabas bien – le reclamó Frenoh activando en su brazalete la opción de electrocutar –_

__Meses creyendo que te habían atrapado a ti y al niño – lo regaño Karo y por detrás de ellos pudo sentirse la risa de la armera al entender lo que pretendían –_

__Luke, mejor te corres, este es un tema de clanes, no puedes meterte – le sugirió uno de los presentes al Jedi y este se retiró lentamente –_

__Ustedes están en parte en lo correcto, aunque estén dementes – mencionó Djarin, sacando su lanza – pero no me voy a dejar castigar tan fácilmente por algo que no podía controlar así que…_

__¡Bajen sus armas en este instante! – exclamó la voz de una mujer y todos voltearon a verla - ¡Habrase visto semejante comportamiento delante de niños!_

_Se mordió los labios aguantando la risa, al ver a todos los que los habían recibido correrse apresuradamente del paso de una señora pequeña que, luego de entregarle un niño a Djarin, se le puso enfrente apuntando un dedo a su pechera._

__No sé quién es usted, pero le sugiero que se de media vuelta y se retire._

__Disculpe señora, pero quien debería preguntarle quien es usted para entrometerse en un asunto de familia, soy yo – le contestó con humor –_

__Mi nombre es Leia Organa Skywalker Solo. Soy la cuñada de este caballero. ¿Y usted?_

_Ah, la infame Princesa._

__Majestad – le dijo – Un placer conocerla_

__Igualmente, pero agradecería una respuesta_

__Más o menos su hermano mayor_

_Le contestó ahora si riendo bajo, mientras sus otros hermanos se hacían eco de su reacción, claro que, tratando de disimularla. La mujer se volteó a ver a Djarin y se cruzó de brazos._

__Muy más o menos – admitió este –_

__Entonces – comentó la Princesa recuperando, el que presumía era su hijo – Es todo suyo_

__¡Chewie! ¡Trae la cámara! ¡Leia no nos arruinó nada!_

_Sintió que exclamaba el ex contrabandista, mientras los cuatro cargaban sobre su renegado hermano”_

_“_Son unos salvajes – comentó una de las figuras paradas cerca del Jedi que atendía a Djarin, después de la breve sesión de aprendizaje que le habían dado – Ellos los invitan a vivir aquí y así se comportan._

__No son salvajes, Anakin. Simplemente estuvieron preocupados. Les encuentro razón – le contestó riendo bajo su compañero mientras se alejaban un poco, hasta quedar ambos a su lado – Aparte, Din se recuperará, a lo sumo tendrá una contusión._

__Daño cerebral, querrás decir – comentó el otro levantando los brazos como resignado - Nunca entenderé que les ves de fascinante._

__Son una cultura…a la que no le encuentro dobleces – admitió el hombre llevando sus manos a la espalda mientras lo observaba atentamente – Son directos y sinceros. Si se enojan, resuelven las cosas inmediatamente. Si estás solo o en necesidad, te asisten. Son inteligentes. No confían sino hasta que puedes probar que eres confiable. De todos los lugares que visité en mi vida, Mandalore, fue el único en el que pude dormir en paz y mucho de ello tenía que ver con la calidad de su gente, aunque las guerras empañaron un poco ese recuerdo._

_Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos contemplando al Jedi, que le correspondía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Era un hombre hermoso. Mucho más de su estilo que el rubio que había conquistado su hermano._

_Tenía un cuerpo más armoniosamente formado y unas ropas más útiles y menos dadas al drama. Con unos cabellos cobrizos, más largos que los del menor, aunque no tanto como el de los del otro Jedi, con el que hablaba._

_Aunque, coincidían los tres en el color de ojos._

_¿Es qué acaso todos los Jedi de esta luna iban a tener sus orbes teñidas del color del cielo y a medio brillar bajo la luz del sol?_

__Vor entye Jetii – le dijo inclinándose con suavidad y tomando una de las manos del otro entre las suyas, para besarla apenas levantando su yelmo al agacharse – Es bueno saber que aún tenemos amigos de la tribu en la Galaxia. Especialmente cuando son de tan buen ver._

_Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos ante su acción y un sonrojo profundo cubrió su rostro. No importaba el hecho de que brillase, esas mejillas encendidas, eran inconfundibles y le otorgaban un grado aún mayor de belleza._

_Tuvo ganas de reír. Realmente, no había buscado incomodarlo, pero, demonios, uno no podía no decir nada teniendo enfrente alguien así._

__Yo…_

__¿Maestro? – le preguntó el otro rubio acercándose a ambos - ¿Cómo es que puede verte?_

__También puedo verte a ti – le señalo medio riendo, ¿es que acaso pensaban que eran invisibles?_

__Vizsla – susurró viendo su hombrera aquel del que aún sostenía su mano –_

__¿Qué?_

__Es un Vizsla, Anakin – dijo el hombre – Uno de los desciendentes de Tarre._

__Y por lo tanto sensible a la Fuerza. Maldita sea, ¿de qué sirve estar muerto, si medio mundo te va a terminar viendo? – comentó el otro negando -”_

Y así había llegado adónde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Frente a dos pequeños, uno de los cuales, lo amonestaba sin detenerse en un lenguaje incomprensible.

_Puedes decirle – le pidió al otro niño – que no entiendo.

_Él sabe que no entiendes – le contestó el niño riendo al ver a su primo enojarse más – Creo que está tratando de transmitir su enojo y asustarte.

_¿Y se puede saber por qué?

_Según Grogu, nuestro abuelo Anakin, dice que tu tocaste indebidamente a uno de su clan.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

_¿El Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi?

Ah, ya, el fantasma atractivo.

Así que por eso era el escándalo.

Lo admitía.

Era su culpa.

No debería haber hecho lo que hizo.

Pero, tampoco era para que lo amonestará un chichón del suelo.

Recién llegaban a Yavin IV, no era como que tenía todos los detalles de lo que allí sucedía.

_¿Y cómo sugiere… Grogu, que solucione mi desliz? – le preguntó al otro niño más divertido que nunca –

_Grogu dice… - comentó el niño riendo al ver como el más pequeño agitaba sus brazos – espera que quiero decirlo adecuadamente primo: No visitar solo. No tocar sin permiso. No acercarse mal si no querer daño. Maestro ¿aliit? Clan defender. Grogu defender.

Oh, por todos los mundos existentes, el enano lo estaba amenazando.

Era histérico.

_¿Y se puede saber cómo Grogu va a defender a ese Maestro de mí?

Le preguntó a ambos riendo.

_Yo no haría eso, señor

Le recomendó el niño, mientras el enano verde volvía a entornar los ojos y estiraba una de sus manitos con mucha concentración.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se preguntó y la respuesta le llegó instantes después cuando salió disparado hacia arriba empujado por una energía invisible, para volver a caer sobre el piso con muchísima fuerza.

_Grogu dice que así – le explico el niñito negando –

_Dile…a Grogu – jadeó levantándose – que… dejo bien claro su… punto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah, no pude esperar hasta esta noche XDDD!!!  
> Hoy hay subida doble.  
> No se pueden imaginar lo que me he reído estos días, desde que Tumblr me puso a pensar esta idea XDDDDDD!!!  
> Así que, salida del trabajo, les dejo problemas, risas y a un enano verde que todos amamos ^^  
> Como siempre, lectores, los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la internet:  
> Ba'vod'ika: primo/a  
> Ba'vodu: tio/a  
> Aliit: familia/clan  
> Jorhaa'ir at te jetiise: Hablar con el Jedi  
> Be meg?: ¿De qué?


	27. El Parlamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan decide, Grogu parlamenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Sonrió despertando al sentir besos en su espalda.

Los dedos metálicos de Luke recorrieron su espina dorsal provocándole un delicioso escalofrío.

_Si no planeas…seguir esposo, te sugeriría – le susurró girando el rostro para ver el suyo – que pares…

_Pero – comentó el rubio divertido mientras le robaba un beso sin dejar de tocarlo – tú no quieres que pare.

_No, la verdad, no

Reconoció igual de entretenido atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo aún sufría los moretones que sus hermanos le habían provocado en su “cariñosa” demostración y que le había provocado que, la noche anterior sólo pudiese dormir adolorido, pero, eso no significaba que no pudiera obviarlo para devorar los labios de su pareja.

Había pasado más de seis días lejos. Días que le habían resultado interminables y tediosos. Días que habían culminado con la noticia de que se había enfrentado solo con un escuadrón de droides negros, sin su ayuda.

_Amo…que no uses algo arriba para…dormir

Gimió Luke abrazando su espalda entre besos.

_¿Solamente eso amas que haga en la cama?

Le preguntó guiñándole un ojo, lo que le sacó a su pareja una risa.

_No, naturalmente que no.

_¿Qué dices – le preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior – si te retribuyo la atención del otro día y vemos cuanto duras en mi boca?

El rubio Jedi se sonrojó profusamente.

_¡Din! No estamos…tú sabes

_No me importa – aclaró negando al recordar que era lo que había pasado horas antes – A mi cuñada no le importó anoche perturbarnos el sueño con su marido. A mí no me va importar ahora, Luke. Anakin está cuidando a Grogu desde anoche, te tengo todo para mí, es super temprano y…

_¡¿Luke?! ¿¡Din?! ¡Necesitamos hablar!

_Anakin, estás exagerando. ¡Es muy temprano! ¡Los vas a despertar!

Se palmeó la frente al ver entrar a su suegro, con su hijo en brazos, seguido de su propio Maestro.

_¿Papá? - preguntó Luke volteándose para ver a los recién llegados -

_¡Buir!

Exclamó Grogu y su esposo lo recibió en sus brazos, llenando de besos la carita verde de su hijo, mientras él caía a un costado del mismo, con sus manos en el rostro.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía conspirar contra su vida de pareja?

_Anakin – gruñó - ¿No podías esperar hasta dentro de una hora o más?

_No – le reclamó el espíritu sentándose en la cama –

_No sé qué decir muchachos, siento mucho que nos hayamos impuesto así – suspiró Obi-Wan a un costado de la misma –

_No, si está bien – le dijo Luke sujetando una de sus manos para descubrirle el rostro – No pienso volver a salir, esta vez, en serio, por varios meses, tendremos tiempo.

_¿Buir enojado con Grogu? – preguntó su hijo asomando su cabecita por sobre el brazo de su esposo y no pudo menos que sonreírle suspirando resignado –

_No, ad’ika. Nunca cariño - le susurró medio levantándose para refugiarlo en sus brazos – Ahora cuéntennos que es tan importante que no podía esperar.

_Uno de tus Mandalorianos está comportándose mal – comentó Anakin cruzándose de brazos –

_No, no lo está haciendo. Tú estás interpretando lo que quieres – señaló Obi-Wan también cruzándose de brazos –

_Primero: no ha pedido permiso – señaló su suegro levantando un dedo –

_¿Y por qué debería? ¡Anakin! – exclamó el otro levantando los brazos - ¡Tenía 57 al morir! ¡Ahora tendría cerca de 66 años!

_Segundo: – continuó su suegro sin prestarle atención mientras él y su esposo iban de uno a otro con la mirada – No ha establecido sus intenciones y eso va en contra de su propia cultura.

_¿Qué intenciones puede tener? ¡Estoy muerto! ¡No hay forma que tenga intenciones!

_Puede tocarte y verte Maestro. Para algunas personas, es suficiente.

Obi-Wan se tapó el rostro negando con un gemido.

Honestamente, sentía pena por el tipo.

No entendía una palabra de lo que estaba pasando y Luke menos, pero un Anakin enojado, significaba que la ibas a pasar muy mal.

_¡Es un descendiente de Tarre! ¡No es su culpa ser sensible a la Fuerza!

_¡Tercero! – exclamó su suegro volviendo a levantar sus dedos – Le dijo a Grogu que no íbamos a poder defenderte de él.

_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿INVOLUCRASTE A GROGU EN ESTO?!

_¡BASTA! – exclamó levantándose de la cama para ponerse el yelmo y volver a ella, pues sentía movimiento fuera de la habitación - ¡Se sientan ambos, dejan de gritarse y vamos a resolver lo que sea que sucede aquí!

_Oye, lata de sardinas, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? – preguntó Solo entrando con Ben y Leia – Van a despertar hasta los de los módulos y eso que están bastante lejos.

_Han, no le agregues leña al fuego – le pidió Luke, mientras su hermana le besaba la mejilla – Buenos días, disculpen el ruido, papá y Obi-Wan tienen parece una discusión acerca de algo que no entendemos.

_¿Es sobre el señor de ayer Grogu? – preguntó Ben, bajándose de los brazos de su padre para correr al lado de su primo que estaba en los suyos – ¿El que golpeaste?

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, mientras en la habitación se hacía un silencio de ultratumba.

_Voy a abrir los ojos – dijo suavemente con un tono de advertencia en la voz – Y mi ad’ika, su Ba’buir, su otro Ba’buir y mi Ba’vod’ika, van a explicarnos, de manera que podamos entender adecuadamente, a que se refieren conque ayer golpearon a alguien.

_Todo empezó – comentó Anakin desde el pie de la cama – cuando llegaron tus mandalorianos. Estábamos con Obi-Wan hablando al lado tuyo mientras estabas inconsciente…

_Les dijiste salvajes, Anakin

Interrumpió Obi-Wan, sentándose al lado de su discípulo, mientras Solo y Leia se acercaron las sillas que había en el cuarto y Ben se acurrucaba con Grogu.

_Importa poco.

_Importa mucho.

_Basta. No van a comenzar de vuelta. Anakin, estabas en que estaban al lado mío…

_Después de la paliza de la que tenemos videos

_¡Han! ¡Basta!

_Pero Leia…

_No, basta.

_Y teníamos al lado – continuó su suegro – a uno de los mandalorianos que te atacó, el más grande.

_Paz – reconoció echando la cabeza hacia atrás, justo con el que no quería que hubiese problemas – Paz Vizsla.

_Ese. El caso es que, el Maestro aquí presente, se dio un discurso cursi acerca del porque ustedes le caían bien como cultura.

_Gracias Obi-Wan, se aprecia.

_De nada.

_¿No querías que te contemos lo que había pasado?

Preguntó Anakin frunciendo los labios con cara de enojado y su esposo tuvo que taparse la boca para aguantar la risa.

_Está bien, sigue – le señaló empezando a encontrar la cosa hilarante pese a que podía provocarles un dolor enorme de cabeza –

_Por que creíamos que el tipo no podía escucharnos, porque somos espíritus de la Fuerza y eso – explicó Anakin – El caso es que no sólo podía escucharnos, sino que también, podía vernos.

_No es justo. Yo sólo puedo verlo a él – comentó Solo, negando – A Obi-Wan solo puedo escucharlo. Y es algo tétrico, porque suena muy diferente a como cuando lo conocí.

_Es entendible, ya que soy un espíritu y estoy rejuvenecido – reconoció el espíritu – Pero ten en cuenta que, tiene que ver con la presencia de midiclorianos en la sangre, no es algo que podamos recrear. Ya es como muy llamativo y especial que Grogu y su padre, te permitan escucharme.

Solo se cruzó de brazos pensando y asintió.

_Estabamos en que, Obi-Wan defendió a nuestra cultura – intercedió para recuperar la línea que había perdido su suegro – y Paz lo escuchó y vio.

_Y el muy atrevido – volvió a comenzar este –

_No, voy a detenerte ahí. No fue atrevido. Eso no califica como atrevido.

_Maestro, te beso la mano y te coqueteo sin descaro. Te dijo y cito: “Es bueno saber que aún tenemos amigos de la tribu en la Galaxia. Especialmente cuando son de tan buen ver”

_¿Qué?

Les preguntó a los espíritus abriendo los ojos asombrado.

Esa era la última cosa que se le hubiese ocurrido que podrían contarle.

_¡Muy bien Obi-Wan! ¡No puedo verte, pero, a eso le llamó mantener el toque! – comentó Solo riendo, con Leia secundándolo –

_Papá, no me parece grave, es… delicado, inclusive. He escuchado coqueteos descarados y ese no tiene nada de ello.

_Debiste ver la postura que asumió el mandaloriano en cuestión. Y escuchar lo que me contaron esta mañana que dijo.

Lamentablemente.

Podía imaginarlo.

Y Anakin tenía razón.

Paz era un tipo creativo e inteligente, pero muy atrevido cuando quería y, aunque las conquistas amorosas no eran lo suyo específicamente, al estar concentrado en el manejo de su clan, cuando estaba interesado en alguien, lo demostraba de una manera, en la que no quedaban dudas para no perder el tiempo.

_¿Y cómo entra Grogu en esto? – preguntó bajando la vista a su ad’ika quien bajó sus orejitas frotando sus manos –

_Escuchar Ba’buir. Clan defender. Maestro Aliit. Nadie tocar mal.

Confesó el pequeño y le tocó sonreír divertido.

Obviamente, la anécdota no iba a terminar bien.

_Supongo que tu primo te acompaño – dedujo viendo a Ben, quien largo un par de risitas –

_¡Fui su interprete!

_Ay, cariño – comentó su madre riendo mientras negaba –

_Es un señor muy grande mamá y Grogu se le paró enfrente sin miedo y se cansó de retarlo.

_¡Grogu! ¡Eso no se hace! – lo amonestó Luke, mientras que, a él, la imagen le arrancaba una carcajada –

_Ni se asustó de todos modos tío. Le dijo que… - pensó Ben recordando – cómo iba a hacer Grogu para defender al Maestro Obi-Wan de él.

_Wow – reconoció Han – El tipo es un desubicado ¿Cómo le va a decir eso a un niño?

_¿Y tú que hiciste ad’ika? – le preguntó a su hijo –

_¡Grogu defender! – exclamó este entornando sus ojos mientras cerraba una de sus manitos–

_¡Sí, tío! ¡Grogu lo levantó bien arriba y lo hizo caer muy fuerte sobre el piso! ¡El señor se levantó y se fue tranquilito después!

Todos los adultos de la sala, incluidos los espíritus, rompieron en carcajadas ante la anécdota de los pequeños. Imaginar a Grogu golpeando de esa manera a Paz era histérico.

_Aquí Grogu, Ben – expresó Solo extendiendo su mano, para que los niños pudieran golpear sus palmas con las suyas – ¡Choquen esos cinco! ¡Muy bien hecho!

_Los criticaría y, después, seguramente su mamá y yo, vamos a hablar muy seriamente con ustedes acerca del porque no pueden pegarle a nadie y tienen que venir a decirnos cuando alguien no les responde como debe – intervino Luke con Leia asintiendo – pero confieso que, dentro de todo lo mal que podrían haber resuelto esto, no estuvieron tan mal.

_Coincido – expresó apoyando a su esposo – Como dijo tu Buir – le explicó a su hijo – tu tiempo de duelos no ha llegado aún ad’ika. Tienes que venir a decirnos cuando alguien no te trata bien o te responde bien y nosotros lo solucionaremos. Aunque estés actuando adecuadamente en interés de tu clan.

_Grogu promete Buir. No pegar. ¿Ben problemas?

_Nah, Grogu. Ben se ganó un chocolate. Dos, si se entera Chewie.

_Grogu también Han – le dijo Leia riendo ante el entusiasmo de su marido –

_Uno pequeño – señaló Luke – No dos. Y después del desayuno.

_Está bien mama gansa. Uno chiquito. Cada uno.

Río bajo. Cuando quería, Solo era entretenido. Y Ben tenía suerte de tenerlo como padre. Leia era demasiado eficiente y seria. Su pareja actuaba como el contrapeso perfecto para que el niño no se sintiese abrumado.

_Con respecto a Obi-Wan – comentó volteando su yelmo para ver al espíritu - ¿Es cierto que Paz puede verte, escucharte y tocarte?

_Por lo menos – reconoció este rascándose la nuca, incómodo – pudo hacerlo en ese momento.

_Entonces, le doy la razón a Anakin.

_¡Ja! ¡Lo dicho! ¡Tenía razón!

_No puede – continuó tratando de no reír ante la expresión triunfante de su suegro – acercarse a ti de esa manera…

_Pero Din…

_No tiene nada que ver que estés muerto y que seas un espíritu de la Fuerza – le señaló deteniendo su interrupción – Él debió presumir que eras parte de mi familia y no debió tocarte. A nosotros, se supone, que nadie puede tocarnos, ni vernos sin nuestro permiso e, inclusive, en algunos casos, la autorización del clan. Te recuerdo que, precisamente eso, nos puso a Luke y a mí, en esta situación tan particular en la que estamos y, aunque hemos salido ganando de ella – comentó sujetando la mano de su esposo cariñosamente-, él puede decirte que no lo toqué sin autorización ni permiso, nunca.

_Es cierto – reconoció Luke – Din, inclusive después de pronunciados los votos matrimoniales, tuvo la delicadeza de cortejarme adecuadamente, antes de tomar ciertos atrevimientos.

_Pero, niños, ustedes están pensando en ustedes. Personas jóvenes que se encuentran transitando su vida. Yo ya viví la mía y ese muchacho está confundido.

Levantó una ceja. El que no estaba entendiendo era él.

A ningún ser vivo que pudiese verlo, escucharlo y tocarlo, le iba a parecer delirante proponerle nada. Evidentemente, el hombre, cuando estuviese con vida, no había tenido mayores experiencias amorosas que las que le relatará Luke relacionadas con la Duquesa de Mandalore, con la que, seguramente, no había pasado demasiado, tanto porque era noble y él no, como porque tenía un miedo enorme de tener que abandonar la única realidad que conocía: la dichosa Orden Jedi.

Entonces, poco podía atribuir a que, como había señalado Paz, era un caballero de muy buen ver. Alto, atlético, con un buen gusto al vestir, menos dramático que Luke y su padre, más centrado, muy apuesto y, principalmente, de la edad y actitudes por las que Paz, de lo que conociera, siempre había tenido preferencias.

_Usted dice Obi-Wan que, si mi hermano mayor, aparece por esa puerta en este instante y propone formalmente un cortejo, ¿usted sería capaz de rechazarlo?

_Debería, el hombre está…

_No. No. Pongamos a un lado el tema de estar vivo o no estarlo, que es discutible, y prometo que ya me explayaré sobre eso. No estoy preguntando lo que deberías hacer, sino si serías capaz que son dos cosas distintas. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sabes de mi cultura y de lo serios que somos en esas cuestiones, ¿realmente lo harías?

Obi-Wan asumió una postura reflexiva cruzando sus piernas, mientras sus dedos golpeaban sobre las botas de cuero que le llegaban a la rodilla. Luke sonrió al ver pensar a su viejo Maestro y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro negando bajo el yelmo.

_No – dijo finalmente el espíritu – No sería capaz.

Anakin exhaló asombrado, pero, sabiamente, cerró la boca.

_Debes saber entonces que, los Vizsla, ya tienen heredero. Paz, hace un tiempo largo que designo segunda y tercera línea de sucesión. Como los Besviin, los Beroya y los Awaud. En nuestro enclave, no tenemos la posibilidad de esperar que nazcan herederos de una sola línea. O nacen de varias o se adopta. Los Vizsla, tienen la suerte, de ser muchos y fértiles. Son de los pocos que se casan jóvenes y tienen hijos jóvenes. Los hermanos menores de Paz, Esperanza y Orgullo, son padres desde hace rato. Por lo que él, no debería cumplimentar ningún requisito para seguir manteniendo su cargo o para satisfacer a nadie. Basta y sobra conque lo satisfaga a él.

_Entonces – exhaló el espíritu – Lo dejo en tus manos. Es el camino, después de todo, ¿verdad?

_Es el camino – asintió – Como jefe de clan, me toca negociar los términos, pero… creo que esta vez, vamos a usar a un par de intermediarios primero.

_No, Din, van a volverse a pelear – comentó Luke riendo bajo –

_No – le dijo a su esposo viendo a su hijo y su primo – No se van a pelear. Van a hacer exactamente lo que yo les diga.

_¿Otra vez ustedes? – preguntó al ver al dueto de primos acercarse –

_Paz, ¿estos no son el hijo de Djarin y el de Solo? – preguntó Karo con afecto en la voz –

_Ya deberías adoptar un pequeño – le comentó a Frenoh con humor –

_¡Metete en tu vida, Vizsla! – le gritó el otro desde la puerta del módulo siguiente –

_Mi primo – comentó el pequeño humano empujando al pequeño verde – tiene algo que decir.

El niño en cuestión se sentó en el piso y palmeó la tierra delante suyo, lo que provocó varias risas y sonidos de ternura por parte de varios de los de su propio clan, los muy traidores. Si supieran lo que este enano era capaz de hacer.

_El representante de un clan, te está invitando formalmente a parlamentar – le señaló la armera llegando al lugar – ¿El clan Vizsla va a responder con una afrenta?

Giró los ojos dentro del yelmo.

No podía creerlo.

Pero tenía razón.

Si no respondía adecuadamente a la invitación del pequeño sería visto como una afrenta, a nada más, ni nada menos, que el clan que los había rescatado y que les estaba ofreciendo un lugar donde vivir.

Por lo que, siguiendo la tradición se sentó frente al enano, mientras uno de su clan se colocaba a sus espaldas, como el primo de este lo hacía a espaldas del otro.

El pequeño dejó caer sus orejitas y lo observó atentamente, mientras emitía los sonidos que le había escuchado con anterioridad, sólo que en otro tono.

_Mi Ba’vod’ika dice: Grogu lamenta golpear. Grogu no querer dañar. Grogu pedir disculpas – explicó el niño – Y yo también pido disculpas, nuestras mamás…digo, mi mamá y el tío Luke nos retaron bastante.

Llevó una de sus manos a su visor y negó exhalando resignado a lo que ya estaba oyendo de fondo, una serie de risas muy poco disimuladas, de parte de los presentes, incluida la propia armera.

_No – comenzó bajando su mano para fijar la vista en los niños – No estoy enojado por ello, aunque sugiero que escuchen de ahora en más a sus padres respecto a cómo deben solucionar los problemas entre miembros de clan. De haber sido otra persona, tu Buir – le explicó al pequeño verde -, hubiese entrado en conflicto con toda mi familia. Pero – le dijo interrumpiendo al niño que había empezado a parlotear – tu Buir, es exactamente igual a ti, por lo que no tome ninguna ofensa y, simplemente, me guarde lo sucedido para hablarlo con él, en privado. Porque pequeño, yo también soy tu Ba’vodu, ¿entiendes?

Los niños se miraron y el verde exclamó un par de cosas, que el otro se encargó de traducir.

_Grogu dice: entender, aliit, hablar, no pegar.

Se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

Djarin, no estaba criando mal al chico.

_¿Algo más adiik? – les preguntó con seriedad –

El niño verde junto sus manitos e inspiró antes de expresar un corto discurso.

_Grogu dice: Allit reunir hoy. Allit hablar con Buir. Buir hablar Maestro Obi-Wan. Buir preguntar si Maestro Obi-Wan querer. Maestro Obi-Wan decir sí.

_¿Perdona? ¿Puedes pedirle que repita lo que acaba de decir?

Le pidió al chico, ya que no creía haber entendido adecuadamente.

Este sonrió y se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído al pequeño verde, quien le contesto con entusiasmo.

_Grogu dice: Buir preguntar si querer. Maestro decir si. Buir espera propuesta. Si… ¿Cómo es tu nombre? – le preguntó el pequeño –

_Paz – le dijo en un murmullo – Paz Vizsla.

El enano verde se levantó y se acercó hasta estar parado frente a su rostro, antes de sacarse el colgante de mitosauro que llevaba puesto. Era la marca del huérfano en su cultura. Pasado de quiénes se convertían en padres al adoptar a sus hijos. Un símbolo muy importante.

El niño estiró el colgante indicándole que lo tomará mientras le seguía hablando.

_Grogu dice: Buir esperar. Reunión hoy. Si querer. Paz devolver.

Tragó saliva antes de tomar delicadamente el colgante de las garritas del niño.

_Ni vorer gar tengaanar be ijaat. Gar buir kelir kar'taylir be ni

El niño asintió, se dio media vuelta y se fue con su primo, el cual agitó su manito para despedirse, dejándolo tieso en el lugar, con el colgante entre sus manos.

_¿Me parece a mí? – comentó Frenoh sentándosele al lado – ¿O acabas de completar la primer etapa de un riduurok con dos niños?

_Así parece – admitió sonriendo, lo que provocó una serie de expresiones de alegría entre los miembros de su propio clan –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está la subida nocturna.  
> Porque me he divertido mucho con esto.  
> Y, ya tenemos al diplomático de la familia en ejercicio XDDD!!!  
> Como siempre, lectores, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la internet:  
> Ad'ika: hijo/hija  
> Adiik: niño/niña  
> Buir: padre/madre  
> Ba'buir: abuelo/abuela  
> Ba'vodu: tío/tía  
> Ba'vod'ika: primo/prima  
> Riduurok: contrato/acuerdo/propuesta matrimonial  
> Ni vorer gar tengaanar be ijaat. Gar buir kelir kar'taylir be ni: Acepto tu muestra de honor. Tu padre sabrá de mí.


	28. La reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Podrá el nuevo Manda'lor convencer a su enclave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

La reunión fue anunciada para la tarde.

Ni Anakin, ni Luke, iban a renunciar a sus entrenamientos y, ambos, fueron, muy severos ese día. Tanto él, como Grogu, terminaron agotados.

Y, a diferencia de su ad’ika, que pudo irse a jugar con su primo y el Wookie, él tuvo que cambiarse, volver a vestirse y retornar al sitio donde estaba relocalizado su enclave, junto a Leia.

Al llegar, se encontraron con que, como correspondía, se hallaban, sentados en círculo, a la entrada de los módulos, los representantes de cada uno de los clanes pertenecientes al enclave, incluido un representante de aquellos que, como alguna vez fue él, no pertenecían a ningún clan. Al verlos acercarse, todos ellos se pararon y saludaron al unísono con una inclinación.

_Majestad – le dijo la armera a Leia, para luego verlo fijamente – Manda’lor

Inspiró y exhaló con suavidad.

Le iba a costar acostumbrarse al título.

_“_No es tan fácil, Leia_

__Es así de fácil, Din_

_Le explicó está bebiendo de su taza, mientras terminaba de escribir una excusa para el Senado por su larga ausencia, alegando que, había encontrado dificultades, pero que se reincorporaría en un par de días más._

__No se si alguna vez, podré acostumbrarme a ser el dirigente de mi gente. Yo no pedí esto._

__Nadie pide convertirse en Rey. De la misma manera que nadie pide nacer Príncipe o Princesa – explicó está palmeándole el hombro en simpatía – Te vas adaptando y, con el tiempo, te medio acostumbras._

__Espero poder… hacer algo más que… sólo sobrevivir a los duelos – reconoció negando –_

__Din, allende que Bo-Katan o cualquiera te rete a duelo, que, por cierto, vas a ganar, porque papá y Luke no te van a dejar de entrenar hasta que no quede nadie que se te anime, en serio, sé que vas a ser un gran dirigente – le dijo su cuñada – Tienes un interés genuino en devolverle a tu gente la paz y la estabilidad, y tú quieres tomar parte en ella, sin usarla para conseguir gloria o fortuna._

__No me hacen falta. Nunca necesité, ni una, ni otra – le explicó – Lo único que siempre quise, ya lo tengo, una familia propia._

__Por eso te digo. No te vuelvas loco por el título. Concéntrate en tratarlos como siempre, aunque ellos te traten distinto, ama a mi hermano y a tu Grogu y toma esto como un trabajo como cualquier otro y vas a ver que todo va a salir bien”_

Se inclinó entonces mucho más profundamente que quiénes lo recibían, mostrando el mismo tipo de respeto que, siempre, mostró ante la sacerdotisa de su pueblo.

_Señora. Hermanos. Hermanas

Saludó a los presentes, ayudando a Leia a sentarse.

_Ha sido una sorpresa – le dijo Dane Lyrs, del clan Awaud señalando el sable oscuro –

_Para mí también – admitió –

_¿Quién lo tenía? – le cuestionó Frenoh Ascer, del clan Besviin –

_Moff Gideon

_Espero que le hayas dado la tunda de su vida – masculló Karo Bedoya, del clan Bedoya – Experimentar con niños

_No sé si fue la de su vida, pero, fue suficiente – explicó sonriéndose al recordar que este caballero, esposo de otro jefe de clan, era sumamente cariñoso con los niños –

_Y, ahora, lo tiene en su custodia la Nueva República – reflexionó la armera volviéndose a Leia - ¿Está seguramente encerrado? ¿Puede escapar?

_Lamentablemente, nadie, está seguramente encerrado en estos días – asumió negando la Princesa – El hombre en cuestión, por muy custodiado que esté, puede escapar. No son pocos los que, en estos días, aún añoran al Imperio.

_Y la Nueva República no ha hecho nada para disuadirlos

Comentó Paz, yendo directamente al hueso de la cuestión.

_No mentías, es muy directo – señaló Leia riendo –

_Pasa por desubicado de tan directo – aclaró con voz de reproche –

_No soy jefe de un clan como los Vizsla por ser diplomático – reconoció este encogiéndose de hombros – y creí que estábamos entre aliit, sino, hubiese traído al miembro de mi clan que se encarga de ese tipo de negociaciones, mientras yo me siento quieto poniendo cara de malos amigos.

Todo el mundo largó una carcajada al escuchar la descripción de como los Vizsla usaban la figura imponente de su jefe de clan para llevar a cabo acuerdos y la seriedad de la reunión, bajo un poco el tono.

_Lo siento – reconoció a su vez la Princesa – Sé que no se ha podido llegar a todos los sectores que hubiera querido. El Senado es… a la vez, una necesidad y un estorbo. Los miembros mayoritarios de este pertenecen a los mundos del núcleo que hacen negocio del caos en el borde exterior y yo soy sólo la líder de una pequeña coalición. Tengo influencia, pero no tanto como quisiera.

_Cui ogir'olar (no importa/es irrelevante), Princesa. Entendemos – explicó Frenoh negando – También hemos tenido un estado complejo y sabemos lo intrincado e ingrato que puede ser el mundo político.

_¿Cin vhetin, Vod? (¿Comenzamos de nuevo, hermano?) – les preguntó Leia y le tocó sonreír ante las expresiones de asombro por su correcta pronunciación-

_Ner vod had a Mando buir. Mando'a bic cuyir his dinui (Mi hermana tuvo un padre mandaloriano. Mando’a fue su regalo). Ella le está enseñando a mi riduur.

Explicó divertido y la armera asintió.

_Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya (Entrena a tus hijos para ser fuertes, pero a tus hijas para serlo más). Has elegido bien.

_No fui yo, fue la Fuerza de ellos – les dijo suspirando – Yo… le entregué mi hijo a mi riduur luego de vencer a Moff Gideon. Él llegó para salvarlo también y… era Jedi y yo no. Asumí entonces que, no iba a volver a verlo. Yo… llevé a cabo el Gai bal manda.

_Oh, no – comentó Karo llevando una de sus manos al lugar en dónde estaba su boca en el yelmo –

_Kaysh mirsh solus (es un idiota) – añadió Paz – ¡Podrías haber muerto!

_¿Qué? – preguntó Leia asombrada –

_Princesa – exhalo Lyrs – Nuestro pueblo…no funciona como los Jetii. Si ellos buscan no sentir, nosotros abrazamos los sentimientos con toda la fuerza de nuestra alma. Si él entregaba a su hijo oficialmente adoptado, corría el peligro de caer en una profunda depresión y morir. No solemos recuperarnos de la muerte o pérdida de nuestros pequeños o parejas.

_Menos mal que estaba papá. Menos mal que la Fuerza eligió bien – le dijo Leia sujetando su hombro – Mi hermano y Grogu, no hubiesen podido soportar la noticia de que habías muerto. Aunque Luke no estuviese enamorado de ti como lo está ahora.

_No lo sabía – admitió – Yo solo…

_Nunca. Jamás. Le digas a tu riduur esto – le aclaró Paz – El Jetii es muy sensible y vas a hacerle daño sin sentido. Lo que pasó, pasó. ¿Entendido?

Asintió refunfuñando. Su hermano seguía mandoneándolo sin problemas.

Aunque tuviese razón. Era frustrante.

_El padre del Jedi entró en escena, entonces. Es un… ¿cómo es que se llamaban? – preguntó Karo volviéndose a la armera –

_Un espíritu de la Fuerza. El fantasma de un Jedi pasado, que sigue existiendo porque se volvió uno con esa energía. Solamente los Jedi pueden verlos… y, por lo visto, algunos entre nosotros que han sido elegidos por la misma Fuerza o que, como Paz, tienen sangre Jedi corriéndole por las venas.

_No por ofenderla Princesa, pero su padre… - dijo Paz negando y Leia largó una carcajada –

_Lo sé, lo sé, se comporta como un nene caprichoso a veces. Pero tiene el corazón en el lugar correcto. Ha pasado por mucho y… tiene la ventaja de que no está interesado en su Maestro – afirmó cruzándose de brazos y guiñándole un ojo –

_La única ventaja que le estaría viendo, hasta el momento – completó el otro arrancándole nuevas risas a la mujer –

_Anakin es un gran espadachín. Fue el mejor de su tiempo y de los nuestros, hasta que Luke entró en escena – aclaró lanzando la bomba sin dudar – Nosotros lo conocimos como hombre maduro, bajo el nombre Darth Vader

Se hizo un nuevo silencio que fue quebrado por un silbido de Frenoh.

_Mierda. Hablando de historia pesada sobre los hombros.

_Pero no se parece nada a él – comentó Paz –

_Mi padre, se volvió contra el Emperador para salvar a mi hermano, fue la causa de la caída del Imperio y de la muerte del Emperador. La Fuerza, le dio una nueva oportunidad de seguir viviendo como un espíritu para guiarnos y ayudarnos a sus hijos, quiénes no lo conocimos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Aunque le quitó el encontrarse con nuestra madre, ella no era Jedi. Él está condenado a pasar sus días solo en este mundo.

_Duro castigo – comentó la armera – Lo lamento por él. Es bueno saber que, puede apoyarse en sus hijos.

_Y nietos – aclaró Leia – Ben y Grogu son su adoración en estos momentos.

_Esos dos – comentó riendo bajo Paz – son una amenaza juntos.

_Esperen, esperen – los detuvo Kartoh de los sin clan - ¿Es cierto que tu niño convirtió a Paz en una pelota rebotando?

_Así parece – admitió uniéndose a las risas generales – pero sé que vino más temprano a pedir disculpas.

_Lo hizo. Seriamente. Con todo el ceremonial – admitió su hermano mayor – Mi honor está conforme con las disculpas del pequeño Grogu del cland mudhorn y su primo.

_También le pedí que hiciera otra cosa

Su hermano negó y suspiró, metiendo su mano bajo su hombrera, para sacar el colgante de dónde lo tenía guardado y levantarse para extenderlo.

_Ni tionir par gar at duumir, Vod, ibac ni liser parjir kaysh kar'ta (Te pido que permitas, hermano, que pueda ganar su corazón) – le dijo sin dudar un segundo –

_Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it (Verdad, honor, visión -usualmente utilizado para cerrar acuerdos y negociaciones -)

Contestó recuperando el colgante de su ad’ika, en la forma tradicional en la que su cultura sellaba los acuerdos.

_Muy romántico – intervino Leia cuando este volvió a sentarse – pero quisiera añadir algo. Ben Kenobi es…un hombre maravilloso, que pasó una vida horrenda y al que le ha costado todo mil veces más que al resto. Si llegas a hacerle daño o a faltarle al respeto una vez más, de mi cuñado es del último que tendrás que tener miedo.

_Me queda muy claro, Alteza – le contestó este aclarando – Por eso he usado la formula que he usado

_Leia. Paz, literalmente, me ha pedido permiso para ganar su mano en matrimonio – le explicó y varios de los presentes rieron bajo –

_Un hombre sin dudas. Lo apruebo. Ya tengo que tratar con bastantes gallinas en el Senado – dijo esta acomodándose los cabellos –

_Alguien que me explique – intervinó Lyrs - ¿Cómo pudimos perder a esta mujer con el impresentable de Solo?

_Sigo preguntándome lo mismo cada día – admitió negando –

_Oye, Din, tú ya tienes a tu Jedi – le dijo Kartoh riendo –

_Eso, no acapares – añadió Frenoh –

_Tú estás casado Besviin – señaló Paz –

_Como tú dentro de poco y como él, así que puedo decir lo que me parezca.

_No, no puedes, atrevido – le dijo Karo golpeándole la nuca del yelmo –

_Quiero que esto continué – afirmó señalando a su alrededor – Quiero que sea posible para nosotros hablar de esta manera, de cosas felices, en este planeta tranquilo. Que podamos construir una vida mejor para todos. Y, de a poco, ir trayendo a los nuestros a este lugar.

_Muchos no querrán venir. Muchos querrán volver a Mandalore – comentó la armera –

_No los critico. No pido que todos lo deseen. Pero si que, los que quieran hacerlo, puedan.

_Necesitarán un líder – afirmó Kartoh -

_Y una buena historia – confirmó Karo -

_Y un buen combate, porque eso – le señaló Frenoh - te gana seguro una pelea con, al menos una persona.

_Din ganará. Por la historia, no hay problemas. Su futura oponente ya se encargó de desperdigarlo por todas partes. Pronto, la mayoría de la diáspora mandaloriana, como toda la Galaxia, sabrán el cuento de Luke, Din y Grogu – les dijo Leia sonriendo con malicia –

_Juega fuerte, Alteza – reconoció Paz - Me gusta.

_¿Entonces? ¿Está decidido? – les preguntó conteniendo el aliento –

_Tienes nuestra palabra Manda’lor

Le dijo Lyrs y los representantes de los clanes, como su sacerdotisa se levantaron para presentarle armas.

_¡Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it! -exclamaron al unisono -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien lectores, un capítulo de planificación, antes de seguir con el caos adorable de nuestros personajes.  
> Disfruten del fin de semana y dejenme saber sus ideas y sugerencias!
> 
> Expresiones en Mando'a, de acuerdo a la Internet:  
> Ad'ika: hijo/hija  
> Riduur: esposo/esposa  
> Aliit: familia/clan/identidad  
> Manda'lor: líder de los Mandalorianos  
> Cui ogir'olar: no importa/es irrelevante  
> ¿Cin vhetin, Vod?: ¿Comenzamos de nuevo, hermano?  
> Ner vod had a Mando buir. Mando'a bic cuyir his dinui: Mi hermana tuvo un padre mandaloriano. Mando’a fue su regalo.  
> Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya: Entrena a tus hijos para ser fuertes, pero a tus hijas para serlo más.  
> Kaysh mirsh solus: es un idiota.  
> Ni tionir par gar at duumir, Vod, ibac ni liser parjir kaysh kar'ta: Te pido que permitas, hermano, que pueda ganar su corazón.  
> Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it: Verdad, honor, visión -usualmente utilizado para cerrar acuerdos y negociaciones -


	29. Cabur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan tiene un largo debate consigo mismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Cruzó sus brazos y suspiró negando. Esta era una situación impensada para él.

Honestamente, a diferencia de muchos Jedi, había estado muy conforme con la idea de que, su vida estuviese meticulosamente planificada desde el momento en que fuera llevado al templo por los Maestros.

La simpleza de la vida que estos ofrecían, la tranquilidad que allí existía y la emoción de saberse parte de los acontecimientos más importantes de la Galaxia, le había parecido como el mejor destino posible a él, que no provenía del más beneficiado de los mundos, cuya vida fuera del templo hubiese sido bastante difícil y, probablemente, notoriamente ignota.

Lamentablemente, lo que, en un principio le había parecido una existencia feliz y placentera, había terminado siendo un desastre.

Nunca se lo reconocería a nadie, pero, no había tomado buenas decisiones en la vida.

Y se lo recriminaba a diario.

Nunca debería haber seguido los pasos que Qui Gon le había conminado a seguir. Debería haberlo desobedecido y protegido. De la misma manera de que, debería haber sido un mucho mejor hermano para Anakin, una vez que ya había comprendido que nunca sería simplemente un estudiante, sino alguien supremamente importante en su vida. El ser al que, junto a Satine, se había permitido querer por sobre lo que la Orden permitía. Diablos. Satine, a la que nunca debería haber dejado sola. Como tampoco a Luke y a Leia. Debería haber peleado con Owen para ejercer el derecho de enseñar a su estudiante. Haber permanecido en contacto con Bail Organa, para hacer lo mismo con su hija adoptiva. No escondido por veinte malditos años en una choza en el medio de la nada en Tatooine, creyendo, ilusamente, que de esa manera los ayudaba.

Si nunca lo habían molestado allí, no era por la Fuerza, ni por su habilidad.

Era porque Anakin había decidido no hacerlo, como había decidido no buscar a Ahsoka.

Porque debajo de esa masa deforme y doliente que era Darth Vader, aún latía un corazón humano, que sufría a cada instante y que pudo elegir llegado el momento, por sobre años de tortura y sometimiento.

Debido a todo ello era que, puesto entre la espada y la pared por el discípulo de su estudiante, no había podido decir que no.

Porque el viejo Obi Wan hubiese dicho que no, ante la propuesta del joven Mandaloriano.

Instantáneamente.

Poniendo mil excusas.

La Orden.

Sus votos.

Su fe.

Su propia historia que, siempre sintió, que debía preservar.

Pero, ese Obi Wan, había estado equivocado.

De principio a fin.

No en su cariño o su entrega, sino en su obtusa sujeción a códigos de conducta anticuados y complacientes.

Tal como había discutido con Din sobre Grogu, era hipócrita decir que se podía vivir sin ataduras emocionales. Anakin, le había relatado luego la soledad de su nieto y su profunda capacidad de amar, monumentalmente ampliada por el cariño de su padre. Y el niño, aunque estaría sometido a pruebas, estaba seguro que podría ser un gran Jedi de la mano de Luke, que tampoco había optado por no vivir en este mundo, pensando que se podía hacer el bien sin esa conexión tan primigenia que tienen todos los seres.

_Y aquí estamos – susurró para sí mismo – A esta altura de mi vida

Volvió a negar suspirando.

¿De dónde había salido esta circunstancia?

No lo sabía.

¿Era decisión de la Fuerza?

Probablemente.

Después de todo, no era común lo que pasaba con ambos Mandalorianos, como le había dicho Luke.

_“_Din pudo ver a papá porque la Fuerza lo decidió Obi-Wan._

__Creí que no creías…_

__¿En la voluntad de la Fuerza? – río bajo el joven – No, la verdad, no creía en que, tenía voluntad propia. Pero, como sucede con ella, aprendes a cachetazos._

_Negó divertido. Era la reflexión más interesante que alguna vez había escuchado sobre el tema._

_Y no totalmente errada. Nunca sabías de antemano la voluntad de la Fuerza. La reconocías, una vez que había conmovido tu mundo._

__No quiero presumir, pero, ¿esto viene a colación de lo que me está pasando con cierto compañero de enclave de tu esposo?_

__Si, Obi-Wan – admitió Luke, sentándose a su lado – Tengo miedo y no deseo que salga dañado._

__No te preocupes. Estoy tan grande que estoy muerto, Luke. Ya nada puede dañarme realmente._

__Debatible, pero, no me refería a ti. Me refería a él._

__¿Eh?_

__Din y su gente son concretos Obi-Wan. No son como nosotros. No son seres de aceptar lo inexplicable. Para ellos las cosas son simples. Si tienen problemas, los resuelven. Si necesitan ayuda, la buscan. Su familia es su refugio y su principal fuente de apoyo. No buscan destacar individualmente como objetivo, en su sociedad._

__Lo sé. He vivido entre Mandalorianos. Conocí unos cuantos excepcionales, pero, su espíritu colectivo fue lo que más llamó mi atención._

__Ese…hombre, dirige un clan muy importante entre ellos, ¿verdad?_

__Así es – admitió – Los Vizsla son parte intrínseca de la historia de Mandalore. Podría decirse que ellos, le dieron forma._

__Son muchos – comentó Luke estirando sus piernas – Me saludaron en el puente. Los miembros de ese clan en el enclave son bastantes y lo quieren un montón._

__Como dijo tu esposo, son tradicionalistas a su manera. Se unen en matrimonio rápido y tienen hijos rápido._

_Su ex estudiante volteó a verlo y bajo la mirada escrutadora de sus ojos celestes, no pudo menos que gruñir llevándose las manos al rostro._

_Si los Vizsla eran numerosos, se casaban jóvenes, solían ser padres y, por añadidura, eran importantes, que el jefe del clan lo hubiese elegido, cuando, era notorio que ya no era tan joven pese a que él le dijese muchacho, ni que había sido padre y que era un hombre responsable y lo suficientemente considerado como para ser querido, significaba que, iba a salir destrozado si algo salía mal._

_E iba a ser su culpa._

__No te pido que…le sigas la corriente por sentir tu culpa Obi-Wan – le dijo Luke colocándole una mano sobre el hombro – Te pido que te permitas estar con él sin pensar en lo que paso, ni en lo que pueda pasar, si, como has dicho, aceptas su propuesta. Después de todo, ya no corres el peligro de caer al lado oscuro. Ya no podrías ser una amenaza. A mi entender, eres casi como Han, en estos momentos. Una persona inteligente y adorable, pero común. Que merece poder ser feliz como las personas comunes, aunque esa felicidad le llegue luego de atravesar la muerte”_

Hablando de Solo.

Luego de la charla con Luke, había buscado a Grogu y lo había arrinconado en el Halcón.

__Vuelvo a decirlo viejo, esto es más tétrico que la mierda._

_Comentó el piloto tratando de fijar la vista de dónde viniese su voz. Lo entendía. Al no poder verlo, lo único que lograba observar, era a Grogu, flotando en el aire, porque al tenerlo en sus brazos y no poder ser visto, ofrecían esa imagen._

__No me importa, necesito ayuda – le dijo con sinceridad-_

__¿Y no podía dártela otro?_

__No. Me han señalado que, en este momento, más allá de ser un espíritu de la Fuerza, tú y yo estamos en las mismas condiciones._

__¿Cómo?_

__Yo ya no puedo combatir en una batalla. No puedo hacer uso de la Fuerza, salvo para existir en ella. Ya no corro el peligro de…_

__¿Convertirte en Anakin oscuro?_

__Exacto._

__Pero eso es fantástico, no le veo el problema._

__¡Si se lo verías si toda tu vida hubieses estado evitando situaciones que podían llevarte a ese lado oscuro! ¡Como tener una pareja! – exclamó irritado ante las reacciones del otro –_

__AHHHHHHH – comentó Solo abriendo los brazos al comprender para luego llevárselos a la cintura – O sea que tú y esa chica de la que me hablo Leia, la Duquesa de algo, ¿nunca llegaron a nada?_

__No, ella no hizo ningún movimiento decisivo – le respondió con frialdad – Y yo tampoco le propuse jamás nada. Menos intente tener lo que ustedes llaman **cita** con ella._

__Y ahora la lata de sardinas te arregló una con este tipo grandote. Y estás entrando en pánico porque eres un adulto y no tienes experiencia._

__Si – le respondió suspirando –_

__A ver, ven conmigo Grogu – le dijo Han sacándole al niño de los brazos y rebuscando en su chaqueta de cuero algo que luego le mostró al niño - ¿Qué te parece si tú, te quedas aquí jugando con… la caja de cosas perdidas de Chewie y esta barra de dulce, mientras el Maestro y yo hablamos?_

_El pequeño asintió y se apoderó de la barra de dulce que le alcanzará el piloto, para comerla entusiasmado mientras revisaba los objetos de la caja y ellos se sentaban, como en tiempos pasados, en la mesa del Halcón Milenario._

__Siendo honesto – le explicó el piloto apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y cruzando sus dedos – No creo que ninguna de mis recomendaciones te ayude, pero, puede ser que, hablando conmigo encuentres las respuestas que buscas igual._

__No entiendo – comentó extrañado -_

__Yo – se señaló el esposo de Leia – no sé nada, pero nada de la cultura Mandaloriana, salvo lo que he ido aprendiendo en estos días, por ende, ¿qué te parece si te hago unas preguntas sobre la misma y tú las respondes sin pensar en que se acerca el día cero con este tipo?_

_Suspiró._

__Está bien._

__A ver – comenzó Han rascándose la nuca mientras pensaba – Si tuvieras que apostar, ¿cuál crees que es la característica o características, que volverían indeseable a una persona para un Mandaloriano o Mandaloriana?_

__Facil – respondió cruzándose de brazos – No tener honor, no tener coraje, ser un mentiroso, no respetar a su familia, desobedecer a sus líderes._

__¿Y cuáles serían las que, por el contrario, volverían más atractivo a alguien para un Mandaloriano o Mandaloriana? Y no me digas atractivo físico, esa sale de obvia. Aunque los demás no encuentren en las parejas que uno elige, atractivo físico, uno siempre lo ve._

__Por contraposición: tener palabra y compromiso, ser valiente, no mentir, respetar al otro y a su clan, no entrometerse en el deber de obedecer._

__¿Nada de color favorito, tipo de personalidad, música, comida, vestimenta o bebida preferida o esas cosas?_

__¡Por la Fuerza, no! – exclamó riendo abiertamente - ¡Los Mandalorianos son guerreros! ¡Ese tipo de cuestiones les resultan banales!_

__¿Por qué?_

__Porque siempre han pasado malos momentos – confesó – Su historia es una historia de caídas y recuperaciones, de sacrificios, de imposibles a vencer. Más en los últimos tiempos, luego de que el Imperio los destruyese y los diseminase por toda la Galaxia. La vida en los enclaves como el de Din, debe haber sido extremadamente dura. No poder seguir las tradiciones, estar tan lejos de la tierra de uno, no contar con los medios para subsistir adecuadamente, teniendo que convertirse en los lacayos de jefes de poca monta siendo guerreros de elite o…caer en cuestiones peores, debe haber sido catastrófico. Por eso es… tan importante lo que les ofrecen Din y Luke. Este lugar, aparte de ser hermoso, es como una luz en el horizonte tras una larga noche de oscuridad._

__Aquí van a poder estar tranquilos, cuando no han podido estarlo en ningún otro sitio -reflexionó el piloto -_

__Y prosperar y volver a formar sus cuerpos de combate – añadió - Decidir que quieren hacer, no someterse a la voluntad ajena. Con un poco de organización y ayuda, pueden incluso instalar su propio negocio de custodia estelar o convertirse en la legión del orden de la República por estos sitios tan necesitados._

__Entonces, viejo, ¿por qué crees que no tienes lo que se necesita para hacerle frente a tu lata de sardinas, cuando diste tu vida por tu deber, protegiendo al hijo de tu hermano, a quién sigues apoyando después de muerto y convirtiéndote en una de las espadas más conocidas de la Galaxia, por añadidura, en el proceso?_

_Le preguntó Solo riendo bajo y guiñándole un ojo”_

_¿Jetii?

Le preguntó Paz al verlo acercarse a los módulos en donde estaban alojados.

_Mi nombre es Obi-Wan Kenobi – le dijo suspirando al ver levantarse al alto Mandaloriano para recibirlo –

_Paz Vizsla – le dijo el otro acercándose -

_Grogu, lo mencionó al pasar – explicó riendo bajo -

_Tu pequeño amigo, defendió ferozmente tu honor – comentó Paz apoyando una de sus manos en su cintura -

_Como corresponde, soy parte de su clan – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros –

_Créeme, lo dejo bien en claro.

Negó divertido, observando a su alrededor.

Como esperaba, el enclave funcionaba como un reloj.

Había guardias ubicados a la vista y no a la vista, funciones separadas y organizadas, nadie se quejaba de su trabajo y los niños del enclave se encontraban o bien jugando o entrenando o recibiendo lecciones orales.

No habían llegado ni hacia un par de días.

Y ya se habían adaptado.

La capacidad colectiva de organización de esta gente era asombrosa.

_Los Vizsla son tu clan.

_Así es.

_Y tú los diriges.

_Exacto.

_¿Qué planes tienes para los Vizsla en este planeta?

Paz cruzó sus brazos también pensando por largo rato.

_Hemos… estado discutiéndolo, precisamente, unas horas antes de que llegarás. Mis hermanos y hermanas, quieren, establecerse finalmente. Volverse sedentarios, sentar raíces. Hemos caminado demasiado, huido demasiado. Quizá establecer una academia de guerreros, sea nuestra mejor perspectiva en un futuro algo más lejano.

_¿Y en el cercano?

_Cazadores. Somos buenos en eso. Comprendemos cómo funcionan las diferentes especies y organizaremos la caza de manera de no afectar los ciclos de reproducción y de proteger la cantidad y variedad existente, modificándola lo menos posible. No permitiremos que se cometa el mismo error que se cometió en Mandalore.

_¿Y el puesto de Manda’lor? ¿No te interesa?

_Esa porquería de sable sólo le ha traído dolores de cabeza a mi familia – explicó despectivamente Paz – Ya de por sí no me cae muy bien que lo tenga una buena persona a la que considero casi un hermano y que no quiere ese cargo y que sería feliz viviendo como nosotros queremos vivir con su Jetii y su ad’ika. No Jetii, no querría el puesto de Manda’lor, ni, aunque me llegase envuelto para regalo. Yo estoy bien como estoy.

Inspiró y exhaló aliviado.

Como le dijo Han, era exactamente como pensaba.

_¿Tu sacerdotisa, está presente?

Le preguntó con tranquilidad.

Quería tener, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, una aproximación a la fe reformada del hombre. Sentirla. Ver si podía armonizar con la suya.

_En la nueva armeria – le dijo este - ¿por qué?

_¿Podrías llevarnos con ella?

_Si, no hay problema. Sígueme.

Le contesto el muchacho, atravesando el campamento, para llegar a una pequeña estructura exterior donde, evidentemente, el enclave había cedido un espacio importante, para que el centro de su fe se desarrollará.

Entraron ambos al lugar, para observar a la mujer sentada meditando con sus herramientas delante.

Pocos conocían ese aspecto del momento de la forja. El instante en que el forjador permitía que tomará consistencia el diseño o la idea, mientras la voluntad se canalizaba a las herramientas, que abrían de quebrar la resistencia del metal.

Tanto Paz, como él, se sentaron frente a ella, sin perturbar su proceso de creación.

Le recordaba a las largas noches en las que, como un padawan muy pequeño, había llegado a quedar acalambrado observando a Yoda meditar. Su compañero, pese a su tamaño y evidente preparación guerrera, había cruzado sus piernas entre sí y regulado su respiración lenta y cuidadosamente, para participar del momento, como si estuviese acostumbrado a pasar la misma cantidad de tiempo en esa circunstancia, como él cuando fuese aprendiz.

_Paz – dijo la mujer suavemente saliendo del trance – fue uno de mis posibles sucesores, hasta que su clan decidió convertirlo en líder.

Se volvió a verlo sorprendido, mientras este negaba.

_No tengo cabeza para el diseño.

_No tienes cabeza para decirle que no a los tuyos – le recriminó la otra riendo bajo –

_Nuestro Aliit es tan importante como nuestras armaduras – pronunció este encogiéndose de hombros -

_A veces más – reconoció esta –

_Siempre más – señaló Paz – Una armadura no puede usar a un guerrero, mientras que el guerrero, siempre podrá decidir utilizar una armadura. Por eso, siempre se debe preferir proteger a las personas, los mitos, no sirven de nada sin ellas.

_Duras palabras proveniendo de un Vizsla – comentó la armera levantándose –

_Las únicas palabras que deberían haber salido de la boca de uno – le dijo este negando – Hemos aprendido mucho en todo este tiempo. Crecer perdiendo temprano a nuestros padres, nos ha enseñado bastante ¿De qué sirve el poder si no tiene como recompensa volver a un hogar dónde no falte nadie? ¿De qué sirve la tradición si no hay una familia con quién compartirla? Las ideas absolutas, no son cálidas, son frías y solitarias y enloquecen a las personas.

_Por eso – afirmó la armera sentándosele enfrente, aunque estaba seguro de que no podía verlo – Paz, fue elegido como líder de los Vizsla. Porque sus ambiciones son distintas a las de sus antepasados, aun descendiendo directamente de Tarre. Escucha a los suyos, decide en conjunto, construye en conjunto y acepta a todos, sin importar sus diferencias, y, aunque tenga un muy mal carácter y pierda la paciencia seguido, todos saben que, al final del día, será el primero en pedir disculpas y el primero en estar para mediar ante cualquier situación de enojo de los suyos. Raramente los Vizsla se van a dormir enojados entre sí. De ahí que lo llamen Cabur, protector.

Río bajo.

Paz Vizsla, el protector que sólo quiere un lugar pacífico dónde su gente pueda vivir tranquila y que no permite que nadie se vaya a dormir enojado.

Le sentaba el nombre.

_Yo… - le dijo fijando su mirada en la suya – ya no existo realmente en este plano. Si puedo vivir en él, es porque la Fuerza lo permite. La misma Fuerza que tú has heredado y te deja verme.

_Ni kar'taylir (Lo sé) – aceptó el otro –

_Pero, aun sabiendo esto, que no estoy vivo, que tu clan no podrá verme jamás, que no podrás tener hijos propios a mi lado, tú le has pedido al jefe de mi clan, permiso – observó negando – Cualquiera afirmaría que no estas tomando una decisión equilibrada.

_Adate cuyir di'kut. Ibac gar cuyir kyr'am cui ogir'olar. Ner clan vencuyanir ni. (La gente es idiota. Que tú estes muerto es irrelevante. Mi clan me sostendrá) A meh gar vaabir not copad, Ni Kelir digur ner duumyc (Pero si no quieres, olvidare mi permiso) – afirmó este sin dudar -

_¿No era que… Mando'ad draar digu? (un Mandaloriano nunca olvida) – le preguntó -

_Ibic Mando vaabir (Este mandaloriano lo hará)

_No quieres morir solo – reflexionó - Yo lo hice, no es agradable.

_Bic Kelir cuyir meg bic ru'kir cuyir. Ni spirba urakto ca'nara (Será lo que deba ser, he pasado tiempos difíciles antes)

Explicó el joven con una nota de pasado en la voz.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ese tono en quiénes habían sufrido demasiado?

_¿Solus (solo)? – le preguntó entonces -

_Solus. Ni Kelir cuyanir (Solo. Sobreviviré)

¿A qué costo? Se preguntó.

¿A qué costo se sobrevive sin amor, sin compañía, en soledad?

Aún rodeado de gente.

Como se había convencido en su tiempo de que era la manera de vivir en la Orden.

Anakin, no había podido.

Él, tampoco.

Luke, menos.

Y ellos eran la confirmación de la regla, no la excepción.

No se podía vivir bajo el precepto de “ _amar lo existente_ ”. O sea, se podía intentar, pero terminaría siendo un muy mal experimento.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Luke no hubiese encontrado a Din y Grogu en aquella nave?

¿Hubiese fundado su Academia de todas maneras?

¿Hubiese seguido las viejas reglas rodeándose de niños que no recordarían a sus familias?

¿Cuánto hubiese pasado hasta que perdiese la sanidad él, o alguno de sus discípulos y todo acabará en tragedia?

Le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Como en su caso, la Fuerza había sido previsora y, había intervenido.

Anakin, Luke y Din, la habían escuchado.

Y ella había recompensado su fe, con un mucho mejor futuro.

Ahora le tocaba a él, hacer lo mismo.

_No – le dijo llevando sus manos al yelmo ajeno para liberar su rostro – La vida está hecha para vivir, no para sobrevivir.

El joven de piel morena, apenas mayor que Din, le sonrió por entre medio de sus largos cabellos negros, que competían en profundidad con sus ojos.

_Ese fue, un movimiento, algo definitivo, para quien conoce nuestras costumbres, Jetii – observó la armera con humor – Aunque…quizá deberíamos haber esperado este comportamiento, del legendario Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_Tiene razón – admitió riendo mientras le acomodaba el cabello – Me hice famoso por actuar impulsivamente en mi juventud.

_Creo que me agradará descubrir, cuanto, de esa impulsividad, resguardaste en tu madurez, cyar’ika – le contestó el joven llevando una de sus manos a sus labios para besarla como lo hiciera cuando se conocieron –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente, adoro a esta segunda pareja XDDD!!!  
> Tiempos delirantes se aproximan lectores.  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	30. El entrenamiento - Primera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Esto no tiene remedio, ¿verdad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Muy bien, hoy vamos a aprovechar que Grogu, empieza sus clases en Mando’a, para comenzar a practicar en conjunto

Les dijo Anakin, mientras se sujetaba el cabello y se quitaba la parte superior de su ropaje Jedi.

_¿Siempre es así? – le preguntó Paz en voz baja –

_No sería Anakin, si no lo fuera – le contestó suspirando, mientras su esposo trataba de disimular sus risas tosiendo –

_¡Chewie! – sientieron que Han le gritaba a su co-piloto - ¿Están las cámaras instaladas?

El Wookie le contestó del otro lado de la ladera con un gruñido.

_¿Es necesario que grabemos el entrenamiento? – le preguntó a Luke negando –

_Leia dice que si y tú sabes que Han va a hacer lo que ella diga - exhaló su esposo divertido aún – Aunque no sé porque papá insistió en que él esté presente – comentó señalando a Paz con su barbilla –

_Aprendizaje – comentó Obi-Wan empujando amistosamente a Anakin – Tiene que aprender lo mismo que Din. No sólo para pelear con él, sino para hacerlo conmigo.

_Que el Maestro, ni yo, podamos ser vistos por otros, no implica que no podamos, en conjunto con ustedes, hacer una diferencia, puesto que la Fuerza ha decidido que tengamos una cierta materialidad a su lado. Pero la armonía para lograrlo.

_Lleva práctica – concluyó Paz asintiendo –

_Din, permitime tu sable y el que dejó Leia para que usemos - le indicó Anakin y luego de removerlos de su cintura, se los acercó a su suegro, quien retuvo el sable oscuro y le pasó el de su cuñada a Obi-Wan –

_Luke – indicó Obi-Wan desenfundando el arma – danos con todo lo que tengas

Su esposo largó una carcajada y accionó su sable verde abalanzándose sobre los espectros, como si estuviese haciéndolo sobre personas físicamente presentes. Estos reaccionaron girándose sobre si mismos, para apartarse del ataque, dejando que Luke pasará entre ambos. Instantáneamente, Maestro y Estudiante, se colocaron uno junto al otro asumiendo dos guardias distintas. Obi-Wan, una guardia alta sobre su cabeza, Anakin, una a la garganta.

Luke giró su sable entre los dedos de una de sus manos y rodeó lentamente a los dos defensores, como un predador rodearía a su presa.

Si hubiese estado en el lugar de ambos, estaría preocupado. Su marido en acción, era de temer, pero, naturalmente, ni su padre, ni su ex Maestro, le tenían el menor miedo. El segundo mostraba una concentración total, mientras que el primero, inclusive, se atrevía a responderle con una sonrisa atrevida.

_Están disfrutando esto – afirmó Paz –

_Obi-Wan y Anakin, son espíritus. Hace mucho tiempo que, ambos, no han podido tener… materialidad, como le dicen. Y su vida como Jedi, fue perfeccionar el uso del sable y su conexión con la Fuerza – le explicó –

_No debe ser agradable no poder hacer lo que has convertido en tu principal acción diaria – reflexionó el otro –

Su esposo, como era de esperarse, no se decidió a atacar ninguna de las dos guardias, sino que, aprovechó su flexibilidad para caer al suelo y usar sus piernas para intentar trabar las de su padre, quien río evitando el movimiento, con unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Paz, se giró para verlo cuando su marido se recuperó con un salto muy conocido y no necesito que tuviese quitado el yelmo para comprender que le quería decir.

_Antes de casarnos, decidió probar…como funcionábamos en combate. Me sorprendió y…

_Tú le dejaste ver esa barrida. Nuestra barrida.

Suspiró. El “idiota”, ni siquiera hacía falta en el contexto del tono y del reproche.

Era un movimiento Mandaloriano.

Que Luke no había ejecutado a la perfección, pero que estaba bastante cercano al producto acabado.

_Le enseñarás a hacerlo bien – le recriminó el otro – con armadura, como debe hacerse.

_Aún no lo he discutido… - trató de explicarle -

_No es un tema a discutir. El esposo del Manda’lor usa armadura. Su hijo también. Es el camino y lo sabes.

Se llevó una mano al visor, negando.

No iba a convencer al Vizsla.

_Ah, eso es interesante

Comentó el otro volviendo a concentrarse en el combate que se estaba desarrollando delante de ambos.

Luego de esquivar el avance de Luke, Anakin y Obi-Wan habían dejado de defender para pasar a la acción inmeditamente. Ambos habían atacado los flancos de su esposo, obligándolo a girarse sobre sí mismo, en un espacio muy reducido. A pesar de ello, el joven Maestro Jedi, se defendía sin sudar demasiado de la lluvia de golpes de sable que tenía encima.

Sin embargo, cuando ya los contrincantes, le habían marcado un ritmo estable y furioso de golpes, Obi-Wan aprovechó el entusiasmo de Anakin, que no dejaba de asestarle golpes a su hijo, para golpear el pomo de su sable de luz contra su bota, consiguiendo que el filo de la misma se redujese a una cuarta parte, similando un cuchillo largo.

Río bajo al ver el movimiento que, en una milésima de segundo, le indicó que Estudiante y Maestro, se habían puesto de acuerdo en la forma del ataque y contó las formas mentalmente hasta que se produjese el desenlace esperado.

Uno: Anakin golpeó el sable de luz de Luke desde arriba

Dos: Obi-Wan giró sobre sí mismo, al darse vuelta Luke, esperando el golpe que respondiese al impulso del que dio Anakin por su parte, para esconderle al joven Jedi el nuevo largo de su arma.

Tres: Anakin, volvió a captar la atención de Luke, poniendo el cuerpo al ataque.

Cuatro: Obi-Wan deslizó su brazo por entre los sables y el cuello de Luke, sujetando a su ex estudiante, para presionar en su espalda el sable de luz, lo suficiente, como para indicarle que la batalla estaba perdida.

Luke largó una carcajada y dejó caer su sable rindiéndose y los Jedi se separaron respirando agitados.

_Eso… - comentó su esposo viendo a ambos espectros - ¡Fue genial! ¡Tienen que enseñarnos a hacerlo!

Negó viendo como los tres reían en conjunto.

Nadie necesitaba decirles que la habilidad del duo que había combatido en par, provenía de años de perfeccionar la técnica y del conocimiento de las reacciones del otro. Como la falta de ortodoxia de Luke, lo convertía en un enemigo de temer.

Unos por el cultivar su práctica, otro por aprender a flexibilizarla lo suficiente.

En el campo de batalla, eran, verdaderamente, capaces de quitarte el aliento.

_Esto no tiene remedio, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Paz exhalando derrotado –

_No, no la tiene. 

Reconoció suspirando a su vez. Maldito y sensual combate Jedi, siempre tenía este efecto cuando Luke participaba en él. Y a Paz debía pasarle lo mismo con Obi-Wan, porque luego de codearlo, sin siquiera dudar, ambos se adelantaron hasta estar delante de sus respectivas parejas.

_¿Din?

_¿Paz?

Les preguntaron estos confundidos, hasta que en un movimiento casi simultaneo los dos juntaron sus yelmos con las frentes de sus Jedi.

_Que la Fuerza me de paciencia – reclamó Anakin al verlos abrazarse – Vamos separándonos que tenemos que seguir la práctica.

_Cállate, Anakin – le dijeron los Mandalorianos al unísono a este, provocando una risa en conjunto de Luke y Obi-Wan –

_No estes nervioso Grogu. No nos va a pasar nada. Mamá dice que estaremos bien.

Le dijo Ben extendiéndole la mano para que se separará de su madre y siguiera al Mandaloriano de armadura verde que había venido a buscarlos.

Sus Buir, le habían dicho que, esa tarde, iba a empezar a ir a los módulos todos los días.

Que ya no tendría doble práctica de meditación, sino que ocuparía sus tardes en ir a aprender al enclave.

_Grogu no fuerte. Señora de casco decir que no. Decir Buir que Grogu ir Jedi porque no poder.

Comentó bajito frotando sus manos, mientras recordaba esa tarde en la que habían salido de Nevarro, antes de que IG-11 se autodestruyera.

_Grogu – le dijo su Va’bodu Leia agachándose a su lado – tú eres fuerte. Quizá en ese momento no estabas en las mejores condiciones, por eso esa señora te dijo lo que te dijo.

Bajó sus orejas pensando.

_Grogu doler. Buir y Grogu escapar. Grogu no decir. Grogu no recuperar bien.

Explicó mostrando sus brazos que aún dejaban ver marcas de los experimentos de los hombres del Imperio.

_¿Te duele? – le preguntó Ben tocando su brazo y miró el suelo apesadumbrado –

_Grogu – le pidió su Ba’vodu – respondele a Ben

_Grogu soportar. Buir preocupar. No gastar en Grogu. Buir necesitar.

Aclaró recordando como su padre luego de rescatarlo, había comprobado el daño y se había quedado muchos días, largas horas, masajeando sus brazos, con ayuda de cremas y líquidos que sacaba del kit médico. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta que esas cosas eran más necesarias para su Buir, que vivía hiriéndose por defenderlo, dejó de decir que le dolía para que no las malgastará en él.

_Debes decirle a Din y Luke, Grogu – suspiró la mujer acariciando su cabeza – Ellos no estarán contentos de que les hayas escondido esto y, no te preocupes, hay suficiente medicina para tratarte y para que a tu Buir no le falte.

_Grogu débil. Grogu sentir molestar.

_No necesito traducción, para entender esa carita – comentó el Mandaloriano agachándose junto a su tía – Adiik, no eres débil. No serás una carga para nosotros. No todos los Mandalorianos somos iguales. Algunos son muy grandes y fuertes como Paz. Otros son más ágiles, como una señora a la que conocerás muy pronto que se llama Lyrs. Otros son más cerebrales, como mi esposo Fenoh. Y otros, somos más del combate en equipo, como yo. Si te fijas, verás que no soy tan alto como tu Buir o como Paz, ¿no?

Asintió viendo al hombre.

_Porque no me hace falta, lo que yo no puedo hacer solo, lo hago en conjunto con mi clan. Tú sabes lo que es un clan. Lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

_Allit, Familia, Proteger, Hablar, No pegar – respondió y Ben le tradujo sus palabras al Mandaloriano que se largó a reír divertido-

_Menos si es Paz – le dijo este negando – Precisamente, nadie que fuese débil, podría haber golpeado a Paz como tú. Por lo que me dijeron los Vizsla, se estuvo frotando el pecho toda la tarde cuando volvió de encontrarse contigo. Le tiene que haber quedado un lindo moretón de la experiencia.

Abrió los ojos preocupado al escuchar lo que le decía el hombre.

¿Él pegar tanto?

_Grogu no querer dañar. Grogu bueno. ¿Paz estar?

_No Grogu – le recordó Ben – Los tíos están entrenando con el abuelo y el Maestro Obi-Wan.

Bien. Sabía dónde entrenaba su Maestro y su Ba’buir, pensó dándose media vuelta para correr a todo lo que daban sus piernitas.

_¡Grogu! ¡Vuelve!

Le gritaron los adultos y su primo, pero él no podía volver. Tenía que solucionar su error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las peleas con los sables de luz, son de las partes más interesantes de las películas, para mí.  
> Amo las coreografías y Ewan es fantástico en ellas.  
> Así que, aquí va mi pequeño primer homenaje a una de las cuestiones más atractivas de Star Wars.  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, queridos lectores, son bien recibidas!  
> Los leo!


	31. El entrenamiento - Segunda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, por todos los cielos – comentó Luke llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras se sujetaba de él - ¿Ese es Obi-Wan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Muy bien, ya que dejamos de estar meloseando – comentó Anakin girando los ojos, lo que hizo que se sintiera una carcajada de Solo a la distancia – vamos a trabajar con ustedes dos primero – indicó señalándolos a Din y a él – Ustedes dos – les dijo a Obi-Wan y a Paz – observarán, con las manos donde pueda verlas. Nada de tocar indebidamente antes de tiempo.

_Por la Fuerza, esto es vergonzoso – comentó Obi-Wan llevándose una mano al rostro para negar ante los señalamientos de su discípulo –

_Anakin me está haciendo fácil el trabajo – le susurró Din arráncandole una risa –

_No seas cruel. Pobre Obi-Wan – le contestó sacándole él esta vez una risa a su pareja –

_No hay problema Jetii – le contestó Paz a su padre tomando una de las manos de Obi-Wan entre las suyas – Siempre dónde puedas verlas, dijiste, ¿verdad?

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas al ver el movimiento atrevido del alto Mandaloriano, que había dejado mudo a nada más ni nada menos, que Anakin Skywalker y totalmente colorado a Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_Olvídalo – exclamó este, girándose para verlos – Empecemos con los primeros locos.

Aun riendo, al ser mencionados de esa manera, con su pareja se colocaron en posición para que su padre pudiera trabajar con ellos.

_Luke, tú has visto a Din durante las prácticas, ¿qué puedes decirme de su estilo de combate?

_Que es efectivo – le dijo encogiendo sus hombros – Está diseñado para provocar daño rápido y para reaccionar rápido. Como él mismo me dijo, usan mucho de la energía que despliega su oponente, para poder transformarla a su favor. Aun así, prefieren el combate a distancia.

_Din, ¿qué puedes decirme con respecto de Luke?

_Que lo que él hace no debería ser posible de hacer.

Su padre se golpeó la frente él mismo con exasperación y luego usó el sable oscuro para darle un golpe al yelmo de Din, lo que provocó otra ronda de carcajadas de todos los presentes menos ellos dos.

_No estoy preguntando eso.

_Pues deberías hacer mejor tus preguntas, Anakin.

Le respondió su esposo frotándose el yelmo, lo que lo hizo reír más. Amaba cuando su marido hacía eso. Era un acto enormemente divertido.

_Sobre su estilo de combate, Din, no te hagas.

Le dijo su padre poniendo sus brazos en jarra, mientras veía reprobadoramente a su esposo.

Su Mandaloriano suspiró y se cruzó de brazos pensando por un par de minutos.

_Que es efectivo ahora, pero que será ineficiente en un futuro.

_¿Cómo? – le preguntó asombrado, mientras su padre sonreía luego de la explicación de su padawan –

_Elabora Din – le pidió y este asintió –

_Luke… conoce sus guardias, sabe sus formas y, evidentemente, está en muy buen estado físico, pero, el combate en solitario, por largo tiempo, requiere algo que él no está dispuesto a dar.

Paz inspiró y exhaló notoriamente a sus espaldas, dejando salir una sola palabra.

_Aliit – explicó el mayor de los Mandalorianos – En nuestro idioma, significa identidad, no sólo clan o familia. Si vas a ser un combatiente solitario, como lo era tu riduur, debes dejar de ser tú, debes poder abandonarte a la pelea como un instrumento, una herramienta. Pasas a ser una cosa, un objeto, al servicio de una causa mayor.

_El combate Jedi es muy personal – continuó su marido – no se enfoca en el propósito, se enfoca en la persona que ejerce el propósito y, por ende, cuando esa persona es lo suficientemente hábil como para asombrar, pasa a ser considerada por sus pares como cuasi invencible y eso no ayuda, porque uno, se hace mejor en la práctica con otros y ello implica…

_Que los demás, al dejar de ayudarme, solicitarán tareas cada vez más difíciles de mi parte creyendo que, mágicamente, puedo resolver todo solo – terminó por su lado gruñendo exasperado – por eso siempre me dices…

_Que le bajes un poco al drama – completó su marido riendo bajo para luego acercarse y apoyar sus manos en sus hombros con seriedad – Si alejas a la gente y te conviertes en esta especie de guerrero único, aislado e inigualable, vas a terminar drenando toda tu energía hasta que mueras o que quedes tan vacío que sientas que no vale la pena vivir.

_Hay muchos caminos al lado oscuro, hijo – le dijo su padre – Recuérdalo.

Asintió mordiéndose los labios.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero tenían razón.

_¿Y qué más Din?

_Es hábil. Se adapta – explicó su esposo volviendo a ver a su padre en tanto volvía a separarse – Tiene más agilidad que fuerza. También se inclina por el combate a distancia aprovechando su manejo de la Fuerza. Usa bien sus pies…

_Pero descuida su flanco izquierdo – intervino Paz –

_Tiene una mano mecánica – resaltó su pareja – Suele suceder que quienes tienen miembros añadidos, instintivamente, los protejan favoreciendo el flanco herido. Es un acto reflejo.

El compañero de su esposo soltó la mano de Obi-Wan y se les acercó girándolo para levantar una mano y mostrarle un dedo.

Acto seguido, con ese dedo, le dio cinco golpes certeros en el lado del cuerpo que decía que descuidaba, con rapidez y fuerza.

_Páncreas. Muerto. Pulmones. Muerto. Corazón. Muerto. Caja toráxica desgarrada. Incapacitado para combatir. Aorta. Desangrado – le dijo – Una mano mecánica se reemplaza. Supéralo.

Se sujetó el tronco con ambas manos adolorido.

_Paz, ¿puedes no ser tan “cariñoso” a tu estilo con mi marido? – le reclamó Din acariciando el costado que había golpeado –

_No sé, ¿tú dices que se lo expliquemos cuando tú y tú ad’ika lo estén llorando? – observó el mayor con sarcasmo –

_Está bien, Din – le dijo colocando una mano en su yelmo para que volviese a verlo – Tiene razón, debo superarlo.

_No todo es tan fácil como él lo plantea – le dijo su pareja – Y él lo sabe.

_Ayúdalo a enfrentar sus demonios, hermano – le contestó el otro para luego verlo a la cara – Cuando no se puede solo, se debe recurrir a alguien. Tu riduur es tu aliit. No debes esconderle nada. Él será quién te ayudará a salir de problemas sin solución, siempre.

_No quiero… Din no tiene porque…

_Djarin morirá si tú no confías en él. Nuestra tasa de supervivencia, luego de perder un esposo o esposa, es ínfima. Créeme, él siempre va a preferir que lo molestes y le pidas ayuda. Cuando sea su turno, tú deberás cargar con sus demonios – aseveró Paz, suspirando –¿Sabes de dónde viene la palabra cyar’ika?

_No. Se lo que significa, pero no de dónde proviene.

_Desciende de kar'ta – le explicó el otro señalando su pecho – corazón.

_Para los Mandalorianos – intervino Obi-Wan acercándose – Kar’ta, es dónde se encuentra la esencia de todo. Por eso kar'tayl, significa conocimiento, como kar'taylir, significa guardar en el corazón.

_Cyar’ika, es un diminutivo – añadió Paz – Es dónde está alojado el corazón de uno.

Abrió los ojos asombrado y volteó a ver a su esposo, el cual cruzó los brazos exhalando resignado.

Naturalmente, debería haberlo esperado. Din, desde un primer momento había sido así.

¿No se lo había dicho en la nave cuando presumiera que iba a dejarlo?

Él no se consideraba suficiente nunca.

_¿Paz? ¿Tú conoces el rostro de mi esposo? – le preguntó al otro Mandaloriano –

_Lamentablemente. Es mi hermano. Él también conoce el mío – observó el mayor - ¿Por?

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, se dirigió directo a su marido y lo liberó de su yelmo para colgársele del cuello besándolo con todas las ganas del mundo.

Maldito tonto adorable.

_Así no vamos a avanzar nunca – dijo derrotado el discípulo de su cyar’ika, mientras este le palmeaba la espalda –

_Ya, Anakin. Déjalos ser felices un rato. Ya habrá tiempo para entrenar luego.

Negó divertido, al ver al espíritu más joven decidir marcharse del lugar, supuestamente a “tomar aire”, mientras su propio hijo ni registraba que se retiraba.

El rubio tenía estilo. No iba a negárselo.

Había recurrido a un movimiento atrevido y, en ese momento, tenía a su pareja totalmente atrapado entre sus brazos, mientras le susurraba, seguramente, todo lo que el otro necesitaba escuchar.

Quizá ahora comprendía un poco más, que le había visto Djarin a alguien así.

Tan distinto a todas las conquistas fuera del enclave que le conociera.

El chico era alguien que precisaba de protección todo el tiempo y que entregaba abiertamente su afecto a cambio. No escondía lo que sentía, sino que brillaba en su sinceridad. Y su hermano, que tenía mucho más que él la personalidad del protector internalizada, volaba ante sus atenciones, porque su voluntad se había quebrado para poder afrontar sus responsabilidades. Por eso había sido seleccionado para pertenecer al gremio de cazarecompensas en su nombre. Porque era el que contaba con los nervios y la personalidad necesarias para soportar el sobrevivir en un mundo de afrentas y discriminación.

A él, no le hubiese ido tan bien.

Su orgullo, había sido un gran impedimento. Y, como al Jedi, le había costado aceptarlo y trabajar para disminuirlo.

Por eso, siempre había chocado con Djarin y Frenoh.

Porque ellos habían podido entregarse totalmente, mientras que él, siempre había resguardado esa parte de sí

Por ello mismo, también, había permanecido tantos años solo, viendo a sus hermanos y hermanas, avanzar.

Porque no se había resignado al deber, había querido esperar hasta que su corazón le indicará el camino.

_¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su propio cyar’ika acercándose –

_Sí, estoy bien. Reflexionando, nada más – le contestó negando –

_¿Se puede saber acerca de qué?

_De que quiero eso – confesó indicando con su barbilla a la pareja que se sonreía enfrente – contigo.

El espíritu de cabellos cobrizos lo contempló seriamente por unos momentos y luego llevó sus manos al yelmo quitándolo.

_Pídelo, entonces, como se debe

Le reclamó viéndolo con determinación y por un segundo el aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Tuvo ganas de golpearse inmediatamente.

Era Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Naturalmente, hablaba en serio.

La armera le había explicado su vida en detalle cuando se fuese el día anterior.

El hombre había sido una leyenda, entre propios y ajenos. De los pocos que, incluso dentro de su sociedad, había sido autorizado a utilizar una armadura de las suyas. El primero en vencer al traidor Maul. El primero en vencer a Darth Vader. El que fue capaz de renunciar a todo. El último gran Jedi de la vieja República.

Pero allí, en esa luna distante, la leyenda, era un espíritu solitario y sonriente, que sujetaba su yelmo con visibles nervios.

Su corazón se ensanchó en su pecho al ver esa imagen con sus ojos sin cobertura.

Lo había sabido desde el momento en que se inclinará atrevido a besarle la mano. La luz se reflejaba diferente en él. Porque lo hacía para él. Porque era la promesa que había esperado que se cumpliese todos esos años.

Una mucho más importante que cualquier trono.

_Mhi solus tome, Mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde ( Somos uno cuando estamos juntos, somos uno cuando estamos separados, lo compartiremos todo y, juntos, criaremos guerreros) - le dijo con firmeza en las palabras, mientras le quitaba el yelmo, para apoyarlo a sus pies y volver a tomar sus manos –

_ Mhi solus tome, Mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde (Somos uno cuando estamos juntos, somos uno cuando estamos separados, lo compartiremos todo y, juntos, criaremos guerreros).

Le contestó el espíritu negando con una sonrisa, tras lo cual, le fue inevitable reclamar sus labios.

Su esposo correspondió al beso, sonriendo y brillando potentemente en ese claro.

Su esposo.

Sonaba increíble y magnífico decirlo.

Y lo era.

_¿Din? – le preguntó su pareja al ver como todo a su alrededor se iluminaba - ¿Qué pasa?

_No, no sé Luke - le respondió girándose para descubrir una bola de luz enorme muy cerca.

_Oh, por todos los cielos – comentó Luke llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras se sujetaba de él - ¿Ese es Obi-Wan?

_¡Y Paz! – exclamó soltando a su pareja para acercarse al fenómeno, pero este no se lo permitió –

_¡Din! ¡Esa energía es Fuerza pura! ¡No podemos aproximarnos! ¡No si queremos vivir!

_¡Pero Paz está ahí Luke!

_¡Obi-Wan también!

Trago saliva, tragándose el decirle que el espíritu ya no estaba vivo.

Obi-Wan era tan importante como su esposo, como Paz lo era para él.

Ambos se abrazaron esperando ansiosos a que la energía se fuese disipando luego de alumbrar con tanta fuerza como un sol.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Los verían de nuevo? ¿Paz se habría unido a la Fuerza para acompañar a Obi-Wan? ¿Qué le iba a decir a los Vizsla si su jefe de clan desaparecía?

Se preguntó respirando con ansiedad.

_Din – susurró Luke observando el claro – parece que siguen aquí.

Asintió al comprobar, como su marido, que, había dos personas recostadas en este, y, como él, salió disparado a ver si se encontraban bien.

_Paz, parece estar sin daño – le dijo Luke, que revisaba el pulso de su hermano –

_Obi-Wan también – le señaló a su pareja –

_Obi-Wan es un espíritu de la Fuerza, Din, seguro está bien.

_Eh…Luke. Creo que, esa explicación, ya no aplica – le comentó a su marido comenzando a sonreír al ver al espectro pestañear y respirar, seguramente, por primera vez en largos años – Tu ex Maestro, tiene pulso y temperatura corporal.

_¡¿QUÉ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBVIAMENTE, ESTO IBA A PASAR. OBVIAMENTE.  
> AJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ!!!  
> Es así, lectores.  
> Se nos vienen muchas sorpresas.  
> Los leo!


	32. El entrenamiento - tercera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tienes una linda voz, enano"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Despertó sintiendo que el mundo le daba vueltas.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se preguntó llevando una de sus manos a su rostro.

No recordaba haber empezado ninguna competencia de beber con sus hermanos, como para tener semejante resaca.

Abrió los ojos y el sol lo golpeó obligándolo a entrecerrarlos.

_¿Paz? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? – sintió que le preguntaba alguien preocupado - No te muevas, debes estar aún mareado.

Ah, ya.

Era la voz de Obi-Wan.

Seguro se había desmayado.

Gruño llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No podía hacer así el ridículo. ¿En serio? ¿Desmayarse después de pronunciar los votos? Casi podía escuchar la cantidad de bromas que iba a tener que soportar al respecto. Y, encima, arruinarle el momento a su pareja. Porque el que le tomaran el pelo por desmayarse era un tema de un par de golpes de yelmo bien dados, no afectaba en lo más mínimo su apreciación de sí mismo. Uno podía darse esos permisos. ¿Cuándo te ibas a desmayar mejor y más justificadamente que en tu boda o en el nacimiento de un hijo? Pero haberlo preocupado, le molestaba sobremanera.

_Lo siento cyar’ika – le dijo sujetando su mano – Supongo… que la emoción de la situación, me jugó una mala pasada.

_¿De qué habla Maestro? – sintió que el Jedi de Djarin decía -

_Paz está confundido Luke. Todavía no está bien. ¿Puedes fijar tu vista en mi dedo?

Le preguntó su esposo y pestañeó poniendo su esfuerzo en concentrarse. Momentos después, el mundo volvía a recobrar su estabilidad y se encontró con el rostro de su esposo frente al suyo, lo que le provocó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Ya está mejor – comentó Djarin riendo bajo –

_Así parece – dijo Obi-Wan negando –

_¿Lo desmayamos de vuelta?

Preguntó Solo y abrió los ojos preocupado.

_Está de espaldas, no te está viendo – le explicó su hermano – Ya sabe que no puede hacer eso, parece, pero no es tan tarado

_¡Te escuche Din!

Suspiró aliviado, aunque, al instante volvió a preocuparse.

_¿A qué se refiere conque me vuelva a desmayar?

_Paz – le dijo su esposo señalando una de sus manos – No quiero que te asustes. Así que respira profundo, quítate tu guante y luego lleva esta mano a mi rostro y dime que sientes

Levantó una ceja.

¿De qué hablaba?

Giró su cabeza hacia los costados y se dio cuenta que Djarin y su Jedi, lo observaban con curiosidad.

¿Sería otra de esas cuestiones de la fe de ellos inexplicables?

Se preguntó, pero, pese a ello, le hizo caso.

Inspiró profundamente, se quitó el guante y luego levantó su mano para llevarla a su rostro, acariciándolo. Sonrió al rozar su piel. Era una sensación muy diferente a la que había pensado que experimentaría, puesto que, las veces que le había sostenido y besado la mano no experimento demasiado.

Cuando considerará comenzar una relación con el espíritu, luego de que el pequeño hijo de Djarin le dejase su pendiente, supuso que, estar con un fantasma, significaba renunciar a ciertas cosas que las parejas normales tenían: envejecer juntos, compartir tiempo con su clan y su pareja, adoptar y compartir la crianza de un niño y aceptar que no tendría un abrazo cálido al llegar al hogar o al despertar por las mañanas.

Obviamente, ninguna de esas cuestiones, lo había disuadido de efectuar la propuesta.

No tenía demasiado en el tema de envejecer al lado de alguien. Como Vizsla, había aceptado hacía tiempo que, tendría suerte, si pasaba los cincuenta. Por ello tampoco lo había detenido el no poder criar un niño a su lado. Luego de que sus hermanos le habían dado sobrinos y de que él no encontrase nadie con quien compartir su vida, la idea de tener hijos, se había vuelto tan distante que, con el pasar de los años, se había incluso resignado. Participaba de la crianza de los niños del enclave, como todos y trataba de ser feliz con eso y nada más. Lo que más le había costado, reconocía, era renunciar a la calidez. Como la mayoría de los suyos, era un romántico de alma, aunque pusiera el más fuerte exterior. Quería en su vida a alguien que lo recibiese en su hogar y con quien refugiarse. Pero, luego de conocerlo, no había pasado un momento sin pensar en los ojos azul celeste del Jedi y su sonrisa sonrojada. Poder obtener calor de sus abrazos, se volvió un objetivo de segundo plano, entonces. Porque lo quería a él. No importando lo que tuviese que sacrificar.

Pero ahora descubría que el espíritu era cálido y suave y que su aliento era tranquilo y…

_¿Qué…? – le preguntó quitándose con rapidez su otro guante para volver a tocar su rostro y su cuello – Cyar’ika… Riduur… tú…

_¿Riduur? – le preguntó Djarin al verlo tocar a su esposo asombrado - ¿Paz? ¿Cuándo?

_¿Qué pasa Din? – le cuestionó a su esposo el Jedi rubio –

_Riduur, Luke – le explicó este señalándolos – Estos dos están casados

_¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó este llevándose una mano a la boca -

_Momentos antes de que…la Fuerza decidiera hacer esto – confesó su esposo divertido señalándose – Y no me estoy quejando del regalo de bodas, pero, podría haber sido algo más delicada y no noquearnos a ambos.

_¿Vivo? ¿Tú ya no eres? – le preguntó sin poder salir de su estupefacción –

_Ya no soy un espíritu, parece – le explicó Obi-Wan colocando su mano en su muñeca – Pulso y todo.

Era cierto.

Tenía pulso.

Podía sentir cada movimiento de la sangre de su esposo recorriendo su cuerpo.

Regalo de bodas, había dicho. De la Fuerza en la que todos ellos creían.

_Momento – le dijo levantando sus manos – Si estás vivo, aún… ¿aún está bien? ¿vale lo nuestro? ¿sigues de acuerdo?

Le preguntó porque, cuando había pronunciado los votos, lo había hecho en circunstancias excepcionales y ahora, bien podía excusarse. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía siendo ¿legal? el matrimonio.

Demonios.

¿Y si lo rechazaba?

Él era un héroe de leyenda y él sólo el líder de un clan rico en afecto, pero de un enclave muy pobre y perseguido, con muy poco que ofrecerle. Era, inclusive, un refugiado en la luna de su ex estudiante. Que era un Príncipe, que se había casado con su hermano, luego de que este se había convertido en Manda’lor.

Y eso ni siquiera era el mayor problema.

¿Y si quería volver a seguir el camino de los Jedi?

Ellos procuraban no tener relaciones permanentes. La armera le había explicado que siempre vivían con miedo de sentir demasiado y caer al lado oscuro, por perder el control de sus poderes.

Diablos.

Era un estorbo.

Obi-Wan lo iba a dejar para no provocarle daño a nadie y él no podría decirle nada, porque era lo más responsable a hacer y…

_Paz, amor, respira – le dijo Obi-Wan con preocupación – Estas hiperventilando. Respira. Escúchame.

Se llevo una mano al pecho y trató de controlar su respiración y sus pulsaciones.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y eso no era bueno.

_¡Grogu viene! ¡Grogu ayudar!

Sintió que exclamaban a un costado y apenas alcanzó a girar el rostro, cuando una bolita verde muy apresurada se chocó con su pecho.

_¡Grogu!

_¡Ad’ika! ¿Qué haces?

_Grogu culpa. Grogu ayuda. Grogu buscar – exclamó el niño mostrando un par de frascos en sus manos, para luego tratar de remover su pechera –

_Adiik – jadeo con dificultad – No es…tu culpa…

_Grogu dañar cuando defender – le señaló el niño mostrándole sus manitos – Grogu curar. Fuerza curar. Paz respirar mejor.

_La Fuerza…no puede curar esto Grogu – le dijo sonriendo a su pesar – Solo…necesito tiempo.

_Paz – susurró Djarin –

_No – le dijo apretando los dientes al ver que intentaba consolarlo – No necesito eso. Nunca.

_Obi-Wan – le dijo Luke a su ex Maestro – él cree que vas a dejarlo

_Eso estoy viendo – le respondió este poniendo cara de enojo – Paz Vizsla, si crees que vas a librarte de mí, estas muy equivocado.

_¿Tú…aun?

_¿Quieres que repita los votos matrimoniales?

_¿Estás seguro?

_¿De qué?

_De querer…seguir conmigo…

_¿Y por qué no habría de querer seguir contigo?

_Obi-Wan ¿Podrías ponerte en el lugar del chico, hombre? ¡Eres el General Kenobi! ¡No cualquier tipo, demonios! – intervino solo riendo bajo – Mientras eras un fantasma, él pensó que tu estabas con él porque era el único que podía verte y no tenías mejor oportunidad. Ahora, que todos podemos hacerlo y que puedes volver a ocupar los lugares que ocupaste antes, debe estar pensando que, no tiene nada para ofrecerle a alguien como tú, que se rodea de Príncipes y leyendas y que es una leyenda él mismo. Me pasó lo mismo con Leia. Mierda, todos ustedes, Jedi, no tienen ni idea de lo que es ser alguien común y cuestionarse estas cosas, ¿verdad?

_Solo – le dijo Djarin levantándose – Date vuelta.

_¿No que no puedo por eso del secreto del rostro Mandaloriano?

_Como Manda’lor, te nombro hermano. Date vuelta

_Está bien – respondió el otro girándose mientras protestaba – pero luego no quiero quejas de que porque…

Negó al ver a su hermano abrazar con fuerza a su cuñado, mientras este se quedaba helado.

_Ahora entiendo – le dijo este separándose para pegarle un golpe suave en el pecho – porque Leia terminó contigo.

_Y más te vale recordarlo – le contestó el ex contrabandista recuperándose de la impresión, para luego ver al hermano de su esposa – Luke, tu lata de sardinas es rara

Este, simplemente río bajo y se levantó para colocarse al lado de su pareja, tomando su mano.

Obi-Wan se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y suspiró negando, para luego verlo a los ojos.

_No fui jamás alguien adinerado o poderoso o nada de eso. Mi habilidad como Jedi, siempre estuvo al servicio de otros y di mi primera vida por ese ideal – le explicó tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas – Ahora quiero vivir la segunda de otra manera. Contigo. Aquí. Sin situaciones de leyenda. Entre un grupo de cazadores y entrenadores, dirigido por un Mandaloriano que prefiere la tranquilidad de su clan a cualquier puesto de poder. A menos…que ahora me consideres demasiado viejo para estar a tu lado.

¿Viejo?

¿Estaba bromeando?

¡Ya quisiera llegar a su edad y verse tan bien!

Pensó pestañeando un instante antes de soltar su mano y sujetar sus ropas para acercarlo y poder besarlo como correspondía. El Jedi medio trastabillo y terminó arrodillado a su lado, sin dejar de corresponder a su beso.

Aprovecho, en ese momento, para llevar su brazo a su cintura y atraparlo de costado, mientras recorría su boca a conciencia. No era hombre de barbas o bigotes, pero, maldita sea, los besos de su pareja con ese añadido, resultaban fantásticos. Obi-Wan evidentemente no era un experto en esas lides, pero lo reemplazaba con un entusiasmo, que se reflejó en el silbido que pegó Solo, haciéndolos separarse para reír.

Habían olvidado que tenían audiencia.

_¿Paz? – sintió que le decía la vocecita del hijo de su hermano golpeando suave su pechera para llamar la atención - ¿Tu bien?

_Si, Grogu – le dijo mientras le sonreía a su esposo – Estoy perfecto.

_¿No doler donde pegar?

Largó una carcajada recordando el evento y se giró para ver al niño a la cara.

_Dolió bastante, pero pasó, he recibido golpes peo…

_Si, amor – le dijo su esposo con humor al verlo enmudecer de la sorpresa – esa es la voz de Grogu

_Pero yo no…

_Supongo que la Fuerza decidió darte un poquito más de sensibilidad, para poder estar conmigo.

_¿Ah?

_Vete acostumbrando – señaló Djarin – Esa cosa, hace lo que le parece sin pedirle permiso a nadie.

Frunció los labios pensando en lo que decía su hermano.

La Fuerza hacía lo que quería.

Pero, si lo que quería era reunir a Din y su Jedi, a él con Obi-Wan, a ellos con este planeta y con Solo, la Princesa, Anakin, el Wookie y los niños, no tenía ninguna razón para decir que era una energía maligna.

Después de tantas penurias de todos, esos momentos de felicidad, parecían ser un balance.

_Grogu – le dijo al niño entonces - ¿Qué te dije que soy?

El pequeño lo miró y giró su cabecita pensando.

_¿Va’bodu? – le preguntó dudando –

_Exacto – le confirmó rodeando con un brazo al niño para poder atraerlo, ya que con el otro tenía sujeto a su pareja y darle un beso en la arrugada cabecita – Tienes una linda voz, enano.

_¡Paz! ¡No le digas enano a mi hijo! – exclamó su hermano rescatándolo de sus brazos –

_¿Que ser enano? – le preguntó este a su padre y le tocó estallar en carcajadas –

_Es un apodo – le explicó el Jedi rubio al niño – Cariñoso, de tu tío.

Este asintió poco convencido, pero finalmente sonrió y le estiró los bracitos para refugiarse en su pecho.

_¡Grogu! – sintieron que gritaban a la distancia y pudieron ver acercarse a la Princesa, Anakin, Karo y Ben –

_¿Ad’ika? ¿Tú te escapaste del enclave?

_No lo retes Din – le señaló a su hermano mostrándole los frascos que aún estaban desparramados sobre sus piernas – Estaba preocupado

_Grogu dañar Paz. Grogu querer curar. Grogu no saber. Decir Karo.

_¡Beroya! – exclamó levantándose para encarar al recién llegado - ¿Por qué le dijiste que estaba herido? ¡Asustas al niño sin necesidad!

_Por qué es verdad – le dijo el recién llegado – Y porque estábamos hablando de heridas y de por qué él debe cuidar las suyas.

_¡Grogu! ¿Tú estás herido? ¿Dónde? – le pregunto Luke a su hijo –

_En los brazos tío – le explicó Ben – Grogu tiene pinchazos

_Los experimentos – reconoció Din – Ad’ika, tu me dijiste que no dolía más.

_Grogu, tenía miedo de que no alcanzarán los medicamentos para ti, Din

Le explicó la Princesa y tanto él como su hermano, se golpearon sus rostros.

El niño era increíble.

_Adiik, el inconsciente de tu padre, ya ha estado herido en múltiples oportunidades, no le iba a pasar nada.

_Ad’ika, era más importante que tú te cures adecuadamente.

_Decirle eso a un niño que ha visto a su padre ser devorado por un Dragon Krayt, es poco efectivo – intervinó Anakin girando los ojos –

_Din Djarin – le espetó entrecerrando los ojos el Jedi rubio a su hermano – Tú, siendo padre y teniendo obligaciones, ¿te dejaste devorar por un dragón Krayt?

_Yo, Luke, ¿Leia, ayuda? – pidió su hermano al ver que estaba en serios problemas -

_No, de está, sales solito – le dijo la Princesa riendo –

_Quiero que me prometas que no vas a volver a hacer algo así – le dijo su marido a Djarin – Sino, te voy a atar a la cama si es necesario Din.

Levantó una ceja y se mordió los labios evitando una risa, cuando sintió que le tiraban suavemente de los cabellos.

_No hagas ninguna observación – le susurró su esposo igual de divertido que él – Luke está enojado en serio.

_Pero… ¿no se da cuenta?

_¿De qué todos ustedes están cubiertos por metal y que, probablemente, las restricciones de metal sean…algo no tan malo a sus ojos como Luke cree? No. Es el encanto Skywalker. Son totalmente inmunes a lo obvio.

Largó una carcajada y se giró para atrapar a su esposo entre sus brazos.

Tenía mucha suerte.

Se había quedado con el Jedi inteligente.

_Oigan, oigan – exclamó Anakin acercándose – Les dije que dónde pudiese verlas, que nada de andar aprovechándose, los besos están fuera del límite.

Le levantó una ceja al tipo y se encogió de hombros, para hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que le señalará. Darle a su esposo un beso que despertó las carcajadas de varios.

_Papá, Obi-Wan y Paz, ya están casados.

_¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Negó riendo en el beso, mientras le explicaban a Anakin y a los que habían llegado lo que había pasado. Si le preguntaban, podían demorarse todo lo que quisieran en el relato, su esposo ni se había preocupado por los demás y estaba abrazado a él, besándolo como si nadie en el mundo más existiese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... todo salió bien al final XDDD!!  
> Amo a Anakin. Siempre. No importa cuando lean esto XDDD!!  
> Los leo, lectores!


	33. Una reunión informal de urgencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han y Chewbacca, deciden dar clases de matrimonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Exhaló negando cuando viera a la nueva parejita separarse para participar en la algarabía comunal por su casamiento.

Si bien estaba contento por ellos y toda la cosa, sentía que, los Jedi de su familia, salvo Anakin, que no estaba comprometido con nadie, iban camino a seguir armando un sendero de metidas de pata que iba a terminar volviéndoseles en contra.

Y, teniendo en cuenta que, en unas escasas horas, iban a irse, ya que su esposa debía retornar al Senado y él a sus negocios, no podía dejar a estos dos solos, sin media dirección, en medio de un poblado de latas de sardina, que tenían más problemas de autoestima que el Emperador cuando se miraba al espejo.

Su copiloto se acercó y le dio un codazo señalándole al rubio amigo de ambos.

Si, Chewie estaba a bordo de poner en caja al primero.

_Oiga, suegro – le dijo a Anakin, apoyándole una mano en el hombro – ¿No nos cuida a Grogu un par de minutos, mientras habló con su hijo?

Anakin levantó una ceja, se volvió a verlo y muy despacio llevó la mano contraria al hombro en el que estaba apoyada la suya para removerla con sus dedos.

Por un momento, casi le giró los ojos, pero luego se contuvo, necesitaba de la ayuda del espíritu y no iba a ponerse a pelear porque era un caprichoso que todavía no aceptaba que su nena, era una mujer grande y que estaba casada con él.

Aparte, le caía bien el tipo, le había puesto todo el empeño a recuperar a Leia y era un amor con su hijo. Su comportamiento competitivo, para ser honesto, a esa altura, le producía gracia más que enojo.

_No recuerdo haberte dado este nivel de confianza, Solo.

_Vamos, no sea así – le pidió comprobando de reojo que Din estaba ocupado – Es una reunión informal del comité y usted sabe que ninguno de los firmantes puede negarse a una petición del Presidente. Lo pusimos en las reglas.

El espíritu inspiró profundo y se dirigió a Luke, tomando al niño entre sus brazos, momento que aprovechó para agarrar a su cuñado del hombro, apartándolo del cuento de hadas cruza con resurrección Jedi que había tenido lugar.

_¿Han? ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el rubio hermano de su esposa cuando lo pudiese llevar algo más lejos –

_Chewie, haz lo tuyo – le pidió a su copiloto que se les había unido vigilando que nadie los siguiera e inmediatamente este, le dio un manotón en la cabeza –

_¡Oye! – exclamó Luke sobándose la cabeza - ¿Por qué me pegas?

El Wookiee se paró delante del amigo de ambos y procedió a explicarse, levantando una mano y contabilizando con los dedos, de manera muy seria.

_Tienes razón en cada palabra – comentó cuando este llegó al final de su discurso, volviendo a tratar de darle un manotón a su cuñado, quién lo evitó escondiéndose tras suyo – Ahora, ve a traer a Obi-Wan

_¿Han? – le preguntó el chico a sus espaldas mientras el Wookie se dirigía a hacer lo que le había pedido - ¿Por qué está Chewie tan enojado?

_Porque eres un tarado que ha descuidado a su esposo poniendo en peligro todo lo que hicimos para ayudarte, por eso – le aclaró cruzándose de brazos como el Wookie, para volver a verlo –

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – preguntó el Jedi abriendo los ojos grande - ¿Por qué lo dicen?

_A ver – lo detuvo organizando sus ideas por unos momentos – Chewie y yo, no tendremos muchas luces, pero tenemos a nuestras parejas satisfechas, ¿estamos de acuerdo en eso?

_Si, Han, estamos de acuerdo – reconoció su amigo girando los ojos –

_No es tan difícil Luke, en serio no lo es – le señaló contrariado - ¿Por qué nos pediste ayudarte a conquistarlo para que todavía sea un hato de dudas y te esconda cosas?

Su cuñado llevó las manos a su rostro comprendiendo y exhaló derrotado.

_No sé. Francamente. No sé, Han.

_¡Chewbacca! ¡Qué no es necesario!

Sintió que decían a un costado y esbozó una sonrisa, no necesitaba ver que era lo que estaba pasando para saber dos cosas: que su amigo y copiloto traía al ex Maestro de su amigo medio levantado de un brazo y que su esposa, más entretenida que ellos dos con la cosa, estaba distrayendo con total éxito a sus respectivas parejas, hijos y amigos.

Amaba a Leia por muchas, muchísimas razones, pero, esa era una de las más importantes.

Ella confiaba en él.

De una manera que, nunca nadie, lo había hecho.

Aunque le discutiese cada una, sabía que, a final de cuentas, Leia Organa, iba a secundarlo en sus decisiones sin dudar un segundo.

Porque no sólo lo amaba, como le confesará en ese momento maravilloso y a la vez trágico, en el que ambos habían aceptado finalmente lo que sentían, sino porque, podía ver más allá de su sarcasmo y sus bromas algo infantiles. Leia respetaba su intelecto y su capacidad de leer a las personas.

Lo que, precisamente, lo había vuelto una persona renombrada en el mundo del tráfico de bienes a través de la Galaxia, tanto en el pasado, como en el presente.

Vivir con Leia, entonces, era como vivir rodeado de una red de contención. Sabías que, nunca, iba a dejarte caer. Como en ese momento, en el que, estaba seguro que, nadie, los interrumpiría hasta que terminase de discutir lo que debía discutir.

_Esta no es una forma civilizada de comportarse – le recriminó Obi-Wan cuando su amigo peludo lo soltará junto al rubio –

_No me importa, no tenemos tiempo para ser amables con ustedes dos – les espetó colocando sus manos en jarra en su cintura– En unas cuantas horas estaremos fuera de este planeta y no puedo, evidentemente, no puedo dejarlos solos con un grupo de Mandalorianos con los que no paran de equivocarse.

_¿Cómo? – le preguntó Obi-Wan viéndolo extrañado, mientras Luke le apoyaba una mano en el hombro suspirando –

_Tiene razón, Obi-Wan, Din y Paz, los dos, estaban convencidos de cosas de nosotros que…

_Solo les hicieron daño – reconoció el Jedi mayor suspirando a su vez –

_Créanme que entiendo – comentó levantando nuevamente sus manos – Tú – le apuntó a Luke – pasaste de ser un granjero a celebridad de la Rebelión de la noche a la mañana y no pasaste por ese tiempo de inseguridad por el que pasamos todos, en el que, nos relacionamos con parejas que se saben iguales a nosotros y vivimos como un mundo de dudas y preguntas. La gente, prácticamente, se te tiró encima y solamente tuviste esas dudas y problemas en relación a tu cuestión Jedi y tus problemas con tu viejo – explicó para luego señalar a Obi-Wan – Y usted, es más o menos igual. La cuestión sentimental, siempre fue cosa del otro, no de usted. Porque los Jedi no tenían relaciones con nadie, entonces, ni se gastó en aprenderlo. Por eso estaba tan asustado el otro día. Y, aunque, evidentemente, tiene buenas reacciones y pudo salir del problema, la suerte, no le va a sonreír siempre.

Ambos Jedi exhalaron resignados y bajaron la mirada, mientras Chewie se golpeaba la frente y le preguntaba que habían hecho para merecer esto.

_Probablemente ser los mismos hijos de puta que somos en vidas pasadas.

Le dijo riendo y el Wookie largó una carcajada palmeándole la espalda.

Al igual que su esposa, este, era su otro aliado incondicional. Desde que le salvará la vida en aquella nave imperial, ambos, habían transitado juntos demasiado. La habían pasado regular usualmente, bien unas cuantas veces y, las más de ellas, muy mal. Hasta que la Rebelion triunfará habían pasado de drama en drama, mayormente solos y apoyándose el uno en el otro, porque no tenían a nadie más.

Luke, Leia y sus droides, llegaron después y, con ello, la posibilidad de que Chewbacca recuperase a su familia y Han formará la suya, ampliando su dinámica, pero siempre manteniendo las bases de que eran ellos dos, contra el mundo.

_Cambien esa cara – les dijo señalándolos con la barbilla – que los vamos a ayudar, por eso los hemos llamado.

_Es que, es como te dije Han, no sé qué hacer para vencer esa barrera que Din me pone – explicó Luke – Él sabe que lo amo, que me gusta de todas las maneras posibles y que no pienso dejarlo por nadie, aunque no hayamos comenzado con el pie correcto.

_Yo…no se si pueda – reconoció Obi-Wan – tener esa sintonía que se requiere. O sea, voy a poner lo mejor de mí, pero, lo que pasó recién, jamás se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza y él estaba muy asustado y…

_Es que el problema ni siquiera es que tengan dudas sobre ustedes, sino que ustedes, insisten en señalarles constantemente que son diferentes – los detuvo negando – Como les dije: lo mismo me pasó con Leia. Cuando tu hermana, Luke, dejó de ser la “Princesa” – explicó colocándole las comillas con los dedos al cargo – pude convencerme de que era mi destino estar con ella. Costó, no lo niego, pero funcionó.

_Pero nosotros somos diferentes – comentó Obi-Wan – Ellos son Mandalorianos y nosotros Je… oh, claro, somos dos estúpidos.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Luke pasando su vista de uno a otro –

_Luke – le dijo su Maestro – Si no somos inalcanzables, no tienen por qué dudar.

Su cuñado, volteó a verlo abriendo los ojos al comprender.

_Somos Jedi. Nadie, salvo que nazca Jedi, puede serlo. Nosotros, sentimos cosas que los demás, no sienten y… dank farrik, es tan simple.

_Lo siento, Luke – le dijo acercándose para, esta vez, ser él, quien le colocase una mano en el hombro a su amigo – Sé que querías esto mucho, pero, me parece, que tendrás que retrasar un poco el tema de la Academia, aunque, créeme que lo vale.

_No te preocupes – negó su amigo divertido – Creo que con Grogu, mi esposo y Paz, como estudiantes, tendremos las manos llenas con Obi-Wan, por un tiempo. Además de que, tienes razón, vale la pena.

Asintió sonriendo, mientras giraba el rostro para observar a la distancia a la hermana del Jedi, que le devolvió la sonrisa con un guiño sugestivo.

Por supuesto que lo valía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros terapistas de pareja, nos traen un futuro muy interesante, lectores.  
> Recuerden que, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> Los leo!


	34. La mudanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan y Luke, cambian de domicilio, mientras Luke y Leia, planean una visita inesperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Anakin – le dijo a su suegro al verlo con Grogu en brazos, mientras su cuñada evitaba que Paz fuese en busca de su esposo - ¿Qué está pasando?

El espíritu se encogió de hombros y le señaló con la cabeza, mientras bajaba a su hijo que corrió adonde estaba su primo.

_Solo necesitaba hablar con Luke y Obi-Wan. Como se van mañana con Leia.

Levantó una ceja. No se tragaba la excusa ni por asomo.

Pero decidió no presionar al espectro.

Ya bastante le habían trastocado el día.

_Siento que arruináramos tu entrenamiento

Le dijo suspirando y el Jedi largó una carcajada.

_¡No arruinaste nada Din! – comentó este negando - ¡Salió perfecto!

_No entiendo – le señaló extrañado –

_Muchacho, ¿sabes lo que llevó tratando de señalarle a mi hijo que no se cuida el flanco izquierdo, que no para de hacerles caso a los idiotas del Senado arriesgando la vida en misiones imposibles, o pidiéndole que, por favor, trate de hacer otros amigos más que su cuñado y esa bola de pelos?

Le correspondió con una risa baja suya.

_Solo, no es tan malo Anakin.

_No. No lo voy a permitir. Eso es abandonar una alianza, Din. Califica como traición.

Amaba a su suegro. Realmente. Pocas personas podían ser tan delirantes como él.

Reconoció mientras era su turno de estallar en carcajadas ante la expresión acusatoria que tuviese el otro.

_En cualquier caso, funcionó. Ahora mi inconsciente hijo va a estar más atento y a poder armonizar contigo mucho más.

Lo dudaba.

Luke era… inalcanzable para él.

Se lo había dicho.

Había derrotado un escuadrón, no, dos escuadrones de droides negros, cuando él sólo había podido, apenas, con un droide.

Demonios.

Su esposo incluso había movido un planeta entero solamente porque había sentido placer.

Inspiró profundamente. No era el momento para que su ego se sintiese complacido por el hecho de que habían sido sus atenciones, las que le habían provocado ese placer. Él había hecho temblar.

Din Djarin no estaba ni cerca de lo que Luke Skywalker era.

Al menos, desde la perspectiva del guerrero.

Pero no iba a comentarlo. Anakin iba a enojarse y ya había esquivado la bala ese día.

_Si tú lo dices – le contestó en la voz más neutral que pudo ponerle –

_Lo digo – afirmó Anakin negando porque, como era obvio, el espíritu no había dejado de ver sus dudas – Mañana volveremos a intentarlo, luego de que Leia y Solo se vayan.

Exhaló negando, mientras este lo dejaba para ir a hablar con su hija.

Ese iba a ser un problema.

Si bien la Princesa le había asegurado que volverían pronto, con los elementos suficientes para establecer comodidades adecuadas para el enclave, sabía que su esposo se sentiría aislado al no tener a su hermana y que su hijo sufriría al perder a su nuevo primo y amigo.

Pero no tenía como solucionarlo.

No podía pedirle a Luke que abandonara el templo.

De la misma manera que, no podía pedirle a Leia, Solo y el Wookie que se quedarán en la Luna, cuando tenían su vida en otra parte.

Ya bastante iba a tener con convencer a Paz, pensó al verlo acercarse, de no llevarse a Obi-Wan.

El enclave, no iba a ser un lugar cómodo para el Jedi, si se dejaba guiar por todo lo que le había dicho su esposo que había vuelto grande a Kenobi.

Lo que era una cuestión mayúscula, porque los Vizsla, no se tomarían fantásticamente bien, que un riduur no se integrase a la dinámica familiar y menos que extrajese a uno de sus integrantes de ella. Pero Paz había elegido con todas las cartas sobre la mesa y no podía quejarse.

_Sugiero que les digas a los Vizsla, que no estarás volviendo al enclave por unos cuantos días

Le dijo a su hermano, dejando una fecha límite que sabía que, con el tiempo, deberían volver en permanente, cuando este llegó a su lado.

_Lo suponía - suspiró el otro - Tu riduur y tú quieren asegurarse...

_De qué Obi-Wan está en buenas condiciones.

Paz asintió y volvió a colocarse el yelmo, acto que imitó inmediatamente. Había sido un paso importante para ellos. Incluir a Solo, Leia y Ben, ya que Karo Beroya, era de su misma edad casi y habían entrenado juntos, por lo que, no se desconocían mutuamente, pero todo tenía un límite y estar descubiertos por demasiado, era uno de ellos.

Para más adelante quedaría el debate acerca de la residencia.

_¿Din? - le preguntó Luke acercándose luego de terminar su charla con Solo - ¿Pasa algo?

Río bajo. Su esposo era muy particular. Había pasado de retarlo por algo que había acontecido antes de conocerlo a ponerle cara de preocupación.

_No - le confeso negando, mientras Paz los dejaba para encontrarse con Obi-Wan – Demasiado en que pensar, nada más.

_Ven aquí – le dijo su marido acercando su yelmo para que juntarán sus frentes - ¿Qué te parece si acompañamos a nuestro hijo a su clase y a Obi-Wan a conocer al clan de Paz?

Levantó el rostro sorprendido.

_Acabó de decirle a Paz que quizá era mejor que Obi-Wan pasará un tiempo con nosotros

_¿Para qué? – le preguntó su marido extrañado – Din, Obi-Wan acaba de casarse, no quiere estar con nosotros, quiere estar con Paz.

_Pero tú… - le dijo deteniéndose con cierta duda para tomar sus manos entre las suyas - ¿no te sentirás solo, ahora que sabes que tu Maestro ya no es un espíritu, si él se va?

_No, amor – le contestó Luke – Estoy muy feliz por ellos dos y espero que logren formar una vida hermosa juntos. Aparte, no creo que estaremos tan separados.

_Es cierto – reconoció negando – Vivimos cerca.

_Yo me refería a que… - le dijo su marido aclarándose la garganta - ¿quizá nos convendría también mudarnos al enclave? El templo es hermoso, pero no es funcional para una vida en familia. Es demasiado grande, y, sin invitados, no muy acogedor que digamos. Obi-Wan dice que el enclave es muy ordenado y Grogu podría tomar sus clases después de los entrenamientos matutinos sin ir y venir y…

Se quedó de una pieza escuchando las razones que le daba su pareja para mudarse con lo que toda su vida fuese su única familia.

Coincidía.

El templo no era poco acogedor.

Era tétrico.

Salvo las partes que usaban comúnmente, no quería ni aventurarse a otros lugares dentro de este. Anakin le había dicho cuando deslizará que no lo hacía sentir cómodo, que compartía sus impresiones, pero que entendía que era porque había sido un espacio de los Sith, la contrapartida oscura de los Jedi.

No tenía duda de que el enclave, por otro lado, era ordenado.

Los Mandalorianos, vivían por y para el orden.

Honestamente, era una de las cosas que siempre iba a extrañar de el.

No tener que pensar demasiado, ni tener que plantearse como debía armarse una rutina.

Cuando se había quedado solo con su ad’ika, luego de que, ambos huyeran de Nevarro y él hubiese aceptado que no iba a dejar al niño y que, este, era su hijo y ya no un objetivo solamente, había pasado largas horas contrariado porque no tenía cerca a sus hermanas y hermanos con niños. De haber llevado a Grogu al enclave no habría pasado por un montón de las cosas que había atravesado a razón de que no sabía ordenar comidas, sueño, educarlo adecuadamente para su edad o percibir su disconfort. No era lo mismo ser padre, que ayudar a los padres, como hacían la mayoría de los solteros en el enclave. Si hubiera estado en medio de ellos, su ad’ika hubiese recuperado la risa más rápido entre los niños y él, hubiese tenido un oído que conocería lo que le tocaba atravesar y muchos consejos útiles.

_Luke, el enclave no va a ser cómodo como el templo – le advirtió y su marido se encogió de hombros –

_El templo no es “cómodo”, actualmente, Din, es “grande”, que no es lo mismo. Los últimos años, antes de que el Senado decidiese que podía tener Yavin, pase la mayoría de mis días o viajando en mi X-Wing o en la choza de Obi-Wan en Tatooine.

_¿Obi-Wan tiene una choza? – le preguntó extrañado –

_¡Sí! – le respondió Luke entusiasmado – Es una casita de una sola habitación, pero super cómoda y aislada de todo. Como él ya no estaba vivo, me dijo que podía usarla y ahí me escapaba para estar a salvo de todos los que, como tú dices, querían pedirme cosas o que hiciera otras o…bueno…

_¿Tratar de conquistarte? – le preguntó divertido al ver que su esposo trastabillaba al hablar –

_Si. Por la Fuerza. Era super vergonzoso. Y no que, al principio, no hubiese caído en la trampa. Te dije, era joven y algo tonto y estás lleno de hormonas, pero, cuando te acomodas, te das cuenta de que, eso, no lleva a ningún sitio y si, no valen la pena, sólo quieres paz y que nadie te molesté.

_¿Y en el enclave crees que vas a poder tener una paz similar a la de esa choza en el medio de la nada? – le preguntó levantando una ceja, los módulos estaban llenos de los miembros de los clanes, no era como que iban a estar solos -

_Din – le preguntó su esposo cruzándose de brazos - ¿Alguno de tus hermanos o hermanas, trataría de conquistarme sabiendo que estoy contigo? ¿Alguno de ellos me perseguiría día y noche por ser Jedi, tratando de ganarse mi favor? ¿Alguno trataría de utilizarme para solucionar un problema con otro?

_No. Si no quiere tener graves problemas en el enclave y ser expulsado. Un riduur, es intocable, para nosotros. Es un contrato serio. Y, con respecto a lo demás, te pido que no lo tomes a mal, pero, no creo que mis hermanos y hermanas, entiendan demasiado el tema Jedi y sus poderes. Aceptan que los tienes y mi ad’ika también, pero, para nosotros, es una habilidad tuya y tú decides cuando usarla. Nuestros problemas, los solucionamos nosotros.

_¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no habría de tener paz allí? – le dijo este ante sus observaciones – Ustedes no son como la gente de la Capital. No necesito andarme cuidando de esas cosas con tu gente. Lo único que, siempre me preocupó, de tenerlos cerca, como tú ya sabes es que…

_Trataran de conquistarme a mí – recordó negando – Pero yo te dije que estaba enamorado de ti y que no existía nadie más…

_Lo sé – lo interrumpió su esposo destrabando sus brazos y llevándolos a su cuello – Ni urmankalar gar ner kar'ta (Y te creo mi corazón)

_¿Entonces vamos a mudarnos con mi gente? – le preguntó medio derritiéndose al escucharlo hablar en su lengua –

_Uhmmm…si – le contestó riendo bajo su esposo – Ya quiero ver como papá va a interactuar con los tuyos.

_Anakin va a matarnos – reconoció arrancándole a Luke una carcajada –

_Riduur – lo llamó al verlo terminar de hablar con Leia, luego de volver de dónde se había retirado con el esposo de Djarin –

_Obi-Wan – le señaló su pareja negando – Ese es mi nombre y quiero que me llames por él.

_No te digo Riduur para… -comenzó a explicarle, pero este lo detuvo –

_Sé porque lo dices. Sé que es un término que encierra muchos significados y que le dice a los demás que has elegido estar conmigo y que deben respetarme. Ni jorhaa'ir mando'a bal, ni kar'taylir gar ruyot (habló Mando’a y conozco su historia), pero, cuando no estamos en público, quiero que me llames por mi nombre, porque yo voy a llamarte por el tuyo.

_Ner joha kaab mesh'la ti gar jorad (mi lengua suena hermosa con tu voz)

_Guuror ner gai ti gar jorad (como mi nombre con la tuya)

_Gar ganar solus iviin mirshe. ¿An te jetiise cuyir guuror ibac? (Tienes una mente ágil ¿Todos los Jedi son así?) – le señaló con humor -

_Ni payt te jetiise tion'tuur ner vod trattok'or (Dejé de ser Jedi, cuando mi hermano cayó) Ni shekemir te ke'gyce, a naas or'atu. Ni cuyir-ru ruug'la solus bal trikar'la (Seguía a la orden, pero no más que eso. Estaba viejo, solo y triste)

Le contestó su esposo y tuvo que tragar saliva.

Nunca debía olvidar que Obi-Wan tenía muchos años encima. Aunque no se le notarán.

Como le había dicho la armera.

_“_El General Kenobi, fue protagonista de nuestros tiempos más agitados y de los tiempos más agitados de la Galaxia._

__No entiendo porque insistes en llamarlo General._

__Porque lo es. Porque quiero que siempre lo recuerdes. Porque has decidido cortejar a alguien que personifica el pasado – le explicó la mujer golpeando con fuerza una lámina de metal para luego mostrársela a medio hacer – Esta lamina, así, sin acabar, es tu vida actual, Paz Vizsla. Cuando terminé de forjar esto, será una muñequera magnífica. Con las mismas aves que le di a tu hermano del clan mudhorn. Solo cuando esa misma muñequera lleve generaciones entre los nuestros y haya pasado de padre o madre a sus hijos, y de estos a sus hijos, y de estos a sus hijos, protegiendo incontables veces a su clan, se acercará a un breve porcentaje de lo que representa la vida del General Obi-Wan Kenobi. No lo olvides”_

_Ni cuy' ni ceta, cyar’ika (Lo siento, querido)– le dijo abrazándolo – Te llamaré por tu nombre como tú quieres.

_En privado, Paz – le dijo este suspirando en el abrazo – Quiero tener cuestiones propias, entre nosotros, porque se que la vida en clan es compleja y hay escasos momentos de privacidad.

Frunció los ojos.

Qué problema.

Djarin tenía razón.

Él ya había visualizado que le pediría irse a vivir al enclave y estaba preparándose para lo que eso significaba.

Sus hermanos y hermanas iban a molestarse. No lo iban a discutir, pero no iban a estar contentos conque se mudará con el Jedi al templo.

Pero no podía obligarlo a vivir dónde no quería o dónde tenía miedo de vivir.

_Hablando de eso – le dijo separándose apenas para poder verlo – Djarin me pidió que, los primeros días, la pasáramos con ellos en el templo.

Que era lo mismo que pedirle que se quedará indefinidamente.

Porque no era estúpido. Eso era lo que le había pedido su hermano.

_Din es esposo de Luke – le contestó el ex espíritu – y entiendo que quiera protegerlo, pero no tiene derecho a pedirnos eso.

_¿Cómo?

_No, Paz. Nosotros estamos casados. Tú y yo no vamos a irnos a vivir con Luke y Din. No sólo lo encontraría muy incómodo, ahora que Leia va a marcharse, sino que, además, no pienso resignar nunca más, mi vida, por las necesidades de los demás. Luke es grande, ha vivido un montón de años solo y ahora tiene esposo e hijo, se acostumbrará. Y, si se sienten solos, bien pueden mudarse al enclave también.

Pestañeó dentro del yelmo, lo que provocó que varios de los datos que este, usualmente le proporcionaba, aparecieran y desaparecieran del visor.

Si era honesto, en una situación normal, hubiese opinado lo mismo que él.

Era jefe de su clan, no podía abandonar sus responsabilidades, así como así, vivir fuera del enclave, a su entender, era un peligro, que sólo debía llevarse a cabo, de estar siendo perseguidos y tener que separarse, como les había sucedido en Nevarro, o, de estar dentro de una misión. Sino, era mejor, como le había afirmado alguna vez a la armera, permanecer juntos y hacer uso de la fuerza de los números y la cantidad.

_Paz – le dijo su esposo suspirando – tienes que dejar de asumir cosas conmigo. Sé que lo haces con la mejor intención y que estás poniendo todo de ti para hacérmelo más fácil, pero, de ahora en adelante, mejor pregúntame si tienes dudas de lo que prefiero y lo hablaremos.

Exhaló contrariado. Tenía razón.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, su esposo, le había preguntado siempre todo, mientras que él había asumido siempre que el otro opinaba lo que él creía.

_¿Vamos a vivir juntos, entonces? -le preguntó volviendo abrazarlo -

_Creería que sí – le respondió este riendo bajo -

_¿En el enclave?

_Aja

_¿Con mi clan?

_Dudo que pudiese esquivarlos

_Quiero ponerte en preaviso de que, son algo… intensos – le explicó pensando en que, al llegar, solamente su hermana y hermano reclamarían su tiempo y el de su pareja y ni hablar de sus sobrinos o de sus consejeros de clan -

_Mientras mantengan sus manos fuera de ti, para mí será suficiente – le dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros -

Largó una carcajada tentado.

En serio.

No podía sonar así de adorable, cuando era obvio que estaba celándolo.

Cosa que, no iba a poder hacer muy seguido.

No le gustaba que lo vieran.

Muchísimo menos que lo tocaran.

Por ende, su pareja, no tendría que temer a nada.

_Voy a amar que te escuchen retarlos en Mando’a – observó entre risas, porque, realmente, lo imaginaba hacerlo -

_No soy un viejo de mal carácter Paz – le recriminó su pareja separándose con cara de ofendido –

_Pero si algo, un poquito, no mucho, pero algo mandón

Le dijo indicándole con dos dedos la cantidad, lo que hizo que su esposo abriese la boca asombrado, para luego entrecerrar los ojos y señalarlo, aguantando las ganas de reír.

_Eso es una mentira descarada, jovencito

_¡Es verdad Maestro!

Escucharon que les gritaba el espíritu discípulo de este, a la distancia.

_¡Callate, Anakin! – le contestó su esposo girando los ojos - ¡Ni que tú fueras mejor!

_¡Papá! – le recriminó el Jedi de Luke, tapándole la boca a su padre –

_Pefo…tiene…razón…es…mandón – le dijo el espíritu luchando por zafarse del agarre sin tirar a su nieto –

_¿Mandón que ser?

Les preguntó Grogu que había vuelto a los brazos de su abuelo.

_¡Din! ¡No te rías!

_Ba’vodu – le dijo a su tía y su tío cuando volviesen al templo esa noche – No ir. Quedarse con Ben.

_Oh, Grogu – suspiró la mujer agachándose junto con su esposo para verlo – No podemos. Nosotros tenemos nuestra casa y debemos volver a ella.

_Así es pequeño – le dijo su tío acariciándole la cabeza – Ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

_Grogu solo. Ben solo. No ir – les volvió a pedir, no quería que su primo se fuese –

_Vamos a volver, Grogu, no es para siempre – le dijo su tío negando – Y tú puedes hablar con Ben siempre que quieras ¿O no Leia?

_Por supuesto. Ben va a querer saber de tus aventuras en el enclave – le dijo su tía – Vas a entrenar mucho y a hacer muchos amigos allí.

_Grogu no saber. Mucha gente grande. No escuchar.

Explicó negando.

Sus Buir habían sonado muy contentos de ir al enclave y de planear mudarse allí, pero a él le había resultado muy movido y todo muy grande y no tranquilo como estaban en el templo.

_Pidele a tu abuelo que te ayude – le sugirió su tío –

_Ba’buir entrenar Buir. Ocupado.

_Obi-Wan entonces.

_Buir decir no molestar Maestro. Maestro estar con Paz.

_¿R2?

_Ayudar Buir. Ocupado.

Sus tíos se miraron pensando y sonrieron.

_C3PO – dijeron al unísono –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El enclave es nuestro próximo escenario, lectores.  
> El proyecto Manda'lor, comienza a tomar forma.  
> Los leo!


	35. El droide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu encuentra un nuevo amigo, mientras Anakin, recupera un pequeño pedazo de su pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Mira viejo, lo necesitamos, por eso te lo estamos pidiendo.

Le dijo su tío al droide dorado, que se encontraba a bordo de la nave en la que viniesen al templo.

_No, General Solo, una vez más usted ha ido demasiado lejos.

Le contestó este moviéndose y demostrando su enojo.

_C3PO, se razonable.

Suspiró su tía cruzando sus brazos.

_Su Alteza, usted sabe que soy totalmente flexible y que le he servido adecuadamente todos estos años y que me encantaría volver a estar al servicio del amo Luke, pero creo que ya he cumplido mi tiempo de heroísmo junto a él y a R2D2. Prefiero seguir siendo su intérprete en la Capital, muchas gracias.

_Leia – exclamó su tío levantando los brazos, mientras Chewbacca gruñía y se golpeaba la frente –, no se puede con este conjunto de tuercas

_No, Chewbacca, no me voy a adaptar. Nadie me escucha y quieren que, encima, me quede en este lugar abandonado para exponerme a dios sabe que peligros.

Su tío se agachó y lo levanto entre sus manos para ponerlo enfrente del rostro del droide.

_¿Tú estás diciendo C3PO qué serías capaz de decirle que no a Grogu? Es el hijo de Luke y su lata de sardinas y necesita tu ayuda.

_Con todo el respeto que me merece el pequeño – respondió el droide – sí.

Dejó caer sus orejas y palmeó la mano de su tío para que lo dejará bajar.

_No querer. No obligar. Grogu bien.

_Grogu – le dijo su tía agachándose luego de que su tío lo dejase en el piso – lo siento

Se encogió de hombros.

No era la primera vez.

_Templo padawans no querer tampoco. No obligar. Grogu bien.

_Por eso no crees que vas a poder hacer amigos – afirmó su tío cruzándose de brazos – Con los Jedi no te llevabas muy bien.

_Padawan Maestro Yoda. No gustar otros padawan.

_Pero, el Maestro Yoda era Maestro de varios padawans. Según Luke, medio templo de Coruscant había pasado primero por sus entrenamientos.

Observó su tía y el la vio a los ojos.

¿Cómo lo explicaba?

_Deben haber creído – sintió que decía su abuelo entrando a la nave – que Grogu, era pariente del Maestro y que, su lugar…

_Lo había obtenido por acomodo – finalizó su tío – Típico.

_Ser un Jedi, no garantiza que uno…no pueda tener…pensamientos y sentimientos equivocados – comentó su abuelo metiendo sus manos en las mangas de su capa que llevaba puesta tapando su rostro, mientras negaba –

_Grogu no ser – les dijo muy serio – Maestros buscar Grogu. Medir sangre. Llevar templo. Grogu no saber. Maestro Yoda elegir. Grogu no elegir.

_Lo sabemos, adiik, no te enojes – le dijo su abuelo – Tu sangre tiene un alto conteo de midiclorianos. Por ello, y porque perteneces a su especie, el Maestro Yoda te eligió. Tú no tuviste nada que ver. Ningún padawan elige verdaderamente su maestro.

_Sangre solo problemas – les dijo negando mientras se levantaba una de sus mangas – Problemas Buir. Problemas Grogu. Problemas Maestros. Todos querer. Grogu no querer. Grogu querer no problemas.

_¡Válgame! – sintió que decía el droide inclinándose a su lado mientras levantaba aún más su manga- ¿Qué tiene en los brazos pequeño hijo del Amo Luke?

Se giró para verlo y se volvió a encoger de hombros.

_Experimento. Imperio. Pinchar brazos. Sacar sangre.

_Qué personas horribles. Horribles. Hacerle eso a un niño – comentó este - ¿Cuánto hace que pasaron estas heridas?

_No recordar ¿Mes? – trató de responder rememorando los sucesos –

_Yo diría que mes y medio, Grogu – sonrió su tía acariciándole la cabeza –

_¿Y durante un mes y medio, nadie ha tratado adecuadamente a este niño? – preguntó escandalizado el droide –

_Grogu le mintió a su papá lata de sardinas – le dijo su tío – porque creía que no les iban a alcanzar las medicinas para tratarlos a ambos.

_Y, como su padre no conoce a otros de la especie de Grogu, creyó que las marcas le quedarían y no que eran una manifestación física de dolor – terminó su tía negando mientras volvía a pararse –

_Oh, mi… ¿Esas heridas aún duelen? – preguntó el droide – Ah, que pregunta poco coherente, por supuesto que lo hacen. Es inaceptable. Inaceptable, les digo.

_Buir poner medicina. Decir curar con tiempo.

_¿Tu Buir es médico? – le preguntó la máquina -

_Buir guerrero. No médico.

_Entonces, no creo que sepa, como tratar adecuadamente todas las heridas – explicó este levantándolo en brazos- Por suerte, en mi procesador, tengo incorporados todos los tratamientos necesarios para atender a niños pequeños. Los descargue de la base de datos de la Capital, cuando la Princesa quedó embarazada del pequeño Amo Ben.

_C3PO -le advirtió su tía- , para poder ayudar a Grogu, deberías quedarte, porque nosotros nos vamos al amanecer.

_Pero, obviamente, que voy a quedarme – exclamó este llevando una de sus manos a la cintura - Evidentemente, no puedo permitir que este niño quede sin asistencia. R2D2 no va a curarlo. Y el Amo Luke vive herido él, por su lado y no resguarda bien su salud. Alguien responsable tiene que hacerse cargo. Y, la Fuerza nos libre, el Amo Luke se casó con otro guerrero, que tampoco debe cuidar sus heridas bien.

_Buir bueno – le dijo al droide – Buir cuidar. Grogu no decir.

_No dudo que tu Buir sea bueno, pero los guerreros no tienen sentido de la autopreservación – le aclaró el droide caminando hacia la entrada de la nave - ¿Tu Buir se pone medicina todas las veces que se ha herido? ¿Descansa al menos ocho horas por día? ¿Come en horario?

Se quedó unos segundos pensando.

_Buir no poder. Perseguir Imperio. No tener mucho.

_No me extraña que seas tan delgado, entonces – le dijo el droide – Yo me haré cargo de lo que tu Buir no puede todo el tiempo.

Pestañeó viendo al artefacto.

Era alto como las personas grandes, pero no se movía tan fluido.

Se parecía mucho a su amigo R2, pero, no era tan redondo y hablaba.

_¿Tú querer? – le preguntó asombrado –

_¿Yo querer? – le contestó el droide extrañado -

_Te está preguntando si de verdad quieres estar con él – le aclaró su tío – Grogu entendió cuando te negaste tan “amablemente”, que no querías estar con él, por que no le caías bien o no le gustabas.

_Oh, que falla en mi discurso – le dijo el droide moviendo la cabeza – Pequeño Amo Grogu, usted no tiene ninguna responsabilidad por lo que dijese antes. No quería quedarme porque siempre que me quedó solo con R2 y el Amo Luke terminó en un aventura peligrosa.

_Luke es papá ahora, 3PO – le dijo su tía – No creo que se vaya de aventuras muy seguido.

_No con un niño – comentó el droide – Eso sería muy irresponsable y muy poco propio del Amo Luke.

Su abuelo río bajo y descubrió su rostro para acercarse a ambos.

_Gracias, 3PO. Mi nieto necesita a alguien como tú a su lado – le dijo sonriendo al droide -

_De nada. Es para lo que fui programado, señor. Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

_Anakin. Anakin Skywalker – le contest su abuelo riendo un poco -

_¿Skywalker? ¡Ese es el apellido del Amo Luke! ¿Es usted un pariente? ¿Vive cerca? Oh, eso es muy bueno. La Princesa tiene parientes sobrevivientes de la familia Organa, pero el Amo Luke, sólo la tiene a ella y no viven juntos.

_3PO – le llamó la atención al droide – Anakin Ba’buir. Buir de Maestro Luke.

_No puede ser. Este caballero es muy joven.

_3PO – le dijo su abuelo – No quiero que te asustes, pero presta atención

Su Ba’buir inspiro profundo y pasó una de sus manos a través del cuerpo del droide que medio pegó un salto.

_¿Pero? ¿Cómo?

Le preguntó el robot dorado asombrado.

_Soy un espíritu de la Fuerza – explicó su abuelo - No estoy vivo en realidad. Si puedes verme, es porque Grogu y su papá, me permiten proyectarme.

_Como el Maestro Kenobi – aceptó el droide asintiendo - El Amo Luke decía que podía charlar con él, pero que nosotros no podíamos verlo.

_Suegro, tienes que prometerme que me vas a mandar foto de cuando se encuentre con Obi-Wan – comentó su tío casi riendo -

_Han, shhh – le dijo su tía a su tío codeándolo –

_En cualquier caso, es bueno conocerlo. Tiene usted buenos hijos, señor Anakin. Demasiado aventureros, pero siempre han sido muy amables conmigo y mi amigo R2.

_Es bueno saberlo – le respondió su abuelo saliendo de la nave mientras el droide lo acompañaba – Mi esposa y yo, no les heredamos a ambos, para que los maltrataran.

_¿Su esposa?

_¿La Reina Padmé Amidala de Naboo? Seguramente R2 te debe haber hablado de ella. Fue su primer propietaria, luego de que lo sacarán de la fábrica.

_R2 me había contado que había servido a una Reina, pero nunca quise creerle.

_Ba’buir Padmé bonita. R2 mostrar.

Su abuelo largó una carcajada apoyando su mano en el hombro del droide dorado.

_R2 no pierde su ingenio. Sí, adiik, tu abuela era hermosa.

_¿Entonces? ¿Es usted el fantasma de un Rey? – le pregunto 3PO a su Buir –

_No. Yo solamente era un Caballero Jedi en entrenamiento, con la suficiente suerte como para que la abuela de Grogu, me prestará atención.

_Y con ella nos conoció a R2 y a mí. Quisiera que no me hubiesen borrado la memoria tan completamente. Naboo es un lugar bello. Me gustaría recordarlo.

_No, 3PO. Cuando la conocí a ella, conocí a R2, pero no a ti – le dijo su abuelo – A ti ya te conocía

_¿De dónde?

_¿Tus datos iniciales de programación también fueron borrados de tu memoria como los paisajes y las vivencias?

_No. Los datos iniciales nunca pueden borrarse.

_¿Puedes citar tu origen?

_¡Por supuesto! Mi origen es el planeta Tatooine y mi primer programador es Anakin…oh…

Su abuelo se sonrió grande mientras le acercaba el rostro al droide.

_Era apenas un poquito más grande que Grogu, cuando te construí 3PO y nunca me has decepcionado. Gracias por seguir sirviendo a mi familia.

_No hay porque agradecer – le contestó el droide con emoción – Amo Anakin.

_Entonces, como puede usted observar, las razones que acabo de exponer, me califican como el acompañante adecuado para un jovencito como el pequeño Amo Grogu, por lo que, me gustaría contar con su aprobación y permiso.

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro negando, mientras su traidor riduur apenas aguantaba la risa, a su lado en la mesa.

Habían estado preparando la cena de despedida de la hermana de Luke y su esposo, cuando Anakin se había presentado con un super emocionado droide dorado, que, inmediatamente, se había puesto a conversar con el astromecánico de su marido y su propio hijo, para luego, pararse seriamente delante de ambos y proceder por más de media hora a citar el por qué debía convertirse en una especie de escolta para su ad’ika.

Entre las que se encontraban nada más, ni nada menos, el que, no consideraba que estuviese médicamente capacitado para asistir a un menor en sus heridas.

_No te rías – le pidió a su esposo que estaba colorado de aguantar las carcajadas – No es gracioso.

_Si, Din, si lo es.

Comentó este largándose finalmente a reír a costa suya.

Suspiró negando.

Era cómico. No lo negaba.

_C3PO – le dijo al droide – por lo que entiendo, eres parte de la familia de Luke.

_He servido al Amo Luke, desde hace nueve años y, por lo que tengo entendido, previamente a su familia, ya que me programó Anakin Skywalker.

_Debería haber imaginado que si alguien podía crear a un droide parlanchín y atrevido, ese eras tú.

_Vamos, Din, 3PO es un buen droide – le dijo su suegro sentándose al lado de ambos -

_Grogu no necesita un droide – señaló - Grogu necesita amigos.

_Grogu es muy distinto a los niños del enclave. 3PO servirá no sólo como intérprete, sino como motivo para que los niños se le acerquen.

_En mi enclave, no todos son humanoides, Anakin – le explico – Fennoh Acer y parte de los Besviin, son Twi’lek, mientras que un par de los sin clan, a pesar de la historia horrenda entre los nuestros, descienden de los Cathar.

_Si me permite interceder, señor. No es lo mismo – comentó el droide – El pequeño Amo, no tiene problemas con verse diferente físicamente, tiene problemas con la percepción que los demás tienen de él por ser Jedi. Hasta que adquiera mayor confianza, debería contar con compañía.

_Es cierto, cyar’ika – le dijo su esposo tomando su mano - Grogu siempre dice que le falta algo o pide disculpas por casi existir. Deberíamos darle la oportunidad de tener un amigo primero con quien romper el hielo con los otros niños.

Inspiró y exhaló. Tenían un punto.

Su niño aún luchaba con su autoestima.

Y no que él fuese el mejor ejemplo de ella, pero, Grogu, la tenía más complicada al ser un niño y tener que enfrentarse a otros niños, que él bien sabía que, podían llegar a ser crueles.

Ben había sido un enorme avance.

Pero Ben era demasiado parecido a Grogu.

Ambos eran sensibles a la Fuerza y, por lo tanto, tachados de raros por otros.

Entonces, mutuamente, habían encontrado en quien apoyarse.

Pero el pequeño de Solo y Leia, debía marcharse con sus padres. Mientras que su ad’ika, pronto, estaría viviendo en el enclave.

_Grogu – le dijo a su hijo que se había quedado junto a R2 durante la charla - ¿Qué deseas tú?

El pequeño se acercó despacito con las orejas bajas hasta quedar al lado del droide dorado.

_Grogu quiere – comenzó a decir para detenerse y levantar su rostro – Grogu no quiere solo. Grogu quiere amigos, pero no saber. Enclave, gente grande. Grogu no grande. Enclave no poder escuchar Grogu. 3PO ayudar. Grogu necesitar ayuda.

_Parece que está decidido entonces – les dijo a todos – C3PO será el guardián y acompañante de Grogu.

Su hijo abrazó la pierna del droide quien lo levantó en brazos, mientras su amigo astromecánico, emitía una serie de sonidos que denotaban alegría y su suegro y su esposo se sonreían de oreja a oreja.

_Ahora – le señaló al droide – quiero que tengas muy en cuenta esto. Tu labor es muy delicada. Grogu será visto como parte de mi familia y, por lo tanto, en el enclave, le dejarán pasar muchas cosas, pero no a ti. Los Mandalorianos que sobrevivimos a la Gran Purga, no tenemos buenos recuerdos de los droides y eso implica que no todos te verán con buenos ojos.

_Yo soy C-3PO, droide de protocolo, estoy seguro de poder manejar las relaciones diplomáticas de un pequeño enclave adecuadamente.

_Te tomo la palabra.

El droide asintió y se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto seguido de su pequeño amigo y con su hijo en brazos.

_Gracias – le dijo su suegro negando mientras veía alejarse al grupo – C-3PO es, aunque no lo creas, alguien muy bueno, pese a no tener una célula viva dentro.

_No tengo dudas – le contestó sonriendo dentro del yelmo al notar que el espíritu, pese a no existir realmente, tenía los ojos brillosos al verlos – Lo creaste tú, Maestro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, lo sé, me pongo re sentimental con Anakin.  
> Demándenme.  
> Tengo todo un libro de argumentos para adorar y defenderlo XDD!!!  
> Como siempre, queridos lectores, escucho sus sugerencias e ideas!  
> Los leo!


	36. El enclave - Parte uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tion'ad cuyir ibic? (¿Quién es esta persona?) – preguntó la armera cuando se encontraron frente a ella –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

El amanecer despuntaba sus luces sobre el enclave, mientras el fresco aire de la mañana en Yavin IV, golpeaba su piel. Inhalo profundo, dejando que su conciencia pasará del sueño reparador a la estabilidad de la meditación.

Había añorado profundamente ese momento de unión con la Fuerza y con todo lo que, dentro de la Galaxia respiraba. Era como, un instante de éxtasis, seguido del abrazo más cálido y tranquilo que pudiese esperarse.

En la Fuerza, podía dejar ir sus dudas, sus resquemores, sus miedos, sus enojos, sus frustraciones y reencontrarse, una vez más, con el centro de lo que, siempre había significado ser un Jedi, para él. A diferencia de los Sith, los Maestros enseñaban, que el proceso de meditación nos permitía diferenciar los sentimientos, comprenderlos, desmembrarlos y establecer su valor adecuadamente, sin exagerar, como era tendencia usual entre los seres vivos, su magnitud.

Sonrió exhalando al pensar que, a diferencia de otras épocas de su vida, el primero de esos sentimientos, era, precisamente, uno que no se buscaba cultivar dentro de ningún templo Jedi, esto es, el amor de pareja. Posesivo, arrebatador y desesperado, era conocido como una de las perdiciones más rápidas, para los que eran tan sensibles a la Fuerza, que no sabían dominarlo.

En su caso, lo había sentido en dos oportunidades. La primera, con Satine, pero se había negado a seguirlo, porque, como se confesaría luego de su pérdida, había tenido un miedo profundo a involucrarse con una persona tan encumbrada como la Duquesa. A diferencia de Anakin con Padmé, cuando la conociera, era plenamente consciente, de las diferencias de clase que existían entre ambos y de cómo, fuera de la Orden, él pasaba a ser una persona del montón, con muy poco que entregarle, a la vista de los demás, a alguien como ella. Había puesto en la balanza, inconscientemente, tal vez, la situación conflictiva de Mandalore, el hecho de que Satine siempre preferiría a su pueblo, cosa con la que coincidía y sabía, que más temprano que tarde, la Duquesa, habría de seguir su deber y contraer nupcias con alguien que brindará un acuerdo político u económico favorable a su planeta. De hecho, estaba seguro que, de haber mantenido Anakin su apostura corporal al caer, al no serle útil como instrumento del terror al Emperador, en su forma de Darth Vader, este, probablemente, lo hubiese ofrecido como pareja a Satine, con el fin de adquirir, con mucha mayor facilidad, la lealtad de los Mandalorianos, a los que tuvo que destruir al no poder convencerlos al final. Un matrimonio arreglado, hubiese resultado en un acuerdo factible, simple y, odiaba admitirlo, conveniente, puesto que, para ellos, estaban preparados, desde el momento de nacer, todos aquellos que veían la luz de la vida, en las casas nobles.

¿Y dónde lo hubiese dejado eso a él?

Solo, amargado, fuera de la Orden, viendo como su propio futuro se desmoronaba a su alrededor, porque la decisión de la Duquesa hubiese sido una que no podría condenar, ya que, como analista de lo político, le hubiese resultado hasta plausible.

La segunda vez, en cambio, las tablas se invertían y, quién se encontraba, increíblemente en el lugar de Satine, era él, mientras que Paz estaba en el suyo. Suspiró, dejando que el abrazo de la Fuerza, disminuyese sus pulsaciones, puesto que, pensar en su actual esposo, las aceleraba.

Es que… ¿Cómo podría haberse imaginado que, después de muerto, se iba a construir una leyenda alrededor de su persona? Él se había retirado para vivir aislado y así había permanecido por veinte años. Lo que había llamado su atención, no eran los rumores sobre Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sino lo que le sucedía a Anakin, a sus hijos, a la Rebelión, al Imperio. Lo que dijeran sobre él, ni le importaba. Por ello no había calculado la reacción del enclave, ni los miedos de su amado en esas circunstancias.

_“A medida que se aproximaba la visión del enclave, tuvo que respirar con mayor profundidad. La familia de Paz, estaba cerca y su pánico había empezado a desatarse. ¿Estarían de acuerdo? ¿No se negarían a que alguien tan diferente como él se uniese al clan? Más viniendo con las manos vacías._

__Puedo sentir que estás poniéndote nervioso, cyar’ika. No lo hagas. Mi familia te va a querer tanto como yo, cuando te conozcan._

_Le dijo Paz apretando su mano y negó sonriendo. El chico, seguía siendo demasiado atento para su propio bien._

__Paz – sintió que Din le hablaba a un costado – Esperaremos aquí._

_Se giró para ver a los demás extrañado. ¿Por qué?_

__Obi-Wan – le aclaró el mismo Din – Los Vizsla, son un clan importante. Que su jefe haya contraído matrimonio es un evento de magnitud. Por ello la Armera está esperando en la entrada. Él debe ir primero. Yo no puedo quitarle protagonismo. Sería poco delicado, soy el nuevo Manda’lor. Una vez que su unión sea recibida por el clan, Luke y yo entraremos con el resto de nuestra familia._

_Asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Maldita política. Demasiados cuidados._

__Todo va a estar bien, Obi-Wan – le dijo Luke sonriendo – Tú solo saluda y se amable. Es lo que yo hago en las reuniones de Leia y, hasta ahora, no me ha ido mal. Salvo en dos ocasiones, pero, en mi defensa, debo decir que, no considero que sea poco diplomático, detener a senadores con manos demasiado largas con un sable de luz. En todo caso, con ustedes dos, todo va a estar bien, ya vas a ver._

_La hermana de su estudiante, se llevó una mano a la frente negando, mientras su padre le palmeaba el hombro y su esposo y el copiloto de este estallaban en carcajadas. Luego debería preguntarles, que entendía él por ser amable y cuál había sido el resultado de esos encuentros poco diplomáticos._

__Vamos cyar’ika – le dijo Paz juntando brevemente sus frentes – Será rápido y pronto podremos estar los dos solos y tú más tranquilo._

_Cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir el frío del beskar casi sobre sus cabellos._

__Ni kar'taylir darasuum ibac gar vaabir ibac. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. Let mhi urcir gar aliit (Amo que hagas eso. Te amo. Vamos a conocer a tu familia)_

__Ner shi aliit cuyir gar. Partaylir bic, kar'taylir darasuum (Mi única familia eres tú. Recuerdalo, amor)_

_Paz se separó y asintió ofreciéndole la mano, tras lo cual, avanzaron hacia el grupo de gente que los esperaba._

_Era, muy diverso por lo que podía observar. Los Mandalorianos, aún cubiertos por sus armaduras, ofrecían un cuadro de confluencia de especies y tamaños. Suponía que, pasado el gran conflicto con el Imperio, el enclave, había ido sumando miembros y sus familias, de dónde habían podido ir rescatándose. Por eso también, ofrecían una apariencia tan compacta, al esperarlos._

__Tion'ad cuyir ibic? (¿Quién es esta persona?) – preguntó la armera cuando se encontraron frente a ella –_

__Ner riduur (Mi esposo) – le contestó Paz –_

__Te ganar riduurok miit johayc? (¿Han sido pronunciadas las palabras del contrato?) – volvió a preguntarle la armera –_

__Elek (Sí) – aseguró su esposo –_

__Meg cuyir gar riduur gai? (¿Cuál es el nombre de tu esposo?) – cuestionó la mujer volviéndose a verlo –_

_Inspiró y levantó la vista, no viéndola solo a ella, sino a todo el enclave._

__Ner gai cuyir Obi-Wan Kenobi. Be te jetiise ke'gyce bal te Mudhorn clan (Mi nombre es Obi-Wan Kenobi. De la Orden Jedi y el clan Mudhorn)_

_La mujer inclinó su cabeza en saludo, llevando sus herramientas al pecho._

__Olarom General. Ibic cuyir gar yaim (Bienvenido General. Este es tu hogar)_ _– le dijo, para luego volverse a Paz - Gar ganar gaanla pirusti (Has elegido bien)._

__Ni kar'taylir (Lo sé)_

_Le contestó su esposo y esta se giró y se hizo a un costado, dando paso a cuatro personas._

__Nosotros representamos a los clanes de este enclave – le dijo el que, de entre ellos, era evidente que era un Twi’lek – Besviin, Awaud, Beroya y los sin clan. Olarom General. Ibic cuyir gar yaim (Bienvenido General. Este es tu hogar)_

__Vor entye (Gracias)_

_Les respondió inclinando su cabeza en saludo y el Twi’lek dejó salir una carcajada._

__Los que vamos a agradecer, somos nosotros. A ver si una leyenda le logra meter algo de paciencia en la cabeza a este, porque hasta ahora, ninguno de nosotros, simples mortales, ha podido._

__Besviin – le dijo su esposo con reproche – No arruines el momento._

__Esa, grandote, no va a ser mi responsabilidad – le respondió el líder del clan Besviin, mientras los otros tres representantes dejaban escapar risitas - ¡Vizsla! ¡Son todos suyos!_

_Exclamó corriéndose del paso, mientras un grupo importante de los Mandalorianos se acercó rápidamente comenzando una muy efusiva ronda de abrazos y felicitaciones, que los marearon a ambos”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para dejarlos con una sobredosis de azúcar este jueves, lectores.  
> Dejen sus sugerencias y comentarios!


	37. El enclave - Parte dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yo Grogu. Aliit todos. No pelear. No pegar. Hablar mejor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Hoy nos fue bien, ¿verdad?

Le preguntó Luke, luego de que Grogu se durmiese en su cuna.

_Sí – reconoció girándose para poder verlo a los ojos – Nos fue muy bien.

Su esposo sonrió y acarició su rostro delicadamente.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando su atención. Aún era algo tan emocionante que él pudiese acceder a ciertas partes de su cuerpo que estuviesen sin afecto tanto tiempo.

Y que, además, lo hiciese con esa forma que tenía Luke de tirar abajo sus barreras.

_¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó y tuvo que sonreírse al recordarlo –

_“Río negando al ver como los Vizsla, prácticamente, inundaban a Obi-Wan y Paz. Esperanza y Orgullo habían abrazado a su nuevo hermano, golpeado a su hermano de sangre por asustarlos y les habían llenado los brazos de niños, antes de que, siquiera, los demás pudiesen acercárseles._

__Salvajes, se lo dije – reflexionó su Maestro a un costado –_

__¡Papá! – le reclamó Leia – ¡Te pueden escuchar!_

__¡Auch! ¡Din!_

_Le reclamó su suegro cuando le diese una palmada en la nuca. Su hija tenía razón, pese al movimiento escandaloso que estaba dándose en esos momentos, podían escucharlo._

__No te quejes Anakin. Ahora son tu familia también._

_Su suegro casi le responde ofendido, luego de sobarse la nuca, pero su hijo lo detuvo._

__¿Ba’buir?_

__Si, adiik._

__¿Me llevas? – le pidió estirándole los brazos –_

__¿No quieres ir con Ben? – le preguntó este alzándolo -_

__No. Mucha gente grande_

_Le respondió el niño acomodándose en sus brazos, como si fuese un escudo protector y su esposo le sujetó la mano, viendo la escena con ternura. Su padre acariciaba las orejas de su hijo negando, mientras su otro nieto se agarraba de su túnica._

__Vamos_

_Les dijo al ver que, la conmoción había pasado un poco y la armera había vuelto a adelantarse, esta vez, con Paz entre los líderes de clan que se encontraban tras de ella y Obi-Wan delante._

_Inspiró profundo al iniciar el recorrido y acomodó sus hombros, poniendo la mejor postura posible. No estaba entrando al enclave como un derrotado caza recompensas que había perdido su nave, lo hacía como Manda’lor, con su clan a su lado._

_Por cierto, los Jedi de su familia y su cuñada, antes de iniciar la breve caminata, habían subido sus capuchas, cubriendo sus cabezas, mientras develaban ex profeso, quienes los tenían, parte de su cintura, para dejar ver sus sables de luz. Algún día debería preguntarles que significado tenía ese tipo de acción. Aunque, suponía que era, algo similar a sus yelmos: protección, intimidación, preservación, amenaza._

_Lo que, especialmente, en el caso de su esposo, se unía al hecho de que Luke, había dejado que su conexión con la Fuerza fuese notada por todos. Alrededor del joven Jedi se expandían olas de energía que, quien no pudiese ver, podría, seguramente sentir._

_El enclave lo notó inmediatamente, porque sintió el rumor que se desplegó entre sus miembros y vio el leve asentimiento que entregaba Paz a la distancia. Naturalmente, el líder de los Vizsla, respetaba a un antiguo enemigo que sabía como ponerle la cara a la adversidad._

__Tion'ad cuyir gar? (¿Quién eres?) – le preguntó la armera al situarse junto a Obi-Wan –_

__Ni cuy' manda'lor, bal ibic cuyir ner aliit. Te mudhorn clan (Yo soy Manda’lor y esta es mi familia. El clan Mudhorn) – le respondió colocando su puño sobre el sable oscuro –_

_Los líderes de clan se adelantaron y los observaron con detenimiento._

__¿Ash'ad copad at akaanir kaysh par te taap? (¿Alguien quiere retarlo a duelo por el puesto?)_

_Comenzó preguntando Paz al aire, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como diciendo: ¿hay algún estúpido tan idiota?_

_Los líderes de clan negaron con la cabeza, quitando el primer desafío del medio._

__Val cuyir nayc tal (Ellos no son de tu sangre) – sentenció luego Dane Lyrs de los Awaud –_

__Aliit ori'shya tal'din (La familia es más que la sangre) – le contestó Leia con sorna - ¿A clan alor vaabir nayc kar'taylir ibac? (¿Una líder de clan no sabe eso?)_

_Si hubiese tenido la cara descubierta, le hubiese guiñado el ojo a su cuñada. Era la respuesta a dar. Aunque para muchos sonará ofensiva, allí, frente a frente, debían mostrar atrevimiento, no sumisión._

__Gar jorhaa'ir ti akaanir o'r gar miit jetiise ad (Hablas con ánimos de pelea en tus palabras, hija de Jedi) – deslizó altaneramente el representante de los sin clan –_

__Meh gar jatne emuurir miit be akaan, sirbur bic (Si prefieres que sus palabras sean de guerra, dilo) – le contestó su esposo y hubo un jadeo colectivo a las espaldas de los líderes de clan -_

__Tion'ad cuyir ibic? (¿Quién es esta persona?) – le preguntó la armera con humor en la voz al escuchar el tonito atrevido de su pareja –_

__Ner riduur (Mi esposo) – le contestó imitando lo que, seguramente, había hecho Paz, pues estas eran las palabras rituales –_

__Te ganar riduurok miit johayc? (¿Han sido pronunciadas las palabras del contrato?) – volvió a preguntarle la mujer –_

__Elek (Sí) – le respondió asintiendo –_

__Meg cuyir gar riduur gai? (¿Cuál es el nombre de tu esposo?) – la armera cuestionó volviéndose a su pareja, quien se descubrió para contestarle, dejando ver su rostro y sus cabellos –_

__Mi nombre es Luke Skywalker – Amidala. Soy hijo de la Reina Padmé Amidala y del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Príncipe de Naboo, heredero de la Orden Jedi, Vencedor del Imperio, hermano de la Princesa Leia Organa, esposo del Manda’lor y padre de su hijo Grogu._

__Bal te udes? – volvió a preguntar la armera con voz complacida ante el discurso de su esposo –_

__Ner Aliit (Mi Familia) – le dijo señalándolos uno a uno – Ner Buir, Anakin._ _Ner ad’ika Grogu. Ner Vod, Leia, Han, Obi-Wan, Chewbacca. Ner Ba’vod’ika Ben. Te clan Mudhorn (Mi padre, Anakin. Mi hijo, Grogu. Mis hermanos, Leia, Han, Obi- Wan, Chewbacca. Mi sobrino, Ben)_

__Te jetiise rucuyir aru'ese (Los Jedi eran nuestros enemigos) – le recordó Karo Beroya del clan Beroya luego de la presentación –_

__Yo que tú, jovencito, aunque sepas que no todos hablamos tu idioma – le reclamó su suegro con una voz escalofriante – Recordaría que tienes enfrente a dos de los Generales, que le salvaron la vida a suficientes de tu pueblo, como para que hoy puedas, estar aquí, nombrándonos como enemigos y que, ciertas palabras, pueden comprenderse en cualquier lengua que sean pronunciadas._

__Cuyir ulyc pehea gar jorhaa'ir at ner riduur jetiise (Ten cuidado en cómo le hablas a mi esposo, Jedi) – apuntó Frenoh Acer de los Besviin –_

__Kaysh nartimir. Kaysh ru'kir Ke'pare par ibac (El empezó. El debería esperar que le contesten así) – le dijo Obi-Wan negando –_

__¿Ba’buir? ¿Me bajas? – pidió Grogu a su abuelo y este lo descendió sobre el suelo – ¿Ayudar Grogu?_

_El espíritu asintió sonriendo y siguiendo a su nieto._

_Si bien nadie pudo oírlo, porque efectuó los movimientos de rostro que permitían convertir su yelmo a modo silencio, dejó escapar una leve risa._

_Era de esperarse, ese grado de hostilidad. Los líderes de clan no buscaban iniciar pelea. Buscaban dejar bien claro que los errores del pasado eran eso, errores del pasado y que su familia, no tenía por qué pagar por ellos._

_A la manera Mandaloriana, por supuesto._

_Frente de todos y con más de actitud desafiante que de cerebro, como diría Anakin, pero haciendo lo que debía de hacerse._

_Como su hijo, no sabía esto, seguramente, iba a intervenir con una de sus salidas adorables e impredecibles, que, lo más seguro, es que terminase de conquistar a los miembros adultos del enclave._

__Yo Grogu – dijo el pequeño delante de todos ellos señalándose y luego señalando a los demás – Aliit todos. No pelear. No pegar. Hablar mejor._

_Paz tosió ocultando su risa, mientras Anakin traducía lo que su hijo había explicado, despertando a su vez, una multiplicidad de risitas en el fondo y que los yelmos de los líderes de clan, que también disimulaban su entretenimiento, se fijarán en el verde pequeño._

__Te adiik jorhaa'ir te haat (El niño dice la verdad) – observó Karo - Gar ganar ba'jurir kaysh pirusti (Lo han educado adecuadamente)_

__Vor entye – respondieron Luke y él sonriendo –_

__¿Aliit bien? ¿No pelear?_

_Preguntó Grogu y Paz suspiró adelantándose para subirlo a sus brazos._

__No, adiik. No vamos a pelear. No te preocupes._

__¡Ya consíguete un pequeño propio, Visla! – le dijo medio riendo Frenoh – ¡No le robes el suyo a los demás!_

__¡Metete en tu propia vida, Besviin, es mi sobrino, pienso robármelo todas las veces que quiera! – le contestó Paz mientras le acariciaba las orejas a su hijo, provocando un estallido de carcajadas general, ante la vuelta de la broma entre ambos líderes de clan –_

__Mientras le garantices hacer de niñera a los padres, porque, por lo que se ve, todavía están como dicen en los mundos del núcleo: de luna de miel – dejó pasar Lyrs, provocando otra ronda de carcajadas y un sonrojo profundo de su esposo al notar que el visor de la mujer estaba fijo en sus manos unidas–_

__Olarom Mudhorn clan. Ibic cuyir gar yaim (Bienvenidos Cland Mudhorn. Este es su hogar) – intervino la armera, cerrando el proceso de bienvenida oficial, antes de que todo se desmadrase - Vi olarom gar, Manda’lor (Te damos la bienvenida, Manda’lor)_

_Finalizó la mujer juntando sus herramientas sobre su pecho para hincarse en una pierna y bajar su cabeza en señal de respeto, acción que fue imitada por todo el enclave al mismo tiempo._

__Vor entye, Vod (Muchas gracias hermanos)_

_Les dijo sonriendo, mientras todos volvían a ponerse de pie.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el Clan Mudhorn entró al enclave, finalmente.  
> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, queridos lectores!


	38. El enclave - Parte tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La alegría total, no era, como todos pensaban, una sucesión de fuegos de artificio, llenos de sorpresa y emoción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

La alegría fue otro de los sentimientos que se permitió reconocer y recorrer mientras permitía que la Fuerza lo llevase en las oleadas de su meditación.

Habían sido tan escasos sus momentos alegres en la vida que, cada vez, que había podido, había arrancado risas a los que lo rodeaban, sólo por lograr sumar buenos recuerdos en los que, en su edad mayor, refugiarse.

Sus chistes tontos con Anakin, los juegos con los padawan, las sonrisas provocadas a los Maestros con sus referencias pintorescas. Todos esos, habían sido instantes de regocijo, que siempre le arrancarían sonrisas.

Más, debía admitir que, no había conocido, en su vida anterior, la alegría plena.

La alegría total, no era, como todos pensaban, una sucesión de fuegos de artificio, llenos de sorpresa y emoción.

Era otro tipo de sentimiento. Poblado de colores, sí, pero suave, que llenaba el cuerpo, que permitía casi flotar en un mar de paz y satisfacción.

_“Sabiamente, los miembros del clan Vizsla, una vez terminadas las presentaciones propias, habían reducido su presencia para con Paz y con él, al mínimo. El hermano y la hermana de su esposo, le habían prometido, luego hablar en más detalle con él y, todos en conjunto, habían participado de una especie de pequeña recepción en honor del clan Mudhorn y el nuevo Manda’lor._

_Luego de que estos se marchasen por la tarde noche, entonces, habían quedado, relativamente solos._

__Riduur – le dijo Paz, pues aún estaban en público – Le he pedido a uno de los consejeros del clan que, por esta vez, nos acerque la comida a nuestra habitación, ya que, las familias, buscan el alimento de la cocina común y comen en solitario y luego, si así lo sienten o hay reunión, se reúnen para dialogar._

__Preferiría… - empezó a decir suspirando, pero su esposo lo interrumpió –_

__¿Qué hoy estemos solos como te dije antes?_

_Asintió cerrando los ojos, había sido un largo día, con demasiadas emociones y estaba agotado. Su esposo acarició su mejilla y le señaló con su yelmo, cuando volvió a verlo, el módulo que pertenecía al clan Vizsla. Sujetó la mano con la que lo acariciaba y volvió a asentir, permitiéndole que lo guiará al que sería su nuevo hogar._

_Debía admitir que Leia y Han, se habían esforzado a la hora de brindarle al enclave un lugar habitable para permanecer. Los módulos eran amplios y, al no superar las cien personas el enclave, se podían permitir separaciones por familias, puesto que los lugares comunes, estaban fuera de los espacios de clan, lo que facilitaba mucho la privacidad._

_Paz, como líder de los Vizsla, tenía su propia habitación. Enormemente frugal. Con apenas una cama, una pequeña mesa y un baño, pero que, sería suficiente para ambos._

__¿Quieres bañarte primero? – le preguntó su pareja –_

__Me encantaría, pero – admitió riendo bajo – no tengo ropa con la que cambiarme. Volver a la vida es como que te agarra desprevenido._

_Su pareja negó y río también._

__Uno de los hermanos te prestará ropa hasta que podamos idear algo_

__No, Paz, no quiero molestar – empezó a decir, pero este lo detuvo –_

__¿Qué somos los Vizsla Obi-Wan? – le preguntó apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro –_

__Un clan – respondió exhalando –_

__¿Y qué hacen los miembros de un clan?_

_Negó sonriendo y levantó la vista para fijarla en su visor._

__Se cuidan entre ellos._

__Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse – aseveró su pareja – cuando uno ha vivido tanto tiempo solo y dependiendo de uno mismo. El clan te protegerá, te retará, te criticará, te defenderá y siempre estará para ti. Así sobrevivimos fuera de Mandalore. Abrazados entre nosotros. Compartiendo lo poco y lo nada que teníamos. Pero siempre juntos._

__¿En serio crees que ellos compartirían lo que tienen conmigo si no fuese que estoy contigo?_

__Si decidieses entrar al clan, sí – contestó a su pregunta con seriedad – Como los sin clan, los Vizsla no preguntamos más que una sola cosa: ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir el Resol’nare y de responder al llamado del jai'galaar? Si la respuesta es negativa, te dejaremos ir en paz. Si es afirmativa, el clan será tu hogar._

_Las palabras de los líderes de los clanes tomaron su total contexto en esos momentos._

_No era sólo una bienvenida proveniente de su nueva situación familiar. Era la invitación a formar parte de una dinámica muy compleja, que se arriesgaba sobremanera al recibirte, porque, el hogar del que hablaban, eran las personas que lo componían, no la ubicación geográfica del enclave._

__Gar cuyir ner yaim (Tú eres mi hogar) – le dijo a su esposo negando – Pasará un tiempo hasta que pueda incluir a toda tu familia en esa frase._

__No pido que sea instantáneo, Obi-Wan, venimos de trasfondos diferentes – reconoció el otro acariciando su rostro – pero, por ello mismo, confía en mí, ve a bañarte y deja que, de las comodidades mínimas, por ahora, me ocupe yo._

_Se obligó a no dudar, a no sentirse culpable y hacer lo que le pedía._

_Asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dónde se quitó la ropa para, meticulosamente, limpiar su cuerpo del proceso de retorno a la vida y de lo que el agitado día les había entregado._

_No iba a negarlo. Disfrutó la experiencia como pocas veces. Sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo, era volver a sentir el abrazo de una madre. Había extrañado esos momentos, en los que, sus músculos podían verdaderamente relajarse y no tener que disolverse en la Fuerza para hallar reposo._

_Ninguno de los Maestros lo decía, pero, no era una experiencia grata ser un espíritu de la Fuerza. Era un continuo transitar sin descanso, del que sólo podías escapar disolviéndote, sin saber si, esa vez, no sería la última y ya no podrías volver a reconcentrar tu energía. Tener consciencia de que su corazón latía y, que no desaparecería, al primer descuido o falla, era una experiencia tan reconfortante, que no podía ni siquiera explicarla._

_Al terminar de ducharse, se encontró que, en el lavamanos, le había dejado con que secarse y que ponerse antes de salir, por lo que, se cambió y dobló su ropa usada para al día siguiente hacerse cargo de la misma._

_Más, al entrar nuevamente al cuarto, se quedó de una pieza observando al que ahora era su esposo, ya sin la armadura y el traje inferior puestos._

_Luke le había dicho, muy sonrojado, que, la primera vez que viese a Din así le había quitado el aliento, precisamente porque comprendía, el enorme paso que ello implicaba, para quiénes, resguardaban cada centímetro de piel pero, ver a Paz, sin la misma, a diferencia de a su estudiante, no lo había conmocionado desde el atractivo, sino que le había estrujado el corazón._

__¿Qué te pasó? - le preguntó preocupado al ver su pecho y su espalda cubiertos de cicatrices -_

__Nada - le respondió su marido viéndose - No tengo ni un rasguño_

__¿Cómo que no tienes un rasguño? - le preguntó señalándole su pecho - ¿Y eso que es?_

__¿Las cicatrices? - le preguntó él a su vez -_

__¡Sí!_

_Afirmó girándolo para examinar más atentamente la larga serie de lastimaduras, algunas más antiguas que otras, y más graves y profundas que otras, pero que recorrían la amplia espalda y pecho de su pareja, perdiéndose al comenzar su ropa interior para continuar en sus piernas._

__Ah, nada - comentó este rascándose la nuca incómodo- Consecuencias de asumir la jefatura de un clan a los quince, tener hermanos menores que tú que cuidar, pertenecer a infantería y ser, como dice Frenoh, "grandote"._

_Pestañeó casi sin creerlo._

_¿Cómo?_

__¿Cuantos años tienes Paz? – le preguntó -_

__Treinta y nueve - le dijo con sinceridad su esposo – Sé que, probablemente, no se nota, pero, siempre he tenido una personalidad algo más alegre que la del resto, entonces, todo el mundo piensa que tengo menos años, pero, en serio, tengo esa edad._

_39 años._

_Llevaba 24 años siendo jefe de clan._

_24 años._

_Y había asumido cuando sus padres muriesen._

_A los 15 años._

_15 años._

_Toda una vida cuidando de otros._

_Inclusive con su propio cuerpo._

_Y aceptando que los demás le hicieran bromas acerca de su tamaño y su personalidad._

__Tu personalidad está perfecta. Y voy a hablar seriamente con el jefe del clan Besviin acerca del porque sus apodos, por muy divertidos que puedan parecerle, se acabaron._

__Obi-Wan, no hace falt…_

_Empezó a decirle su pareja, pero negó poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios._

__No. Si hace falta. Si tu prerrogativa como esposo es el poder asistirme en mis necesidades, la mía es el poder protegerte de otro tipo de heridas, que no necesariamente, son las del campo de batalla._

_Paz sonrió detrás de su dedo índice y luego beso el mismo haciéndolo reír._

_Tenía razón. Su personalidad era alegre y transmitía esa alegría a quiénes lo rodeaban._

__Ve a bañarte – le dijo negando – seguiremos hablando cuando salgas._

_El Mandaloriano suspiró y sujetó la ropa con la que habría de cambiarse y secarse y se introdujo al baño sin discutir más. Momentos después, golpeaban suavemente a la puerta, la cuál abrió para recibir los alimentos que le traían dos pequeños, que lo observaban con mucha atención, a través de sus yelmos._

__Vor entye, adiik – les dijo luego de colocar lo que le acercasen sobre la mesa - ¿No los molesta si les preguntó algo?_

__No – le dijo el mayor – puedes preguntar Jedi._

__Ni cuy' nayc jetiise (No soy Jedi) Cin vhetin. Ni cuy' paz riduur jii (He comenzado de vuelta. Soy el esposo de Paz, ahora) – les señaló y los niños se miraron entre sí –_

__Pirusti vod. Meg gar linibar? (Bien, hermano. ¿Qué necesitas?_

__¿Puedo pedirles si podrían conseguirme un unguento u algo similar para relajar músculos heridos?_

__Mi Buir sabe dónde conseguirlo – dijo el más pequeño – le pido._

__Vor entye – les contestó y los niños se marcharon entre risitas –_

__Ni cuy’ nayc jetiise? – sintió que le preguntaban a sus espaldas y se giró para ver a su pareja secándose el cabello con una sonrisa –_

__ Nayc. Nayc or'atu. (No. No más) – le respondió indicándole la mesa –_

__Creí que, cuando lo decías – le señaló ubicándose, como él, frente al alimento – te referías a no participar más del gobierno de la Orden, no a dejar de ser uno._

__La Orden ya no existe Paz – le aclaró comenzando a comer – No existe Concejo, ni Gobierno de la misma. Sólo Luke, que es el único maestro más o menos organizado, Grogu, que es su estudiante y alguno que otro Jedi suelto y… oh, por la Fuerza, había extrañado comer – comentó riendo al poder saborear la primer cucharada del estofado que les habían servido, hecho que fue reverberado por su esposo con sus propias risas – En cualquier caso – continuó – si existiese algo así, tampoco participaría. La Orden ya me costó la vida una vez. No puede ningún Jedi decir que, no di hasta mi último aliento por ella, respetando, incluso, aquello con lo que no estuve de acuerdo._

__Ahora eres libre, entonces – reconoció su pareja pensando – puedes hacer lo que quieras_

__Antes que lo preguntes o lo pienses – le dijo extendiendo su mano para sujetar la suya - Ni gaanader gar. Ni gaanader te Mando adate (Te elijo a ti. Elijo al pueblo Mandaloriano)_

__Tion'jor? (¿Por qué?) – le preguntó el de cabellos negros, sujetando su mano con fuerza –_

__Jorcu gar gaanader ni tion'tuur nayc solus gaanader ni burel (Por qué tú me elegiste, cuando nadie lo hizo) Tion'tuur ni cuyir’ru naas, tion'tuur ni ru'lis dinuir gar naas (cuando no era nada, cuando no podía darte nada)_

__Gar dinuir ni gar kar'ta, bic cuyir’ru luubid par ni (Me diste tu corazón, fue suficiente para mí)_

__Bal gar dinuir ni gar kar'ta balyc, gar dinuir ni oyay tug'yc (Tu también me diste tu corazón y, con él, me diste vida de nuevo)_

__Esa fue tu Fuerza – afirmó el otro negando -_

__No Paz, la Fuerza no funciona así. Tiene voluntad propia, nadie lo discute, pero ella no hace las cosas porque sí, las hace porque las necesitamos, porque las pedimos, porque damos algo a cambio. Cuando Grogu pidió no estar solo, la Fuerza le dio un padre. Cuando Din perdió un hijo, la Fuerza le entregó un Maestro. Cuando Anakin entregó su vida por el suyo, la Fuerza, le dio la oportunidad de redimirse. Cuando tú uniste tu vida a la mía de manera desinteresada y sólo por seguir tu corazón, la Fuerza, te entregó mi vida. La Fuerza es lo que nos rodea, pero también somos nosotros mismos, nuestras decisiones, nuestros sentimientos, todo._

__No quiero ser tu dueño, quiero ser tu compañero de existencia._

__Lo sé._

__Quiero que no tengas que dejar tu fe por mí._

__No la estoy dejando._

__Pero dijiste…_

__Que no soy Jedi. No hace falta para seguir creyendo en la Fuerza serlo._

__¿No pierdes tus **poderes** si dejas de ser un Jedi?_

_Largó una carcajada._

__¡No! ¡Yo nací con ellos y voy a morir con ellos! – exclamó divertido – Mis **poderes** son míos, no me los dio nunca ningún Concejo o Gobierno de la Orden y trabajé arduamente para cultivarlos. Hoy…puede que estén un poco oxidados, pero, eso se arregla con práctica y meditación._

_Su esposo dejó salir una exhalación de alivio que no le pasó desapercibida._

__Creíste que, si dejaba de ser Jedi y me unía verdaderamente a tu pueblo, perdería todo lo que soy, ¿verdad? – le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y su pareja se levantó para hincar una rodilla a su lado y verlo a los ojos –_

__No me importan en sí tus poderes. No me ha hecho falta arrojar enemigos en combate o esa rapidez que ustedes tienen. Soy de infantería pesada. Lo mío es quebrar huesos y abrirme paso por mera presencia de cuerpo. Pero tú te veías feliz en tu práctica con tus estudiantes. Completo. Y sé lo que se siente, y no quiero que lo pierdas por nadie._

__¿Y ahora qué sabes que no voy a perderlos y qué quiero ser esto otro en esta vida?_

__Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde (Somos uno cuando estamos juntos, somos uno cuando estamos separados, lo compartiremos todo y, juntos, criaremos guerreros) - le dijo sonriendo – Mis votos son una promesa, lo que tú quieras ser, lo apoyaré._

_Antes de que pudiese apoderarse de esa sonrisa con un beso, un golpe en la puerta los distrajo._

__Ordena los platos – le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse – que me traen algo que pienso usar contigo_

__¿Después de un día como hoy? – le preguntó su pareja levantando una ceja entretenido, dejando en el aire una serie de preguntas algo atrevidas que lo hicieron reírse con fuerza, negando, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta –_

__Buir, manda bálsamo. Dice que se debe aplicar con calor – le dijeron los niños extendiéndole un pote oscuro –_

__Vor entye, tanto a ustedes como a su Buir – les expresó sonriendo y los niños se fueron nuevamente saludándolo con la mano al despedirse –_

__¿Y eso? – le preguntó su esposo al verlo destapar el pote –_

__Sobre la cama – le indicó y este negando divertido se sentó en la misma-”_

Inspiró y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de esos momentos.

Su esposo contrariado al principio por su insistencia en atender sus viejas heridas, como de esa primera resistencia había pasado a derretirse frente a los masajes, para confesar casi dormido que, no solía tener tiempo antes de caer rendido luego de cada día para atenderlos, para recostarse a su lado riendo al ver que el Mandaloriano se encontraba tan ido en su sueño que había empezado a hablar dormido acerca de que Anakin trataba de boicotearle el noviazgo.

Casi lo grabó con el comunicador que su propio discípulo le había cedido para hacer, precisamente, eso.

Pero prefirió acomodar a su esposo bajo las mantas, abrazar su cintura y refugiarse en los brazos de ese hombre tan particular y sincero.

La Fuerza entonces, como había dicho antes, se tiño de todos los colores posibles, mientras la respiración que había logrado regular, se expandió, desde su cuerpo hasta el exterior.

Alegría.

Simple y total alegría.

_¿Riduur?

Sintió que decían a su lado y su sonrisa se amplió más.

_¿Paz? – preguntó abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con el visor de su esposo –

_Cyar’ika – le dijo este con humor en la voz – Creo que necesitas volver a este mundo de donde quiera que estuvieses porque… precisamos desayunar y Djarin y su Jedi están de vuelta… y porque… estarías asustando un poquito a los míos.

_¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

Le preguntó extrañado y su pareja le señaló hacia abajo.

En su defensa, debía decir, que, desde que fuera niño, no había vuelto a pasarle algo similar.

Pasada la pubertad los Maestros siempre decían que la Fuerza terminaba estabilizándose dentro de un estudiante y, demostraciones como esa pasaban a ser cosas del pasado.

_Perdona – le dijo desenredando sus piernas para volver a reposarlas sobre el piso, ya que, en su meditación había terminado flotando – Estaba contento y cuando eso pasa…

Una risa poco disimulada se sintió a las espaldas de su esposo y se estiró hacia un costado para ver a Grogu, Luke y Din juntos, mientras este último observaba reprochando al Twi’lek que se encontraba junto a ellos, visiblemente entretenido con la situación.

_Grogu – llamo al niño que levantó la vista para verlo sonriendo - ¿te acuerdas de qué prometiste no hacer cuando te pedimos que hablarás antes de tomar las acciones en tus manos?

El pequeño asintió.

_Grogu defender. No golpear. Hablar.

_Bueno, no todas las veces, eso es posible – le aclaró y Luke ahogó una risa -

_Obi-Wan, no es necesario

Suspiró su esposo, pero instantes después también estalló en carcajadas como todos al sentir un fuerte ruido de metal, seguido de Grogu exclamando.

_¡Maestro defender! ¡Mal aliit! ¡No reír Paz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Increíblemente, hemos llegado, creo, a la mitad del fic.  
> Ahora, vamos a ver construirse, a nuestro Manda'lor como tal.  
> Anakin va a estar tan aliviado XDDDDD!!!  
> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, queridos lectores!  
> PD: Estoy iniciando votación para futuros caps: ¿Adoptan Paz y Obi-wan, si o no? Los dejó decidir XD!


	39. Los límites de un Jedi - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El caso, es que no era su culpa, ¿estamos? Ni siquiera era culpa de Luke. Él era como era y no había con que darle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Anakin estaba disfrutando esto.

Estaba seguro.

Como le había dicho a su pareja, su padre, los había sorprendido a todos al no entrar en pánico o enojarse a cada paso al mudarse al enclave.

No.

El atrevido brillaba en ese entorno, casi, como ninguno de ellos.

Salvo su marido.

Porque, la verdad, allende su propio puesto como Manda’lor, Luke había terminado recolectando la mayoría de las miradas y los murmullos.

Anakin lo seguía, ya que nadie era tan estúpido para mirar a Obi-Wan teniendo a Paz al lado.

Pero Luke, era el más observado de todos ellos.

Dank Farrik.

Sabía que esa era una posibilidad.

Lo sabía.

_Medio enclave está en esta práctica – le dijo Paz inclinándose a su lado –

_Puedo verlo – le contestó negando –

_Más te vale hacer un buen papel – masculló el otro – O voy a tener que hacer lo mismo que hacía cuando eras más chico y decías que era demasiado una práctica.

Inclinó la cabeza derrotado. Sable oscuro o no. Paz, jamás dejaría de decirle cosas como esa.

Prerrogativas de ser un hermano mayor.

Siempre podías zamarrear al menor cuando considerabas que la estaba embarrando.

El caso, es que no era su culpa, ¿estamos?

Ni siquiera era culpa de Luke.

Él era como era y no había con que darle.

_"Los últimos elementos de su mudanza habían sido trasladados al enclave. Luke, en sí, no tenía demasiados bienes materiales y, ellos, tampoco es que sumarán en ese aspecto. Leia y Han habían acercado algunas cuestiones más, pero la mayoría, como elementos sanitarios y cargo de provisiones, ya se hallaban en los depósitos del enclave, que eran una mejor opción para resguardarlos, ya que Yavin IV, era de por sí un lugar pacífico y en el que no habían sufrido ningún contratiempo._

__Listo_

_Le dijo a su pareja al terminar de ubicar el contenedor con la ropa, en la habitación familiar de tres divisiones que ahora compartirían con su suegro y su hijo._

__No Din - le contestó su pareja sonriendo - aún queda una cosa que hacer._

__¿Cuál? -le preguntó extrañado –_

__Cuando decidimos venie a vivir con ustedes aquí, Obi-Wan y yo, también decidimos dejar atrás una parte nuestra._

_Suspiró._

_Paz se lo había dicho._

_Obi-Wan afirmaba que ya no era más Jedi y eso había puesto un poco incómodo a su pareja. Y lo entendía. Ni Paz, ni él, buscaban que sus esposos renunciarán a ser algo que amaban ser por estar a su lado. De la misma manera que ellos no les habían pedido renunciar a ser Mandalorianos._

_Parte del Resol'nare implicaba que debían las parejas apoyarse mutuamente y hacer que sus vidas, unidas en esa promesa, fueran cada vez más plenas, como individuos y como clan._

__Luke. Sabes que no..._

__Es tiempo Din. Obi-Wan tiene razón. No es sobre las ruinas que debo construir una nueva Orden Jedi._

_Asintió._

_También había sido toda una revelación esa._

_Maestro y estudiante, habían pasado largas horas en esos días debatiendo los preceptos e ideas fundacionales de la Orden Jedi, llegando a un acuerdo sobre lo que debería sobrevivir y lo que no convenía que sobreviviese._

_Tras lo cual, Obi-Wan había anunciado, muy suelto de cuerpo, que él ya no debía ser considerado un Jedi de la Orden y que ponía a su disposición su experiencia como General._

_Aún no había contestado, por una evidente razón: necesitaba organizar sus prioridades en ese sentido. Aunque Obi-Wan fuese confiable y ahora pareja de Paz, no quería herir susceptibilidades de sus hermanos y hermanas._

_Pero ello no quitaba que, en esos momentos, estuviese totalmente del lado de su pareja._

_Si él consideraba que algo era necesario, lo apoyaría._

__Dime en que te ayudo._

__Convoca al enclave, Din. Ellos tienen que ver esto_

_Ni siquiera preguntó._

_Simplemente salió de su módulo y llamó a los líderes de clan, pidiéndoles que reuniesen a su gente en la entrada, lo que aconteció en muy poco tiempo._

__Obi-Wan ha estado meditando con tu suegro y el niño casi todo el día - observó Paz - ¿Tienes idea de qué pretenden?_

__Ninguna. Pero Luke está convencido de que el enclave debe verlo_

_Aclaró cruzando sus brazos mientras su esposo se paraba al frente de todos ellos, con Obi-Wan, Anakin y Grogu apoyando una mano sobre sus hombros._

_Frenoh Besviin negó a un costado suyo._

__Es obvio, ¿no? Están actuando como baterías_

_Ambos se giraron a verlo y Dahne Lyrs río bajo._

__Tu Jedi Djarin, va a usar su energía para algo grande. Tus otros Jedi, van a evitar que se drene completamente._

_Abrió los ojos asombrado y se adelantó. No importaba lo que fuera que estuviese pensando hacer Luke, no era necesario exponerse así. Sabía lo que pasaría si consumía demasiada de su energía. Anakin se lo había contado. Los Jedi se hacían uno con la Fuerza y él dejaría de existir._

__No - le dijeron al unísono Karoh y Paz – déjalo_

__Djarin - le cuestionó Karoh - Si él no estuviese seguro de poder hacer lo que quiere hacer, ¿arriesgaría a tu hijo?_

_Negó volviendo a su lugar._

_Tenían razón, Luke no arriesgaría a Grogu._

_Su pareja inspiró profundamente y se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha._

_**Funciona como aislante** \- le había confesado cuando le cuestionará por qué hacía eso luego de la presentación en el enclave - **me permite enfocarme en la Fuerza y aislarme del mundo exterior. Más allá de que podemos hacerlo sin esa pieza de tela, porque te enseñan a hacerlo, tenerla es una excelente herramienta para la concentración.**_

_Los murmullos se apagaron, al ver a Luke levantar una de sus manos, abriendo suavemente sus dedos._

__Sugeriría que tomen asiento - les dijo la armera haciendo exactamente lo que les sugería, sentándose en el pasto - no vamos a poder estar de pie pronto._

__Bromeas - señalo Dahne -_

__No. No bromea - reconoció sentándose - Luke puede hacer eso._

_Los líderes de clan lo imitaron sin esconder su sorpresa._

_Lo comprendía. No todos los días alguien te aseguraba que una persona podía hacer temblar_

_Claro que, al no ser ninguno de ellos, sensible a la Fuerza, no comprendía como su sacerdotisa había podido percibir, lo que, para él, que, si podía levemente sentirlo, era apenas un murmullo._

__La tierra habla - les explicó la armera - Observen atentamente._

_Todos los líderes de clan miraron a su alrededor y suspiraron. Era tan obvio que dolía._

__Los pájaros - señaló Dahne viendo a las aves levantar vuelo -_

__El maldito viento que no existe, pero sopla igual - remarcó Paz viendo como las ramas se movían sin sentirse ni media brisa._

__Las nubes – apuntó Karoh, al cielo, que empezaba a oscurecerse -_

__La tierra gruñe, es natural._

_Comentó la sacerdotisa y al instante comenzó a moverse el piso en el que estaban sentados, lo que provocó no pocas exclamaciones de asombro a sus espaldas. Luke estaba moviendo nuevamente el planeta. Pero esta vez a voluntad. Con todo el mundo viendo._

_Levantó la mirada para poder observar hacia dónde dirigía su energía su esposo y se quedó helado. Era el templo._

_El templo Sith en el que había dicho que instalaría su Academia._

_Pese que, a la distancia sólo podía observarse parte de la estructura, la misma era evidente que estaba colapsando sobre sí misma. Y, al paso al que iba el movimiento planetario, estaba seguro que, no quedaría piedra sobre piedra del lugar._

__¡Demonios! - exclamó Frenoh levantándose- ¿¡Están viendo eso?!_

_Volvió la mirada adónde indicaba su hermano de enclave y notó que, a los pies de su pareja, comenzaba a abrirse una grieta que se expandía en dirección al templo._

__No quedará piedra sobre piedra - murmuró comprendiendo - quiere que la tierra lo trague._

__¿Qué? - preguntó Paz, mientras Karoh hacía que su esposo volviese a sentarse -_

__El templo en el que estabamos, era...Sith._

__Enemigos de los Jedi - explicó la armera -_

__Tiene mucho poder residual - explicó - Por eso Luke pensaba usarlo, pero, siendo honesto, es un lugar en el que... nunca me sentí cómodo. Hay algo desagradable siempre deslizándose por esas ruinas._

__No es un buen augurio, comenzar algo nuevo en las ruinas de otra cosa - apunto Dahne -_

__Obi-Wan dijo lo mismo - dijeron al unísono con Paz y rieron bajo luego -_

__El General tiene razón - asintió la armera –_

__Entonces, solo por eso, y porque no le va a dar uso, ¿lo va a destruir? - preguntó Frenoh sin salir de su asombro –_

__Es un templo enemigo - reflexionó Dahne - El Jedi tiene derecho a destruirlo si supone que, la energía que en el habita, sin su control, puede provocarnos daño. Es el esposo del Manda'lor. Es nuestro cabur. Es su responsabilidad, después de todo, ese es el camino._

__Ese es el camino._

_Respondieron todos y volvieron a fijar su atención en el sonido que, a la distancia, les señalaba que el templo, estaba desapareciendo para siempre”_

_Manda’lor - lo llamó Anakin con una sonrisa de costado –

_Padawan – le corrigió acercándose – en las prácticas, eres mi Maestro.

El hombre asintió y se acercó para colocarle una mano abierta sobre el visor.

_Respira Din – le susurró – Respira y deja que todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor desaparezca. No existe el enclave, no existen las miradas, no existe ninguna prueba que debas completar, sólo existe el combate y Luke. Solo ustedes dos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la voz de Anakin.

Tenía que hacer lo que decía.

No era una circunstancia distinta a la de cualquier misión como caza recompensas.

Tenía que enfocarse y dejar que lo que sucedía a su alrededor, si no intervenía en lo que debía hacer, le resbalará.

_Bien – asintió su Maestro – Vamos a divertirnos. Recuerda, esto es un entrenamiento.

Asintió a su vez y abrió los ojos, viendo como este desenfundaba el sable que Luke le había prestado. El brillo color verde, se reflejó en los cabellos rubios de Anakin y le arrancó una sonrisa.

Desde ese día, su Maestro, mostraba en cada paso, cuanto de similar tenía, con su pareja. La misma tonalidad en los ojos, el mismo matiz de pelo.

Algo que, había asombrado, al propio Luke al verlo.

_“_Paz con Obi-Wan, Lyrs con mi Buir, Karoh y Frenoh, con Grogu. Denles de comer y beber. No permitan que caminen o hagan alguna estupidez que los agote más. De ser posible, que duerman._

_Les ordenó al percibir momentos más tarde que la tierra había dejado de moverse y que la grieta comenzaba a cerrarse. Sabía que iba a pasar con todos sus Jedi. Iban a caer destruidos del cansancio._

_Sus compañeros de enclave, se levantaron inmediatamente para colocarse al lado de cada uno de quiénes les había indicado, mientras él avanzaba hasta llegar delante de Luke, el cual, cerraba su mano, dejando reposar a la Fuerza._

_Negó sonriendo al ver que este casi se cayó encima suyo y simplemente maniobró para poder levantarlo en brazos._

__¿Cómo están?_

_Les preguntó a los demás observando que, casi todos, tenían a un Jedi, más o menos, en la misma posición que él._

__Obi-Wan está bien – río Paz – Alcanzó a quejarse de que podía caminar solo, antes de caer rendido._

__El niño está despierto – le dijo Karoh, mostrándole a Grogu que le sonreía –_

__Haz hecho bien ad’ika – le expresó inclinando su cabeza – Tus Ba’vodu, van a llevarte a comer algo y luego a dormir_

__¿Buir? – preguntó el pequeño viendo a Luke –_

__Buir también necesita dormir y comer. Cuando estés mejor, te llevaré con él – le explicó y el pequeñito se arrebujó en el pecho de Karoh, quién, simplemente, suspiró contento ante la acción –_

__Si, ya sé, Vizsla, ya sé – suspiró derrotado Frenoh al escuchar a su pareja y la risita que su hermano mayor trataba de ocultar – Creo que, tendremos que hablarlo._

__¿Cómo está Anakin? – le preguntó a Lyrs –_

__Parece que bien. Su temperatura corporal parece ser normal, por lo que el visor me indica. Está dormido como los otros tres, pero nada que un buen reposo y algo de comida, no arreglen – comentó Lyrs, que, en esos momentos tenía el rostro de su suegro, básicamente, escondido en su cuello –_

__Voy a gastarlo tanto por esto._

_Afirmó Paz y no pudo no reírse un poco, la imagen era, demasiado comprometedora como para no usarla contra el espectro._

__Lyrs – los detuvo Frenoh volviéndose a ver a la mujer - ¿Dijiste temperatura corporal?_

_Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el cuerpo que sostenía la mujer._

__Es lo que los sensores del visor indican. Temperatura, respiración, latidos. Todo normal._

_Sus brazos aferraron más aún a su esposo._

_Anakin había vuelto._

_Y podía apostar que tenía que ver con Luke._

__Djarin, es mejor que los tengamos todos juntos – sugirió Paz – Este va a ser un shock importante._

_Asintió y señaló su modulo. Era mejor que su suegro, su Maestro, su esposo y su hijo, estuvieran todos presentes, para cuando llegase el momento de afrontar que, Anakin Skywalker, volvía a caminar entre los vivos”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creían que me estaba olvidando de nuestro suegro favorito?  
> No, queridos lectores. Para nada XD!  
> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!


	40. Los límites de un Jedi - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sus ojos se abrieron y observó a su alrededor. Esto no era Mustafar. Pero sentía su presencia también aquí. ¿Dónde estaba?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Desenfundó su propio sable y, a diferencia de su Maestro, giró levemente el mismo y lo colocó de costado, con ambas manos sosteniendo la empuñadura.

Una espada de ese tipo de filo, no era un arma para andar rebotando, ni girando, era un arma para cortar, para mover con mínimo esfuerzo y el mayor daño.

El Jedi se movió a su alrededor y contó los pasos.

No iba a entregarle la espalda, pero, ciertamente, tampoco iba a girar con él.

Esa era una maniobra distractiva.

Propia de lo que Anakin ya no era: un joven con un estilo provocador de pelea, que hacía que su oponente, perdiese conciencia de su contexto, para sorprenderlo.

No. Su concentración estaba puesta en el susurro de la Fuerza y en el movimiento de los pies de su suegro, el que, girándose sobre sí mismo, mientras pasaba de una mano a otra el sable de luz, fue directamente a atacar su cuello.

Su cadera actuó casi sin pensar al verlo avanzar con velocidad, girando, como él, sobre sí, para, simplemente, dejarlo pasar.

_“_No todos los movimientos con un sable, están destinados a golpear al oponente. A veces, sólo debes permitirle cruzar y que su energía se disperse”_

Le había dicho Anakin en las largas lecciones previas a la llegada de sus hermanos y hermanas, cuando, lo había puesto a prueba en paciencia, resistencia y velocidad.

La risa de este en el aire, le probó que, había acertado en la táctica.

Su suegro, volvió a tomar su sable entre ambas manos y avanzó directamente contra su cuerpo.

La respuesta fue desde abajo, cortar el intento, volverse a quitar del medio.

_“Paz y él, habían quedado a cargo de los Jedi durmientes, mientras el resto de los líderes de clan, habían partido a buscar alimentos y a calmar los ánimos del enclave. Que, no tenía ninguna duda, estarían bastante convulsionados._

__¿Sabías que podía hacer esto a esa escala?_

_Le preguntó su hermano mientras acunaba a su hijo que, apenas llegados al cuarto, luego de acomodados su Buir y sus Ba’buir en la cama, había reclamado los brazos de su tío, porque era calentito y grande. Cosa que le había arrancado unas risas a ambos, al verlo, esconderse entre los pliegues de la armadura, hasta quedarse dormido._

__No creo que haya límites para lo que Luke puede hacer, Paz_

_Reconoció acariciando el cabello de su pareja._

_Lo había dicho una y lo repetiría mil veces._

_Luke Skywalker era inconmensurable._

_Imposible de medir y abarcar. Uno solo podía aspirar a estar a su lado y que su luz te alumbrara de vez en cuando._

__Vamos a llamar a silencio al enclave – le explicó el mayor viendo a los tres – Nunca jamás debe hablarse de su capacidad._

_Asintió._

_En la familia, no había problemas, pero, si salía afuera que su pareja podía mover cuerpos celestes a voluntad, no habría expresiones de asombro y de respeto._

_Habría miedo_

_Habría violencia a causa de ese miedo._

_Y eso, destruiría a Luke._

__Coincido. Conque nosotros lo sepamos es suficiente._

__Djarin – le advirtió señalándolo con un dedo – Nunca le pidas que haga algo así por nosotros. No importa cuan desafiante sean nuestros rivales. No importa cuan duro pueda llegar a ser el puesto de Manda’lor._

_Suspiró._

_Era una preocupación lógica._

_Y Paz la expresaba con la tranquilidad y aplomo de quien llevaba muchos años al frente de un clan. Su hermano había asumido con quince la función y, al momento de hacerlo, ya contaba con la suficiente experiencia para que gente que lo doblará en edad, no dudará en hacerle caso._

_No tenía ningún problema en ver cómo, el joven Paz, habría pasado por las mismas tentaciones, al contar con un clan grande y pleno de gente muy activa. Sin embargo, jamás había escuchado que, el líder de los Vizsla, hubiese abusado de su posición y demandado a alguno de sus miembros que se pusiera en un lugar imposible. Por el contrario, siempre, el primero en ser herido ente ellos, era, Paz. Quien, también, era el primero al que se acudía para hablar y solucionar desencuentros y quien no tomaba en serio ninguna broma que le hicieran._

_Cosa que, había generado todo un debate entre Obi-Wan y Frenoh Besviin, al día siguiente de haberse integrado este al enclave”_

_“El desayuno había transcurrido en relativa paz, luego del episodio de defensa combinada de Grogu y Obi-Wan, cuando la armera se aproximó a ellos._

__Manda’lor – lo saludo esta inclinando su cabeza – Estoy lista para recibir a tu esposo y a tu hijo_

_Asintió devolviendo el saludo. Había hablado con ella, además de la mudanza, por la armadura de Luke y la posibilidad de crear una para Grogu._

__Paz – sintió que Obi-Wan decía a su lado - ¿Por qué no acompañas a Luke y a su niño a la armería?_

__Pero…_

__El Manda’lor necesita quedarse conmigo unos instantes para hablar con el líder del clan Besviin_

_Giró su yelmo para observar al Maestro de su esposo y luego volvió a girarlo para observar a Paz._

_El alto líder de los Vizsla, estaba, entre contrariado y algo avergonzado por la situación._

__Vamos, cuñado – le dijo Luke riendo bajo a Paz, mientras le entregaba a Grogu para que lo cargara – Se que serás un buen asesor de protección que no necesito, pero que mi esposo insiste en que lleve._

_Paz, exhaló resignado y se levantó para seguir a Luke y a la armera._

_Obi-Wan, por su lado, esperó hasta que su esposo estuviese lo suficientemente lejos, para comenzar a hablar._

__Me ha llamado la atención, cierto, intercambio que existe entre mi pareja y usted._

_Expresó el Jedi con hielo en la voz, viendo atentamente al twi’lek._

_Negó suspirando._

_Esto no tenía pinta de acabar bien._

__¿Ah? ¿Sí? ¿Cuál?_

_Le respondió Frenoh, cruzando los brazos._

__Aquel en el que, usualmente, hace usted observaciones concernientes a la personalidad, carácter y físico de mi esposo._

_Exhaló llevándose una mano al visor._

_Era cierto. Ambos líderes bromeaban mucho entre ellos, pero Frenoh, a veces, perdía la noción de que, para quienes no pertenecían al enclave, sus bromas, podían sonar hirientes._

__Paz y yo – comenzó este destrabando sus manos para apoyarlas en la mesa – Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. No tomes en serio lo que, entre nosotros, nos digamos. Es, nuestra forma de liberar tensiones._

__Mi esposo – explicó Obi-Wan-, siente que, la descripción de que es un tonto grandote, es correcta y que no debería tomárselo en serio por ello._

__¿Qué? ¿Está loco? – exclamó el líder de los Besviin asombrado - ¡Es el líder más antiguo del enclave!_

__Frenoh – le dijo suspirando - ¿Cuántos años hace que Paz es líder de los Vizsla?_

__Desde los quince – contestó el otro –_

__No. En realidad, desde los diez, su mamá murió a esa edad y su padre…_

__Le dejó encargado a sus hermanos – reconoció este -_

__Y todo lo que venía con el cargo de su madre – añadió – Dime en qué momento, pudo, nuestro hermano, formar una personalidad que no estuviese asociada a su deber y a cuidar la imagen que debía proyectar por este._

__Paz me dijo que, sabía que era difícil creerle que tenía la edad que tenía porque era demasiado alegre y que sus heridas estaban justificadas por ser grande y tener músculos – suspiró Obi-Wan negando –_

__Diablos – resopló el líder de los Besviin – No tenía ni idea. Ese idiota no me dijo nunca nada._

__Porque se divierte contigo – le indicó sonriendo – Ustedes dos, siempre han bajado el tono a los problemas, siempre nos han hecho sonreír. Puede que, algunas de las cosas que le dices, no le caigan muy bien y que tengas que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, pero, Paz te aprecia y a Karoh._

__Yo… - inspiró Frenoh viendo a Obi-Wan – Gracias. No sabía. No creí que mis bromas podían tener esas consecuencias. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar._

__Sé que no volverá a pasar – aclaró el Jedi riendo bajo – Y creo que no necesito aclarar por qué._

__No, para nada – comentó el líder de los Besviin riendo también – Karoh haría lo mismo que tú y… mi esposo es de temer cuando alguien mueve un dedo para hacerme daño._

__Cuando uno quiere, las cosas son así – explicó Obi-Wan encogiéndose de hombros –_

__¿Así que nuestro grandote hizo algo bien, eh?_

__¡Frenoh!_

_Exclamó golpeándose la frente, mientras Obi-Wan largaba una carcajada. El twi’lek no tenía remedio”_

__Luke es el nuevo Cabur (protector), Paz – le aclaró negando - No voy a poder decirle que no haga lo que él quiere hacer._

_Y hablaba en serio._

_Su esposo se había tomado su nueva responsabilidad al pie de la letra y, en tan sólo dos días, ya había recorrido el enclave y había notado cuestiones que, usualmente, se le hubiesen escapado._

_Luke iba a ser un gran añadido a la dinámica de su pueblo y, todos, empezaban a notarlo._

__Que él decida es una cosa, que tú le pidas es otra – le explicó Paz -_

__Nunca lo haría. Luke no es un fenómeno de laboratorio._

__Ninguno de ellos lo es. Son distintos y están casi extintos. Muchos querrían aprovecharse de sus poderes._

_Exhaló comprendiendo._

_Hablando de responsabilidades, esta era una que se les añadía como comunidad._

_No permitir que propios u ajenos se aprovecharan de sus nuevos integrantes._

_Habían acogido en su seno a un grupo de magos ancestrales y merecían el mismo trato que los demás miembros del enclave._

_Después de todo, como dijese su sacerdotisa siempre: el secreto era la razón principal de su supervivencia._

__Para eso estamos nosotros. Para evitar que lo hagan – le indicó mientras Anakin abría los ojos llevándose una mano a la cabeza –_

__¿Qué? ¿Qué…pasó? – preguntó el espíritu -_

__Quieto – le dijo evitando que se levantará – No pasó nada del otro mundo – bromeó – salvo que ustedes abrieron la tierra y esta se comió el templo en el que estábamos viviendo._

__Ah, sí, sí – comentó su suegro escuchándolo a medias – Luke dijo que…era para mejor destruirlo y…está bien. Diablos, que mareo. Debo haberme desvanecido de este plano. Volver de la Fuerza, siempre es horrible._

_Río bajo._

_El ex espíritu aún no se reconocía como renacido._

_Les había pasado lo mismo con Obi-Wan._

_“_Ohhh…mi cabeza… - exclamó el hombre pestañeando – la luz…_

__Obi-Wan, no te muevas, tu cuerpo debe estar adaptándose – le indicó su esposo volviendo a su lado –_

__¿Qué cuerpo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Luke? – pregunto el ex fantasma levantándose, para medio volver a caerse después-_

__General Kenobi – le dijo con seriedad – Quieto_

_El anterior espíritu giró su rostro y asintió._

_No pudo evitar reír bajo._

_Funcionaba siempre._

_Cuando tenías un rango militar, las órdenes, se obedecían inconscientemente. Aunque hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que Obi-Wan oficiara como General, era instintivo._

__Quiero que enumere lo que puede sentir en este momento, General – le pidió viéndolo a los ojos –_

__No estoy vivo, no puedo sentir – contestó este negando –_

__No discuta. El de mayor rango de los dos, soy yo – le dijo volviendo a colocar énfasis en la orden_

__Din… - comenzó su pareja, pero lo detuvo con el índice, era el mejor camino de acción –_

__¿Calor? ¿Los ojos llorosos por la luz? ¿Dolor en la cabeza y en la espalda? – respondió el maestro de su esposo pensando – Soy una persona mayor, es normal que estas cosas nos pasen. Viene con la edad, los huesos te duelen ciertos días, cuesta acostumbrarse a la luz por las maña…_

_Sonrió al ver que el hombre se quedaba con la boca abierta a medio explicar, para luego ver su mano y tocar su rostro con asombro, y luego, tocar el de Luke, con la misma estupefacción._

__Hola Obi-Wan – le dijo su marido sonriendo – Es un gusto volverte a tener entre nosotros_

_El ex fantasma abandonó el rostro de su pareja para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras se le escapaban un par de sollozos, y, si debía ser honesto, podía unirle un par de lágrimas propias._

_No entendía cómo había acontecido su retorno, pero, era evidente que, el hombre, consideraba a Luke su hijo y, luego de tantos años de muerto, volver a abrazar a un hijo, era una ocasión emocionante._

__Estas…tan grande Luke. Como espíritu no podía verlo, pero, has crecido tanto desde Mos Eisley._

_Le dijo el hombre a su esposo separándose para contemplarlo._

__Me vas a hacer llorar Obi-Wan – comentó Luke que, por supuesto, ya lo estaba haciendo –_

__¿Fuiste tú? – le preguntó – Que cosas estoy diciendo, seguro que fuiste tú._

__No, no fui yo, Obi-Wan – aclaro Luke viendo a su compañero de enclave – Si no fuiste tú, fue Paz, pero yo no hice nada._

_El Maestro Jedi abrió grande los ojos y se giró para ver a su hermano aún desmayado._

__Oh, no, no, no – dijo este levantándose para ir al lado de su pareja y abrazar su cuerpo medio alzándolo entre sus brazos, luego de comprobar que estuviese respirando y bien – Niño tonto, ¿qué has hecho? Yo estaba bien así, no necesitaba más. Sólo que tu me quisieras, era suficiente Paz, solo eso._

_Tragó saliva aferrando la mano de su esposo, mientras observaba la escena que se desplegaba delante de ellos._

_Luke le había contado lo importante que había sido el paso que diera Obi-Wan aquél día que había aceptado que no podría rechazar al líder de los Vizsla. Y, suponía que la Fuerza esa, en la que los Jedi creían, había entendido también lo que significaba para el anciano Maestro, recompensándolo, luego de tantos sacrificios en su nombre”_

_Ahora, evidentemente, la caprichosa energía, le hacía el mismo regalo a su suegro._

_O más bien a su hijo e hija._

_Luke y Leia se habían reconciliado con el caballero Jedi y, desde aquel desayuno en que la última terminará abrazando a su padre, como un niño pequeño, ambos, solían pasar largos espacios de tiempo, recuperando, precisamente, el tiempo perdido con el espíritu, aprovechando que, Grogu y él, le permitían al mismo tocar a otros. Entonces, era común ver que abrazarán o tocarán constantemente a su padre, como teniendo miedo de que este fuese a desvanecérseles y que, el espectro, les contestará de igual manera._

_Entendía el sentir de su Maestro totalmente._

_Cuando Luke se había llevado a Grogu al conocerse, la horfandad que había sentido como padre, había sido desgarradora. No poder abrazar a tu hijo, no poder acariciar su cabeza, no poder sonreírle y que te devuelva la sonrisa. Haber perdido todo eso, debía haber sido devastador._

_Luke tenía la teoría de que, por ello, la Fuerza lo había retornado hasta antes de haber caído en su lado oscuro. Porque la psiquis de Anakin Skywalker como Darth Vader, era una retorcida por el dolor, incapaz de vivir una existencia, inclusive como espíritu, normal. No se podía vivir ninguna vida, desde ese dolor. Entonces, el joven Caballero, de carácter fuerte y testarudo, de sonrisa fácil y bromas aún más fáciles, había olvidado todo lo concerniente a un pasado catastrófico y, actualmente, aún lo pensaba irreal._

_Para él, la historia se había detenido mientras estaba casado en secreto con una hermosa Reina, estando en camino a ser nombrado Maestro y habiendo recibido la enorme noticia de que iba a ser padre._

_Por ende, esa sorpresa inicial, que todos los padres y madres a ser del enclave siempre mostraban, ante los logros, quizá inocuos de sus niños, él vivía mostrándolo constantemente con sus hijos y con sus nietos. Había aprendido a sacar fotos y videos, inclusive, tragándose el orgullo para pedirle a Solo asistencia, que recorría, siempre dispuesto a contarte cada anécdota que conllevaban los mismos. Sin olvidar que, más de una vez, lo había atrapado entrando sigilosamente al cuarto para comprobar que Luke y Grogu estuviesen tapados, mientras dormían._

_No lo negaba, como dijera Han, era algo medio tétrico, pero, al verle el rostro, nunca logró reunir el coraje suficiente para regañarlo._

_Y ahora, a ese padre con los sentimientos tan a flor de piel, tenía que guiarlo delicadamente hacia una nueva existencia, que podía realmente provocarle un shock perdurable._

__Anakin. Tú no te desvaneciste – le indicó con suavidad, porque no quería asustar al ex espectro – Luke no sólo destruyó el templo hoy. Hizo que el planeta lo tragará. Abrió la tierra y todo._

_Su suegro agrandó los ojos al escucharlo decir eso y se giró para ver a su hijo._

__No, Din. Es mucha energía – expresó preocupado volviéndose a ver al cuarto - ¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no hay un médico aquí?_

__Skywalker – le llamó la atención Paz – Tu hijo está bien, sólo cansado. Tranquilízate._

_Río bajo._

_Si había alguna duda de que, el padre de Paz, era quien le había salvado la vida cuando niño, luego de ver sus reacciones ante los espíritus al revivir, cualquiera, la sentiría despejada._

_Paz le ordenaba a Anakin, de la misma manera que él le había ordenado a Obi-Wan._

__Demonios, demonios – dijo su padre negando – Luke, no debería ser capaz de hacer eso. Nadie debería serlo. Es demasiado fuerte. La gente va a acosarlo por su poder._

__No, Anakin, no lo harán – le dijo negando -_

__No entiendes Din. Es mi culpa. Si yo no me hubiese casado con Padmé, si hubiese seguido en la Orden, si hubiese aceptado ser como Obi-Wan y no hubiese deseado más, no lo hubiese expuesto a esto. Es mi sangre la que hace que Luke y Leia vivan en peligro. Es mi culpa._

_Paz y él cruzaron miradas y el mayor de los Vizsla, se acercó para transferir a sus brazos a un durmiente Grogu._

__¿En serio desearías que este niño, no te dijera Ba’buir, Skywalker?_

_El ex espíritu tragó saliva y acarició la cabecita de su hijo para luego besarla._

_Anakin, amaba a Ben y a Grogu de igual manera, pero sentía una conexión muy profunda con el verde pequeño. Porque Grogu había vivido muchos dolores en sus primeros cincuenta años de vida. Dolores que le recordaban a su vida como esclavo en Tatooine._

__No – reconoció este con la voz ronca – No… Jamás desearía eso._

__Tu sangre – le dijo a su suegro sujetando su muñeca – Es lo que nos permitió encontrarnos, Buir. Es lo que me permitió ser feliz finalmente. Sin tu loca decisión de amar cuando estaba prohibido, nunca hubiese nacido un Luke Skywalker que llenará mi vida, de la manera en que lo hace. Ni tampoco una Leia que hubiese rescatado de su cinismo a Han. Y, aunque sé que vives diciendo que no lo entiendes, sabes que el tipo es buena persona y que la idolatra._

__No quiero que sufra Din. No quiero que lo aíslen. Me paso de joven. Me huían en muchos lados. Era demasiado hábil, demasiado poderoso, nadie, ni mi propio Maestro lograba entenderme del todo._

__Obi-Wan no necesitaba entenderte, Skywalker – le dijo Paz riendo bajo – Él te ama. Eres su hermano y casi su hijo adoptivo. Te aceptaba como eras y trataba de no inmiscuirse demasiado para no ponerte en riesgo. No la mejor táctica, lo admito, pero una comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que aprender por si solo a criar a otro y protegerlo, porque los locos de los Jedi lo llevaron a su templo cuando apenas había aprendido a caminar._

__¿Y Obi-Wan? – preguntó su suegro acordándose de su Maestro –_

__Al lado tuyo – le indicó con el visor, mientras Paz volvía a recuperar a Grogu de sus brazos, ya que sabía que, cuando el espíritu cayese en la cuenta, se olvidaría que tenía esa carga – Cayó rendido como ustedes._

__Ya no tiene edad para estas cosas – explicó el ex espíritu negando y su hermano mayor se acercó para darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca –_

__Mi esposo, tiene mi misma edad Skywalker_

_Le dijo acunando a Grogu y Anakin le entornó los ojos._

__Pegas fuerte, bruto. Y no se porque te enojas si no dije nada ma…_

_Se río bajo al ver que su suegro bajaba la mano que había llevado a su nuca para frotar dónde le había pegado su hermano. Como los supuestos achaques de su edad, le había abierto los ojos a Obi-Wan, el dolor del golpe le había abierto los ojos a Anakin._

__Sí – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos – Es otra cosa que no podría hacerse, pero que tu hijo manejo conseguir de todos modos._

_Su suegro tragó saliva y colocó sus dedos sobre la garganta de Luke, buscando el pulso de su hijo, como asegurándose que no hubiese perdido su humanidad. Negó suspirando al verlo largar un sollozo al encontrar que su pareja dormía plácidamente y que no era, como seguramente muchos creyeran, nada más que un chico adorable, con una conexión preferente con el link vital que a todos unía. No olvidaba que Anakin había muerto en sus brazos, que sólo había podido acompañarlo como un espectro y que, lo que ahora vivía, como le había pasado a Obi-Wan, era como volver a nacer. Un volver a nacer agitado, inesperado y que, seguramente, no creía merecer._

__Olarom norac, Buir (Bienvenido de nuevo, Padre) – le dijo a su suegro palmeándole el hombro- Te necesitábamos entre nosotros”_

_No te fue tan mal – comentó Paz riendo bajo mientras lo miraba con los brazos cruzados –

_Te odio

Le respondió con los brazos abiertos en el suelo, lo que hizo que su hermano, se riera abiertamente esta vez. Anakin lo había fustigado por más de dos horas de entrenamiento. Lo bueno, era que había podido responder a sus ataques y que no se había visto como un total novato y que había podido combatir decentemente junto a su esposo. Lo malo, como siempre, era que le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo.

_¡No te rías que es tu turno Vizsla! – sintió que gritaba el ex espíritu desde el centro del claro que usaban para practicar -

_¡Yo no uso sable! – le contestó gritando igualmente su hermano -

_¡Usa tu arma! ¡¿O para qué la tienes sino?! ¡Por qué que yo sepa Obi-Wan #$%%%!

_¡Anakin! – sintió que exclamaba Obi-Wan, quien podía apostar que estaba tapándole la boca al atrevido de su suegro -

_¡Papá! – le recriminó su esposo, el qué seguramente, también estaría haciendo lo mismo que su Maestro -

_Oh, le voy a llenar su nuevo cuerpo de agujeros, vas a ver

Comentó Paz, volviéndose mientras se quitaba su arma de su espalda, provocándole un ataque de risa, entre lamentos por sus muchos golpes pese a la protección que le daba el beskar.

Amaba a Anakin.

¿Alguna vez había dicho que amaba a su suegro?

Porque, en serio, totalmente golpeado como estaba y apenas pudiendo moverse, adoraba al tipo, que tenía a medio enclave en carcajadas, mientras la otra mitad apostaba cuanto tiempo le llevaría a Paz y a él, terminar hasta las manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y observó a su alrededor.

Esto no era Mustafar.

Pero sentía su presencia también aquí.

¿Dónde estaba?

_¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?

Le preguntó una voz de niño a sus pies.

Pero, cuando estaba por contestarle, sintió un tirón de parte de la energía que la había traído a ese plano, arrastrándola de nuevo al abismo de dónde había venido, mientras escuchaba a la distancia el intercambio del pequeño asustado con alguien más.

_¡Mamá!

_¡Ben!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJAJJAJAJJAJJAJJAJAJA!!!!  
> Intriga, lio, diversión, se nos vienen tantas cosas XXDDD!!!!  
> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, lectores!


	41. Primos - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Él no era débil"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Unió sus manos frotándolas algo asustado.

Le había dicho a sus Buir que iba a ir al módulo de sus Ba’vodu y no estaba allí.

Pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Tenía que entrar al lugar y verlo, ya sin la intromisión de muchas personas grandes.

Inspiró profundamente y llamó a la Fuerza para ayudarlo a abrir la puerta de la armería, la cual atravesó sin problemas, mientras está se cerraba tras suyo.

Contuvo el aliento al ver el sitio.

Muy similar a como lo recordará de cuando su Buir lo había llevado luego de rescatarlo de los atacantes del Imperio.

En ese momento no había podido prestarle atención, porque estaba mareado y débil luego de haber usado mucha energía y, apenas, podía recordar lo que le había dicho la armera a su padre.

_“Parece indefenso”_

Había afirmado la mujer, a quién no había podido verle los ojos a través del visor, pero que, sabía que, lo había visto displicentemente porque era chiquito y no alto como su Buir y sus tíos y abuelo.

 _“Se de esas cosas”_ le había contestado a su Buir cuando este le contará que podía mover objetos con su mente _“Las canciones de eones pasados nos hablaban de las batallas entre Mandalore el Grande y una orden de hechiceros que se llamaban a sí mismos Jedi y que peleaban con esos poderes”_

Él no sabía.

Juraba que no lo sabía.

Nadie en el templo le había enseñado esa parte de la historia de los Jedi.

Pensó suspirando a un lado de la forja.

_“Es muy débil, morirá. No tienes otra opción, debes reunirlo con los de su propia especie”_

Él no era débil.

Su Ba’vodu Paz le había dicho que la altura no importaba, ni siquiera la fuerza de músculos grandes.

“Es la intención y la perseverancia, adiik. Yo no puedo moverme rápido” le había explicado señalándose mientras hincaba una rodilla a su lado, al pasear por el enclave “por eso, mi armadura es más grande y le pongo mucho esfuerzo a mis músculos, para resistir. Tu Buir, es más ágil, por eso salta y puede manejar una lanza como la maneja. Mi riduur usa su sable como un látigo casi y tu Ba’buir es casi tan acrobático como Lyrs. Cada uno usa su cuerpo y poderes de la manera que más le conviene, pero ninguno, porque no se parece a alguno de los otros es débil. Tú sólo debes encontrar dónde vas a ser más hábil que los demás”

Entonces, no era débil.

No importaba lo que la señora del yelmo dijese.

Y no iba a ser solo Jedi.

Sus Buir eran dos cosas.

Él quería ser ambas, también.

Jedi como su Buir Luke.

Y Mandaloriano como su Buir Din.

Pero los Mandalorianos eran guerreros y él no se veía como un gran guerrero.

Él no quería dañar a nadie.

Proteger sí.

Dañar no.

Levantó la mirada para ver las herramientas de la forja, la terminal y sentir el calor que emitía el lugar.

Por eso se había escabullido en la misma.

Porque Grogu iba a defender a su familia, a su manera.

_¿Qué haces aquí Jedi? – le preguntó la mujer Mandaloriana sin siquiera volverse a verlo –

_Evitando mi casa – reconoció suspirando mientras se sentaba a su lado y la guerrera dejaba escapar una risita –

_¿Demasiada actividad nocturna? – le preguntó negando –

_Mi nieto, fue a quedarse con sus tíos, puedes imaginar el resto – admitió girando los ojos – Creí estar preparado para no perturbarme por las fluctuaciones de la Fuerza cada vez que mi hijo decidiese estar con su esposo, pero no, no hay nada que te preparé para eso.

_Y por eso estás aquí – observó la mujer – En el punto de vigilancia más alejado

_La distancia ayuda – le explicó abrazando sus piernas –

_Te entiendo – asintió la guerrera – Mis hijos varones están casados. Vivir en clan, tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas. Al menos, mi hija mujer, se encuentra soltera y no tengo que presenciar ninguna situación incómoda de su parte.

_Niños – negó suspirando –

_Tú lo has dicho, Jedi. Tú lo has dicho.

Río divertido mientras se chocaban la mitad de los muebles e implementos en el camino.

Grogu había anunciado que se iba a pasar la noche con su tío Paz y su tío Obi-Wan, que ya era grande y que no necesitaba que lo acompañarán, y, aparte de causarles gracia y dejarlo hacerlo porque el enclave era muy seguro y no le pasaría nada, para que, luego de cerrarse la puerta, su esposo se quitará el yelmo, lo dejará sobre la mesa y, prácticamente, lo levantará en brazos, mientras lo besaba.

_Din…papá está al lado…puede sentir – gimió divertido mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pareja –

_Tienes razón – reconoció el otro separándose y casi lamentó haberle dicho nada, porque obviamente parecía que iba a frustrarse una noche más, cuando vio a su esposo, golpear la pared lindera - ¡Anakin! ¡Luke y yo estamos solos! ¡Si no quieres quedar traumado para el resto de tu vida, vete a dar una vuelta! ¡Y no! ¡No voy a hablarte por la Fuerza! ¡Tendrías un peor trauma si vieras lo que estoy pensando!

_¡Ni hace falta! – le gritó su padre en respuesta - ¡Por todo el maldito núcleo, ya me estaba yendo! ¡Avisa antes lata de sardinas! ¡Eres un pervertido!

Largó una carcajada, sintiendo como la puerta del módulo se cerraba y su esposo volvía a abrazarlo.

_¿Dónde estábamos cyar’ika?

Le preguntó guiñándole un ojo de tal manera, que no pudo menos que gemir de anticipación, mientras llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para finalmente besarlo como correspondía.

El pequeño hijo del Manda’lor caminaba sin supervisión.

Levantó una ceja delante del yelmo, al ver adónde se dirigía.

Su armería.

No hacía mucho que el niño había estado en ella. De hecho, su padre y él, la habían visitado un par de días antes, para discutir sobre las armaduras de ambos.

_“_Bienvenidos – les dijo a Paz y sus acompañantes – Este es el centro de nuestro culto y nuestro lugar de reunión más importante._

__Vor entye, vod – le contestó el Jedi sonriendo –_

__Haz mejorado en la pronunciación – reconoció invitándolos a sentarse –_

__Dialogar con otros ayuda – respondió el alegre muchacho – Todos en el enclave han sido muy amables._

_Negó divertida._

_No eran exactamente amables._

_El Jedi los había asombrado y la mitad de ellos estaba embelesado con él, mientras la otra mitad quería probarse en combate con el joven._

_Era un oponente digno y muy poderoso. Nadie aún había comprobado sus límites, pero, lo que había contado su esposo sobre el enfrentamiento con los droides negros, había excitado la imaginación de la mayoría._

__Los miembros de nuestros clanes, cuando se encuentran entre familia, suelen expresarse abiertamente – le aclaró volviéndose a Paz – Como nuevo Cabur, sugiero que participes de las reuniones abiertas de clan. Ello te llevará a entender mucho mejor inflexiones y expresiones corporales, asociadas a nuestras palabras. Los líderes de clan, deben encargarse._

__Consideralo hecho_

_Comentó el líder del clan Vizsla, que sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño hijo del Manda’lor, el cual, observaba a su alrededor con aprensión._

__Enfoquémonos en las armaduras, entonces._

_Había sugerido abandonando la contemplación del niño”_

Ahora, podía ver que, no era aprensión la que se escondía detrás de la expresión del menor de los Jedi, sino fascinación.

Era evidente que no había acudido al lugar tan tarde acompañado de nadie con permiso de sus Buir.

El niño había emprendido el camino solo.

Atraído por la luz de la forja y el susurro del metal.

_Un Jedi – susurró divertida al verlo abrir la puerta – Quién lo hubiese dicho

Su pareja, había sido, literalmente, todos esos días, un verdadero caballero.

En serio.

Paz había dormido a su lado con toda tranquilidad y sin exponerlo a ningún tipo de presión para consumar su matrimonio.

Muy distinto de lo que, por lo que había entendido de lo que había continuado existiendo como bromas aceptables entre los líderes de clan, supuestamente el joven era.

Hasta Din, lo había arrinconado para preguntarle si debía amonestar a su hermano.

“_Paz es…bastante más que directo Obi-Wan. Solo quiero saber si se ha comportado como debería.

_Pues, conmigo no lo ha sido y ha sido extremadamente cuidadoso – le explicó algo sonrojado, ya que, lo último que hubiese esperado en la vida, es ese tipo de preguntas por parte del esposo de uno de sus estudiantes –

_Más allá de que te hayas casado con él, aún perteneces a nuestro clan, el líder de los Vizsla es famoso por ciertas cuestiones. Créeme, crecimos juntos y en sitios en los que se podía salir del enclave para buscar cuestiones que no podíamos explorar en este.

_Oh, por la Fuerza. Paz ha sido un caballero, Din, realmente lo ha sido. Demasiado inclusive.

Le dijo, llevando una mano a su frente y el Mandaloriano había inclinado suavemente su yelmo observándolo, para luego largarse a reír bajo.

_Te entiendo. No he podido tener un momento a solas con Luke – comentó este aún divertido – Tú tienes más oportunidades, aún no tienes hijos.

_No sé qué hacer – admitió negando -

_Sobre que exactamente tienes dudas

Le preguntó Din y le tocó querer golpearse la frente con la mesa a la que estaban sentados al percibir el tono algo espantado del joven.

¿Por qué todo el mundo creía que ser Jedi era ser célibe?

¿Por qué todos asumían que ninguno de ellos había sido una persona normal en ese aspecto?

Por todos los cielos, eran guerreros y generales, el stress debía escapar por algún sitio. De la misma manera en que habían sido jóvenes también.

En un templo.

Lleno de otros jóvenes de la misma edad.

Que quedaba a dos pasos de la capital del núcleo.

¡No necesitaba guía sobre esos aspectos!

_Sobre como convencerlo – le dijo tratando de no denotar su frustración – de que no soy de cristal, ni de que soy algo así como un total inexperto de casi cuarenta años, porque no lo soy.

El Mandaloriano, ahora sí, estalló en risas y le palmeó el hombro, evidentemente aliviado.

_Con Paz no sirve el convencer, Obi-Wan, con Paz, sólo existe un camino: la acción”

El pequeño cuerpo de su hijo se revolvía entre las sabanas y negó acercándose para despertarlo.

Sabía que era lo que iba a acontecer.

Ben se iba a despertar llorando, asustado, diciendo que la señora lloraba y que no podía alcanzarla y que hacía calor, mucho calor y que el castillo era oscuro y que le tenía miedo.

Pero ella no entendía a qué se refería.

Desde hacía días, el niño hablaba de voces, de una mujer bonita pero muy triste que lo veía y que, apenas lograba hablarle, se desvanecía.

Casi había llamado a Luke, pero, confesaba que, tenía miedo.

Las voces en la cabeza, no eran un buen presagio para ningún Jedi.

Los holocrones que su hermano compartiese con ella, decían que, un pequeño con poderes Jedi que sentía voces en la cabeza, debía ser apartado del templo en el que estuviese y trasladado a Tar-kul-tes, el último templo. Dónde los Maestros más antiguos de la Fuerza, pondrían el pequeño cuerpo a dormir, otorgándole el reposo del ataque Sith, que necesitaba.

No era estúpida.

Entendía perfectamente lo que significaba la eutanasia, no importa cuán delicados y no violentos los métodos, en términos de Estado.

Y coincidía en el miedo de los viejos Maestros, porque su padre era una muestra del peligro adónde podía llevarte ser Sith, pero jamás estaría dispuesta a entregar un niño para que lo dejasen dormir toda su vida.

Su hermano no lo haría.

Su hermano era diferente.

Pero tenía miedo.

De que esa fuese la única solución, si la cosa empeoraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben y Grogu, nos van a llevar por este vertiginoso recorrido.  
> Les sugiero que, se abrochen los cinturones lectores.  
> Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!


	42. Primos - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La espalda de Luke, era, uno de los regalos más bellos que le había dado la vida"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo tiene contenido sexual implicito y un poco gráfico. Lamento si no pude ponerlo aparte, pero el tempo del fic se hubiese perdida. Pido perdón por anticipado y traten de darle contexto. Para quiénes lo disfrutan, bueno, disfrútenlo XDDD!

Los Maestros alguna vez le habían dicho que, la voz de la Fuerza, corría a través de la tierra.

Su Buir Luke le contaba que, en cambio, él, había encontrado esa voz en las risas de su familia.

Ba’buir Anakin afirmaba que la Fuerza, le hablaba desde dentro.

Y el Maestro Obi-Wan, que el aire se la traía.

Él nunca había podido escuchar a la Fuerza.

Sentirla, sí.

Usarla, también.

Pero, hasta que no escuchará a la Fuerza, siempre iba a terminar cansándose al utilizarla.

Escuchar a la Fuerza era, el primer gran paso que, todo Jedi, debía concretar para empezar el camino que lo llevaría algún día a ser Caballero y, luego, Maestro.

No.

Hasta ese día.

Grogu no había podido escuchar a la Fuerza.

Por eso se había asustado tanto al entrar a la armería y sentir los susurros de una voz en sus oídos.

Se había aferrado a su Ba’vodu.

No era bueno escuchar voces.

No era bueno.

Los Sith escuchaban voces.

Los Maestros habían advertido en el templo que, si escuchaban voces, debían buscar a los padawan más grandes y contarles. Que los Maestros se harían cargo.

Pero él había visto que era lo que verdaderamente pasaba en el templo con quiénes escuchaban voces.

Porque a uno de sus compañeros le había pasado.

La voz lo había asaltado en la noche y, asustado, había corrido con uno de los padawan más grandes.

Él dormía en el cuarto de este padawan porque aún era muy pequeño para estar solito con los demás.

El niño había llorado y pedido ayuda, y, su compañero de cuarto lo había llevado con los Maestros.

Lo habían mandado lejos del templo.

Porque no podía ser controlado.

Porque si se quedaba y despertaba totalmente a sus poderes, su camino, sería el camino de los Sith.

Lo habían dicho apagadamente, los Maestros.

Cuando escuchase por primera vez el nombre de su Ba’buir.

Demasiado parecido al padawan del Maestro Obi-Wan.

Incontrolable.

Sith.

Peligroso.

Entonces, Grogu, no quería ser peligroso.

No dijo que había escuchado la voz.

Porque tenía miedo de que su Buir lo tuviera que mandar lejos.

_Han, estoy preocupada – sintió que su mamá le decía a su papá, mientras los escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de sus padres –

_Creo que exageras Leia, sólo son pesadillas, todos los niños las tienen.

_Ben no es igual a cualquier pequeño, el es…Jedi. Tiene poderes.

Su padre suspiró y demoró unos segundos en contestar.

_Ben, es un niño, como cualquier otro, sus poderes, como dice mi cuñado, suman, no restan a su personalidad.

_Nunca creí que citarías a Din alguna vez.

_Oye, el tipo es una lata de sardinas, pero, es una lata de sardinas que se me parece bastante. Es normal y está casado…

_¿Con alguien anormal? – preguntó su mamá -

_No, con alguien excepcional – le contestó su padre – Ustedes, todos, son excepcionales para las personas normales como nosotros. No son raros, ni extraños, son…imposibles de describir y…nos coloca en el papel de vivir asombrados de que hayan vuelto su rostro para vernos.

_Oh, Han – exclamó su mamá – Eso es muy romántico.

_Gracias, uno hace lo que puede – afirmó el piloto y su esposa largó una carcajada –

_Entonces…

_Entonces nuestro hijo es un niño super normal, que juega como un niño normal, que llora como un niño normal, pero tiene sueños de Jedi, porque es un Jedi. Sugiero que no le demos otro valor que eso y que, en lugar de asustarnos sin sentido, juntemos cabeza con tu papá, Obi-Wan y Luke y busquemos una explicación que no lo haga creer que está mal o tocado, porque no lo está.

Abrazó su peluche y mordió sus labios.

Había salido de su cama asustado, luego de otro de sus sueños, para ir con sus padres, pero, no podía entrar al cuarto después de esa charla.

Pero tampoco podía volver a su habitación.

Los sueños lo iban a volver a perseguir.

Y no quería volver a sentir lo que sentía, cada vez que soñaba.

Ni a escuchar la voz de la señora.

La señora estaba sola. Y lloraba. Y él no podía alcanzarla nunca. Y había corrido mucho, mucho para hacerlo.

Porque la señora era mamá y a él no le gustaba que las mamás lloraran.

Pero el castillo era oscuro y grande y hacía tanto calor adentro.

No. No podía volver a dormir.

Ni tampoco asustar a su mamá de nuevo.

Tenía que hacer algo.

_Grogu

Susurró dándose cuenta de que, la respuesta había estado allí todo el tiempo.

Su primo.

Su primo era Jedi y estaba entrenando

No era el tío Luke, pero, seguramente lo ayudaría a encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

Pensó dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a la nave de su papá, desde dónde podría contactar a los droides de su tío y, a través de ellos, a Grogu.

Lo admitía, la noche en Yavin era, uno de los momentos más bellos de la luna.

El cielo estrellado no era para nada abrumador y la luz nocturna, a diferencia de otros mundos a los que había visitado, no convertía los alrededores en un ambiente tétrico y poco acogedor.

Cerró los ojos, mientras se recostaba en el pasto, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

_Juro que no estaría encontrando la diferencia entre tú y un loh-cat, Jedi.

Río bajo al escuchar a la guardiana hablarle sin mover su mirada de su zona de custodia.

_Los loh-cat son seres inteligentes, no me siento degradado al ser comparado con ellos

Le contestó negando.

_Los loh-cat suelen tener un domicilio al cual volver por las noches

Comentó bromeando la mujer y él la acompañó en la risa.

_Este loh-cat, no quiere molestar a sus amigos e hijo – le dijo abriendo los ojos – Yo tuve mi época de casado y…los primeros tiempos, son algo para atesorar.

_Es verdad – admitió la mujer – Los recuerdos de esos tiempos, siempre van a mantener vivo a mi esposo en mi memoria.

_Lo siento – susurró al escuchar el tono de voz de la guerrera –

_También lo siento por ti, Jedi – le contestó esta, demostrando una vez más que ese grupo de admiradores del metal tenían mucho más de percepción que lo que dejaban ver a los demás –

_Su sonrisa es algo con lo que me levanto todos los días – comentó recordando su memoria más perdurable de Padmé –

_Su horrible silbido por las mañanas – dijo la mujer -

_La mía también intentaba cantar – admitió divertido–

_El mío creía que tenía ritmo – exhaló negando la Mandaloriana y ambos se largaron a reír –

La espalda de Luke, era, uno de los regalos más bellos que le había dado la vida.

Pálida, delicada, con pequeñas pecas que le bajaban por los hombros.

Si pudiese pasar toda la vida besando la piel de su espalda, lo haría.

_Uhmmm…me encanta que hagas eso

Comentó su pareja dejándose acariciar mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada.

_¿Sólo esto? – le preguntó divertido sin dejar de seguir el recorrido de besos –

_No busques que te halague por la performance, Din

Le contestó el rubio riendo bajo, por lo que subió hasta su oído cubriéndolo con su cuerpo lo más delicadamente posible.

_Entonces no lo he hecho bien – le susurró al oído, mordiendo la delicada zona debajo del mismo –

_Din…no…no es por eso – admitió su pareja jadeando – Tú sabes a que me refiero.

_No – le comento deslizando su mano por entre el cuerpo de su esposo y la sabana, hasta alcanzar su miembro masajeándolo – la verdad que…no estaría comprendiendo Jedi.

El rubio medio arqueo su cuerpo gimiendo.

_Din, no…si…ah…

Sonrió relamiéndose, mientras usaba su otra mano para girarlo y besar sus labios.

Esa noche iba a disfrutarlo tanto.

_¡R2D2! ¡Es la última vez que voy a decirlo! ¡Despierta bola de tornillos!

Sintió que le gritaban mientras alguien presionaba la secuencia para detener la carga.

Los componentes de su programa de inicio entraron en funcionamiento de repente. Trayéndolo a la realidad casi como un golpe.

¿Quién era el idiota que podía hacer algo así?

Se preguntó medio mareado.

_¡Menos mal que despiertas!

Si, claro.

Ese idiota.

Se dijo al escuchar la voz aguda de C3PO gritarle en medio de sus estaciones de carga.

Inmediatamente le empezó a recriminar con el peor grupo de insultos en droide que podían ocurrírsele. Era de noche. De noche.

Los amos dormían.

No había ningún peligro.

¿Para qué lo despertaba así?

¿Qué no sabía que podía dañar su programa de inicio si lo traía de vuelta de la carga sin terminar y de sopetón?

Un mal cortocircuito y, puf, chau R2.

Dorado bocón inútil bueno para nada.

_Voy a ignorar ese lenguaje de conductor de grúa, porque nos necesita de manera urgente uno de los amos, R2

Entrecerró su visor.

¿Estaba seguro?

Porqué por lo que sus receptores sonoros podían escuchar, al menos, los amos más grandes, no los precisaban para nada.

_¡R2D2! ¡Deja de invadir su privacidad! ¡No se supone que uses tus receptores sonoros para espiar!

Oh, por favor.

Él no espiaba nada.

El amo Luke debía bajar el volumen de sus gemidos, si no quería que lo escuchará medio enclave.

_No. Me niego a seguir escuchando esto. No tienes decencia.

Río en droide siguiendo al escandaloso compañero dorado suyo afuera del módulo.

¿Adónde iban?

_El pequeño amo Ben, ha pedido que busquemos al pequeño amo Grogu, que no está con el amo Luke y su esposo.

Ah, noche sin el niño, claro.

_No es de nuestra incumbencia, R2 – le aclaró el otro negando – Pero, si el amo Anakin no está, el pequeño amo debe estar con él y vamos a buscarlo.

Sigilosamente, entró por la parte trasera de la armería y observó, desde la cámara de enfriamiento, los movimientos del niño.

El pequeño recorrió la estancia observando atentamente todo.

El cubículo dónde guardase sus herramientas.

El yunque mecánico.

La terminal en la que dibujaba y programaba sus diseños.

La forja.

Las armaduras a medio realizar.

_Patoo

Suspiró el hijo del Manda’lor levantando entre sus manos el primer intento de lo que sería el yelmo de su rubio Buir.

Sonrió complacida al ver las garritas recorrer las líneas de este, como admirando el trabajo realizado.

No era en sí egocéntrica, pero le agradaba cuando se reconocía su habilidad.

Había sido su aspiración siempre ser armera.

Desde que sus dos corazones habían latido en este mundo, como su madre alguna vez le había dicho.

Las herramientas le habían hablado y ella había contestado su llamado.

Estaba escrito que ayudaría a sus clanes de enclave.

Que interpretaría los textos antiguos.

Que forjaría sus escudos y sus armas.

Y lo había logrado. Había puesto su alma y sus corazones en la empresa.

Había arriesgado la vida innumerables veces.

Había crecido.

Se había entregado al punto que había pospuesto su vida personal, casi excluyendo la posibilidad de que el clan Keldau tuviese continuidad.

Porque necesitaba sostener su puesto.

Y ninguno de entre los suyos soportaría el nivel de compromiso que llevaba su posición.

No era justo, como alguna vez le dijera el ahora Manda’lor, pedirle a nadie ese tipo de sacrificio.

_Patoo

Volvió a decir el niño y el aliento se le detuvo al verlo levitar el martillo y las tenazas para sostenerlos en sus pequeñas manitos, sopesándolos, aunque sabía que debían pesarle.

O no.

Las armas del armero.

_No pesan para un armero

Susurró sonriendo.

En el lugar menos pensado.

En el ser menos pensado.

Había encontrado a su sucesor.

Le había dado vueltas al asunto.

Varias de hecho.

Pero, como había dicho Din, si se ponía a pensar demasiado, no terminaría haciendo nada.

Entonces, al verlo desvestirse para entrar a la ducha, preparó su plan de acción.

Podía terminar mal o podía terminar muy bien, más, al ver entrar a su esposo al baño, simplemente, se quitó las botas sin desvestirse, porque tampoco era un tarado, y lo siguió dentro del lugar.

El agua ya corría en el cubículo cuando cerró la puerta e inspiró tomando coraje para abrir la cortina de la ducha.

_Obi-Wan? -preguntó Paz al verlo invadir el cerrado –

_Ese es mi nombre – medio bromeo viéndolo a los ojos bajo el agua -

_¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el alto Mandaloriano, sonrojándose -

_Paz, disculpa que me imponga de esta manera, pero– le dijo aclarándose la garganta, porque, la verdad, era una duda que debía despejar- déjame preguntarte: ¿tienes alguna oposición a que sostengamos relaciones sexuales?, porque, en serio, no quiero obligarte si eso es así, pero he estado esperando durante días y…

_¿Tú quieres? – le preguntó su esposo asombrado –

_¿Tú no?

Le contestó extrañado y, de repente, sintió una profunda vergüenza.

¿Sería que su pareja no se sentiría atraído como le pasaba a él?

_Yo creí que, por las cicatrices – le dijo Paz suspirando – No quiero asustarte. Sé que no son de lo más inspiradoras y tú no eres un encuentro casual fuera del enclave.

_¡¿Qué?! Yo…tú… ¿en serio crees que no quería tocarte por las cicatrices?

El hombre bajó la mirada y exhaló.

Maldita sea todo el maldito mundo que había vivido destruyéndole la autoestima.

_Paz, eres el hombre mejor formado y más bello que he podido conocer – le aclaró cruzándose de brazos – Y he conocido un montón de hombres bellos y bien formados, créeme. Fui General, con todo un ejército de clones y Caballeros Jedi de los cuales elegir. Y todos ellos tenían cicatrices. Y, no me detuvieron jamás a la hora de llevármelos a la cama, aclaró.

Su esposo abrió los ojos y sonrió divertido.

_Obi-Wan, usar la posición de uno en esas circunstancias – le dijo riendo casi –

_No es lo mejor, lo admito. Pero eran tiempos difíciles y buscábamos algo de paz en los momentos de felicidad que pudiésemos encontrar.

_En la cama. De tus subordinados.

_Y compañeros Generales y civiles. El cuerpo diplomático tenía muy buenos representantes.

Comentó negando, también divertido y el otro largó una carcajada.

_Y yo aquí creyendo…

_¿Qué no tenía experiencia? – le preguntó -

_No – sostuvo el otro apagando el agua – que no te interesaba tenerla conmigo.

_Paz, quiero tener todas las experiencias que pueda contigo – afirmó colocando una mano sobre su pecho – A menos que sientas que soy demasiado viejo para ti.

El Mandaloriano sujetó su mano y salió de la ducha llevándolo consigo, hasta alcanzar el pasillo, dónde, sin previo aviso lo levantó por la cintura para besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

_Creo que tomaré eso… como un no… -comentó mientras su esposo pasaba de sus labios a su cuello-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y las parejas de este lugar siguen super entretenidas, mientras los niños hacen lo que quieren XDDD!!  
> Aunque, seamos sinceros, Din, somos TODOS XDDD!!  
> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, queridos lectores!


	43. Primos - Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sí, Luke iba a estar a salvo siempre, entre todas las latas de sardinas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Le había llevado un par de días volver a acercarse.

Había aprovechado un paseo con sus droides amigos y había insistido en que fueran cerca del sitio, para comprobar que la voz seguía allí, pero que no había sonado en otro lado.

Eso lo había tranquilizado.

No era energía Sith.

No estaba en peligro.

No estaban en peligro sus Buir.

Grogu seguía siendo bueno y no iba a ser necesario mandarlo lejos.

Entonces se preguntó que podía ser.

¿Qué había sentido en la armería?

En las horas de meditación con su Buir Luke, había tratado de descubrirlo, y, había llegado a la conclusión que la voz, no sonaba maligna, no lo atormentaba, no lo perseguía, ni lo había hecho sentir triste.

Le había causado impresión, nada más.

Y había recordado las palabras de los Maestros.

La voz de la Fuerza toca al padawan que elige a su Maestro o que encuentra sus cristales.

Pero la armería no tenía cristales y él ya tenía Maestro.

Fue entonces que pensó que otra cosa podía llamarle a la Fuerza de ese lugar.

Su Buir fue su respuesta.

 _“Nunca voy a entender cómo puede dormir en nuestros brazos cuando están cubiertos con las armaduras”_ le había dicho a su Ba’vodu Paz su padre _“El beskar debería resultarle frío y duro”_

No era así. El beskar olía bien y, aunque no era blandito, tampoco lo sentía incómodo o frío.

Frías, eran otras cosas.

Duras, eran otras cosas.

Las armaduras de su familia eran lindas y útiles, porque protegían y mostraban a que clan pertenecía uno.

Y Grogu amaba a su clan y protegía a su clan.

Grogu era, como una armadura, se dijo en la meditación y la voz había vuelto a aparecer.

Porque Grogu había entendido que quería.

Grogu quería hacer armaduras.

Porque era chiquito y no podría pelear de la misma manera.

Porque no quería dañar.

Porque sus poderes le ayudarían allí dónde no le alcanzaría el cuerpo.

Entonces, sujetó las herramientas de la armera y cerrando los ojos, se imaginó forjando un arma para su Buir.

Iba a hacerla fuerte, muy fuerte, con la Fuerza imbuida en ella, para que nadie perjudicará a su Buir.

_Imaginar una armadura o un arma, es el primer paso, pero el camino, es muy largo adiik.

Sintió que decían y abrió los ojos asustado, apenas controlándose de dejar caer las armas.

Delante suyo estaba la señora del yelmo.

La que le había dicho que era débil.

La armera.

_Grogu… - empezó diciéndole algo avergonzado, casi extendiéndole las manos con las herramientas, para volver a apretar sus puños en los mangos – Grogu no débil. Grogu proteger. Grogu querer ser esto. Grogu armero.

La mujer no podía entenderlo, pero tenía que decirlo igual.

_Adiik, será un honor contarte como estudiante – le dijo la señora del yelmo inclinándose a su lado – Las herramientas han elegido por mí. Dime, ¿te pesan?

No. No eran pesadas.

Pero la señora no entendía, así que negó con la cabeza.

_Son pesadas para todos. Menos para mí o para ti. Las herramientas eligen al armero. Lo llaman.

¡Esa era la voz!

¡La Fuerza en las herramientas lo había llamado!

_Grogu bueno. Grogu promete estudiar. Grogu estudia con Buir. Grogu no fallar. Grogu quiere hacer armadura para clan. Para todos los clanes. Grogu quiere hacer armadura para Buir.

Le dijo contento acercándose a la señora, la cual se largó a reír.

_No he entendido una sola palabra de lo que dijiste, con excepción de Buir, pero creo entender que es lo que deseas y concuerdo.

¿Había entendido una de sus palabras?

Abrió los ojos asombrado y repitió la misma.

_Si, adiik. Puedes decir Buir – le dijo la mujer – Se entiende perfecto. Presumo que tu especie, como la mía, tiene sus diferentes esquemas de crecimiento y que tú, has ido avanzando a pasos agigantados, desde que estas junto con tus padres.

Podía ser.

Grogu no hablaba con piratas, ni con otras gentes.

Hablaba con Buir Din y con Buir Luke. Con Ba’vodu Paz y Obi-Wan, con Ba’vodu Leia y Han. Con su Ba’vod’ika Ben.

Quizá eso era lo que le hacía falta para expresarse como la gente grande.

Práctica.

_En cualquier caso, pequeño – afirmó la armera palmeando su cabecita y retirándole las herramientas de la mano – Esta no es hora para aprender. Vi kelir hibirar o’r te ge’catra (Aprenderemos por las tardes).

_Grogu no faltar – le aseguró antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia su casa –

_¡Amo Anakin! ¡Amo Anakin!

Estiró los brazos y suspiró al escuchar la voz de C3PO.

_Dos droides vienen corriendo hacia aquí – le dijo la mujer –

_Lo sé – le contestó – Deberían estar cargándose esos dos

Se levantó del pasto y aguardó cruzado de brazos, la llegada de los caóticos amigos mecánicos de su familia.

_¡Amo Anakin! – exclamó C3PO al llegar –

_Más despacio 3PO, puedo escucharte perfectamente – le dijo con suavidad extendiendo su mano –

_Oh, si, si, disculpe – le explicó este – Estabamos buscando al pequeño Amo Grogu ¿Dónde está?

_¿No estaba con Obi-Wan y Paz? – les preguntó extrañado – Él se fue antes de que Din y Luke se retiraran a dormir.

Tuvo que aguantar el largarse a reír, cuando escuchó al pequeño droide emitir su risa electrónica, como diciendo: seguro, se fueron a dormir, seguro que eso se fueron a hacer.

La Mandaloriana también entendió lo que este expresó porque tosió tratando de ocultar su risa.

_R2, deja de hacer eso, es una invasión de privacidad, ya te lo he dicho.

_¿Y por qué quieres encontrar a Grogu? – le preguntó interrumpiendo el más que obvio comienzo de una pelea entre los droides –

_El Amo Ben quiere hablar con él

_¿Ben? ¿A esta hora? ¿Te dijo por qué? – le preguntó extrañado, ya que, si bien estaban lejos de la Capital, también allí estaba la noche bien entrada –

_El pequeño Amo Ben tiene sueños extraños, Amo, y precisa la ayuda del pequeño Amo Grogu.

Sueños raros.

No era nada bueno.

Especialmente en un descendiente Jedi sin entrenar.

_Vamos a buscarlo – les dijo – Si Ben precisa a Grogu, los acercaremos.

_Gracias Amo Anakin – le contestó el droide girándose –

_Jedi – le dijo la mujer antes de partir – Gracias por hacerme compañía en la guardia.

_No hay de qué – le contestó – He tenido que ocupar tu lugar muchas veces en el pasado y sé lo aburrido que es hacerlo en un lugar pacífico

_Tienes razón – admitió la guerrera – Saludame a tu hijo de parte mía. Esta paz, que apreciamos tanto, tiene nombre y apellido

Asintió sonriendo al entender lo que la Mandaloriana explicaba y siguió a sus droides.

Sí, Luke iba a estar a salvo siempre, entre todas las latas de sardinas.

Los labios de Din siempre iban a encantarle.

Eran carnosos y, luego de una larga sesión de besos, aún más tentadores.

Deslizó sus dedos por la mandíbula amplia y la piel morena de su esposo, disfrutando como este cerraba los ojos ante la caricia.

Siempre hacía eso.

Siempre.

Sabía por qué.

Porqué su rostro era suyo y de su familia.

Porque nadie lo tocaba salvo él.

Porque Din Djarin, su pareja, le pertenecía en lo que importaba, en ese estremecimiento que hablaba todas las veces de que, como Luke, él habitaba su corazón y lo protegía.

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum (te amo)

Le susurró besando suavemente su frente.

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum (te amo)

Le dijo besando sus labios con la misma suavidad

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ner kar'ta (te amo, mi corazón)

Afirmó sonriéndole al ver que abría esos ojos marrones, tan oscuros y profundos, como las montañas cuando se hundían en la noche y el mar.

_Gar copad at nau ner copikla tug'yc, cyar’ika? (¿Quiéres encender mi deseo de nuevo, amado?)

Negó divertido.

_No. Sólo quiero ser – le explicó acariciando sus mejillas – extremadamente cursi y cariñoso, con el hombre que amo.

_Gar ganar gotal'ur a jate bora (Haz hecho un buen trabajo) – le contestó su marido besando las palmas de sus manos – Pero, creo que debemos dejar esta sesión de afecto, un rato, para ir a bañarnos, porque sino, nos dormiremos y, mañana, cuando nuestro hijo se nos suba a la cama, vamos a lamentarnos no habernos limpiado antes.

Largó una carcajada y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

_¿Imaginas? – le preguntó - ¡Pasaría una vergüenza terrible! ¡Grogu es muy pequeño, pero no tiene un pelo de tonto!

Su esposo correspondió a su risa acariciando sus cabellos.

_Nuestro ad’ika es muy particular, es cierto.

Beso su pecho suspirando.

_Din

_¿Si?

_Somos papás.

_Aja.

_De un niño hermoso.

_Así es.

_¿Te imaginaste ser papá antes? – le preguntó abrazando su cintura –

Su esposo lo envolvió en sus musculosos brazos y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza.

_¿La verdad, Luke? No, nunca lo hice. Mi vida, era demasiado peligrosa. No propia para ningún niño. Grogu entró en ella por casualidad. Y se quedó porque no podía dejarlo solo porque lo perseguían, pero, al menos una vez, estuve a punto de dejarlo en un lugar muy tranquilo, con unos aldeanos, en una villa llena de niños, dónde, sabía que sería muy feliz.

_Hubieses roto su corazón – le dijo susurrando al escucharlo –

_Lo mismo dijo Cara, pero, vivía en una nave. Su habitación era una pequeña hamaca suspendida dónde yo dormía. Comía adecuadamente y tenía agua y calor, pero, esa no era vida. Un pequeño tiene que tener su propio espacio y comodidades.

_¿Grogu tenía una hamaca suspendida sobre tu cama? – le preguntó separándose para verlo a los ojos –

_Cama, es una exageración Luke, era más bien una cámara, que convertí en cama, porque podía cerrarse por dentro y yo me podía sacar el yelmo sin miedo a que, cuando entrarán por sorpresa a ella, rompiese mi credo.

_Pero Grogu tenía una hamaquita ahí – le dijo con ternura en la voz y su esposo río también enternecido –

_El muy travieso dormía re poco en la hamaca. Todas las noches terminaba escabulléndose a mis brazos, aunque era muy cuidadoso y siempre se bajaba del lado en el que no podía ver mi rostro, porque sabía que yo no quería mostrarlo.

_Y usted viene y le muestra su cara a media nave, señor – le recriminó en broma y su esposo volvió a reír, pero, esta vez, acompañó sus carcajadas con una palmada suave en sus nalgas –

_No a media nave. A él y a ti – le aclaró –

_Gracias Din – le dijo entonces – Gracias por arriesgarte así conmigo.

_Luke…

_No. No digas que no te arriesgaste. No digas que no te sacrificaste, porque lo hiciste amor. Yo no tuve demasiadas delicadezas al principio, y si, no fuera por papá y por ti, hubiese perdido la mejor oportunidad de mi vida.

_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum (te amo) – le susurró su pareja inundándolo con la luz cálida de su mirada - bic cuyir ni tion'ad vor'e anay tuur, cyar’ika (soy yo el que agradece cada día, amado)

Río divertido al ver la imagen de su esposo medio dormido sobre la almohada.

Había salido del baño, luego de limpiarse a conciencia, tras una ardorosa y muy retrasada consumación de matrimonio y se había encontrado con que su ex Jedi, que se había limpiado primero que él, había cambiado las sabanas, pero, al meterse nuevamente bajo ellas, había caído rendido.

No lo culpaba.

Era un hombre…muy flexible y entusiasta.

Y le ponía el cuerpo y el alma, evidentemente, a todo lo que hacía.

_Cyar’ika – le susurró en el oído al verlo ocupar casi toda la cama – Déjame espacio o deberé irme a dormir a otro lugar.

_No – le dijo este abriendo apenas los ojos, para tirar de su camisa – Tú…no me vas a dejar amanecer solo, Paz.

_No se me ocurriría nunca, amor – le contestó abrazándolo al introducirse a su lado en la cama -

_Obi-Wan – le corrigió el otro volviendo a cerrar los ojos –

_¿No te gusta que te diga amor? – le pregunto riendo bajo al verlo esconder su cara en su cuello –

_Me gusta como suena mi nombre cuando lo dices – expresó su pareja – No hace falta decir amor, cuando puedes decir un nombre con amor.

Era cierto.

Él nunca pronunciaba su nombre sin sentirse afectado por el sentimiento pleno que le despertaba el General Jedi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi era su esposo.

Uno de los hombres más capaces e interesantes, se había fijado en él.

Renunciando primero a su vida en la eternidad para aceptar su cortejo.

Y luego uniendo su propia vida a la suya, cuando recuperase el aliento entre todos ellos.

Un riduur que no tenía miedo de discutir con quien fuese por su bienestar, ni de cuidar de sus heridas, o de besarlas todas y cada una, mientras sentado sobre sus caderas, unía sus cuerpos entre jadeos

Tragó saliva sonrojándose un poco.

Esa imagen, era una imagen que iba a preservar por el resto de sus días.

El Jedi apoyando sus manos en su pecho, con el cabello sudado, con el cuerpo tembloroso, totalmente entregado a su invasión, gimiendo su nombre y robándole besos.

Agradecía no ser ya un jovencito de los primeros tiempos, porque, solo verlo así, casi lo había hecho perder el control y no hubiese sido una buena primer impresión el que acabase antes que él, por lo que, el encuentro había sido extenso y agotador, pero muy feliz para ambos.

Y ahora lo tenía medio babeándole el hombro.

Por todos los cielos, como amaba a ese hombre.

_Ba’vodu?

Sintió que preguntaban a un costado de la cama y abrió los ojos asombrado.

_¿Grogu? – cuestionó al reconocer la vocecita –

_¿Puedo subir? – preguntó el niño –

_Si, adiik, puedes – le contestó – pero con cuidado porque tu tío Obi-Wan está cansado y ya está dormido.

_Grogu cuidar. Maestro no sentir

Le escucho decir y sonrió enternecido.

No era la primera vez que el hijo de Djarin y su Jedi iba a dormir con ellos.

Al menos una de las tardes en las que, se habían retirado a descansar durante el día, porque había tenido guardia por la noche, se había encontrado conque el enano había demandado irse a dormir con sus tíos y había despertado con Obi-Wan y él, invadidos por un pequeño gusanito verde, apretujado entre ambos.

Su hermano le había dicho que así también dormía con su esposo y él, cuando subía a su cama.

_¿Le avisaste a tus Buir, adiik?

_Buir saber. Grogu decir venir Ba’vodu – contestó el niño metiéndose entre ambos suspirando -

_¿A esta hora de la noche? – le preguntó porque no le cerraba que viniera solo –

_No, Grogu decir venir antes – admitió el niño bajando sus orejitas –

_Adiik – le dijo con seriedad - ¿Dónde estuviste?

El niño frunció sus labios como dudando y luego medio se levantó para decirle con entusiasmo.

_¡Armería! ¡Armera decir Grogu ser estudiante! ¡Grogu hacer armadura! ¡Grogu proteger!

Río entre entretenido y asombrado al escucharlo.

Así que el pequeño Grogu había ganado la voluntad de la más dura entre ellos en ceder a sus encantos.

_Felicitaciones adiik – le dijo palmeando su cabecita – No es un puesto fácil al que aspiras.

_Grogu no grande. Grogu no músculos. Grogu escuchar Fuerza. Grogu bueno para defender. No querer dañar. Hacer armaduras…

_Es defender sin dañar. Entiendo – admitió, pero le señaló – Y Grogu es inteligente, lo suficiente como para contarle a sus Buir mañana, que no vino directamente con sus tíos, sino que se fue a un lugar al que no había pedido permiso.

_Grogu saber – le contestó el pequeño – Pedir perdón ¿Ba’vodu perdona?

_Si tu primer armadura me la haces a mí… - le dijo guiñándole un ojo – lo consideraré.

_¡Grogu hace armadura! ¡Fuerte! ¡Grande!

_Grogu – sintió que le decía su pareja, quien, evidentemente había despertado – no le hagas caso a este aprovechado, que tu primer armadura sea para quien tú quieras.

_Pero Grogu querer – le explicó el niño sentándose para verlos a ambos – Ba’vodu Paz lastima cuerpo. Necesitar armadura. No perder Maestro. Como Ba’buir perder Ba’buir Padmé. Triste. Grogu no querer ver triste.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró pensando en que, contra ese niño, no había defensas posibles.

_Creo – le dijo su esposo riendo bajo – que vamos a tener que tener la misma charla que deben haber tenido estos días los jefes de los clanes Besviin y Beroya, Paz.

Contuvo el aliento al escucharlo decir lo que acababa de decir.

¿En serio?

No que no lo esperará.

Pero… ¿en serio?

_¡Maestro Obi-Wan! ¡Señor Vizsla! ¡Necesitamos al pequeño Amo!

_¡Grandote! ¡Obi-Wan! ¿Están decentes? ¡Mas les vale no estar traumando a mi nieto!

Sintió que exclamaban golpeando la puerta y, de la sorpresa, pasó a la carcajada.

¿Qué hacían esos haciendo escándalo a esa hora de la noche?

_Oh, disculpe señora, hablaremos más bajo

Sintió que le contestaba el droide dorado a alguien, mientras los sonidos que hacía el más pequeño se sentían como una amonestación a este.

Era lógico.

Una de sus hermanas había salido a tirarle las orejas.

Había niños durmiendo alrededor, maldita sea.

_Creo que mejor les abrimos, Paz – le sugirió Obi-Wan y gruñó –

_¿Y si los dejamos afuera? – le preguntó divertido y Grogu río con él – Hasta el niño está de acuerdo.

_¡Es Ben, Obi-Wan, necesita a Grogu, está escuchando voces! – escucharon que les susurraba lo más alto posible el ex espectro –

_No me digas nada – le dijo a su esposo al ver que le cambiaba la cara – Problemas Jedi. Ya les abro.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió, como había dicho que haría, la puerta, dejando pasar al trío dinamita.

_¿Qué pasó Anakin? – le preguntó su pareja al joven Caballero Jedi –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El trío dinamita XDDDD!  
> Amo a Paz ^^  
> ¿Qué nos traerá el futuro lectores?  
> Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!


	44. Primos - Parte 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maestros decir. Planetas con volcán, energía – explicó el pequeño - Algunos buenos. Algunos malos. Este no ser bueno"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Su Ba’buir inspiró profundo y se giró hacia 3PO.

_Explícales.

_Hace una hora y media, recibimos una comunicación del pequeño Amo Ben. En ella, nos pedía que buscásemos al pequeño Amo Grogu, porque estaba asustado, estaba teniendo sueños extraños y escuchando voces y no quería contárselo a la Princesa.

_Leia no es estúpida, debe estar preocupada – masculló su Ba’buir –

_¿Ben despierto aún? – le preguntó a 3PO –

_El pequeño Amo Ben, dijo que esperaría en el Halcón Milenario hasta que pudiese atenderlo, pequeño Amo, porque no quería volver a dormir.

_¿Conectar 3PO? – le pidió al droide bajando de la cama –

_Por supuesto pequeño Amo – le dijo este – R2, comunica al Halcón Milenario que estamos listos.

Su amigo redondito, asintió e inició la llamada, por lo que, poco después tenía a su primo enfrente.

_¡Hola Grogu! – le dijo este –

_¿Ben bien? – le preguntó acercándose a la imagen –

_No sé, Ba’vod’ika. Mamá tiene miedo y yo también – confesó su primo –

_¿Qué pasar?

_Tengo sueños Grogu, desde hace una semana. Sueños que dan miedo.

_Pesadillas – sintió que susurraba su abuelo a un costado –

_¿Sobre qué ser sueños? – le preguntó sentándose en el piso y el niño lo imitó –

_Una señora, muy blanca de cabellos marrones. Ella está sola en un castillo oscuro en el que hace mucho calor. Y llora, llora llamando a sus hijos. Y yo trato de alcanzarla y nunca puedo y me despierto llorando. Y…a veces la veo sin soñar.

_¿Dónde?

_¡En cualquier parte! – admitió el pequeño abrazando su muñeco – Pero ahí no llora y me pregunta mi nombre y me sonríe.

Junto sus manitos pensando.

Ben pasaba por lo mismo que él.

_No ser sueños malos – le dijo asintiendo – Yo escuchar voces también estos días.

_¿En serio? – le preguntó su primo –

_Es Fuerza hablando – le explicó – Grogu sentir llamado de herramientas, porque Grogu ser armero. Ben sentir otro llamado, sólo no poder seguirlo solo.

_¿Tú crees? – le preguntó este asombrado – No piensas que soy…peligroso o algo así.

_¡No! ¡Ben normal! – río divertido – Grogu Jedi. Ben Jedi. Normal. Ba’vodu mamá. Preocupar. Como Buir Luke. Por todo.

Los adultos a su alrededor estallaron en carcajadas.

Era cierto.

Su Buir vivía constantemente preocupado.

_“No vas a llevarlo ahí Din”, “Grogu necesita abrigo”, “Eso no es civilizado, como diría el Maestro Obi-Wan”, “¡Papá! ¡No le enseñes eso!”._

Casi podía cerrar los ojos y verlo con las manos en la cintura retando a alguno de sus parientes.

Pero no le discutía.

Su Buir siempre lo alzaba luego y lo llenaba de besos y él disfrutaba demasiado del cariño para sentirse culpable.

Y su otro Buir lo sabía y se reía a su costa por ello.

_“No creas que no sé que haces que Luke se preocupe un poco a propósito, jovencito, pero… como yo hago lo mismo para que me abrace y me preste atención, no te culpo”_

_¿Entonces que hago Grogu? – le preguntó su primo y se quedó pensando unos momentos –

_Ben cerrar ojos y llamar señora. Grogu proyectar.

_Grogu, una proyección a esa distancia es muy peligrosa – le señaló el Maestro Obi-Wan –

_¿Ba’buir ayudar? – le preguntó a su abuelo, quien suspiró asintiendo –

_Sólo si le avisamos a Leia y Solo y a tus Buir – le dijo – Porque si las cosas se complican, necesitaremos su ayuda.

_Mamá no va a querer – suspiró Ben –

_Adiik – le dijo su tío Paz sentándose a su lado – Llámala, ¿qué puedes perder?

_Está bien – puchereó el pequeño – Voy a decirle que venga. Ya vuelvo.

_Yo iré a buscar al Amo Luke – afirmó C3PO – Urgente

_Nosotros nos prepararemos mientras – le dijo el Maestro Obi-Wan al droide que salió casi corriendo del cuarto –

Se había despertado al sentir que tiraban de la manga de su pijama.

_Papá – sintió que le decía su hijo –

_¿Ben? ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó restregándose los ojos y prendiendo la luz del costado de su cama –

_¿Han?

_Leia, es Ben – le aclaró a su esposa levantando a su pequeño hijo en brazos - ¿Tienes nuevamente sueños, campeón?

_No – le dijo el niño – Yo…yo hable con Grogu.

_Ben, es super tarde, debe haber estado dormido.

_No, no estaba – aseguró el niño –

_Igual…

_Amor – le dijo a su esposa con paciencia – No lo retes todavía, aún no sabemos porqué llamó al hijo de tu hermano.

Leia negó y luego asintió.

El educar a su niño en que horarios era conveniente llamar a los demás, vendría más tarde.

_Son los sueños, me asustan, Grogu entrena, él sabe.

Confesó el niño y le tocó inspirar y exhalar resignado, obviamente su hijo no iba a quedarse con el no saber, iba a buscar, como su madre siempre lo hacía, una opinión experta al respecto.

_¿Y qué te dijo Grogu? – le preguntó sentándose en la cama –

_Que no son malos – afirmó el niño – Que son la voz de la Fuerza.

_Te dije, cosas de Jedi – le señaló a su esposa –

_Lo que tu quieras Han, pero él se asusta con ellos – observó Leia –

_Grogu dice que me puede ayudar, pero el abuelo dice que tienen que estar ustedes conmigo y los papás de Grogu con él

_¿Papá estaba con Grogu? – le preguntó su esposa a su hijo - ¿A esta hora?

Se largó a toser medio riendo y su mujer le golpeó la nuca.

Era re obvio porque el enanito estaba con el abuelo.

La pregunta no era necesaria.

_También estaban el Maestro y el señor grandote.

_Paz, Ben, se llama Paz.

_Ese

Largó una carcajada ante la explicación del pequeño.

Había despertado a un mini ejército.

_¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? – le preguntó negando –

_Mi Ba’vod’ika dice que él va a proyectar y que yo tengo que cerrar los ojos y pensar en el sueño

_Eso…es algo complejo, Ben. Grogu puede salir lastimado. Proyectar desde tan lejos, no es común.

_Es lo que dijo el Maestro Obi-Wan, pero Grogu le pidió ayuda al abuelo y él le dijo que sí, pero que quería que estuviesen tú y papá, conmigo, y el tío Luke y el tío Din, con Grogu.

Su esposa se golpeó la frente con una mano.

_¿Es posible? – le preguntó –

_Papá… fue uno de los Jedi más poderosos de todos los tiempos Han. No había nada que él considerará imposible – le explicó esta levantándose –

_Igual que tu hermano – le señaló –

_Sí – aceptó Leia – Igual que Luke

_Entonces, vamos a hablar con tu primo y tu abuelo y tus tíos – le dijo a su pequeño levantándose también y tomándolo en brazos – A ver si ellos encuentran una respuesta a estos sueños tuyos.

_¡Amo Luke! ¡Amo Luke!

Abrió la puerta ante el escándalo del droide, mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello.

_C3PO, ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó extrañado y el droide se quedó paralizado viéndolo – Dime, ¿o le sucedió algo a tus circuitos?

_Su…su cara, señor.

Ah, sí, claro, lo había olvidado.

_Eres familia, 3PO, puedes ver mi rostro, como mi riduur y mi ad’ika.

El droide volvió a quedarse mudo y le levantó una ceja.

Realmente estaba dudando de sus circuitos.

_Creo que acabas de darle un infarto a 3PO – le dijo su esposo a su espalda – Nadie, nunca, salvo yo o papá, lo ha tratado como familia.

_Está mal – admitió encogiéndose de hombros – Es buen compañero de Grogu y sólo me puedo quejar de que es algo escandaloso, pero, lo hizo Anakin, es normal que lo sea.

_Yo… ¡Muchas gracias, señor! – exclamó el droide adelantándose y estrechando su mano – Prometo moderar, de ahora en más, mis expresiones.

Pues no estarías comenzando con el pie derecho, tuvo ganas de decirle, pero se contuvo. La máquina estaba, si acaso era posible, emocionada.

No sabía ni porqué dudaba de que podía emocionarse.

Lo había dicho: era creación de su suegro.

Seguro podía.

_Está bien. No te preocupes – le contestó haciéndose a un lado para que pasará – Ahora, explícanos porque estabas tocando la puerta.

_¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡El pequeño Amo Grogu les pide que vayan inmediatamente al cuarto del Maestro Obi-Wan y el Señor Paz! – les dijo este volviendo a recordar su misión inicial –

_¿Le pasa algo a Grogu? – le preguntó Luke levantándose de la cama –

_No, Amo, es al pequeño Amo Ben

¿A su sobrino?

_¿Cómo? – le preguntó al droide - ¿De dónde sacas que algo le pasa?

_El pequeño Amo Ben, llamó desde el Halcón Milenario para que R2 y yo buscáramos al pequeño Amo Grogu, porque tiene sueños raros y escucha voces.

_Oh, no, no Ben – dijo su esposo agarrando sus botas –

_Luke, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó viendo su premura –

_Los Jedi, cuando escuchan voces, nunca es bueno, Din, nunca.

Mierda.

Ben era el único hijo de su cuñada.

Que algo no fuera bueno para su hijo Jedi, era un drama mayúsculo, si tenía en cuenta el poder que esa familia manifestaba.

_¿Y Grogu nos mandó a llamar?

_¡Si! ¡El pequeño Amo dice que puede ayudar al pequeño Amo!

Casi largo una carcajada colocándose su armadura.

Esa afición del droide de llamarlos pequeños Amos, servía solo para la confusión.

_¿Como 3PO?

Le preguntó Luke.

_Con ayuda del Amo Anakin. Dice que va a proyectarse a los sueños del pequeño Amo.

_¡¿¿QUÉ!???

Cerró los ojos y cruzó sus piernas mientras sus tíos se colocaban a sus costados y su Ba’buir a su espalda.

Los Maestros habían enseñado a caminar sueños de otros padawan.

Ayudaba a calmar y a buscar explicaciones.

No era su habilidad preferida, pero era una que sabía usar.

_¡Grogu! ¡Papá!

Sonrío.

Su Buir había llegado.

_Luke, no – le dijo su Ba’buir – Grogu quiere hacerlo.

_Pero es peligroso

_Como todo lo que los Jedi y los Mandalorianos hacen y aun así, lo hacemos.

_Anakin tiene razón Luke

_Lo sé, pero…

_Ayuden a centrarlo. Din y tú siéntense frente a él y tomen sus manos

Abrió los ojos y les sonrió a sus padres.

_Estar bien Buir. Grogu poder.

_Ad’ika – dijo su padre, poniendo toda la intención en la palabra -

_Volver. No problema.

_Más te vale pequeño, porque sino voy a ir a buscarte adónde sea – comento su Buir Luke con voz temblorosa –

_Grogu querer. Grogu volver. Pero ahora, Grogu ayudar Ben.

Ambos asintieron y él se giró para ver a su abuelo.

_¿Listo, adiik?

_Grogu listo.

_¡Solo! ¡Leia!

_Escuchamos viejo – se sintió que decía su tío – Recuerda lo que te dijo tu primo Ben. Cierra los ojos, apóyate en mí y piensa en tu sueño.

Él volvió a cerrar los suyos y centró su pensamiento en su primo.

Ben Solo.

La Fuerza se expandió desde su cuerpo hacia el cuerpo de los Skywalker en el cuarto.

Ellos eran la conexión con Ben.

Está vez, cuando abrío los ojos, ya no estaba en la habitación de sus tíos, estaba viendo a su primo, parado en sus pijamas, en un cuarto oscuro, de un lugar enorme.

_¡Grogu! – exclamó al ver a su primo aparecer para correr a su encuentro y abrazarlo –

_¿Ben bien? – le preguntó el más chico y asintió –

_Contigo aquí, sí. Si estuviese solo, no estaría bien.

_Hacer calor.

_Siempre hace calor aquí. Creo que esto, está apoyado en un… ¿cómo le dice el tío Chewie? Un volcán. Eso. Mira

Le dijo llevándolo a la ventana triangular grande de esa sala.

Se había asomado muchas veces a ella para ver a la distancia.

Era un lugar negro y vacío de vida, con ríos de fuego recorriéndolo.

_Lava – comentó Grogu – Si. Ser volcán. Muchos. Con razón calor.

_¿Quién puede vivir en un lugar como este? – le preguntó asomado como él a la baranda de la ventana –

_Maestros decir. Planetas con volcán, energía – explicó el pequeño - Algunos buenos. Algunos malos. Este no ser bueno.

_¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó –

_Piratas hablar de lugar como este. Evitar. Llamar Mustafar. Peligroso. Vivir señor malo aquí.

_¿Mustafar? – le preguntó al verlo volver al cuarto y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo – Hasta suena peligroso el nombre.

_¿Estar seguro que señora vivir aquí?

_Sí, Grogu, ella está aquí, pero no creo que sea mala – le explicó – Siempre que habló conmigo fuera de aquí fue muy buena y amable. Pero aquí, ella sufre, es como que no puede escapar.

_Buscar entonces – le dijo su primo extendiéndole su manito – Grogu ayudar.

Asintió y aferró la mano de su primo para salir de la sala hacia las escaleras, tenían que encontrar a la señora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya averiguamos adónde van los pequeños, ahora nos queda saber qué pasará O.O  
> Hagan sus apuestas, queridos lectores!


	45. Primos - Parte 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le dijo el niñito acercándose para agarrar su mano con la suya _¿Venir con Grogu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro prompt de Tumblr, otro fic. ¿Por qué? Porque este fandom fue fantástico con el anterior y se lo merecen.  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_¿Anakin?

Le preguntó el Maestro Obi-Wan a su padre al verlo empezar a temblar.

_¿Papá?

_Grogu y Ben. No están en un buen lugar.

Les dijo esté temblando como una hoja.

_¿Dónde están Buir?

Le preguntó su esposo fijando su yelmo en su mirada.

_Mustafar, Obi-Wan

Susurró su padre y su Maestro se levantó apresurado.

_Anakin, no, tienes que sacarlos de ahí, tienes que salir tú también, puede hacerte daño.

_No. No puedo Obi-Wan, son mis nietos. No puedo.

_Anakin, allí nació Darth Vader, allí caíste, puedes volver a caer.

Su padre negó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sí era necesario, lo iba a hacer, podía verlo.

Por Grogu y Ben, haría cualquier cosa.

_Skywalker, te juro que no quiero hacer esto – le dijo Paz a su padre y este levantó la vista a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo que lo noqueo totalmente –

_¡Paz! ¡Sacalo de aquí! ¡No lo dejes volver! – le ordenó Obi-Wan a su esposo, quien levantó a su padre en brazos y salió del lugar sin chistar – ¡Luke!¡Tenemos que reemplazar a tu padre!

Asintió y ambos apoyaron sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

Tenían que encontrar a los pequeños.

_Aquí la siento llorar – le dijo a su primo – Llegó aquí y la escucho llorar

Y casi como si la hubiese llamado, se escuchó el llanto de la señora.

Llamando a sus hijos y a su esposo.

Diciendo que no quería estar sola.

Que había pasado demasiado tiempo sola.

_¡Pero no hay nada! – exclamó llorando al escucharla llorar - ¡Yo nunca la encuentro!

Su primo soltó su mano y recorrió el cuarto, tocando las paredes negras y el piso de colores.

_Prisión. Esto no ser cuarto. Ser prisión.

_¿Cómo?

_Fuerza muy poderosa aquí – explicó mirando el techo – Señora no poder salir porque Fuerza no dejar.

_¿Pero la Fuerza no es buena? – le preguntó – Tío Luke siempre dice que la Fuerza es buena.

_Fuerza no buena. Fuerza no mala. Fuerza ser Fuerza – le dijo su primo sentándose en el medio del cuarto y palmeando el espacio delante suyo –

_¿Qué vamos a hacer Grogu? – le preguntó ubicándose donde le indicará y dejando que tomará sus manos –

_Vamos a pedir Fuerza que deje salir señora.

_¿Eso se puede hacer?

_Si Fuerza querer, Fuerza dejar. Pedir bien. Fuerza sufrir también.

_Entiendo. La Fuerza no debe estar contenta con que la señora sufra. Si le pedimos bien, la va a dejar ir.

_Ben cerrar ojos. Dejar Grogu llamar Fuerza. No asustar.

Asintió y se concentró como le decía Grogu.

Tenían que lograrlo.

Golpeó una vez más los cristales que la tenían atrapada.

_¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame! ¡No tengo que estar aquí!

Sus manos sangraban con el esfuerzo.

Pero sus manos sangraban siempre.

Desde que despertará en ese cuarto de cristales y tratará de huir tantas veces, todos los días, de tantos años.

Ella había muerto.

Sabía que había muerto.

Dando a luz a sus niños.

Sin un esposo.

Sin un futuro brillante.

Después de haber dado tanto.

Desde los ocho malditos años.

La luz se había apagado de sus ojos en la maternidad, mientras Obi-Wan le mostraba a sus pequeños.

Y había creído que podría descansar.

Dejarse ir.

Dejar de pensar.

Dejar de sentir ese inmenso dolor que había sido el ver a Anakin caer.

Pero mucho tiempo después, alguien, había hecho lo impensado.

Había sorteado el laberinto de la muerte y había capturado su alma para regresarla.

Por unos breves momentos había visto la luz y una figura oscura, cubierta de acero, con una larga capa negra, que respiraba con dificultad.

Anakin.

Sabía que era Anakin.

Había sobrevivido.

Había seguido existiendo.

Y la había buscado.

No estaba bien, Anakin.

No estaba bien.

Burlar a la muerte era una condena.

Pero no podía reprocharle nada. No podía. Ella también amaba así. Por eso le había dicho a su Maestro que guardaba esperanza para él.

Porque nadie puede amar de esa manera y ser totalmente malo.

Nadie.

La alegría inicial, no le había durado mucho.

El experimento no había funcionado y, mientras era arrastrada a ese cuarto, pudo escuchar que decía.

_Otro intento fallido. Otro más.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y se largó a llorar con amargura.

Ella que no había llorado demasiadas veces en su vida.

Que había aprendido a no demostrar dolor o sorpresa.

No había parado de llorar un momento desde que estuviese en ese lugar.

_Señora – sintió que decía una vocecita a sus pies – No llorar

Bajó sus manos y su vista, para descubrir un pequeñito verde.

_¿Maestro Yoda?

Le preguntó al reconocer la especie del pequeño.

_Maestro morir. Yo ser Grogu.

_Oh, perdona Grogu.

_No problema. Muchos confundir.

Sonrío a su pesar limpiándose las lágrimas.

El niño era adorable.

Porque no se engañaba.

Ese, era un niño.

_¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó inclinándose para verlo a los ojos – Esta es mi prisión.

_Saber que ser prisión – explicó el niño viendo a su alrededor - Ben primo.

_¿El niñito humano? – le preguntó - ¿El que veo de vez en cuando? ¿Es tu primo?

_Ben hijo Ba’vodu Leia – aclaró este sonriendo - Ba’vodu Leia hermana mi Buir Luke.

Perdió el control de sus piernas al escucharlo y cayó sentada.

¿Luke?

¿Leia?

¿Sus hijos?

¿Ya tenían hijos propios?

_Ba’buir Padmé – le dijo el niñito acercándose para agarrar su mano con la suya - ¿Venir con Grogu?

_¿Luke? ¿Qué carajo pasa? ¡Ben está sudando como loco!

_Solo, Luke y el Maestro Obi-Wan están concentrados ayudando a Grogu, colócale paños de agua fría a tu hijo, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con el mío.

_Din… - dijo su cuñado y pudo entender la desesperación en su voz –

_Estoy igual Han – le contestó – Roguemos que todo salga bien.

_¡No voy a quedarme aquí grandote! ¡Necesitan mi ayuda!

Exclamó Skywalker levántandose.

_Está bien – aceptó soltándolo – Ve si quieres.

El Jedi pasó a su lado apresurado, pero, antes de dejarlo partir le colocó una mano por delante que lo detuvo.

_Solo no digas que no te avise después, Darth Vader

Skywalker giró su rostro, para verlo enojado.

_Yo no me llamó así.

_Lo harás si entras a ese cuarto.

_Grogu lo vale. Ben lo vale.

_No. Ninguno de ellos querría perder a su Ba’buir por esto. Están con sus padres. Tus hijos son muy poderosos. Van a poder traerlos de vuelta.

_¡Pero no puedo quedarme haciendo nada! – exclamó frustrado, golpeando el piso con los pies –

_No hacer nada – le dijo apoyándole una mano en el hombro – Es hacer algo. Lo que tu familia necesita en estos momentos.

El muchacho grande que era el estudiante de su esposo, frunció sus labios, tratando de contener los sollozos de su frustración, mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro y le tocó suspirar. A él también le costaba no estar al lado de su riduur, pero debía confiar en él.

Por lo que, se acercó al joven Jedi y lo abrazó, dejando que, finalmente, estallará en llanto oculto en la pechera de su armadura.

El niñito le había tomado una de las manos y había extendido la otra hacia la pared de cristal, como empujándola.

Momentos después, sentía los cristales resquebrajarse.

_Por todos los cielos

Murmuró asombrada. El niño era un Jedi.

Al ir cayendo los cristales a su alrededor, pudo ver al otro niño.

_¡Grogu!

Exclamó este extendiendo su propia mano para tomar la mano extendida de su primo y pegar un tirón que los sacó a ambos del cuarto de cristales para caer en otro lugar.

Un cuarto alto y oscuro.

El mismo en el que había visto aquella vez a quien fuera su esposo.

_¿Grogu? ¿Estás bien?

Sintió que le preguntaba el niño a su pequeño primo, mientras este se sentaba con dificultad.

_Grogu bien. Sólo mareado.

_Entonces no debes moverte - le dijo levantándose para acercarse a ellos - Debes descansar.

_¿Señora? - le preguntó el otro niño asombrado -

_Hola Ben - le dijo mordiendo su labio inferior al reconocer en los rasgos del pequeño varios de los suyos, Leia tenía un niño, su hija ya era mamá -

_¡Hola señora! ¿Está usted bien? – le preguntó este sonriendo - Con mi primo no sabíamos si podríamos sacarla, pero le pedimos a la Fuerza y, puf, Grogu ya no estaba más. Me asusté al principio, pero no me desconcentré, porque Grogu dijo que tenía que estar concentrado y es más fuerte que yo y tiene entrenamiento.

Casi se largó a reír ante el borboteo excitado de palabras del pequeño, pero estaba demasiado asombrada para ello.

Esos dos niños, no podían tener más de seis años y eran dos pequeñitos solos que habían arriesgado su vida para sacarla de una prisión de la Fuerza, razonó atónita.

_¿Dónde están sus papás? - les preguntó cuando pudo conectar que el lugar en el que estaban no era el mejor posible y que no había ningún adulto a su alrededor -

_Mi mamá y papá, están en la Capital – dijo Ben - Los de Grogu en Yavin IV.

_¿Y nosotros? – les preguntó - ¿Dónde estamos?

_Mustafar - le dijo el pequeñín verde -

_Pero eso es muy, muy lejos de cualquiera de esos lugares – exclamó abriendo los ojos -

_Grogu y Ben Jedi - afirmó el pequeño de orejitas grandes- Normal.

_Suenan como su abuelo - comentó suspirando con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una de las paredes al escucharlo - Para él todo lo Jedi era normal y los demás solo éramos unos exagerados.

_¿Usted conoce a nuestro abuelo? - le preguntó el más grande -

_Ben - le dijo el más chico tirando de su manga y señalándola - Ba'buir Padmé.

_¡¡¿En serio?!!! – exclamó este girando su cara rápidamente entre su primo y ella -

_Grogu no mentir clan – le criticó el más chico cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos – Grogu decir verdad.

_Si, si, no te enojes primo – afirmó el otro palmeando la espalda del menor - Te creo, pero, wow. Tenemos abuela.

_Ba'buir Anakin desmayar cuando enterar

Le dijo el pequeño verde parándose y ambos se largaron a reír, seguro imaginando la cara de su espo…

_¿Anakin? – les preguntó arrodillándose al lado de ambos - ¿Anakin sigue vivo?

_Ba'buir estar bien. Volver a ser bueno – le explicó el hijo de su hijo palmeando suavemente su hombro - Buir Luke traer de vuelta.

¿Cómo que había vuelto a ser bueno?

¿Luke había podido rescatar a su padre del lado oscuro?

¿Cuándo?

Cuando ella lo había visto, parecía seguir en este.

Oh, su niño.

Cuánto sufrimiento debía de haber pasado para rescatar a Anakin.

_¡Grogu! – sintió que gritaban fuera del cuarto -¡Ben!

_¡Tio! – exclamó el hijo de Leia - ¡Estamos aquí!

Una tromba rubia vestida de negro entro al cuarto y levantó al pequeño verde en brazos llenándolo de besos.

_No te sentí por un momento – le dijo el muchacho con la voz quebrada - No me asustes así.

_Estar bien Buir – le contestó el niño bajando sus orejitas y abrazándose al otro - No preocupar.

Se levantó llevando una mano a su boca.

Ese chico alto y rubio.

El pequeñito verde le decía Buir, como a su…

¿Luke?

¿Ese era Luke?

¿El bebé que había sostenido Obi-Wan para que ella pudiese verlo?

_Padmé

Sintió que decían detrás de este y, hablando de conocidos, allí estaba.

Como si no hubiera pasado un día desde aquella vez.

Incluso, se veía más joven con el cabello largo y la ropa holgada

_Hola, Obi-Wan

Alcanzó a decirle antes de desmayarse de la impresión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJAAJJAJAJJAJ!!!  
> Pobre mujer XDDDDD!!!!!  
> Casi capítulo final de la aventura de los primos!  
> ¿Qué creen que le pasará a nuestro fantasma amigable cuando se entere?   
> Dejen sus comentarios, queridos lectores!


End file.
